Στα Μαύρα Μεσάνυχτα
by renoui
Summary: Με λατρέψατε, με αγαπήσατε, με αποθεώσατε. Τώρα, επιστρέφω με ακόμα πιο ζουμερές περιπέτειες. Είμαι η Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ και είμαι η συνήθεια που θα σας γίνει εξάρτηση.
1. Αντί Προλόγου

**ΑΝΤΙ ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΥ**

Μετά την φυγή του Άλεξ Γουντ η Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ, μοναχοκόρη του εκλεκτού και στερνοπούλι των ηρώων, ήταν πεπεισμένη, ότι η ζωή της είχε τελειώσει. Στις αρχές του έβδομου έτους την βρίσκουμε ως προσωποποίηση του τραγουδιστή των Tokyo Hotel στο Durch den Monsun. Σύντομα, ωστόσο, τα πράγματα αλλάζουν. Και όταν λέμε αλλάζουν, εννοούμε αλλάζουν. Γιατί όταν η Λίλι κάνει κάτι το κάνει μέχρι τα άκρα, όχι μισές δουλειές και μαλακίες. Ξανασυνάντησε τον Άλεξ, τα έφτιαξαν, χωρίσανε. Βασικά, όχι έτσι ακριβώς. Έτσι θα τα έκανε ένας φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος, όχι η Λίλι μας. Γιατί η Λίλι μας ξανασυνάντησε και τον άλλον πρώην της, τον Ίαν τον Πάρκινσον, τον οποίο αναγνώρισε ως τον μεγάλο και αγιάτρευτο έρωτα της ζωής της. Εκείνος, όμως, που η γούνα του είχε καεί από τα καμώματα της, αποφάσισε να της κάνει την ζωή πατίνι, τουτέστιν την εκβίαζε να παραμείνει με τον Άλεξ. Μεφιστοφελικό σχέδιο, μην τα συζητάτε.

Με τα πολλά, η Λίλι ανακαλύπτει ότι ο εκβιασμός του Ίαν ήταν παραμύθι και τον ξεμπροστιάζει. Σωστά μιλάς, παραδέχεται αυτός. Σε κορόιδεψα και δεν μετανιώνω καθόλου. Μα βρε καλέ μου, βρε χρυσέ μου, γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Αφού σε αγαπάω, λιώνω για πάρτη σου. Τίποτα αυτός, ασυγκίνητος. Μόνος του στόχος να πάει να βρει τον πατέρα του που προέρχεται, λέει, από άλλη διάσταση. Άκου τώρα κάτι πράγματα. Το κορίτσι μας, ωστόσο, δεν είναι καμία τυχαία. Την μυρίστηκε την δουλειά και την τελευταία ημέρα του σχολείου τον τσακώνει και του εξηγεί δύο λογάκια. Μωρέ, τι μας λες, ότι με ξεπέρασες και τέτοια; Αφού έχεις τατουάζ με το όνομα μου και εφόσον δεν έχει φύγει σημαίνει ότι με αγαπάς ακόμα. Την γάμησε ο Ίαν. Αλλά αυτό είναι κεφάλαιο από άλλη ιστορία.

Σε αυτήν την ιστορία οι τρελές περιπέτειες της αγαπημένης μας ηρωίδας συνεχίζονται με μεγαλύτερο κέφι και μπρίο, μα και πολύ περισσότερο σασπένς. Συντονιστείτε για να την απολαύσετε να τριγυρνάει στα μαύρα μεσάνυχτα, καθώς θα ξεδιαλύνει μαζί με τον Ίαν το μυστήριο του πατέρα του και θα απαντάει σε ερωτήματα που μέχρι στιγμής έχουν παραμείνει άλυτα, όπως τι έκανε η Λέιλα τόσο καιρό στην Αμερική, γιατί ο Χιούγκο είναι πιο πολύ στον κόσμο του από ότι συνήθως, πώς στο καλό ταξιδεύουν σε άλλη διάσταση και θα μάθει ποτέ τίποτα ο Γιάννης ο Χιόνης;

Η συνέχεια επί της οθόνης. Καλή σας απόλαυση!


	2. Κεφάλαιο 1

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1**

«Συγκεντρώσου, Λιλς.»

Εύκολο να το λες, δύσκολο να το κάνεις. Πιέζομαι να καταφέρω να ξεκινήσω την φωτιά μόνο με την δύναμη της σκέψης μου, αλλά έπειτα από τόσες ώρες προπόνηση το μυαλό μου έχει γίνει πουρές. Και όχι, δεν βοηθάει καθόλου το γεγονός ότι στέκεται πίσω μου και μου ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί.

«Βρες την πηγή της μαγείας σου. Ανακάλυψε την μέσα σου και ύστερα διοχέτευσε της όπως εσύ θέλεις. Άσε το σώμα σου να γίνει η δίοδος.»

«Μου αποσπάς την προσοχή,» τον κατηγορώ μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια.

«Πρέπει να μπορείς να συγκεντρώνεσαι σε οποιεσδήποτε συνθήκες.»

Σαν το φίδι που είναι γλιστράει το χέρι του γύρω από την μέση μου και με τραβάει επάνω του. Αισθάνομαι την θερμότητα του κορμιού του μέσα από τα ρούχα, ειδικά εκεί που τα δάχτυλα του με χαϊδεύουν με απαλές, κυκλικές κινήσεις.

«Έλα, μωρό μου, μπορείς να το κάνεις, το ξέρω ότι μπορείς.»

Κατεβάζει το χέρι του λίγο παρακάτω. Ασύνειδα ακουμπάω το κεφάλι μου στο στέρνο του και στρέφομαι να τον φιλήσω.

«Τσου. Πρώτα θα ανάψεις την φωτιά.»

«Ίαν…» μινυρίζω σαν κακομαθημένο.

«Την φωτιά, Λίλι.»

Ξεφυσώ απογοητευμένη και στρέφομαι ξανά προς το τζάκι μπροστά μας. Μισοκλείνω τα μάτια μου κοζάροντας το σαν εχθρό. Φαντάζομαι την φωτιά να γίνεται σπίθα και να ανάβει, όπως μου έχει μάθει. Φαντάζομαι το κόκκινο χρώμα της, τις πύρινες γλώσσες της, την ζέστη στο πρόσωπο μου και την μυρωδιά του καμένου ξύλου στα ρουθούνια μου. Η φαντασία γίνεται ανάγκη. Μεταφέρεται από το μυαλό μου στους νευρώνες μου, το αίμα μου, τα κόκαλα μου. Συγκεντρώνεται όλη στο στομάχι μου σαν καυτή μπάλα. Πιέζομαι να την μεγαλώσω, να την πυρακτώσω, να την μεγεθύνω και άλλο και άλλο μέχρι να μην χωράει πια, να μην έχει πουθενά αλλού να πάει. Τότε την αφήνω να κατρακυλήσει στα άκρα μου, στα χέρια μου, στα πόδια μου, στα νύχια μου. Τέλος, στα μάτια μου. Το μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι μία σκέψη. Η φωτιά ανάβει.

«Επιτέλους,» μουρμουρίζω αποκαμωμένη.

«Είδες; Τα κατάφερες.»

Μου απιθώνει ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο μέτωπο.

«Ύστερα από τριάντα λεπτά να κάθομαι να κοιτάω το τζάκι σαν χάνος.»

Όπως κάθε φορά μετά την προπόνηση είμαι νυσταγμένη, πεινασμένη και πάρα μα πάρα πολύ γκρινιάρα.

«Δουλέψαμε πολλά ξόρκια σήμερα. Και τα πέτυχες σχεδόν όλα. Δείχνεις μεγάλη πρόοδο.»

Τα επαινετικά του λόγια είναι ικανοποιητικό βάλσαμο. Στρέφομαι και τυλίγω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον σβέρκο του. Είναι τόσο πιο ψηλός από εμένα που χρειάζεται να ανασηκωθώ στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και εκείνος να σκύψει για να το επιτύχω.

«Θα μου βάλετε καλό βαθμό, κύριε καθηγητά;»

«Μμμ, γύρω στο εννιά.»

«Και εγώ που θέλω δέκα; Δεν υπάρχει κανένας άλλος τρόπος να πάρω αυτήν την μία μονάδα; Καμία εξωσχολική δραστηριότητα; Καταλαβαίνετε.»

Τρίβω την μύτη μου στην δική του.

«Πότερ, φέρεσαι άπρεπα.»

«Θέλετε να δείτε πόσο περισσότερο άπρεπα μπορώ να φερθώ;»

«Όσο δεν φαντάζεσαι.»

Αν κρίνω από το φούσκωμα στο παντελόνι του, κάτι μπορώ να καταλάβω, αλλά η επιβεβαίωση είναι πάντα πιο γλυκιά. Αναρωτιέμαι, αν θα ξεθωριάσει ποτέ μέσα μου αυτός ο πυρετός. Αυτή η λαχτάρα και η ανατριχίλα που με κατακλύζουν κάθε φορά που με αγγίζει, με κοιτάζει, μου χαμογελάει. Έγινε δικός μου αρχές του καλοκαιριού και τώρα πλησιάζουμε χειμώνα και δεν έχω πάψει να τον θέλω σαν τρελή. Δεν μπορώ να συγκρατηθώ κοντά του. Έτσι και τώρα. Τον σπρώχνω προς τα πίσω μέχρι που το σώμα του προσκρούει στον καναπέ και κάθεται παρασέρνοντας με μαζί του. Καβαλάω τις λαγόνες του και τον φιλάω. Στα χείλη, στα μάτια, στον λαιμό. Με μία μου σκέψη είμαστε και οι δύο γυμνοί.

«Εντυπωσιάζομαι,» μειδιά.

«Όταν κάτι το θέλω πολύ, το καταφέρνω πιο εύκολα.»

Προσωπικό συμφέρον, με νιώθετε.

«Δηλαδή, με θέλεις πολύ;»

Με ανασηκώνει ελαφρώς και με τρίβει επάνω του. Μία ανάσα που είναι και γέλιο είναι και ηδονή μαζί μού ξεφεύγει.

«Σε θέλω πολύ γυμνό.»

Τον φιλάω ξανά και έτσι καθώς τα στόματα μας είναι ενωμένα ενώνονται και τα σώματα μας. Αφήνω το αντισυλληπτικό ξόρκι σε εκείνον. Μπορεί να έχω βελτιωθεί στα άφατα μαγικά, μα σε αυτήν την κατάσταση δεν είμαι σε θέση για τίποτα περισσότερο από άναρθρες κραυγές και βογγητά. Κουνιέμαι επάνω του διαδοχικά ήρεμα και ξέφρενα μέχρι το τέλος της συνείδησης. Το πρόσωπο του χώνεται στο μπούστο μου, τα χέρια του με σφίγγουν επάνω του. Αποθεωνόμαστε μαζί σε έναν εγκελαδικό εναγκαλισμό.

«Λοιπόν; Τι βαθμό θα μου βάλετε;»

«Δέκα με τόνο, Πότερ,» ασθμαίνει.

Μας παίρνει ο ύπνος αγκαλιά, γυμνούς στον καναπέ.

Όταν ξυπνάω, είναι αργά το απόγευμα. Σηκώνομαι αποπροσανατολισμένη σαν από νάρκη. Ξέρετε, σε αυτήν την κατάσταση αποχαύνωσης που δεν έχεις ιδέα τι ημέρα είναι, τι έτος, τι πλανήτης, αν είναι μεσημέρι ή μαύρα μεσάνυχτα. Ο Ίαν κοιμάται ακόμα. Αθόρυβα πηγαίνω στο μπάνιο. Βάζω χαρούμενη μουσική να παίζει και μπαίνω στην ντουζιέρα ανοίγοντας το νερό στο καυτό. Μέχρι να τελειώσω όλο το δωμάτιο έχει γεμίσει υδρατμούς. Μπροστά από τον καθρέφτη ενώσω πλένω τα δόντια μου δεν συγκρατούμαι να μην σχηματίσω σχέδια στην γυάλινη επιφάνεια με τα δάχτυλα μου. Γράφω το όνομα μου, το όνομα του Ίαν και μία καρδιά να μας περικλείει. Χαμογελάω σαν την χαζοχαρούμενη που είμαι.

Είναι αδιανόητο πώς άλλαξε η ζωή μου μέσα σε έναν χρόνο. Οι εξελίξεις καταιγιστικές. Στην αρχή του έβδομου έτους ήμουν τρελαμένη με τον Άλεξ και ονειρευόμουν την ζωή μου μαζί του. Τώρα ζω την ζωή που δεν ήξερα πως κάποτε θα ονειρευόμουν. Μαζί με το πιο προβληματικό παιδί του κόσμου που μου έβγαλε την πίστη μέχρι να παραδεχτεί τα αισθήματα του και τον οποίο δεν αλλάζω για κανέναν και τίποτα στο σύμπαν όλο. Εξαιτίας του εξελίσσομαι συνεχώς. Δεν γίνομαι καλύτερος άνθρωπος, γίνομαι κυρίαρχος του εαυτού μου. Είναι ένα πρωτόγνωρο συναίσθημα που δεν είχα βιώσει ποτέ πριν από τον Ίαν. Η δύναμη του μετατρέπεται σε δύναμη μου και το αντίστροφο.

Μαζί του, όλα μοιάζουν πιθανά. Όχι, ως τρόπος του λέγειν. Ως αντικειμενικότητα. Ο κόσμος μου έχει πάρει άλλες διαστάσεις. Τα καλούπια μου έχουν σπάσει και δεν χωράνε πια συμβιβασμούς. Η μικρή άνεση που αποζητούσα αποτελεί σκιά του παρελθόντος. Ένα μηδαμινό στοιχείο μέσα στο άπειρο που είναι εκείνος. Η Λίλι που θυμάστε έχει μετουσιωθεί σε μία Λίλι που θέλει να τα μάθει όλα, να τα γνωρίσει όλα, να τα μπορέσει όλα. Που αντιμετωπίζει την κάθε ημέρα ως καινούργια περιπέτεια γεμάτη προκλήσεις και εκπλήξεις. Αυτή είναι η δικιά μου κατάκτηση. Η απόφαση μου να διεκδικήσω τον Ίαν ήταν επιλογή που διαμόρφωσε τον χαρακτήρα μου ανεξαρτήτως αποτελέσματος. Ήταν η αποδοχή μου να ζω με το απρόοπτο. Η ευτυχία μου είναι να το ανακαλύπτω μαζί του.

Ανοίγει η πόρτα και μπαίνει μέσα. Δεν γίνεται να μην τον χαζέψω. Τους φαρδιούς του ώμους, τους γραμμωμένους μύες του, τα ανακατωμένα του μαλλιά, το τροφαντό του κωλαρ…

Επ, επ, επ! Παραφερόμαστε ή μου φαίνεται; Τι το κάναμε εδώ; Αμέρικαν Μπαρ;

Με αγκαλιάζει από πίσω ακουμπώντας το σαγόνι του στο κεφάλι μου. Ναι, είμαι τόσο πιο κοντή.

«Γιατί δεν με ξύπνησες να κάνουμε μαζί μπάνιο;»

«Γιατί δεν θα κάναμε μπάνιο,» επισημαίνω με νόημα.

«Μμμ, και εγώ τώρα που θέλω να σε ξαναβρωμίσω;»

Του χτυπάω παιχνιδιάρικα το χέρι πριν πλησιάσει στην επικίνδυνη ζώνη και έχουμε εκρήξεις.

«Έλα, πρέπει να πάω να αγοράσω δώρο για τον Φρανκ. Δεν γίνεται να πάμε με το δάχτυλο στον κώλο.»

«Αυτές οι κομψές εκφράσεις σου είναι που με κάνουν να σε ερωτεύομαι κάθε ημέρα από την αρχή.»

«Με λατρεύεις και το ξέρεις.»

Γυρίζω και τον φιλάω πεταχτά στα χείλη.

«Πάω εγώ τώρα. Θα σε συναντήσω κατευθείαν στην Χύτρα, οκ;»

Φεύγω πριν προλάβει να μου αλλάξει γνώμη ή την αλλάξω από μόνη μου. Ντύνομαι τα καλά μου για το βράδυ, χτενίζομαι και βάφομαι. Ούσα πλέον έτοιμη διακτινίζομαι στην Ντιάγκον Άλεϊ, προκειμένου να βρω κάτι να πάρω στον Φρανκ που σήμερα γιορτάζει τα γενέθλια του και μας έχει καλέσει στην παμπ της μάνας του για φαγητό και τούρτα πριν βγούμε μπαρότσαρκα στο Μαγικό Λονδίνο. Είναι Πέμπτη και γίνεται χαμός από κόσμο. Προχωράω με δυσκολία μέσα στο πλήθος και κατορθώνω μετά κόπων και βασάνων να φτάσω στο _Καλσόν και Γραβάτες_ , ένα πολυκατάστημα με ρούχα και αξεσουάρ για άντρες και γυναίκες. Άνοιξε πρόσφατα, συγκεκριμένα τα εγκαίνια έγιναν τον προηγούμενο μήνα. Παλαιότερα, σε αυτό το σημείο ήταν η μπουτίκ της κυρίας Σούζαν, της μητέρας της Λέιλα.

Ανεβαίνω τις μαρμάρινες σκάλες της επιβλητικής εισόδου και στέκομαι στην ουρά για να μπω μέσα. Μία κοπέλα βρίσκεται μπροστά μου και παρατηρώ πως δεν προχωράει, μα παραμένει λες κοκαλωμένη στο ίδιο σημείο.

«Ε, συγνώμη.»

Καμία αντίδραση. Αναγκάζομαι να την σκουντήσω ελαφρώς. Γυρίζει αφηρημένα προς το μέρος μου και τελικά είμαι εγώ αυτή που μένει κόκαλο.

«Τι στον Μέρλιν;» ψελλίζω. «Λέιλα;»

Είναι από την γενική της άποψη που την καταλαβαίνω. Όλες οι λεπτομέρειες της έχουν αλλάξει εκκωφαντικά. Πάει το κοριτσάκι με τα παραπανίσια κιλά, την στρογγυλή κοιλίτσα και τα ζουμερά μάγουλα. Αυτό που παρατηρώ μπροστά μου είναι ο απόλυτος μούναρος. Πραγματικά όμως. Αν υπάρχει μία περίπτωση που το παραμύθι του ασχημόπαπου που έγινε κύκνος μπορεί να ειπωθεί ότι έχει αντίκρισμα στην αληθινή ζωή, τότε αυτή είναι η περίπτωση της Λέιλα. Μακριά καστανά μαλλιά, αψεγάδιαστο πρόσωπο, κορμί να πεθάνεις. Τι στον πέο τους ταΐζουν εκεί στο Αμέρικα και όσοι γυρνάνε έχουν μεταλλαχτεί σε μοντέλα πασαρέλας; Κάτι στο νερό θα φταίει. Αφήστε που μου ρίχνει τουλάχιστον ένα κεφάλι. Πώς κατέληξα, την τρέλα μου, να είμαι η πιο κοντή ανά την υφήλιο;

«Λίλι… Γεια.»

Την αμηχανία της δεν την φαντάζομαι. Είναι γραμμένη σε κάθε χαρακτηριστικό του προσώπου της. Βέβαια οκ, και εμένα ο ουρανός σφοντύλι μου ήρθε. Έχω να την δω τρία χρόνια. Από το καλοκαίρι του πέμπτου έτους που μετακόμισε στην Αμερική εξαιτίας της υγείας του πατέρα της και από τότε σταμάτησε να έχει οποιαδήποτε σχέση μαζί μας όσα γράμματα και αν της είχαμε στείλει και εγώ και η Έμιλι. Πίστευα ότι αν την ξανασυναντούσα ποτέ θα της κρατούσα κακία, όμως τώρα δεν νιώθω καθόλου έτσι. Ίσως φταίει η κατάπληξη μου, μα κυριολεκτικά χαίρομαι πολύ που την ξαναβλέπω και φαίνεται τόσο καλά. Δεν μπορώ να θυμώσω. Οι ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις μου από όταν ήμασταν οι τρεις μας αχώριστες παραείναι πολλές και έντονες για να μου το επιτρέψουν.

«Τι κάνεις; Πώς είσαι; Ο πατέρας σου; Πότε ήρθες; Θα κάτσεις καιρό;»

Την πυροβολώ με ερωτήσεις, ενώσω μάχομαι να κρατήσω την ισορροπία μου καθώς άντρες, γυναίκες και παιδιά με προσπερνάνε από τις πάντες όλες.

«Καλά, καλά, όλα καλά. Ο πατέρας μου ευτυχώς το ξεπέρασε και είναι μία χαρά τώρα.»

«Τέλεια, πολύ ευχάριστα νέα. Και τώρα; Γυρίσατε;»

«Όχι, εγώ ήρθα για λίγες ημέρες. Πουλάμε το σπίτι μας και ξέρεις, διαδικαστικά.»

Δυσκολεύομαι να την ακούσω μέσα από την οχλοβοή, ενώ το βλέπω θα θρηνήσουμε θύματα όπου να είναι με τόσο σπρωξίδι που έχω φάει. Δεν το πολυσκέφτομαι να της το προτείνω.

«Έχεις κανονίσει τίποτα για απόψε; Είναι τα γενέθλια του Φρανκ και θα μαζευτούμε στην Χύτρα. Πρέπει να έρθεις. Τα παιδιά θα κάνουν χαμό να σε δουν!»

«Εεεε, ποια παιδιά;»

«Εγώ, η Έμιλι, Χιούγκο, ξέρεις, μωρέ, η κλασική κομπανία.»

Παίζω τα φρύδια μου με νόημα.

«Και ο Ίαν.»

«Ποιος Ίαν;»

«Ο Ίαν Πάρκινσον. Θυμάσαι;»

Φυσικά και τα χάνει. Ποιος δεν θα τα έχανε στην θέση της με την αποκάλυψη μου; Όταν ξέρεις να κάνεις εντύπωση…

«Είμαστε μαζί τώρα. Πωωω, εντάξει, έχουμε να πούμε _τα_ άπειρα! Λοιπόν, δεν σε αφήνω να φύγεις. Θα πάμε να αγοράσω δώρο στον απροσάρμοστο και μετά θα πάμε μαζί στην Χύτρα. Δεν θα γλιστρήσεις ξανά.»

Οκέι, δεν γινόταν να μην πετάξω την σποντούλα μου. Διακριτικά πάντα.

«Δεν μπορώ να έρθω έτσι, πρέπει να κάνω ένα μπάνιο, να αλλάξω,» κάνει την δύσκολη.

«Πού μένεις;»

«Στο Λα Πλάζα.»

«Οκ, σου επιτρέπω να πας, αλλά έτσι και δεν εμφανιστείς θα έρθω να σε πάρω σηκωτή από το ξενοδοχείο.»

Χαμογελάει και τώρα δεν μοιάζει αμήχανη.

«Δεν έχεις αλλάξει καθόλου.»

«Δεν μπορώ να πω το ίδιο για εσένα. Γκόντρικ, Λέιλα, τι ελιξίριο πήρες και δεν μου το δίνεις και εμένα;»

Ανασηκώνει τους ώμους της.

«Φαντάζομαι μεγάλωσα.»

Ναι, και εγώ μεγάλωσα αλλά δεν έπαθα Μις Κόσμος.

«Τέλος πάντων, θα τα πούμε όλα το βράδυ. Σε καμία ώρα. Θα σε περιμένω, ε;»

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Εντάξει, σε καμία ώρα.»

Αποχαιρετιζόμαστε και εκείνη φεύγει. Με μία βαθιά ανάσα εισρέω στον ναό της κατανάλωσης. Προσπαθώντας να επιβιώσω ψάχνοντας τι σκατά να πάρω στον Φρανκ, συλλογίζομαι ότι αμέλησα να της αναφέρω ότι θα είναι και ο Άλμπους στην ομήγυρη. Εντάξει, φαντάζομαι δεν θα είναι πρόβλημα. Αποκλείεται να εξακολουθεί τσιμπημένη μαζί του. Ούτε εγώ δεν τρώω τόσο χοντρά κολλήματα.

* * *

 **Καλή χρονιά με υγεία και ευτυχία! Ε, λοιπόν, ναι! Το 2018 μας φέρνει στο τρίτο μέρος, αφιερωμένο σε όλες εσάς που με στηρίζετε και με γεμίζετε έμπνευση να συνεχίσω (το όλες περιλαμβάνει και εσένα, Κωστή). Θα προσπαθήσω να ανεβάζω κάθε Πέμπτη όπως παλαιότερα. Φυσικά, τα παχουλά σχολιάκια με κάνουν πάντα να γράφω πιο γρήγορα! Πείτε μου πώς σας φαίνεται που ξαναξεκινάμε και τι περιμένετε ή τι θέλετε να δείτε σε αυτήν την ιστορία.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **(για όσες δεν ξέρουν, έχω ανεβάσει δύο σχετικά κεφάλαια στην ιστορία Ένας κόσμος, αν θέλετε τσεκάρετε τα)**


	3. Κεφάλαιο 2

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2**

Όταν φτάνω στην Τρύπια Χύτρα, έχει μαζευτεί μέχρι και ο αγέννητος.

«Πώς και από εδώ, παιδιά;»

Πλησιάζω το τραπέζι των γονιών μου.

«Ε, τι; Εμείς δεν έχουμε δικαίωμα να το ρίχνουμε έξω; Νιάτα είμαστε ακόμα.»

Το χιούμορ του θείου Ρον είναι παροιμιώδες.

«Χρόνια πολλά για το τέκνο,» λέω στον νονό.

Ο οποίος νονός, δεν ξέρω αν τα μάθατε, είναι ο καινούργιος διευθυντής του Χόγκουαρτς. Ναι, ναι, βέβαια, η Μακ Γκόναγκαλ πήρε σύνταξη. Καιρός της ήταν, κόντευε να πεθάνει εκεί μέσα. Τώρα, έχει αποτραβηχτεί στο πατρικό της κτήμα κάπου κοντά στο Μπαθ και καλλιεργεί μεταξοσκώληκες. Μην με ρωτήσετε, δεν έχω απάντηση σε όλα, εντάξει; Η αλήθεια είναι πως ακούστηκαν κάτι φωνές δυσαρέσκειας, τύπου τρίτος διευθυντής στην σειρά από τους Γκρίφιντορ, και τέτοια, που, οκέι, αλήθεια είναι, αλλά, μεταξύ μας, ποιος χέστηκε; Δεν φταίμε εμείς που είμαστε ο πιο κουλ Οίκος έβερ!

«Πού είναι ο εορτάζων;»

«Σας κλείσαμε τον χώρο επάνω, για να είστε μόνοι σας.»

Ο χώρος επάνω είναι η σοφίτα της παμπ που χρησιμοποιείται αποκλειστικά για πριβέ βραδιές, δηλαδή όταν θέλουμε να κάνουμε χαμό.

«Οκ, πάω και εγώ. Τα λέμε μετά.»

«Είδα και τον Ίαν. Ήρθε και αυτός, ε;»

«Φυσικά.»

Προσπαθώ να το παίξω όσο πιο αδιάφορη γίνεται, ώστε να μην δώσω τροφή για συνέχεια στο επικριτικό σχόλιο του πατέρα μου. Δεν συμπαθεί τον Ίαν και δεν κάνει καμία προσπάθεια να το κρύψει. Δεν ξέρω τι φταίει. Ίσως η έκτη αίσθηση του που ψυλλιάζεται σκοτεινούς μάγους και το γεγονός πως ο Ίαν είναι ένας σκοτεινός μάγος, αλλά δεν είμαι και απολύτως σίγουρη. Πού να ήξερε ότι ο αγαπημένος μου με εκπαιδεύει πώς να χρησιμοποιώ και εγώ αυτήν την σκοτεινή μαγεία. Πολύ ωραία θα περνούσαμε.

Να σας πω όμως κάτι; Όλα αυτά είναι συμβάσεις. Τι πάει να πει σκοτεινή μαγεία; Πάει να πει το είδος της μαγείας που κάποιος, η κοινωνία, η εξουσία, η ηγεμονία, θεώρησε αρνητική επειδή φοβάται την ισχύ της. Ο Ίαν δεν πειράζει κανέναν. Οι άνθρωποι μόνοι τους δημιουργούν τα αρνητικά συναισθήματα την ενέργεια των οποίων εκείνος επωφελείται. Εξάλλου έτσι γεννήθηκε. Αυτές είναι οι δυνάμεις του, δεν μπορεί να τις αλλάξει. Μήπως θα έπρεπε να καταπιέζεται για να προσαρμοστεί στους κανόνες ενός συστήματος που μέχρι πρότινος τον είχε εντελώς παραπεταμένο και αποδιωγμένο; Και αν εγώ χρειάζεται να καταφύγω σε αυτά τα μέσα για να τον βοηθήσω, τότε είμαι πλήρως αποφασισμένη για αυτό και κανείς και τίποτα δεν πρόκειται να με εμποδίσει. Ούτε καν ο αρχηγός των Χρυσούχων που τυγχάνει και πατέρας μου.

«Ελάτε καμιά φορά για φαγητό στο σπίτι. Κοντεύετε να κλείσετε εξάμηνο που συγκατοικείτε και δεν έχουμε κάτσει να μιλήσουμε μία φορά με τον άνθρωπο.»

Να τον ανακρίνουμε, εννοείς.

«Οκ, θα το κανονίσω. Λοιπόν, πάω πάνω. Γεια.»

Του σκάω ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο για να του διαλύσω τις υποψίες και να του υπενθυμίσω, ότι θα είμαι για πάντα το κοριτσάκι του.

Ανεβαίνω στην σοφίτα. Μεταξύ του λαού που είναι μαζεμένος στην καμαρούλα μία σταλιά δύο επί τρία προσέχω και την Τζολίν, την μουσική παραγωγό των Ιπτάμενων Χαλιών. Ω, ναι, το συγκρότημα του ξαδερφούλη μου ετοιμάζει δικό του δίσκο. Η εταιρεία για την οποία δουλεύει η Τζολίν άκουσε το δείγμα που τους είχαν στείλει, ενθουσιάστηκαν και τους υπέγραψαν συμβόλαιο. Έχουν ήδη ξεκινήσει ηχογράφηση. Φοβερά νέα, αν και την Τζολίν δεν την συμπαθώ ιδιαίτερα. Έχει λίγο το στυλ της ξερόλας και φαντάζεστε πόσο καλά κάθεται με εμένα αυτό. Επίσης, είναι η επιτομή της χίπστερ. Μαλλιά βαμμένα σε όλα τα χρώματα του ουράνιου τόξου, σκουλαρίκια και τατουάζ παντού, στενά παντελόνια με κομμένα μπατζάκια σάμπως και πέρασε από πάνω της το τρένο. Σήμερα φοράει και τιράντες. Μόνο το παπιγιόν της λείπει, α, όχι, βιάστηκα να μιλήσω, έχει και από δαύτο.

«Τι γίνεται;» την χαιρετάω συγκρατημένα.

«Γεια σου, Λιλς, καλά εσύ;»

Δεν έχει πάρει σωστά το μήνυμα, ότι Λιλς με αποκαλούν μόνο οι άνθρωποι που συμπαθώ. Απομακρύνομαι γρήγορα από κοντά της και αφού χαιρετώ την λαοθάλασσα που αποκαλείται παρέα μου καταφτάνω στο τιμώμενο πρόσωπο της βραδιάς.

«Χρόνια πολλά!»

Σπρώχνω το δώρο μου προς το μέρος του. Τελικά δεν βρήκα τίποτα το άξιο λόγου στο _Καλσόν και Γραβάτες_ και κατέληξα στο αξιόπιστο κατάστημα των θείων μου.

«Τι του αγόρασες;» με ρωτάει ο Ίαν που στο μεταξύ έχει βρεθεί από πίσω μου.

«Θα δεις.»

Του απιθώνω ένα φιλί κάτω από το σαγόνι. Μέχρι εκεί φτάνω, έχετε πρόβλημα;

Ο Φρανκ ανοίγει την σακούλα αποκαλύπτοντας ένα πακέτο με διαφανή πρόσοψη πίσω από την οποία μας χαμογελάει μία πλαστική κούκλα.

«Ευχαριστώ, ρε συ, από μικρός ζητούσα στους γονείς μου να μου πάρουν μία Μπάρμπι.»

Μπορεί να το λέει με σαρδόνιο ύφος, αλλά φυσικά εγώ ξέρω πόσο αλήθεια είναι αυτό. Κάθε φορά που ερχόταν σπίτι μου να παίξουμε δεν άφηνε κούκλα μου που να μην ξεντύσει. Τις άφηνε έτσι, τσίτσιδες με τα καουτσούκ βυζιά τούρλα, και τις πήγαινε βόλτα με το κόκκινο κάμπριο του Άκτιομαν του Άλμπους.

«Άνοιξε το κουτί, απροσάρμοστε.»

Με το που σκίζει το χαρτονένιο κάλυμμα ακούγεται ένας θόρυβος έκρηξης και γκρι καπνός σκεπάζει τον χώρο μπροστά του. Μέσα από τον οποίο εμφανίζεται μία φυσική, ολοζώντανη κουκλάρα. Μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά, γαλάζια μάτια, πουτσόχειλα, στήθος και κωλάρα. Φοράει στολή καμαριέρας. Τσούλας καμαριέρας.

«Στις διαταγές σας, αφέντη.»

Ο ενθουσιασμός του Φρανκ χτυπάει ταβάνι. Ενδεχομένως όχι μόνο ο ενθουσιασμός. Ίου! Τι κάθομαι και σκέφτομαι, η απτάνα. Θυμίστε μου να κάνω κομπρέσες με χλωροφόρμιο μετά.

«Δέχεται μέχρι και εκατό διαφορετικές διαταγές,» τον πληροφορώ.

Ο Φρανκ διαβάζει το φυλλάδιο οδηγιών και δοκιμάζει μερικές λειτουργίες της Σαμάνθα, όπως την βάφτισε. Γονάτισε, τραγούδα, χόρεψε. Η Σαμάνθα ξεκινά να χορεύει μόνη της σε έναν ερωτικό ρυθμό χαϊδεύοντας το κορμί της. Δεν σταματάει εκεί. Σύντομα, ξεκινά να βγάζει τα ρούχα της σε ένα καλά χορογραφημένο στριπτίζ και καταλήγει να κάθεται στα γόνατα του εορτάζοντα.

«Οι θείοι σου είναι ιδιοφυΐες, Λιλς!» αναφωνεί ο Φρανκ χαμένος ανάμεσα στα πληθωρικά στήθη της Σαμάνθα. «Σε λίγο δεν θα σας χρειαζόμαστε καν.»

Εννοείται το πικρό του σχόλιο δεν έχει την παραμικρή σχέση με το γεγονός, ότι η Πένυ τον χώρισε στο τέλος του καλοκαιριού, επειδή δεν θεωρούσε πλέον βιώσιμη την σχέση τους με εκείνη εβδομοετή στο Χόγκουαρτς και εκείνον σε ανοδική πορεία ροκ σταρ. Δεν λέω, η προσέγγιση της είναι υπερβολικά στεγνή για την ιδιοσυγκρασία μου, μα δεν γίνεται να της δώσω άδικο. Αν κρίνω από την περσινή μου εμπειρία με τον Άλεξ, τέτοιες σχέσεις είναι εξ ορισμού καταδικασμένες. Έχω καταλήξει, ότι ακόμα και αν δεν επέστρεφε ο Ίαν και ο Άλεξ δεν ήταν διπλός πράκτορας της Παγκόσμιας Ομοσπονδίας Κουίντιτς η σχέση μας δεν θα άντεχε για πολύ.

Παρατηρώ τον Άλμπους με την Ωρόρα να ανεβαίνουν τις σκάλες. Ποιος θα το περίμενε ότι ο ακατάπαυστος γκομενιάρης αδερφός μου θα κατέληγε με μία κοπέλα σαν την Ωρόρα. Μην με παρεξηγήσετε, την Ωρόρα την πάω. Είναι καλό παιδί, γλυκιά, όμορφη, πάντα πρόθυμη. Επίσης, κάνει κρα από χιλιόμετρα πόσο τον αγαπάει και πόσο απόλυτα δοσμένη είναι σε αυτόν. Απλά είναι πολύ ήσυχη σε σημείο βαρεμάρας ορισμένες φορές. Φαντάζομαι, ότι μάλλον για αυτό ταίριαξαν εν τέλει. Ο Άλμπους δεν θα έκανε με κάποια γυναίκα που θα τον είχε στην τσίτα όλη την ώρα. Την Ωρόρα την κάνει στην κυριολεξία ό,τι θέλει. Κόκκινος ο ουρανός, ο Άλμπους; Κόκκινος ο ουρανός, η Ωρόρα. Θα βγω μόνο με τους φίλους μου σήμερα, ο Άλμπους; Ναι, αγάπη μου, η Ωρόρα. Θα κάνω καμία εβδομάδα να σε πάρω τηλέφωνο, ο Άλμπους; Θα σε περιμένω, η Ωρόρα. Το πιάσατε. Αν και τελευταία νομίζω η δυναμική της σχέσης τους έχει αλλάξει. Βγαίνουν πολύ περισσότερο μαζί και ο Άλμπους μοιάζει να την υπολογίζει περισσότερο. Ας ωριμάσει επιτέλους και αυτός. Γεροντοπαλίκαρο θα μας έμενε στο τέλος και είναι και μεγαλόσωμος, ζωή να έχει. Πού να χωρέσει στο ράφι;

Ανταλλάσσουμε τα νέα μας με την εν δυνάμει κουνιάδα μου. Είναι στο τελευταίο έτος Αριθμομαντείας. Σπουδάζει μαζί με την Ρόουζ στο Μαγικό Πανεπιστήμιο της Οξφόρδης. Ο αδερφός μου είναι στην τελευταία χρονιά της εκπαίδευσης για τους Χρυσούχους. Ουσιαστικά πέρασε το βασικό κομμάτι στην σχολή και τώρα είναι στα κεντρικά στο Λονδίνο υπό την άμεση επίβλεψη του μπαμπά. Όπως και ο Σκόρπιους και οι υπόλοιποι τριτοετείς, ενσωματώνεται σταδιακά στο δυναμικό του σώματος βοηθώντας σε απλές αποστολές και μαθαίνοντας τι εστί να είσαι Χρυσούχος στην πράξη. Εξαιτίας του πατέρα μου έχω μάθει να διαχειρίζομαι τον φόβο που δημιουργείται όταν ένας τόσο αγαπημένος σου άνθρωπος ρισκάρει την ζωή του κάθε ημέρα, αλλά ουσιαστικά δεν σταματώ να ανησυχώ για εκείνον. Φυσικά δεν του το δείχνω, θα με έκανε σουβλιστή.

Σε λίγο εμφανίζεται και η Ρόουζ. Βγάζω μία εκκωφαντική τσιρίδα και τρέχω και πέφτω επάνω της. Δεν την αφήνω από την αγκαλιά μου. Εξαιτίας του γεμάτου υποχρεώσεις προγράμματος της την βλέπω ελάχιστα και μου λείπει απίστευτα. Φυσικά, αλληλογραφούμε και καθρεφτιζόμαστε συνεχώς, μα δεν είναι σε καμία περίπτωση το ίδιο.

«Πες τα μου όλα. Πώς είναι το Πανεπιστήμιο;»

«Πες ένα γεια και σε εμάς, ρε ξαδέρφη.»

Ακόμα δεν έχω συνηθίσει στο γεγονός, ότι αποτελώ άτυπα, και ανησυχητικά σύντομα και τυπικά, ξαδέρφη του ξανθού φιδιού. Είμαι όμως τόσο χαρούμενη που βλέπω την Ρόουζ που όχι μόνο χαιρετάω τον Μάλφοϋ, αλλά τον φιλάω και σταυρωτά. Από πίσω του έρχεται και ο Ζαμπίνι, τον οποίο επίσης υποδέχομαι με ένα φιλί από κάθε μάγουλο.

«Και εσύ εδώ;»

«Γίνεται πάρτι χωρίς εμένα;»

Είναι συγκινητικό από μία άποψη που οι τέσσερις τους, Ρόουζ, Σκόρπιους, Άλμπους και Φραντσέσκο, παραμένουν το ίδιο καλοί φίλοι ακόμα και μετά το σχολείο παρότι έχουν πάρει πια άλλους δρόμους. Εντάξει, ο Σκόρπιους με τον Αλ είναι και οι δύο Χρυσούχοι, αλλά η Ρόουζ σπουδάζει μακριά και ο Φραντσέσκο έχει αναλάβει εξ ολοκλήρου την επιχείρηση του πατέρα του. Παρόλα αυτά, συνεχίζουν να είναι αυτοκόλλητοι. Άραγε θα μείνει και η δική μου παρέα έτσι;

Είναι εκείνη την στιγμή που παρατηρώ την Λέιλα να στέκεται αμήχανα στην άκρη της σοφίτας. Τα χάνω για δεύτερη φορά με το πόσο έχει ομορφύνει. Μαλλιά μακριά πρόκα, ματάρες στο χρώμα της πιο αυθεντικής σοκολάτας και κορμί λαμπάδα. Φοράει ένα στενό και κοντό φόρεμα που αναδεικνύει όλες τις θεϊκές αναλογίες που έκρυβε το έφηβο κορμί της και κανείς μας δεν είχε πάρει χαμπάρι. Δεν είμαι η μόνη που φτάνει σε αυτήν την διαπίστωση. Η σκηνή παίζει γύρω μου σαν σε παλιά μπομπίνα. Στην άλλη γωνία του δωματίου ο Άλμπους φέρνει ένα ποτήρι με μπύρα στο στόμα του. Τα μάτια του καρφώνονται επάνω της. Τα δικά της τον συναντούν. Η ένωση τους είναι τόσο έντονη που ηλεκτρική εκκένωση δημιουργείται στην ατμόσφαιρα. Σάλαζαρ, δεν είμαστε για τέτοια τώρα!

«Ήρθες!» αναφωνώ και την πλησιάζω.

Κερδίζω το βλέμμα της και το χαμόγελο της.

«Σου το υποσχέθηκα.»

«Έτοιμη να προκαλέσεις πάταγο;»

Δεν περιμένω να μου απαντήσει. Την τραβάω προς το μέρος του πλήθους και απολαμβάνω την ταραχή που προξενεί η παρουσία της. Η συνειδητοποίηση αποκαλύπτεται με καθυστέρηση στα πρόσωπα όλων, το ένα μετά το άλλο. Οι αντιδράσεις είναι ποικίλες. Οι περισσότεροι την καλησπερίζουν εγκάρδια, κάποιοι είναι πιο μαζεμένοι, ενώ η Έμιλι έχει μείνει παγωτό. Την σκουντάω.

«Αλήθεια είναι.»

Η Λέιλα στέκεται μπροστά της και μειδιά με συγκράτηση.

«Γεια σου, Εμ.»

Η μούρη της Έμιλι έχει κοκκινίσει ολόκληρη. Ψελλίζει κάτι ακαταλαβίστικο και τρέχει προς τις σκάλες κατεβαίνοντας τις εν ριπή οφθαλμού.

«Τι έπαθε;»

«Άσε, θα πάω εγώ.»

Αφήνω την Λέιλα να την ακολουθήσει. Σκέφτομαι μόλις εκείνη την στιγμή, ότι ενδεχομένως την Έμιλι να την είχε πειράξει ακόμα περισσότερο από εμένα η φυγή της. Εγώ είχα πάντα την ατέλειωτη οικογένεια μου, κυρίως δε την Ρόουζ. Μπορεί να ήμουν μέρος της τριάδας μας, αλλά ήμουν και λίγο εκτός. Η Έμιλι είχε μόνο την Λέιλα, τουλάχιστον στα πρώτα χρόνια.

«Πού την ξετρύπωσες;»

Εξηγώ στον Ίαν την φάση με την τυχαία συνάντηση μας στο πολυκατάστημα της Ντιάγκον Άλεϊ.

«Πάντως γύρισε τούμπανο,» σχολιάζει ο Φρανκ.

«Τι απέγινε η Σαμάνθα σου;» τον πειράζω.

«Ε, όταν έχεις να κάνεις με φρέσκο κρέας.»

Είπε ο κυνηγός πολυτελείας.

Λίγο μετά με πλησιάζει ο Άλμπους.

«Ποια είναι αυτή η κοπέλα; Κάτι μου θύμιζε.»

Τι του λένε τώρα και αυτουνού;

«Η Λέιλα. Ήταν στο έτος μου στο Χόγκουαρτς.»

Σαρώνω το πρόσωπο του για την οποιαδήποτε ένδειξη αναγνώρισης. Την ίδια περίοδο που τα είχα πρωτοφτιάξει με τον Ίαν για να ζηλέψει ο Άλεξ στο πέμπτο έτος, η Λέιλα είχε περάσει μία ολόκληρη βραδιά με τον αδερφό μου, την τότε μεγάλη της καψούρα. Παρόλα αυτά μάς ορκιζόταν ότι δεν είχε συμβεί τίποτα μεταξύ τους πέρα από μερικά γλωσσόφιλα, ενώ ο Άλμπους υποστήριζε ότι δεν θυμόταν καμία Λέιλα. Φαντάζομαι, δεν έλεγε ψέματα, καθώς το πιθανότερο είναι ότι είχε πιει τα άντερα του εκείνη την νύχτα, επομένως ακόμα και αν ήταν μαζί, δεν θα ήταν σε κατάσταση να κάνει πολλά. Πράγματι, ούτε τώρα φαίνεται να ξέρει για ποια μιλάω. Βέβαια, με τον Άλμπους και τις γυναίκες δεν μπορείς ποτέ να είσαι απόλυτα σίγουρη.

Όχι ότι μου πέφτει λόγος έστω και αν είχε παιχτεί κάτι μεταξύ τους. Απλά, η Λέιλα ήταν τότε πολύ άβγαλτη και αθώα και φοβόμουν μην πληγωθεί στα νύχια του αρπακτικού που ονομάζεται αδερφούλης μου. Επίσης, κατά τα ψέματα, κακά, πολύ καλά, αν τύχαινε και τα έφτιαχναν θα ήταν πολύ αμήχανη κατάσταση για εμένα. Πώς διαχειρίζεσαι ακριβώς το γεγονός ότι η καλύτερη σου φίλη θα περιγράφει αναλυτικά τι κάνει στο κρεβάτι με τον γκόμενο της, όπως όλες οι καλύτερες φίλες, και αυτός ο γκόμενος θα είναι και αδερφός σου; Ίου! Το έχω περάσει που το έχω περάσει με την Έμιλι και είναι και ξάδερφος. Σκεφτείτε με αδερφό. Τι στον πέο, δηλαδή; Όλες μου οι φίλες πρέπει να ζευγαρώσουν με κάποιον από την οικογένεια μου; Νισάφι!

Πάνω στην ώρα βλέπω τις δύο κοκόνες να επιστρέφουν. Δεν ξέρω τι διακυβεύτηκε μεταξύ τους, μα φαίνεται να τα έχουν βρει κάπως. Δηλαδή καμία από τις δυο τους δεν κλαίει. Καθόμαστε και οι τρεις σε έναν καναπέ και προσπαθούμε να αναπληρώσουμε τον χαμένο χρόνο όσο πιο αναίμακτα γίνεται. Τουτέστιν χωρίς να ζητάμε εξηγήσεις γιατί η Λέιλα σηκώθηκε και έφυγε τόσο ξαφνικά ή χειρότερα γιατί τόσο καιρό δεν έκατσε να μας γράψει κάτι παραπάνω από πέντε, τυπικές σειρές αποχαιρετισμού. Αποφεύγουμε αυτά τα αγκάθια συνειδητά και βαδίζουμε σε πιο ασφαλή μονοπάτια. Την ρωτάμε για την ζωή της στην Αμερική, τι κάνει, πώς περνάει, αν έχει συνηθίσει, αν βρήκε φίλους.

«Σπουδάζω μόδα και σχέδιο στην Καλών Τεχνών του ΜΠΑ.»

«Μπα;» απορούμε.

«Στο Μαγικό Πανεπιστήμιο Αμερικής. Είναι πολύ ωραία. Ασχολούμαι με κάτι που αγαπώ πολύ και συνεργάζομαι με ανθρώπους που επίσης το αγαπούν. Αν και είναι αρκετά απαιτητικά και ανταγωνιστικά. Ειδικά φέτος που πρέπει να παρουσιάσουμε δική μας κολεξιόν στο τέλος της χρονιάς.»

«Καλά από τώρα; Από το πρώτο έτος κατευθείαν στα βαθιά;»

«Είναι λίγο διαφορετικό το σύστημα στην Αμερική,» μου εξηγεί. «Ανάλογα με τι μαθήματα διαλέγεις στο σχολείο μπορείς να πάρεις απολυτήριο νωρίτερα. Εγώ είμαι στο δεύτερο μου έτος τώρα και η δική μου η σχολή έχει τέσσερα χειμερινά εξάμηνα και δύο θερινά. Μπορείς να τα κάνεις σε όσο διάστημα θέλεις, αλλά εγώ θέλω να τελειώσω κανονικά, επομένως φέτος, αν όλα πάνε καλά, θα αποφοιτήσω.»

«Μπράβο, συγχαρητήρια!»

Εκπλήσσομαι, μιας και η Λέιλα που εγώ θυμάμαι δεν ήταν ούτε του διαβάσματος ούτε πολύ φιλόδοξη.

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Ελπίζω κάποια στιγμή να φοράτε δικές μου δημιουργίες.»

«Σίγουρα! Ειδικά αν φτιάξεις και νυφικά, η Έμιλι από εδώ θα τσακώσει ένα στανταράκι.»

Η Έμιλι μου ρίχνει ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα.

«Καμία σχέση.»

«Γιατί, φίλη; Πρακτικά παντρεμένοι είστε. Μένετε μαζί και όλα. Το μόνο που μένει είναι να σκάσει η πρόταση.»

«Αν είναι να παντρευτεί κάποια από εμάς, μάλλον εσύ θα είσαι αυτή.»

Το λέει χωρίς χιούμορ και σκαλώνω.

«Έγινε κάτι, ρε; Μίλα.»

Ασύνειδα μεταφέρω την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του Χιούγκο που μιλάει με τον Ζαμπίνι και τον Άλμπους, ο οποίος με την σειρά του δεν έχει σταματήσει να κοζάρει την Λέιλα, ενώ η καημένη η Ωρόρα στέκεται δίπλα του σαν φωτιστικό. Τρίζω τα δόντια μου.

«Τίποτα το συγκεκριμένο.»

Η προσοχή μου επιστρέφει ξανά στην Έμιλι που μιλάει.

«Απλά εδώ και κάποιες εβδομάδες, τα πράγματα είναι κάπως περίεργα.»

«Δηλαδή;»

«Δεν μπορώ να το αποσαφηνίσω. Είναι, είναι, διαφορετικά αυτό. Εντάξει, το καταλαβαίνω, όσο καιρό τα είχαμε ήμασταν σε εντελώς άλλη φάση και τώρα ξεκινάμε μία καινούργια ζωή. Χάσαμε από ότι φαίνεται λίγο τις ισορροπίες, αλλά θα τις βρούμε πού θα πάει,» χαμογελάει μηχανικά.

Για να εκφράζεται έτσι η Έμιλι που είναι η επιτομή της ψυχραιμίας και της λογικής, τότε πάει να πει πως τα πράγματα είναι όντως σκούρα. Οκέι, εγώ είμαι η βασίλισσα του δράματος, μα εκείνη δεν θα έλεγε ότι υπάρχει πρόβλημα, αν δεν είχε φτάσει ο κόμπος στο χτένι. Αναρωτιέμαι τι στο καλό συμβαίνει και αν οι δυνάμεις μου είναι αρκετά ισχυρές, προκειμένου να το ανακαλύψω δίχως να ζητήσω την βοήθεια του Ίαν. Η Έμιλι, λες και διαβάζει τις σκέψεις μου, με πιάνει από τον βραχίονα.

«Μην το κάνεις θέμα, εντάξει; Αν είναι, θα σου πω.»

Αναγκάζομαι να γνέψω καταφατικά, γιατί την σέβομαι, αλλά έτσι και μάθω ότι την στενοχώρησε με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο ο ούγκανος ο ξάδερφος μου, θα τον ευνουχίσω με τσιμπιδάκι φρυδιών. Δεν υπερβάλω, το έχω δει να γίνεται σε ντοκιμαντέρ με μπαμπουίνους.

«Εσύ Λέιλα, έχεις κάποια σχέση στην Αμερική;» η Έμιλι μεταφέρει το κέντρο ενδιαφέροντος από εκείνη στην μελαχρινή μας γνωστή-άγνωστη.

Να και κάτι που δεν έχει αλλάξει όσα χρόνια και αν πέρασαν. Η Λέιλα συνεχίζει να κοκκινίζει σαν παντζάρι.

«Όχι, όχι, κάτι σημαντικό. Είναι ένα παιδί, αλλά, δεν είμαστε πια μαζί, δηλαδή δεν ήμασταν ποτέ ακριβώς μαζί και περίπλοκα τα πράγματα, μεγάλη ιστορία.»

Μας τα ψελλίζει λίγο μασημένα ή είναι η ιδέα μου; Και γιατί, τον Σάλαζαρ μου μέσα, έχει κολλήσει και αυτή να ξεκλέβει ματιές στον αδερφό μου; Της τραβάω την προσοχή σκύβοντας προς τα μπροστά και κλείνοντας της ουσιαστικά το οπτικό πεδίο.

«Οι μπερδεμένες ιστορίες δεν τελειώνουν ποτέ καλά,» επισημαίνω.

«Και ο Ίαν;»

Παρότι με το σχόλιο της με βάζει πρακτικά στην θέση μου, δεν καταφέρνω να μην χαμογελάσω.

«Λοιπόν, θα μου πεις;» με προγκίζει.

Της διηγούμαι την συνοπτική έκδοση, αυτήν που ξέρουν όλοι. Χωρίς πατεράδες από άλλες διαστάσεις, εκβιασμούς, μυστικούς πράκτορες της Παγκόσμιας Ομοσπονδίας Κουίντιτς, Ερεβίτες και τα λοιπά και τα λοιπά.

«Και άφησες τον Άλεξ για τον Ίαν;»

«Δεν εγκρίνεις;» ανασηκώνω δηκτικά τα φρύδια μου.

Θυμάστε, δεν μπορώ να σηκώσω μόνο το ένα.

«Δεν είναι δική μου δουλειά. Αλλά ο Άλεξ είναι ο Άλεξ, δηλαδή ήσουν κολλημένη μαζί του τα άπειρα χρόνια.»

«Αυτό δεν σημαίνει τίποτα.»

«Και ήταν αντικειμενικά κούκλος.»

Μελαχρινός με γαλάζια μάτια. Γιατί δεν μου προκαλεί εντύπωση ότι θα ήταν του γούστου της;

«Και ο Ίαν μου είναι κούκλος.»

«Ναι, οκέι. Αν σου αρέσουν αυτοί οι τύποι.»

«Ποιοι τύποι;»

«Ε, είναι λίγο, βγάζει κάτι το, το…»

«Δολοφονικό;» προσθέτει η Έμιλι.

«Δολοφονικό τώρα! Υπερβολές!» εξανίσταμαι.

«Δεν είναι κακό,» με καταπραΰνει. «Δεν είναι για όλους, απλά. Είναι κάποιοι άνθρωποι που η ομορφιά τους είναι επικίνδυνη, τα χαρακτηριστικά τους είναι κοφτερά, καταλαβαίνεις. Τους βλέπεις και νιώθεις κάτι το παρανοϊκό να σαλεύει πίσω από τα μάτια τους.»

«Είναι φρικ-σικ,» συμφωνεί και η Λέιλα.

«Φρικ-σικ;»

Τι είναι πάλι αυτό;

«Α, είναι πολύ χοτ τάση. Άνθρωποι που δεν ανήκουν στα συμβατικά πρότυπα ομορφιάς, που διαθέτουν πολύ ετζ, όπως είπε και η Έμιλι είναι κοφτεροί, αιχμηροί, στα όρια της παραβατικότητας. Στην Αμερική πολλοί, άνδρες κυρίως, έχουν υιοθετήσει αυτό το στυλ που στον Ίαν βγαίνει φυσικό.»

Φρικ-σικ, άκου να δεις κάτι πράγματα.

«Οι φίλες μου πιστεύουν ότι έχεις την αισθητική του δολοφόνου,» λέω στον Ίαν λίγο αργότερα.

Με αγκαλιάζει από την μέση.

«Και εγώ που νόμιζα ότι είμαι η επιτομή του καλού παιδιού. Τι με πρόδωσε ακριβώς;»

«Μμμ, ίσως τα σκουλαρίκια. Ή τα τατουάζ. Αλλά νομίζω ήταν τα μάτια.»

«Τα μάτια;»

«Αχά. Έχεις τα μάτια τρελού.»

«Τρελού για εσένα.»

«Θα πνιγώ από τα σιρόπια,» γελάω.

Με τραβάει επάνω του και χώνει το πρόσωπο του στον λαιμό μου.

«Θα σου δώσω κάτι άλλο για να πνιγείς.»

Η ανάσα του με ανατριχιάζει, ολόκληρη, ενώ το μυαλό μου κατακλύζεται από σκηνές μας με αυστηρώς ακατάλληλο σήμα Χ. Λιώνω μέσα στα χέρια του, καθώς με φιλάει.

Όχι, απλά φρικ-σικ. Φρικ-σικ στο άπειρο!

* * *

 **Φρικ-σικ και ξερό ψωμί! Σχολιάστε να μου πείτε εντυπώσεις ή έστω να δώσετε το παρόν. Έχω πραγματικά περιέργεια πόσες είστε όσες με διαβάζετε.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Γιατί, εσύ πώς μαθαίνεις ξόρκια;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Θα σου πω, ότι είσαι αυθεντική αναγνώστρια μου, μιας και έχεις καταλάβει σε μεγάλο βαθμό πώς σκέφτομαι και άρα τι να περιμένεις. Ελπίζω, βέβαια, να έχω κρατήσει κανά-δυο μυστικά μου ακόμα, χαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	4. Κεφάλαιο 3

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3**

Μετά το πάρτι, τις τούρτες και τα τοιαύτα, μεταφερόμαστε σε ένα καινούργιο κλαμπάκι που άνοιξε στο Μαγικό Λονδίνο. Παίζει χορευτική, ποπ μουσική που συνήθως δεν είναι του στυλ μου, μα έχω πιει λίγο παραπάνω σήμερα, όπως και σχεδόν όλοι μας, ώστε να μην έχω παράπονο. Αντίθετα, με το που πατάμε το πόδι μας ξεκινώ να χορεύω ξέφρενα μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους, κυρίως την Έμιλι και την Λέιλα. Παρότι έχουμε πολύ απόσταση να διανύσουμε, τουλάχιστον δεν υπάρχει αμηχανία μεταξύ μας. Κιόλας μέσα στην παραζάλη μου νιώθω λες και δεν έχει περάσει ημέρα από όταν ήμασταν τριάδα. Ότι και καλά η Λέιλα δεν έφυγε ποτέ και μεγαλώσαμε μαζί, από κοντά. Ότι δεν είναι πρακτικά μία ξένη για την οποία δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα τα τελευταία χρόνια, μα η καλύτερη μου φίλη για την οποία ξέρω τα πάντα όπως και εκείνη για εμένα.

Είναι λίγο περίεργη η φάση, γενικά. Μέχρι πέρυσι, τα γενέθλια του Φρανκ τα γιορτάζαμε στο Χόγκουαρτς. Φέτος, δεν είμαστε πια στο σχολείο και δεν θα είμαστε ξανά και ποτέ. Είναι αλλόκοτο, κάπως. Τα παιδιά ετοιμάζουν καριέρα διεθνούς φήμης, η Λέιλα επέστρεψε άλλη, εγώ τσουλάω από την μία ύπαρξη της πρότερης ζωής μου σε μία που δεν έχω καταφέρει να αποσαφηνίσω. Είναι σαν όλα να αλλάζουν και να εξαρθρώνονται, ενώ γλιστράω μακριά σε μορφές απροσάρμοστες. Είναι άραγε αυτή η σχιζοφρενική αντίληψη δείγμα ότι μεγαλώνεις; Ότι δεν υπάρχουν πια στερεά και βάσιμα; Όλα στο φλου;

Τυλίγω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον σβέρκο του Ίαν και εκείνος τα δικά του γύρω από την μέση μου, τα δάχτυλα του χώνονται ίσα κάτω από το ύφασμα της φούστας μου. Τον φιλάω βαθιά και για πολλή ώρα. Ξέρω ότι νιώθει έξω από τα νερά του. Ότι αναγκάζεται για χάρη μου να προσποιείται τον φυσιολογικό και τον λατρεύω για αυτό. Το γεγονός ότι με περιμένει, ότι παραμένει εδώ για εμένα, είναι η μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη της αγάπης του, μεγαλύτερη ακόμα και από το τατουάζ με το όνομα μου στο στήθος του. Είναι ο απόλυτος για εμένα, έστω και αν δεν έχουμε κάποιον μαγικό δεσμό όπως αυτός που ενώνει την Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους. Τον έχω επιλέξει εγώ, ακόμα και αν η μαγεία μου δεν τον έχει επιλέξει. Μαζί του χάνω το μέτρημα του χρόνου. Θα μπορούσα να βρίσκομαι κλεισμένη στην αγκαλιά του για πάντα.

Ή μέχρι που ο Φρανκ μας διακόπτει για πολλοστό γύρο σφηνάκια τεκίλα.

Κατεβάζω το στυφό ποτό με μία γουλιά και ο κόσμος γυρίζει ένα τσακ πιο γρήγορα. Σταματάει στην φάτσα του αδερφού μου.

«Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;»

Όπως και η Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους, ο Άλμπους με την Ωρόρα αποφάσισαν να μην μας ακολουθήσουν στο κλαμπ, επειδή είχαν, λέει, πρωινό ξύπνημα. Τώρα, όμως, ο αδερφός μου είναι εδώ και είναι μόνος. Ή μάλλον δεν είναι με την Ωρόρα αλλά με τον Φραντσέσκο. Παρά την ζαλισμένη μου κατάσταση μπορώ να καταλάβω μία χαρά τι κάνει νιάου-νιάου στα κεραμίδια. Ο αλητόγατος, αυτός κάνει! Τον τραβάω από το χέρι στο ύψος μου και του ψιθυρίζω κατηγορητικά στο αυτί.

«Μην κάνεις μαλακίες.»

«Δεν έχω ιδέα για τι μιλάς.»

Το παίζει ανήξερος, μα τον γνωρίζω καλύτερα από τον καθένα. Και αυτόν και τις πονηρές τακτικές του. Άφησε την άλλη την καημένη να κοιμάται τον ύπνο του δικαίου και επανεμφανίστηκε να κάνει την κουτσουκέλα του.

«Άλμπους!»

Αποτραβιέται και μην δίνοντας μου άλλη σημασία μού γυρνάει πλάτη και κατευθύνεται προς τα εκεί, όπου εξακολουθούν να χορεύουν η Έμιλι με την Λέιλα. Τον ακολουθώ πάραυτα, αλλά δεν θέλω να κάνω σκηνή, για αυτό μένω να χορεύω μαζί τους, ενώσω παρακολουθώ εξονυχιστικά την κάθε του κίνηση. Τουλάχιστον, ώσπου εμφανίζονται οι υπόλοιποι κανίβαλοι της παρέας μου και ξεκινούν τον χαμό. Βρίσκομαι να χορεύω μούρη με μούρη με τον Ζαμπίνι και έχω την βάσιμη υποψία, ότι μου κρύβει επίτηδες με το σώμα του το οπτικό μου πεδίο, για να μην μαρτυρήσω τις πομπές του κολλητού του. Μάλιστα, με πιάνει από το χέρι και κολλάει το κορμί του στο δικό μου, ώστε πλέον το μόνο που μπορώ να δω είναι το στέρνο του.

«Ζαμπίνι, κόψε το. Ξέρω τι έχετε συνεννοηθεί.»

«Πειράζει που θέλω να χορέψουμε; Έχω να σε δω μήνες, πιτσιρίκι.»

«Ρε, αλήθεια, μην τον αφήσεις να κάνει βλακεία,» του ζητάω σοβαρά. «Με την Ωρόρα τα πάνε μία χαρά και την έχει πληγώσει ήδη την Λέιλα μία φορά. Μόλις γύρισε και θέλει να την πληγώσει ξανά;»

Μου ρίχνει ένα απορημένο βλέμμα. Μεγάλη ιστορία, αλλά πού να του εξηγώ τώρα.

«Πρέπει να τον πάρεις και να φύγετε.»

«Δεν είμαι η νταντά κανενός, Πότερ.»

Σκύβει και άλλο κοντά μου χορεύοντας πιο αισθησιακά από ότι με κάνει να νιώθω άνετα. Πισωπατώ ένα βήμα απομακρυνόμενη διακριτικά και ψάχνω με τα μάτια τον αδερφό μου και την Λέιλα μέσα στο πλήθος. Δεν τους εντοπίζω πουθενά. Ρωτάω την Έμιλι, μα ούτε εκείνη τους έχει δει. Σε μία παράτολμη κίνηση ξεκινώ για τις τουαλέτες. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη πώς θα αντιδράσω, αν τους πιάσω και κυρίως πώς θα τους πιάσω. Ελπίζω να τους πέσουν λίγο τα μούτρα. Όταν φτάνω, όμως, εκεί δεν τους βρίσκω. Αναγκάζομαι να κοιτάξω μέχρι και στις αντρικές. Δεν ξέρω τι με έχει πιάσει και έχω σκυλιάσει έτσι, αλλά καίγομαι να τους κάνω χαλάστρα. Οι διάφοροι τύποι που χρησιμοποιούν τα ουρητήρια με κοιτάνε αλλοπρόσαλλα, μα δεν τους δίνω σημασία.

Όταν εντελώς ξαφνικά, κλείνουν όλα τα φώτα.

Προσπαθώ μαγικά να τα επαναφέρω, αλλά δεν τα καταφέρνω. Προφανώς ούτε οι υπόλοιποι, γιατί μέσα στην πίσσα σκοτάδι κατευθυνόμαστε όλοι μαζί στα τυφλά προς την έξοδο. Έχω τεντωμένα τα χέρια μου μπροστά για οδηγό, όταν τα δάχτυλα μου προσκρούουν σε ένα σώμα. Μία δύναμη με σπρώχνει ξανά προς τα πίσω. Χέρια με περιεργάζονται, ώσπου το κορμί μου ακουμπά στο μάρμαρο του νιπτήρα.

«Μωρό μου;»

Η φωνή μου αντηχεί στον άδειο χώρο.

Με γυρίζει με πλάτη προς τα εκείνον, απομακρύνει τα μαλλιά μου και με φιλά στον λαιμό. Με δαγκώνει.

«Τι έπαθες τώρα;»

Μου ανασηκώνει βιαστικά την φούστα. Ξεκουμπώνει το παντελόνι του. Την στιγμή που μπαίνει μέσα μου τα φώτα επιστρέφουν. Οι ματιές μας ενώνονται στην αντανάκλαση του καθρέφτη. Τα γόνατα μου τρεκλίζουν και δεν ξέρω αν είναι από την αίσθηση του ή από το βλέμμα του.

«Έχεις κλειδώσει την πόρτα, έτσι;» είναι η τελευταία νουνεχής μου σκέψη.

Ο ρυθμός του είναι αργός και σιγανός. Γλιστράει βαθιά μέσα μου κουνώντας μόνο τους γοφούς του. Δεν κρατιέμαι να μην αναστενάξω δυνατά. Βλέπω τι μου κάνει σε όλες τις εκφράσεις μου και είναι ταυτόχρονα σατυριακό και ηδονικό. Στρέφομαι να τον φιλήσω, μα εκείνος με πιάνει από τον σβέρκο ακινητοποιώντας με. Σκύβει προς τα μπροστά απιθώνοντας μου ανοιχτά φιλιά σε όλο το πρόσωπο χωρίς ταυτόχρονα να διακόψει την επαφή των ματιών μας. Νιώθω την διέγερση του, την αγάπη του και κάτι πιο τραχύ, πιο ανεπεξέργαστο. Προσπαθώ να το αποσαφηνίσω, αλλά σκεπάζει το στόμα μου με το δικό του και του παραδίνομαι άνευ όρων. Η ένταση του αυξάνεται και όλα γίνονται φωτιά. Το ένα του χέρι συνεχίζει να με κρατάει στην θέση που με θέλει, ενώ το άλλο χώνεται μέσα στο μπούστο μου και χουφτώνει το στήθος μου. Παίζει με τις ρώγες μου. Σε λίγο κατεβαίνει πιο κάτω, κατρακυλάει κάτω από την φούστα μου και βρίσκει το πιο ευαίσθητο σημείο μου από όλα. Ο συνδυασμός των δακτύλων, της γλώσσας και του ανδρισμού του είναι εκκωφαντικός. Πολύ σύντομα μινυρίζω μέσα στο στόμα του και τρέμω ολόκληρη μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Γραπώνομαι από πάνω του για να αντέξω την δύναμη της έκρηξης που μου προκαλεί. Με κρατάει σφιχτά, μέχρι που το χτυποκάρδι μου ηρεμεί.

Βγαίνει από μέσα μου, ακόμα στητός και ερεθισμένος. Γυρίζω προς το μέρος του και γονατίζω μπροστά του. Κοιτάζοντας τον κάτω από τα βλέφαρα μου ανοίγω φιλήδονα τα χείλη μου. Ανεβοκατεβάζει την παλάμη του κατά μήκος του ανδρισμού του μία, δύο φορές και έπειτα τον βάζει όλο μέσα στο στόμα μου. Μπλέκει τα δάχτυλα του στα μαλλιά μου και γέρνει προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι του κλείνοντας απολαυστικά τα ματόκλαδα του. Ρουφάω όλη την επιφάνεια του όπως ξέρω ότι του αρέσει. Μαζί του γουστάρω τόσο πολύ να το κάνω αυτό, να τον ωθώ εκτός εαυτού. Μόνο εγώ μπορώ, μόνο σε εμένα δίνει αυτό το δικαίωμα, και αυτή η μοναδικότητα είναι πιο μεθυστική και από το πιο ακριβό άρωμα.

Ένας θόρυβος ακούγεται πίσω μου, όμως, όπως κάθε φορά, έτσι και τώρα είμαι τόσο δοσμένη σε εκείνον, που καθυστερώ να τον αντιληφθώ. Σταματώ και κοιτάζω πάνω από τον ώμο μου, ωστόσο δεν βλέπω τίποτα.

«Ήταν κανείς;»

«Έχει σημασία;»

Φέρνει ξανά το κεφάλι μου εκεί που το θέλει. Χαμογελάω πονηρά και συνεχίζω να του αποδεικνύω πόσο καθόλου σημασία δεν έχει. Οι περιποιήσεις μου αποζημιώνονται. Συνεχίζω να τον γλείφω λαίμαργα, μέχρι που ξοδεύεται εντελώς. Με βοηθά να σηκωθώ και με φιλάει βαθιά. Η γεύση του και η γεύση μου ενώνονται σε αλχημεία.

Λίγο αργότερα, καθώς φτιάχνω το κραγιόν μου στον καθρέφτη – μόνο με την δύναμη του μυαλού μου – τον παρατηρώ να τρίβει το μέτωπο του κουρασμένα.

«Δύσκολη νύχτα;»

«Πολύ. Τόσα έντονα συναισθήματα μαζεμένα.»

«Ο αδερφός μου, έφυγε με την Λέιλα;»

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

Βαθιά απογοήτευση με κατακλύζει. Όχι μόνο για τον Άλμπους.

«Μερικές φορές δεν εύχεσαι οι άνθρωποι απλά να σε εκπλήξουν ευχάριστα;»

«Ναι.»

«Και δεν συμβαίνει ποτέ.»

«Για εμένα συνέβη την μόνη φορά που άξιζε.»

Λιγωμάρα παντού. Χαλάλι και κραγιόν και όλα, τον φιλάω λες και δεν υπάρχει αύριο.

«Θες να φύγουμε;» τον ρωτάω, όταν θυμάμαι να πάρω ανάσα.

Ξέρω ότι το να εκλαμβάνει τόση ενέργεια χωρίς να έχει κάπου να την διοχετεύσει είναι άθλος για εκείνον.

«Θα το προτιμούσα.»

«Τόσο χάλια;»

«Τόσο.»

«Κρυμμένα μυστικά και έτσι;»

Μειδιά μεφιστοφελικά.

«Θέλω να ξέρω;»

Σπάνια μπαίνω στον πειρασμό να τον ρωτάω τις προθέσεις των άλλων, μα απόψε η κατάσταση φαίνεται να έχει ξεφύγει γενικά από κάθε έλεγχο.

«Πιστεύω το ένα θα το μάθεις πολύ σύντομα. Το άλλο μπορεί και ποτέ.»

«Εντάξει, άσε το, καλύτερα να μην μου πεις τίποτα.»

Μέρλιν, τι ευθύνη πρέπει να σηκώνει. Μόλις τώρα αρχίζω να αντιλαμβάνομαι πόσο κοπιαστικό είναι να χειραγωγείς τα ανθρώπινα συναισθήματα.

Επιστρέφουμε μαζί στην πίστα, αγκαλιά. Αποχαιρετάμε τα παιδιά.

«Θα μου το πληρώσεις το σημερινό,» ψιθυρίζω στον Ζαμπίνι.

«Όποτε θες, πιτσιρίκι. Αν και μετά από αυτό που είδα σήμερα, μόνο πιτσιρίκι δεν μπορώ να σε λέω πια.»

Είναι όταν φτάνουμε στο σπίτι που συνειδητοποιώ τα λόγια του Φραντσέσκο. Σταματώ την ώρα που βγάζω τα σκουλαρίκια μου.

«Το έκανες επίτηδες.»

Τον κοιτάζω με τα χέρια στην μέση. Δεν μοιάζει καν απολογητικός, ξαπλωμένος ράθυμα στο κεφαλάρι του κρεβατιού.

«Το έκανες επίτηδες,» επαναλαμβάνω προσπαθώντας να το συλλάβω η ίδια. «Σκηνοθέτησες όλη την σκηνή στις τουαλέτες, για να μας δει ο Φραντσέσκο.»

«Ή αυτό ή ο φίλος σου θα γινόταν ζωντανός πυρσός.»

Μισοκλείνω τα μάτια μου.

«Ο Ζαμπίνι; Ζήλεψες τον Ζαμπίνι;»

«Ζηλεύω τον αέρα που αναπνέεις.»

«Και εγώ, αλλά ειλικρινά, δεν υπάρχει κανένας λόγος να ζηλεύεις τον Ζαμπίνι. Δεν μου άρεσε ποτέ έτσι. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα τέτοιο ανάμεσα μας.»

«Το λες, επειδή δεν μπορείς να νιώσεις όλα τα γλοιώδη που αισθάνεται. Εγώ, όμως, μπορώ.»

«Ο Ζαμπ είναι ερωτύλος. Είναι η κανονική του κατάσταση αυτή ανεξαρτήτως. Δεν χρειάζεται να τον ξεσυνερίζεσαι.»

«Μου θύμωσες;»

Δεν ρωτάει με ίχνος ανησυχίας. Ξέρει, ότι αυτό που έκανε όχι μόνο δεν με πειράζει, αντίθετα με εξιτάρει, και το δείχνει υπερφίαλα. Του πετάω την βούρτσα μου, αλλά στην πορεία την μαγεύω, ώστε προσγειώνεται στο κεφάλι του ως μαξιλάρι.

«Πού πας;» γελάει.

«Να ετοιμάσω τις φωτογραφίες. Και μετά θα πάω να κάνω μπάνιο γυμνή. Και όχι, δεν μπορείς να έρθεις.»

Του βγάζω παιχνιδιάρικα την γλώσσα και φεύγω από την κρεβατοκάμαρα. Γυρίζω στο σαλόνι. Το σπίτι μας είναι μικρό, αλλά γουστόζικο. Έχει δύο υπνοδωμάτια και ένα μπάνιο και ενιαία κουζίνα-καθιστικό σε μία από τις μοντέρνες γειτονιές του Μαγικού Λονδίνου. Η αλήθεια είναι, πως ανήκει σε μία πολύ καλή φίλη της μητέρας μου από τις Χάρπις για αυτό και μας το νοικιάζει σε πολύ καλή τιμή, ειδάλλως δεν θα μπορούσαμε με τίποτα να το πληρώνουμε. Ο Ίαν έβαλε όρο πως εφόσον θέλω να ζούμε μαζί, τότε θα σταματούσα εξ ολοκλήρου να παίρνω χρήματα από τους γονείς μου. Υπέκυψα, η ερωτευμένη.

Αυτό έγινε πολύ σύντομα από όταν τελειώσαμε το σχολείο˙ σχεδόν αμέσως μετά. Περιττό να αναφέρω πόσα άκουσα από την οικογένεια μου για το πόσο γρήγορη και επιπόλαιη απόφαση ήταν αυτή. Φυσικά, τα λόγια τους από το ένα αυτί μου μπήκαν από το άλλο μου βγήκαν. Κανείς δεν καταλαβαίνει την σχέση μου με τον Ίαν και κανείς δεν πρόκειται να την καταλάβει. Ποσώς με ενδιαφέρει. Εγώ ζω την ζωή που επέλεξα με τον άνθρωπο που αγαπάω και όλα τα άλλα είναι παράσιτα στα ραδιοκύματα που μας ταξιδεύουν. Οκέι, πιεζόμαστε αρκετά από οικονομική άποψη. Ο Ίαν δουλεύει μπαρίστας σε ένα μαγκλ καφέ και εγώ πότε κάνω χαμαλοδουλίκια για τον πατέρα μου στο Υπουργείο πότε βγάζω κανένα μεροκάματο στο μαγαζί των θείων Φρεντ και Τζωρτζ.

Δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς, δεν έχουμε την πολυτέλεια να χτίσουμε καριέρες. Εκτός του ότι δεν έχουμε κανένα τυπικό προσόν πέρα από απολυτήριο Χόγκουαρτς, ο Ίαν δεν διακινδυνεύει να ασχοληθεί με κάποια μαγική δουλειά από φόβο μήπως αποκαλυφθούν με κάποιο τρόπο οι δυνάμεις του και εγώ αφιερώνω τον περισσότερο χρόνο μου στην προσπάθεια να βελτιώσω τις δικές μου. Τελευταία, βέβαια, βρήκα έξτρα προσοδοφόρα απασχόληση, τύπου Πήτερ Πάρκερ. Βγάζω φωτογραφίες την παρέα και την οικογένεια μου και τις πουλάω σε κουτσομπολίστικα περιοδικά. Δόξα τω Μέρλιν, ο κόσμος εξακολουθεί να ενδιαφέρεται για τα πάντα που αφορούν στους Γώτερς, άρα η ζήτηση για εκ των έσω πηγές είναι μεγάλη.

Σίγουρα προσπαθώ να είμαι όσο πιο διακριτική γίνεται, αλλά όσο πιο τζούσι το θέμα της φωτογραφίας, τόσο μεγαλύτερη η αμοιβή μου. Και τι πειράζει που στο τελευταίο τεύχος της Εβδομαδιαίας Μάγισσας όλο το αναγνωστικό κοινό χαιρόταν με τα καυτά φιλιά ανάμεσα στον Σκόρπιους και την Ρόουζ; Χαρά δίνουμε, δεν σκοτώνουμε και κόσμο. Σίγουρα, δεν συμφωνούν όλοι με αυτήν την οπτική μου, μα οι περισσότεροι είναι εντάξει. Άλλωστε, με αυτόν τον τρόπο μπορούν και οι ίδιοι να ελέγχουν καλύτερα την δημόσια εικόνα τους, την οποία ως Γώτερς δεν γίνεται να αποβάλουν. Εδώ έρχομαι εγώ και κάνω την ζωή τους πιο εύκολη. Ειλικρινά, θα έπρεπε να με ευχαριστούν. Λειτούργημα επιτελώ, όχι αστεία.

Πιάνω την τσάντα μου από τον καναπέ και βγάζω από μέσα την φορητή μηχανή μου, το υπέροχο δώρο του φίλου μου Λουκ από το Βέλγιο. Είναι μαγκλ φωτογραφική, αλλά ο θείος Φρεντ κατάφερε να την μετατρέψει, ώστε να βγάζει και μαγικές φωτογραφίες. Επεξεργάζομαι το υλικό που συγκέντρωσα. Έχω δυο-τρεις καλές πόζες του Άλμπους και του Ζαμπίνι, μία του Σκόρπιους με την Ρόουζ, κλασική αξία αυτές, κάποιες άλλες με γενική θεώρηση του πάρτι και εννοείται ένα φοβερό πορτραίτο της Λέιλα. Γιατί με ενδιαφέρει και η καλλιτεχνική αξία του πράγματος, δεν κολλάμε μπρίκια εδώ πέρα. Διστάζω λίγο στην τελευταία. Σε αντίθεση με όλους τους υπόλοιπους, την Λέιλα έχω να την δω χρόνια, δεν γνωρίζει την φάση μου. Επίσης, αύριο μεθαύριο μπορεί να φύγει χωρίς να προλάβω να της εξηγήσω τα τι και τα πως. Δεν θέλω να με θυμάται σαν την αδυσώπητη που την χρησιμοποίησε για να βγάλει λεφτά. Μόνο.

Έπειτα θυμάμαι ότι μας παράτησε στο κλαμπ για να φύγει σκαστή από την πίσω πόρτα με τον Άλμπους. Προφανώς, δεν την νοιάζει να μείνει και τόσο στην απέξω. Εφόσον αποφάσισε να χορέψει αυτόν τον χορό, θα πρέπει να αποδεχτεί και όλο το πακέτο. Ενδεχομένως, να είμαι άδικη. Ο Ίαν με είχε προειδοποιήσει. Όσο περισσότερο μαθαίνεις να παίρνεις την ενέργεια από τα αισθήματα των γύρω σου, τόσο περισσότερο αντιλαμβάνεσαι τα δικά σου. Κυρίως αυτά που δεν θες να παραδεχτείς. Δεν γίνεται αλλιώς. Τα συναισθήματα είναι ο βασικός μηχανισμός που μας επιτρέπει να επιλέγουμε. Αν δεν είχαμε συναισθήματα, η επιλογή θα μας ήταν αδύνατη. Όλα αυτά για λογική και μυαλό και καρδιά και το ένα μου λέει αυτό και το άλλο μου λέει το άλλο είναι απλά μπαρούφες. Όλα συναισθήματα είναι, γιατί μόνο έτσι έχουμε την ικανότητα να αντιληφθούμε το διαφορετικό που μπορούμε να διαλέξουμε.

Βάζω τις φωτογραφίες που μου φαίνονται καλές σε έναν φάκελο, τον κλείνω μαγικά και επιτελώ το γνωστό ξόρκι. Έτσι και ο εκάστοτε εκδοτικός οίκος στον οποίο θα στείλω τις φωτογραφίες μου θέλει να τις χρησιμοποιήσει, τότε θα πρέπει εντός εικοσιτεσσάρων ωρών να μεταφέρει το αντίστοιχο ποσό στον λογαριασμό μου. Διαφορετικά, οι φωτογραφίες καταστρέφονται παντού, όπου και αν έχουν εκδοθεί. Το ξόρκι είναι του Ίαν και μου το έμαθε. Στην αρχή που ήμουν άδολη και αθώα και εμπιστευόμουν αέρα-πατέρα τον οποιοδήποτε είχα κανένα-δυο περιστατικά με λωποδύτες εκδότες που συμπεριέλαβαν φωτογραφίες μου στις εφημερίδες και τα περιοδικά τους δίχως να με πληρώσουν. Πήραν, ωστόσο, το μάθημα τους, όταν ξαφνικά οι αναγνώστες και αναγνώστριες που αγόραζαν τα έντυπα τους άνοιγαν στις σελίδες που κανονικά θα έπρεπε να βρίσκονται οι φωτογραφίες μου και δεν έβλεπαν τίποτα άλλο από λευκά κενά. Έπειτα από αυτό, κανένας δεν μου ξανάκανε κολπάκια και εγώ ξεκίνησα να επιλέγω καλύτερα με ποιους θα συνεργάζομαι.

Πηγαίνω μέχρι το παράθυρο, το ανοίγω και φωνάζω τον μπούφο μας, την Μπέτυ. Εμφανίζεται έπειτα από λίγη ώρα και αφού της δίνω μερικούς σπόρους, σταθεροποιώ στο ποδαράκι της τον φάκελο σε σμίκρυνση και την στέλνω στην ευχή της Χελένα. Ύστερα πηγαίνω για μπάνιο και όχι, ναι, σωστά καταλάβατε. Δεν κάνω μόνη. Αχ, τι να κάνω η δύστυχη; Ποια στην θέση μου θα μπορούσε να του αντισταθεί; Στοίχημα σας πάω, καμία!

* * *

 **Για πείτε μου, εσείς θα θυμώνατε με αυτό που έκανε ο Ίαν; Είχε δίκιο να ζηλέψει τον Φραντσέσκο; Επίσης, πώς σας φάνηκε η φάση με τον Άλμπους και την Λέιλα; Περιμένω εντυπώσεις!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Δράματα να δουν τα μάτια σου!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Να ξέρεις ότι το σχόλιο σου αποτέλεσε έμπνευση και προσέθεσα την σκηνή στις τουαλέτες. Ελπίζω να σε αντάμειψα, χαχα! Αααχ, Ίαν!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Βρε, καλώς το, το κορίτσι! Λέιλα και Άλμπους ίσον λοβ φορ έβερ;**

 **Προς Guest: Χαχα, ελπίζω η συνέχεια της πλοκής τους να σε δικαιώσει!**

 **Όπως πάντα, σας υπερ-ευχαριστώ για τα σχολιάκια σας. Συνεχίστε να μου δίνετε κουράγιο.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Λυσσάξατε όλες με τον Σνέιπ και τον Σνέιπ! Εγώ δεν τον δέχομαι για διευθυντή, γιατί ήταν βαλτός :)**


	5. Κεφάλαιο 4

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4**

Μέσα στον ύπνο μου αντιλαμβάνομαι την φωνή του Ίαν να μου ψιθυρίζει γλυκά στο αυτί.

«Αγάπη μου; Αγάπη μου, ξύπνα.»

Μουρμουρίζω ακατάληπτα και τρίβω την μούρη μου στο μαξιλάρι αρνούμενη να υπακούσω. Ο Ίαν μου αφήνει ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

«Αγάπη μου, η Έμιλι είναι εδώ.»

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος της κολλητής μου αναπηδώ στο στρώμα.

«Τι; Τι έγινε;»

«Καλύτερα να πας να δεις.»

Σηκώνομαι σκουντουφλώντας ακόμα από τον ύπνο. Πιάνω την ροζ ζακέτα μου από την άκρη του κρεβατιού και βγαίνω έξω από την κρεβατοκάμαρα μας, ενώσω προσπαθώ να την φορέσω. Κλείνω την πόρτα πίσω μου και όταν φτάνω στο καθιστικό, βλέπω την Έμιλι να κλαίει γοερά στον καναπέ. Μα τη Χελένα, δεν την έχω ξαναδεί έτσι όλα τα χρόνια που είμαστε φίλες. Τα μάτια της είναι κατακόκκινα, το πρόσωπο της αλλοιωμένο από το πρήξιμο, ενώ τρέμει κυριολεκτικά ολόκληρη. Αμέσως, η τρομάρα μού διώχνει κάθε νύστα και τρέχω κοντά της. Κάθομαι δίπλα της και την παίρνω στην αγκαλιά μου παρακαλώντας την να ηρεμήσει και να μου εξηγήσει τι συμβαίνει. Γιατί ήρθε μέσα στα μαύρα μεσάνυχτα; Ξημερώματα είναι, αλλά τρόπος του λέγειν. Έπαθε τίποτα κανείς;

«Με παράτησε,» ξεφωνίζει. «Με χώρισε και με παράτησε. Για αυτήν!»

Προσπαθώ να αποκωδικοποιήσω τα λεγόμενα της.

«Ο Χιούγκο; Τι λες τώρα;»

«Με παράτησε. Για εκείνη. Πονάω, Λιλς, πονάω τόσο πολύ.»

Διπλώνεται στα δύο δυσκολευόμενη να αναπνεύσει. Φοβάμαι κυριολεκτικά μην μου μείνει στον τόπο.

«Σσσς, ηρέμησε, ηρέμησε!»

Εμφανίζω μαγικά ένα ποτήρι με νερό και της το προσφέρω. Καταφέρνει να κατεβάσει με κόπο ίσα δύο γουλιές. Συνειδητοποιώ, πως δεν πρόκειται να βγάλω νόημα αμέσως και απλά την αφήνω να ξεσπάσει τα κλάματα της. Κουρνιάζουμε μαζί στον καναπέ, εγώ να την κρατάω σφιχτά και εκείνη να τραντάζεται από τα αναφιλητά. Κάποτε, πρέπει να υποκύπτουμε και οι δύο στην κούραση μας, επειδή το επόμενο πράγμα που αντιλαμβάνομαι είναι να είναι μέρα και κάποιος, ο Ίαν προφανώς, να μας έχει σκεπάσει με μία κουβέρτα. Ανασηκώνομαι πιασμένη. Η Έμιλι κοιμάται δίπλα μου παραμιλώντας ψιθυριστά.

Στην κουζίνα βρίσκω έτοιμο καφέ και σερβίρω δύο κούπες. Μόλις πίνω την πρώτη γουλιά από την δική μου η μορφή του Ίαν εμφανίζεται στο μυαλό μου.

 _Φεύγω για δουλειά. Ελπίζω η Έμιλι να νιώθει καλύτερα. Σε αγαπάω._

«Το ένα μυστικό θα το μάθεις πολύ σύντομα,» επαναλαμβάνω την πρόταση του από χθες το βράδυ.

«Λίλι;»

Παίρνω τις δύο κούπες με τον καφέ και επιστρέφω στο σαλόνι. Η Έμιλι είναι καθιστή στον καναπέ, τυλιγμένη με την κουβέρτα. Τα μάτια της μένουν καρφωμένα στα πόδια της, ακόμα και όταν της προσφέρω το φλιτζάνι. Τα χέρια της τρέμουν τόσο πολύ που φοβάμαι, ότι θα χύσει το καυτό υγρό πάνω της και θα καεί.

«Πώς είσαι;» τολμώ να την ρωτήσω καθήμενη πλάι της.

Παραμένει αμίλητη για πολλή ώρα.

«Θυμάσαι την ημέρα που τα έφτιαξα με τον Χιούγκο;»

Φυσικά και την θυμάμαι. Ήταν η ημέρα του πάρτι στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών πριν από τις διακοπές του Πάσχα του πέμπτου έτους. Είχαν συμβεί τα μύρια όσα σε εκείνο το πάρτι. Είχα ξεράσει τα άντερα μου στα παπούτσια του Άλεξ, με είχε μεταφέρει σηκωτή στο δωμάτιο του και μας είχε δει ο Ίαν, είχαμε κοιμηθεί στο ίδιο κρεβάτι, η Λέιλα είχε περάσει την νύχτα με τον αδερφό μου. Ήταν καταραμένη ημέρα, μόνη χαρούμενη εξαίρεση η Έμιλι με τον Χιούγκο. Το επόμενο πρωί είχα γυρίσει στον κοιτώνα μας και την είχα βρει να πλέει σε πελάγη ευτυχίας, παρότι μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή τον απέρριπτε συστηματικά.

«Ήσουν πολύ ευτυχισμένη,» σχολιάζω διστακτικά.

Διαμετρικά αντίθετη από την Έμιλι που βρίσκεται τώρα μπροστά μου.

«Ναι, ήμουν. Γιατί νόμιζα είχα κάνει λάθος να πιστεύω τόσο καιρό πως ο Χιούγκο ήταν όπως οι άλλοι, επιπόλαιος. Μου είχε αποδείξει ότι δεν ήταν, ότι ήξερε τι ήθελε, ότι ήθελε εμένα. Και τώρα είμαι δυστυχισμένη, γιατί είχα δίκιο.»

«Ότι ήταν επιπόλαιος;» μπερδεύομαι.

«Όχι, ότι δεν ήταν. Αν ήταν επιπόλαιος, όλα όσα μου είπε χθες δεν θα τα έπαιρνα τις μετρητοίς. Δεν θα μπορούσα. Θα έλεγα, σάχλες, λέει, και θα τις ξεχνούσα. Τώρα, όμως, δεν γίνεται. Τώρα ξέρω, ότι όσα είπε, τα εννοεί. Όταν μου είπε, ότι θέλει να χωρίσουμε και δεν είναι πια ερωτευμένος μαζί μου, το εννοεί. Δεν λέει ψέματα, δεν λέει λόγια του αέρα. Λέει την αλήθεια.»

«Κάτσε λίγο, ρε Έμιλι, γιατί θα με τρελάνεις,» τα χάνω πραγματικά. «Σου είπε τέτοια πράγματα ο Χιούγκο; Πότε; Γιατί;»

«Χθες που γυρίσαμε σπίτι μετά το κλαμπ. Τον πλησίασα και δεν ήθελε, για πολλοστή φορά, ξέρεις, να το κάνουμε. Ξέσπασα. Τον ρώτησα αν τρέχει κάτι, γιατί είναι τόσο απόμακρος και ψυχρός.»

Κλάματα τρέχουν πάλι στα μάγουλα της.

«Με κοίταξε εντελώς σοβαρά και μου είπε έτσι, απόλυτα, πως ήταν καλύτερα να χωρίσουμε. Δεν τον πίστεψα στην αρχή. Αρνιόμουν πεισματικά να τον πιστέψω. Μου είχε πει ότι θα με αγαπάει για πάντα. Έτσι μου είχε πει. Τον πίεσα, τον έφτασα στο αμήν, εγώ τον ανάγκασα να μου το πετάξει στα μούτρα. Ότι δεν είναι πια ερωτευμένος μαζί μου. Ότι με αγαπάει πολύ, αλλά πλέον μονάχα ως φίλη. Ότι έψαχνε την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να μου το πει. Ότι τον τελευταίο καιρό ήταν μπερδεμένος, μα στο τέλος ξεκαθάρισε και τώρα είναι σίγουρος. Θα είναι καλύτερο και για εμένα να χωρίσουμε. Να βρω κάποιον άλλον που θα με θέλει όπως μου αξίζει.

»Τότε τον ρώτησα, αν υπάρχει κάποια άλλη. Δεν ξέρω γιατί. Δεν μου είχε περάσει από το μυαλό, απλά σκέφτηκα, ότι στις ταινίες και στα βιβλία όταν ένα ζευγάρι χωρίζει συνήθως ένας από τους δύο ρωτάει, αν υπάρχει κάποιος άλλος άνθρωπος. Για αυτό ρώτησα και εγώ. Δεν είχα δικά μου συναισθήματα. Ήταν όλα σουρεαλιστικά, πρωτόγνωρα. Δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω, τι να πω. Δανείστηκα κατασκευασμένες αντιδράσεις. Τον ρώτησα αν υπάρχει κάποια άλλη και περίμενα να εξελιχθεί το σενάριο. Να μου πει ότι δεν υπάρχει καμία, ότι δεν φταίω εγώ, αλλά εκείνος. Πως θέλει να βρει τον εαυτό του και να μείνει για λίγο μόνος. Αργότερα, στην επόμενη σκηνή, θα τον πετύχαινα με άλλη και θα τον ξεμπρόστιαζα, θα είχα το επάνω χέρι της ηθικής. Μα ο Χιούγκο μου δεν είναι έτσι.»

«Δηλαδή υπάρχει όντως άλλη;» κοντεύουν να μου πέσουν τα μαλλιά.

Η Έμιλι γνέφει καταφατικά προσπαθώντας χωρίς επιτυχία να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα της.

«Ποια;»

«Η Τζολίν.»

Τι. Στον. Πέο;

«Τι λες τώρα, ρε Έμιλι; Σε απάτησε με την χιπστερού;»

«Δεν με απάτησε. Μου το ορκίστηκε. Δεν με απάτησε. Συνειδητοποίησε, λέει, σταδιακά, ότι νιώθει έλξη για εκείνη. Έλξη που δεν μπορούσε να διαχειριστεί. Για αυτό ήταν καλύτερα να χωρίσουμε. Γιατί δεν μου αξίζει να είμαι με κάποιον που σκέφτεται και θέλει κάποια άλλη.»

«Με λίγα λόγια σε άδειασε, για να έχει το πεδίο ελεύθερο να βγάλει τα μάτια του με την κυρία φοράω τιράντες με στενό παντελόνι;»

«Μην μιλάς έτσι. Δεν φταίει εκείνος. Απλά έπαψε να είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί μου. Πώς μπορώ να του κρατήσω κακία για αυτό;»

Με την παρατήρηση της κλειδώνω όπισθεν. Η αυτόματη σκέψη μου ήταν ότι η Έμιλι έχει πληγωθεί, επειδή ο Χιούγκο την παράτησε έτσι ξαφνικά. Ταυτίστηκα μαζί της με τον τρόπο που είχα αισθανθεί, όταν είχα πιάσει τον Άλεξ να με παίζει διπλό ταμπλό με την κατσίκα. Έπεσα, όμως, έξω. Η Έμιλι έχει πληγωθεί, επειδή ο Χιούγκο πρόλαβε να την ξεπεράσει πριν από εκείνη. Δεν πονάει από πληγωμένο εγωισμό, αλλά από ανανταπόδοτη αγάπη. Η συνειδητοποίηση μού σφίγγει το στομάχι σε γροθιά. Έχω βιώσει και τα δύο και ξέρω, ότι το δεύτερο είναι πολύ πιο δύσκολο, ανυπέρβλητο σχεδόν. Στην πρώτη περίπτωση μπορείς πολύ πιο εύκολα να πετάξεις τον άλλον από το βάθρο που τον έχεις τοποθετήσει και να τον κυλίσεις στην λάσπη. Δυο-τρεις κακιούλες, μερικά ξενύχτια με αλκοόλ, η Έμιλι είναι κούκλα, θα έβρισκε αντικαταστάτη στο λεπτό. Κυρίως, θα είχε όλη την αιτιολογία που απαιτείται για να το καταφέρει. Πώς, ωστόσο, σταματάς να αγαπάς κάποιον όταν δεν έχεις κανέναν λόγο να το κάνεις πέρα από την χρονοκαθυστέρηση του να έχεις μείνει πίσω; Πώς όταν η μοναξιά του άπιαστου αποτελεί τις ιδανικές συνθήκες, ώστε η αγάπη σου να επιβιώσει και να θεριέψει; Είναι η μοναδική παρηγοριά σου, η ταυτοποίηση σου. Για να σταματήσεις να αγαπάς τον άνθρωπο που αγαπάς πρέπει να γίνεις άλλος άνθρωπος. Ο εγωισμός δεν βοηθά, έχει εξουδετερωθεί.

Δεν έχω τρόπο να την βοηθήσω, καταλήγω έντρομη.

Δεν κατάφερα να προσπεράσω την αγάπη μου για τον Ίαν. Επέμεινα για εκείνη και βγήκα νικήτρια. Δεν μπορώ να δώσω την ίδια συμβουλή στην Έμιλι. Σε αυτό έχει δίκιο. Ο Χιούγκο δεν είναι επιπόλαιος. Δεν θα της ζητούσε να χωρίσουν, αν όντως δεν είχε πάψει να νιώθει πάθος για εκείνη. Και τι να της πω; Περίμενε μέχρι να του επιστρέψει; Έστω και αν αυτό συνέβαινε, τι ακριβώς θα είχε απομείνει από την ίδια την Έμιλι; Ένα άδειο κουφάρι. Και από την άλλη τι να κάνω; Να τον βρίσω; Θα ξέρουμε και οι δύο, ότι είναι κενές λέξεις, χωρίς την ανακούφιση που οφείλουν. Δεν διάλεξε έναν άντρα που της βγήκε μαλάκας και θα τον ξορκίσει ρίχνοντας το φταίξιμο επάνω του. Ήταν ευτυχισμένη με κάποιον που την αγαπούσε πολύ και τώρα είναι δυστυχισμένη, επειδή είχε την ατυχία η σχέση της να είναι του είδους που σε έναν από τους δύο τελειώνει πιο γρήγορα και αυτός ο ένας δεν ήταν εκείνη. Δεν υπάρχει φταίξιμο σε αυτό, απλά συμβαίνει, και ούτε εγώ ούτε η ίδια ούτε κανένας δεν μπορεί να κάνει κάτι πέρα από το να το βιώσει.

Ανήμπορη, παραμένω δίπλα της.

«Τι ώρα είναι;» με ρωτάει κάποτε.

Αφήνω τον παγωμένο πλέον καφέ μου στο τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού και κοιτάζω το ρολόι του τοίχου.

«Κοντεύει μία.»

«Τέλεια.»

«Τι είναι;»

«Έχουμε ηχογράφηση στις δύο. Πώς στο καλό θα τον αντιμετωπίσω;»

Κρύβει το πρόσωπο της πίσω από τις παλάμες της.

«Ω, Μέρλιν. Θα είναι και αυτή εκεί.»

«Μπορείς να μην πας. Πες ότι είσαι άρρωστη.»

«Δεν γίνεται,» κατεβάζει τα χέρια της αποκαρδιωμένα. «Έχω όρο στον συμβόλαιο μου, πως δεν μπορώ να χάσω καμία ηχογράφηση. Μόνο κατάκοιτη στο νοσοκομείο θα την σκαπούλαρα.»

«Μπορούμε να ζητήσουμε από την Βικτουάρ να σε εισαγάγει στα ψέματα στο Σαίντ Μούνγκος,» προτείνω.

«Δεν είναι λύση αυτή, Λιλς. Κάποια στιγμή πρέπει να τους αντιμετωπίσω. Τι θα κάνω; Θα κρύβομαι για την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου;»

«Δεν κρύβεσαι, αλλά τώρα είναι πολύ φρέσκο. Χρειάζεσαι λίγο χρόνο.»

«Όχι, καλύτερα να πάω. Δεν θέλω να με λυπούνται. Ούτε ο Χιούγκο ούτε κανείς άλλος από το συγκρότημα.»

«Πιστεύεις τους το έχει πει;»

«Και αν δεν τους το έχει πει η απουσία μου θα είναι αρκετή υποψία για να ρωτήσουν τι έγινε. Άλλωστε, θέλω να τους δω. Μαζί. Θέλω την επιβεβαίωση. Ίσως έτσι το χωνέψω πιο γρήγορα.»

«Ε, δεν νομίζω!» εξανίσταμαι. «Λες; Ε, όχι, πότε πρόλαβε; Ακόμα δεν έχει κρυώσει η πλευρά σου στο στρώμα που λένε και θα την έχει πέσει ήδη στην άλλη;»

«Όπως και να έχει πρέπει να πάω. Θα έρθεις μαζί μου; Για υποστήριξη;»

«Φυσικά.»

Ετοιμαζόμαστε. Πείθω την Έμιλι να κάνει ένα μπάνιο και της δανείζω καθαρά μου ρούχα. Καθώς περπατάμε στον δρόμο προς το σημείο διακτινισμού η αμηχανία της κατάστασης με κατακεραυνώνει. Πώς πρέπει να φερθώ εγώ τώρα; Η Έμιλι είναι η κολλητή μου, αλλά ο Χιούγκο είναι ξάδερφος μου και στην πράξη δεν έχει κάνει κάτι κακό. Ακόμα και αν τα φτιάξει με την Τζολίν, ενδεχομένως να μην έχει τακτ ως κίνηση, αλλά δεν κορόιδεψε κανέναν. Εγώ έχω κάνει πολύ χειρότερα πράγματα και εκείνος δεν με επέκρινε ποτέ, αντίθετα ήταν πάντα δίπλα μου. Οκέι, μπορεί την Τζολίν να μην την συμπαθώ με την καμία και αποκλείεται να έρθουμε κοντά, όμως αν εκείνος είναι ευτυχισμένος μαζί της δεν θα πρέπει και εγώ να είμαι ευτυχισμένη για αυτόν; Δεν θα πρέπει να αποδεχτώ την επιλογή του; Πώς, όμως, όταν κάτι τέτοιο θα είναι ταυτόχρονα προδοσία για την Έμιλι; Γαμώτο! Για αυτό δεν γουστάρω να κουτουπώνονται φίλοι με συγγενείς. Ποιος ξέρει πόσο πιο μπερδεμένη θα γίνει η φάση με τον Άλμπους και την Λέιλα έτσι και όντως πέρασαν την νύχτα μαζί;

 _Ένα-ένα τα προβλήματα, Λίλι._

Προσπαθώ να διατηρήσω την ψυχραιμία μου και το μυαλό μου καθαρό. Όσο περισσότερο πλησιάζουμε στο στούντιο της ηχογράφησης, όμως, τόσο πιο δυνατά χτυπάει η καρδιά μου, σάμπως κι είμαι εγώ αυτή που θα συναντήσει τον πρώην γκόμενο της που την χώρισε και όχι η Έμιλι. Γκόντρικ, είναι από άλλο κόσμο όλο αυτό. Σε όλες μου τις συναισθηματικές περιπέτειες η Έμιλι με τον Χιούγκο ήταν η σταθερά, πάντα το παράδειγμα της κουλ σχέσης. Το είχα εντελώς στανταράκι, ότι θα μείνουν για πάντα μαζί. Μεταξύ μας, το πίστευα πιο πολύ και από ότι για την Ρόουζ και τον Σκόρπιους, επειδή σε αντίθεση με εκείνους ο Χιούγκο και η Έμιλι μάλωναν σπάνια, δεν είχαν εξάρσεις και συνεννοούνταν απόλυτα. Ήθελαν τα ίδια πράγματα, σκέφτονταν με παρόμοιο τρόπο. Άλλωστε, η Έμιλι είναι η ιδανική κοπέλα. Όμορφη, έξυπνη, αστεία, ευγενική, δοτική, με κατανόηση, καμία σχέση με τα σπαστικά τα δικά μου. Αν, λοιπόν, κάποιος μπορεί να μην θέλει την Έμιλι, τότε πόσο πιο εύκολα μπορεί κάποιος άλλος να μην θέλει εμένα;

Δίνω ένα νοητικό χαστούκι στον εαυτό μου. Δεν είναι ώρα για πανικούς και επίσης πόσο εγωκεντρική μπορώ να είμαι που ακόμα και το δράμα της κολλητής μου το μετατρέπω σε προσωπική μου υπόθεση; Η απάντηση είναι πάρα πολύ, αλλά προσωρινά τιθασεύομαι.

Φτάνουμε επιτέλους στην εταιρεία παραγωγής. Η Έμιλι σταματά μπροστά στην είσοδο και παίρνει βαθιά ανάσα. Την μιμούμαι. Μαζί περνάμε το κατώφλι.

* * *

 **Και ένα από τα μυστικά αποκαλύφθηκε. Πώς σας φάνηκε αυτή η εξέλιξη; Περιμένω σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Μείνε συντονισμένη για χαμαλοδουλίκι προσεχώς!**

 **Προς Guest: Ποιος έχει λόγο στην αγάπη, που λέει και ο Πλιάτσικας! Καλέ, πώς σε λένε για να μην γράφω συνέχεια guest;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Φυσικά γυναικεία αλληλεγγύη! Για πάντα και παντού!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για την στήριξη.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	6. Κεφάλαιο 5

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5**

Είναι η δεύτερη φορά που επισκέπτομαι τα γραφεία της Λύρας, της δισκογραφικής εταιρείας που έχει αναλάβει τα Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά. Την πρώτη φορά μου είχε πέσει το σαγόνι στο πάτωμα από την χλίδα. Παντού παχιά χαλιά, ακριβοί πίνακες, χρυσή διακόσμηση και μαρμάρινα πατώματα.

 _Αυτό δεν είναι εταιρεία, παλάτι είναι_ , είχα σκεφτεί τότε.

Αυτήν την φορά δεν κάθομαι να χαζέψω τον διάκοσμο. Αντίθετα, κατευθυνόμαστε βιαστικά με την Έμιλι στον γκισέ υποδοχής. Ένας νεαρός άντρας με κοκάλινα γυαλιά σε έντονο μπλε ηλεκτρίκ μάς καλησπερίζει.

«Τι γίνετε, Εμ;»

«Καλά, Μαρκ, εσύ; Σε ποιο στούντιο είμαστε;»

Ο Μαρκ ψαχουλεύει τα κιτάπια του.

«6. Θυμάσαι ποιο είναι;»

«Ναι, κάτω.»

«Μείον δύο. Προτελευταίο δεξιά.»

Αποχαιρετούμε τον Μαρκ και παίρνουμε το μαγικό ασανσέρ για το υπόγειο. Περνάμε έναν μακρύ διάδρομο και σταματάμε σε μία πόρτα με τον αριθμό 6 φωτισμένο πράσινο. Την προηγούμενη φορά η Έμιλι μου είχε εξηγήσει ότι το πράσινο χρώμα σημαίνει ότι η είσοδος είναι ελεύθερη, το κόκκινο ότι στο στούντιο λαμβάνει χώρα ηχογράφηση και η πόρτα είναι κλειδωμένη. Όταν ανοίγουμε και μπαίνουμε μέσα, όλοι είναι συγκεντρωμένοι εκτός από τον Χιούγκο. Μας χαιρετάνε μουδιασμένα και συνεχίζουν να κουρδίζουν τα όργανα τους ή να μιλάνε χαμηλόφωνα μεταξύ τους. Ξέρουν. Είναι δεδομένο. Όχι, μόνο ξέρουν, αλλά αυθόρμητα έχουν πάρει το μέρος του Χιούγκο, έστω και αν αισθάνονται άβολα με αυτό ή δεν συμφωνούν απόλυτα. Θα έπρεπε να τους κατηγορήσω, μα καταλαβαίνω. Ο Χιούγκο είναι ο φίλος τους και η Έμιλι ήταν πάντα η κοπέλα του.

Καθόμαστε με την Έμιλι σε μία άκρη. Λίγο μετά, η πόρτα ξανανοίγει και ο Χιούγκο μπαίνει μέσα ακολουθούμενος από την Τζολίν. Γελάνε. Αν είναι δυνατόν, γελάνε. Δυνατά. Ο Χιούγκο παγώνει όταν βλέπει την Έμιλι και εμένα, αλλά αυτό δεν αλλάζει κάτι. Μπορεί να μην πιάνονται, μπορεί να μην έχουν καμία σωματική επαφή, όμως μπορώ να το νιώσω λες και το γράφουν στα μέτωπα τους. Είναι ήδη μαζί. Ίσως όχι μαζί-μαζί, όμως σίγουρα κάτι παίζει, κάτι χοντρό. Το πιθανότερο είναι ότι έπαιζε ήδη, όχι πρακτικά, πλατωνικά έστω, και μόλις χώρισε ο Χιούγκο το πεδίο άνοιξε διάπλατο για τον έρωτα τους. Από το κόκκινο φως περάσαμε στο πράσινο.

Έχω κάνει τα ίδια και χειρότερα, ωστόσο δεν μπορώ να κρύψω την επίκριση στην έκφραση μου.

«Έι, τι γίνεται;» λέει ο Χιούγκο προς το μέρος μας μαγκωμένα.

«Καλά, εσύ;» απαντάω εγώ.

Η καινούργια γκόμενα του δεν φαίνεται να ενοχλείται από την δήξη στην φωνή μου. Δίνει οδηγίες στο γκρουπ με τον αέρα της επιτήδευσης.

«Από ότι φαίνεται το πρόγραμμα δεν θα αλλάξει, επομένως συνεχίζουμε με τις μπαλάντες.»

Δεν προσπαθεί να αποσιωπήσει καν το γεγονός, ότι είχαν προετοιμαστεί για την περίπτωση η Έμιλι να μην εμφανιστεί σήμερα. Δεν ντρέπεται καθόλου να μιλάει, έστω και έμμεσα, για την Έμιλι, ενώ εκείνη βρίσκεται στο ίδιο δωμάτιο. Μόλις τελειώνει να διατάζει, φεύγει ανερυθρίαστα.

«Θα μείνεις για την ηχογράφηση;» με ρωτάει ο Χιούγκο.

«Έτσι λέω.»

«Έλα να σε πάω μέσα.»

Ανταλλάσσουμε μία ματιά με την Έμιλι και ύστερα τον ακολουθώ έξω. Όταν βγαίνουμε στον διάδρομο, σταματάει και στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου.

«Θεωρείς ότι είμαι ο μεγαλύτερος μαλάκας όλων των εποχών.»

«Πραγματικά όμως,» σταυρώνω τα χέρια μου στο στέρνο μου.

Χαμηλώνει το κεφάλι όπως όταν ήταν μπόμπιρας και μόλις είχε κάνει κάποια αταξία. Συνήθως, τις αταξίες τις κάναμε μαζί και μαζί τρώγαμε και την τιμωρία. Συνεργοί στο έγκλημα.

«Αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν σε καταλαβαίνω,» δαγκώνω αμήχανα τα χείλια μου.

Αμέσως το πρόσωπο του φωτίζεται. Σταματάω την ανακούφιση του ανασηκώνοντας την παλάμη μου.

«Έχεις ενθουσιαστεί με το διαφορετικό. Στο δίνω, η τύπισσα έχει αέρα που την κάνει να φαίνεται πιο σημαντική από ότι είναι. Πόσα χρόνια σου ρίχνει αλήθεια; Δέκα; Παραπάνω;»

«Τι σημασία έχει τώρα αυτό;»

«Ξέρει να σε παίζει και να σου παριστάνει την σπουδαία. Σε κάποιον συνομήλικο της αυτό δεν θα έπιανε. Λέγε πόσο χρονών είναι;»

Μουρμουρίζει κάτι.

«Τι είπες;»

«Τριάντα δύο,» επαναλαμβάνει ελάχιστα πιο δυνατά.

Μέρλιν, η τεκνατζού!

«Ρε, Χιούγκο, ειλικρινά! Τι μπορεί να θέλει μία γυναίκα τριάντα και βάλε από έναν δεκαεννιάχρονο πιτσιρικά;»

«Η διαφορά ηλικίας δεν αλλάζει τίποτα. Τα βρίσκουμε απίστευτα. Έχει άπειρες γνώσεις, για την μουσική, για τον κόσμο, για όλα. Μπορώ να την ακούω να μιλάει για ώρες.»

«Μάλιστα, με λίγα λόγια σε έχει θαμπώσει. Και αξίζει αυτό να χαλάσεις μία σχέση ζωής;»

Κουνάει το κεφάλι του απονενοημένα.

«Δεν είμαστε όλοι για αιωνόβιες σχέσεις, Λιλς. Μπορεί η αδερφή μου και εσύ να θέλετε κάτι τέτοιο, εγώ όμως δεν το θέλω. Είμαι πολύ μικρός, για να έχω γνωρίσει μόνο μία κοπέλα. Την Έμιλι την αγαπάω και θα την αγαπάω για πάντα. Είναι ο πρώτος μου έρωτας και έχει ξεχωριστή θέση στην καρδιά μου. Θα είμαι δίπλα της σε οτιδήποτε με χρειαστεί. Αλλά πλέον την βλέπω περισσότερο σαν οικογένεια μου.»

Άουτς!

«Εφόσον την αγαπάς τόσο πολύ, όπως λες, πώς μπορείς να της το κάνεις αυτό; Να την βάζεις να περνάει τέτοιο μαρτύριο, να σε βλέπει να χαριεντίζεσαι με την άλλη;»

«Γαμώτο,» ξεφυσά αφήνοντας το κορμί του να πέσει στον τοίχο πίσω του. «Οκέι, θα, θα είμαι πιο προσεκτικός. Δεν θα καταλάβει τίποτα η Εμ.»

«Επομένως, είσαι αποφασισμένος.»

Δεν είναι ερώτηση και ούτε εκείνος την εκλαμβάνει έτσι.

«Ελπίζω μονάχα να μην το μετανιώσεις. Δεν το λέω, επειδή είναι κολλητή μου, αλλά κορίτσια σαν την Έμιλι δεν υπάρχουν.»

Μειδιά μελαγχολικά.

«Φαντάζομαι θα το διακινδυνεύσω.»

«Πάντως να ξέρεις δεν την συμπαθώ.»

«Το ξέρω.»

Με οδηγεί στο δωμάτιο της μουσικής παραγωγής. Μέσα είναι η χιπστερού και δύο άλλοι τεχνικοί που κάθονται μπροστά από μία κονσόλα με άπειρα κουμπιά. Ο Χιούγκο με στρογγυλοκαθίζει σε έναν καναπέ που έχει απρόσκοπτη θέα στο στούντιο που θα παίζουν μουσική, το οποίο χωρίζεται από εμάς με τζάμι. Χαμογελάει στην χιπστερού, αλλά δεν τολμάει να κάνει κάτι παραπάνω. Για το δικό του το καλό. Ύστερα φεύγει και επιστρέφει στο δωμάτιο με την υπόλοιπη μπάντα. Μετά από λίγη προθέρμανση είναι έτοιμοι να ξεκινήσουν. Σήμερα θα ηχογραφήσουν το _Αρνησιά_ , τραγούδι που έχει γράψει μουσική-στίχους η Έμιλι, το οποίο και ερμηνεύει σόλο.

Μιλάει για μία κοπέλα που είναι πολύ ευτυχισμένη και ερωτευμένη με το αγόρι των ονείρων της. Ξεκινάει πολύ ευχάριστα και μελωδικά. Το ζευγάρι είναι μαζί σε μία ξύλινη καλύβα στην μέση ενός καταπράσινου δάσους, φωτιά να καίει στο τζάκι, αυτοί να κάνουν έρωτα. Σταδιακά, η μουσική αλλάζει σε μελαγχολική και νευρώδης, καθώς αποκαλύπτεται πως η κοπέλα έχει χαρίσει την ψυχή της στην μάγισσα του δάσους, ώστε να επαναλαμβάνει την ίδια ειδυλλιακή σκηνή της ζωής της ξανά και ξανά σε λούπα. Στο κρεσέντο του φινάλε καταλαβαίνεις πια ότι έχει επιλέξει να ζει αποκλειστικά αυτήν την εμπειρία σε επανάληψη και να μην δημιουργεί καινούργιες, επειδή στο παρόν το αγόρι της την έχει εγκαταλείψει για αυτήν την ίδια μάγισσα. Θα μπορούσες να το χαρακτηρίσεις μέχρι και προφητικό.

Η μουσική αρχίζει και η Έμιλι, στεκόμενη πίσω από το μικρόφωνο της στο κέντρο του χώρου, ξεκινά να τραγουδά. Λέει την πρώτη στροφή, την δεύτερη. Στην τρίτη έχει πατήσει κάτι κλάματα καταρράκτης και τρέχει σαν αστραπή έξω από το στούντιο. Όλοι μένουμε μαλάκες. Τα παιδιά κοιτάζονται μεταξύ τους, οι τεχνικοί κοιτάζονται μεταξύ τους, η χιπστερού μου ρίχνει ένα απορημένο βλέμμα πάνω από τον ώμο της. Σηκώνομαι και βγαίνω έξω. Στον διάδρομο πετυχαίνω τον Χιούγκο κεραυνοβολημένο.

«Άσε θα πάω εγώ,» τον σταματώ.

Αναγκάζεται να δεχτεί. Είναι εμφανές, πως θα γίνουν χειρότερα τα πράγματα αν πάει να την βρει εκείνος.

«Πες στην χιπστερού ότι δεν έχει ηχογράφηση σήμερα και αν έχει πρόβλημα να μας στείλει εξώδικο.»

Έχει τον μηχανισμό αυτοσυντήρησης να μην απαντήσει τίποτα.

Παίρνω τα πράγματα της Έμιλι και επιστρέφω στο φουαγιέ της εταιρείας. Ρωτάω τον Μαρκ αν έχει δει την φίλη μου, μα πριν μου απαντήσει την βλέπω να κάθεται στα σκαλιά έξω από το κτήριο. Πηγαίνω αμέσως κοντά της και την αγκαλιάζω να σηκωθεί. Τρέμει ολόκληρη σαν να ψήνεται από πυρετό. Την φιλάω γλυκά στο μέτωπο. Η επιδερμίδα της ζεματάει. Με δυσκολία διασχίζουμε τα λίγα μέτρα μέχρι το σημείο διακτινισμού και μεταφερόμαστε στην γειτονιά μου. Μόλις φτάνουμε σπίτι μου, την κουβαλάω σχεδόν στο ελεύθερο υπνοδωμάτιο και την απιθώνω στο κρεβάτι. Της αλλάζω μαγικά τα ρούχα σε άνετες πυτζάμες και την χώνω κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα. Την κουκουλώνω καλά να μην κρυώσει και την αφήνω να ξεκουραστεί.

Πηγαίνω στο σαλόνι και παίρνω την Βικτουάρ στον καθρέφτη της. Είναι στο νοσοκομείο για αυτό της περιγράφω συνοπτικά την κατάσταση της Έμιλι και την ρωτάω, αν χρειάζεται να κάνω τίποτα.

«Ας κοιμηθεί για τώρα. Αν ξυπνήσει και είναι χειρότερα, πάρε με να περάσω να την δω.»

Την ευχαριστώ και το κλείνω. Ετοιμάζομαι να πάρω τον Ίαν, όχι για κάποιον άλλον λόγο μα για συμπαράσταση, όταν ο καθρέφτης μου καλεί. Είναι ο Άλμπους.

«Πού είσαι;»

«Πες ένα καλησπέρα, ρε ανάγωγε.»

«Ναι, οκέι. Πού είσαι;»

«Σπίτι, γιατί τι…»

Μου το κλείνει στα μούτρα. Τον βρίζω νοητά.

Μιλάω με τον Ίαν και του διηγούμαι τα καθέκαστα, όταν χτυπάει το κουδούνι. Το ειδικό ξόρκι που έχει εφαρμόσει ο Ίαν με ενημερώνει, πως είναι ο αδερφός μου.

«Μωρό μου, πρέπει να κλείσω. Ήρθε επίσκεψη ο Άλμπους,» τον ενημερώνω με πάσα ειρωνεία.

«Θέλεις να κάνουμε κάτι;»

Για την Έμιλι.

«Όχι, όχι δεν είναι δική μας δουλειά,» αρνούμαι. «Απλά θα της συμπαρασταθούμε όσο το χρειάζεται.»

Τον αποχαιρετώ και ξεκλειδώνω μαγικά την εξώπορτα φουρκισμένη μέχρι τον λαιμό με τον κανακάρη της οικογένειας. Ειδικά, εφόσον μπουκάρει μέσα στο σπίτι σαν σίφουνας χωρίς πάλι να με χαιρετίσει.

«Μήπως ήρθε από εδώ η Λέιλα;»

Μισοκλείνω τα μάτια μου συγχυσμένη.

«Τι λες, μωρέ;»

«Μήπως ήρθε από εδώ η Λέιλα;» επαναλαμβάνει πιο έντονα.

«Όχι, γιατί να έρθει από εδώ;»

«Τίποτα.»

Πάει να φύγει τόσο απρόσμενα όσο ήρθε, αλλά τον εμποδίζω μπαίνοντας μπροστά του.

«Άλμπους, τι στον Σάλαζαρ συμβαίνει;»

Κατεβάζει το βλέμμα του στο δικό μου και με κοιτάζει μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αναποφάσιστος. Έπειτα απομακρύνει την ματιά του.

«Πήγα από το ξενοδοχείο της και μου είπαν ότι έφυγε.»

«Έφυγε και πήγε πού;»

«Δεν ξέρουν.»

«Έγινε τίποτα μεταξύ σας; Άλμπους, πες μου.»

Στερεώνει τα χέρια του στην μέση του συνεχίζοντας να αποφεύγει να με κοιτάξει κατά πρόσωπο.

«Κάτι έγινε, δηλαδή, μετά το κλαμπ πήγαμε στο δωμάτιο της.»

Αυτό που φοβόμουν. Θέλω να τον πνίξω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια. Συγκρατούμαι περιμένοντας να ολοκληρώσει.

«Πηδηχτήκαμε ή μάλλον στο περίπου. Ξαφνικά, στα καλά του καθουμένου, το έχασε, σου λέω ειλικρινά δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο. Άρχισε να κλαίει και να φωνάζει, μου είπε να σηκωθώ να φύγω. Προσπάθησα να την ηρεμήσω, αλλά είχε πάθει κρίση, φοβόμουν, ότι θα σηκώσει όλο το ξενοδοχείο στο πόδι και ποιος ξέρει τι θα έλεγαν μετά. Ότι πήγα να την βιάσω ή οτιδήποτε. Έφυγα κακήν-κακώς. Και σήμερα, πάω να δω τι κάνει και να καταλάβω τι παίχτηκε χτες και μου λένε ότι τα μάζεψε και έφυγε.»

Τον παρατηρώ με καχυποψία.

«Σίγουρα δεν την πίεσες; Δεν της είπες τίποτα; Εννιά στις δέκα φορές είσαι πολύ κάφρος.»

«Όχι, τίποτα. Το ήθελε πολύ. Και οι δύο ήμασταν τρελά φτιαγμένοι.»

Το σκέφτεται λίγο.

«Ήταν πάρα πολύ στενή. Πόναγε φοβερά και την ρώτησα αν είναι η πρώτη της φορά. Νομίζω μετά από εκεί τα έπαιξε.»

«Ε, είσαι και πολύ μαλάκας!»

Με κοζάρει σάμπως και μιλάω Αλαμπουρνέζικα.

«Βρε ηλίθιε, εννοείται ότι δεν ήταν η πρώτη της φορά. Η πρώτη της φορά ήταν μαζί σου πριν από τρία χρόνια όταν προφανώς την πήδηξες και μετά δεν θυμόσουν τίποτα!»

Ήμουν σχεδόν βέβαιη, μα τώρα σιγουρεύτηκα πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία.

«Για αυτό φρίκαρε τόσο πολύ. Δεν ξέρω τι νόμιζε, αλλά μάλλον πίστεψε ότι εφόσον την πλησίασες την θυμόσουν, αλλά πετώντας αυτήν την κοτσάνα ήταν σαν να της έτριψες στην μούρη ότι δεν ήξερες καν ποια είναι.»

«Ακόμα δεν θυμάμαι ποια είναι,» ομολογεί.

Εμφανίζω μία φωτογραφία της που έχω κρατήσει από τα σχολικά μας χρόνια. Η τριάδα μας στο σαλόνι των Γκρίφιντορ, κάπου στο τρίτο ή τέταρτο έτος. Του την δείχνω. Κουνάει το κεφάλι του αρνητικά.

«Ήταν κολλημένη μαζί σου από όσο την θυμάμαι. Και εσύ δεν της έδινες καμία σημασία. Μέχρι το πέμπτο μας έτος.»

Του περιγράφω την φάση με το πάρτι στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών.

«Ειλικρινά, όμως, δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα. Θα είχα πιει τα άντερα μου εκείνη την νύχτα.»

«Για εσένα ήταν το τίποτα. Για εκείνη από την άλλη ήταν τα πάντα. Για κάποιον ανεξήγητο λόγο που δεν μπορώ να συλλάβω. Προφανώς, έπρεπε να γίνει πρώτα τούμπανο για να την προσέξεις. Επίσης, να σου υπενθυμίσω μία ξανθιά κοπέλα που ακούει στο όνομα Ωρόρα;»

«Η Ωρόρα είναι δική μου δουλειά.»

«Απορώ τι σου βρίσκουν όλες και τρέχουν πίσω από το βρακί σου!»

Δίνει την μηδαμινή σημασία στην παρατήρηση μου.

«Ξέρεις πού θα μπορούσε να έχει πάει η Λέιλα;»

Σμίγω τα φρύδια μου απορημένη.

«Μην μου πεις ότι τσιμπήθηκες;»

«Καμία σχέση. Αλλά δεν μου άρεσε όλο το σκηνικό που έγινε μεταξύ μας. Καμία γκόμενα δεν με έχει διώξει στην μέση της νύχτας.»

«Πληγώθηκε το τέρας που έχεις για εγώ;»

«Σκάσε και πες μου.»

Σφίγγω τα χείλη μου εκνευρισμένη.

«Τι να σου πω;»

«Πού θα την βρω.»

«Πού να ξέρω; Το πιθανότερο είναι ότι επέστρεψε στην Αμερική. Ούτως ή άλλως για λίγο είχε έρθει.»

Ο Άλμπους ξεφυσά με αγανάκτηση.

«Στην Αμερική;»

«Ναι, εκεί μένει μόνιμα πια. Δεν στο είπε;»

«Δεν αφιερώσαμε πολύ χρόνο να μιλάμε.»

«Λογικό. Εντελώς άχρηστα πράγματα αυτά για εσένα.»

Δεν αντιδρά στον σαρκασμό μου.

«Έχεις διεύθυνση της;»

«Θα πας Αμερική να την βρεις;»

Τώρα είναι που τα παίζω εγώ.

«Μπορεί. Ούτως ή άλλως ο μπαμπάς μου είπε ότι έχουν ανοίξει κάποιες θέσεις για μετεκπαίδευση στο Τμήμα Χρυσούχων της Νέας Ορλεάνης και σκεφτόμουν να κάνω αίτηση. Αν με πάρουν, μπορεί να πάω να την βρω.»

Καταπίνω την έκπληξη μου. Δεν έχω τρόπο να την διαχειριστώ.

«Δεν ξέρω πού μένει.»

«Αλήθεια;»

Τον είχαμε ξεχάσει τον αρχηγό καχύποπτο.

«Αλήθεια. Έφυγε ξαφνικά και δεν μας είπε ποτέ. Ένα γράμμα που μας έστειλε ήταν χωρίς διεύθυνση αποστολέα. Γιατί δεν μου είχες πει ότι θέλεις να πας Αμερική;»

«Δεν είναι σίγουρο, το σκέφτομαι ακόμα.»

Με προσπερνά και φτάνει στην εξώπορτα.

«Αν πας και την βρεις εν τέλει,» τον σταματώ, «να της πεις ότι γαμιέται.»

Ο Άλμπους με αποχαιρετά με ένα στραβό μειδίαμα.

* * *

 **Τρέχουν οι εξελίξεις, τρέχουν! Προλάβετε να σχολιάσετε :)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τελικά, η Έμιλι λύγισε.**

 **Προς Νέλι: Να παρέμβει ο Ίαν, πιστεύω ούτε η Έμιλι θα το ήθελε.**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Χαίρω πολύ, κορίτσι! Περίμενε πολλά περισσότερα για ταρακούνημα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Καλή τσικνοπέμπτη!**


	7. Κεφάλαιο 6

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6**

Η συνειδητοποίηση έρχεται αργά το απόγευμα. Δεν είναι ολοκληρωμένη. Ποτέ δεν είναι. Πράγματα συμβαίνουν, πράξεις γίνονται, αποφάσεις παίρνονται και ζωή είναι η προσπάθεια κατανόησης συν κάτι ακόμα. Είμαι στην κουζίνα και φτιάχνω σούπα για την Έμιλι που εξακολουθεί να κοιμάται. Είμαι τόσο κουρασμένη που πονοκέφαλος πάλλεται πίσω από τα μηλίγγια μου, μα την ίδια στιγμή είμαι σε τέτοια υπερένταση που μου είναι αδύνατον να ηρεμήσω. Η χειρονακτική απασχόληση να κόβω καρότα και λοιπά λαχανικά μού επιτρέπει να χαλιναγωγήσω τις σκέψεις μου. Προτίμησα επίτηδες τον μαγκλ τρόπο, είμαι εντελώς ασταθής για μαγεία. Αισθάνομαι την ενέργεια να ρέει στις φλέβες μου σαν ηλεκτρισμός και ξέρω ότι τώρα δεν μπορώ να την τιθασεύσω. Θα ξεχειλίσει από μέσα μου σαν ωστική έκρηξη. Όπως με τον Άλεξ στον γάμο της ξαδέρφης μου.

Ήταν πρωτοφανής έκφανση για εμένα αυτή, τότε. Όλα μου τα χρόνια η μαγεία μου ήταν παρούσα, αλλά διακριτική. Την ήξερα όπως ήξερα τα πόδια και τα χέρια μου. Εκείνη την ημέρα εκδηλώθηκε με τρόπο ανεξέλεγκτο. Η συναισθηματική πίεση στην οποία βρισκόμουν για τόσο μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα την συσσώρευσε σε ποσότητα αδιαχείριστη. Για αυτό και δεν την αναγνώρισα για δικιά μου, δεν θα μπορούσα. Ήταν άφατη και εγώ δεν είχα επιτελέσει ποτέ άλλοτε άφατα μαγικά. Δεν με θεωρούσα ικανή για αυτά. Ήταν κιόλας πιο ισχυρή από οτιδήποτε είχα καταφέρει. Ήμουν ικανοποιημένη με την μετριότητα, επειδή νόμιζα πως αυτή μου ανήκε. Εξαιτίας του Ίαν, έστω και άθελα του, αντιλήφθηκα πόσο δυνατή είμαι και πόσο πιο δυνατή μπορώ να γίνω, αν εξασκηθώ.

Δεν ήταν τυχαίο, ότι το μυαλό μου έφερε την εικόνα του ως αντιστάθμισμα της παράνοιας που με κυρίευσε, προκειμένου να μην το χάσω εντελώς. Δεν ήμουν ακόμα έτοιμη να αποδεχτώ τον εαυτό μου όπως μου παρουσιαζόταν. Έκανα την επιθυμία πραγματικότητα και αναπαύτηκα σε αυτήν. Έβαλα τον Ίαν να κάνει όλα αυτά που αληθινά έκανα εγώ. Εγώ πέταξα τον Άλεξ από πάνω μου, εγώ τον φίμωσα και τον ακινητοποίησα στον απέναντι τοίχο. Τέλος, εγώ αποφάσισα να του σβήσω τις μνήμες και τον άφησα αναίσθητο στο πάτωμα. Στην αρχή μου ήταν δύσκολο να το πιστέψω. Εγώ; Εγώ τα πέτυχα όλα αυτά; Μόνη μου; Χωρίς βοήθεια; Μα πώς; Εγώ δεν εξασκούσα ποτέ υψηλή μαγεία.

Δεν γινόταν διαφορετικά. Δεν υπήρχε άλλη εξήγηση. Ο Ίαν δεν το είχε κάνει. Όταν του το ανέφερα για πρώτη φορά, ώρες μετά την επανασύνδεση μας, δεν είχε ιδέα για τι μιλούσα. Ακούγοντας την παραδοχή του, ήταν λες και ένα πέπλο που κάλυπτε την μνήμη μου αποτραβήχτηκε και αποκάλυψε την καθαρή μου αντίληψη. Μία σκηνή επιφοίτησης. Όχι, ο Ίαν δεν είχε εμφανιστεί στον γάμο της ξαδέρφης μου. Δεν με είχε φιλήσει, δεν με είχε βοηθήσει. Μόνη μου. Μόνη μου είχα βοηθήσει τον εαυτό μου σε μία φάση παροξυσμού. Υπαίτιος ήταν εκείνος. Αναγκάζοντας με στην ανημποριά, είχε ξυπνήσει μέσα μου το ληθαργημένο μου κομμάτι που μπορούσε αλλά δεν γνώριζε.

Δεν το είχε πετύχει σκόπιμα, είχε παραδεχτεί, όμως αισθανόταν την ένταση της μαγείας μου σαν υποβόσκοντα πίδακα λάβας που χρειάζεται μία σχισμή για να εκτοξευτεί. Δεν είχε χαράξει ο ίδιος την σχισμή, μα η συναισθηματική φόρτιση στην οποία με διατηρούσε συνιστούσε όλες τις κατάλληλες συγκυρίες για την επίτευξη της. Αυτό ήταν τότε. Τώρα προσπαθώ να υποτάξω αυτήν την ένταση, να μάθω να την ελέγχω και να την χρησιμοποιώ όπως και όποτε θέλω. Δεν μου είναι εύκολο. Πρέπει να σκάψω βαθιά μέσα μου για να την βρω, σαν διαμάντια που καλύπτονται από τόνους λάσπης, βράχους και πετρώματα. Ύστερα, πρέπει να τα απελευθερώσω και να τα φέρω στο φως ήρεμα και κοντρολαρισμένα, ειδάλλως η λάμψη τους θα με τυφλώσει. Κάποιες φορές είναι πιο εύκολες από άλλες. Η τωρινή δεν είναι μία από αυτές.

Η Έμιλι χώρισε με τον Χιούγκο.

Ο αδερφός μου θέλει να πάει στην Αμερική.

Η Λέιλα εξαφανίστηκε όσο αναπάντεχα ήρθε.

Ανεξήγητα, το μυαλό μου κολλάει στην τελευταία παρατήρηση περισσότερο από τις άλλες δύο. Ένα δυσάρεστο συναίσθημα την συνοδεύει, μία μείξη προδοσίας και απογοήτευσης. Χάρηκα πραγματικά που την είδα, αλλά ο ενθουσιασμός μου κάλυψε προσωρινά την κρίση μου. Αν δεν είχα πέσει στην κυριολεξία επάνω της, είμαι βέβαιη πως δεν θα είχε αποπειραθεί να έρθει σε επικοινωνία μαζί μας. Φευ! Μπορεί να μην ήταν καν η πρώτη φορά που ερχόταν στο Λονδίνο και δεν μας είχε πει τίποτα. Δεν την ενδιαφέρουμε, είναι η συνειδητοποίηση μου. Είναι επίπονη τόσο για το γεγονός αυτό καθαυτό όσο και για όλα τα χρόνια που δαπάνησα διατηρώντας την μνήμη της ως φίλη μου. Πίστευα, ότι δεν ήταν δικό της φταίξιμο που έφυγε μακριά. Ότι δεν μας έγγραφε, επειδή για εκείνη ήταν πιο εύκολο να ρίξει εντελώς μαύρη πέτρα πίσω της και να μην μένει κολλημένη στα παλιά, εφόσον δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει το παρόν της. Αυτό το καταλάβαινα και έτσι την δικαιολογούσα.

Χθες, ωστόσο, μας απέδειξε περίτρανα, ότι δεν μας υπολογίζει καθόλου. Ότι η φίλη που είχα στο μυαλό μου ήταν δικό μου κατασκεύασμα και το αστείο είναι εις βάρος μου. Το μόνο που την ένοιαζε ήταν να την κοπανήσει με τον αδερφό μου. Δεν προτίμησε να περάσει χρόνο μαζί μας, δεν ήθελε να μείνει για εμάς. Και όταν ο αδερφός μου τα ξανασκάτωσε, όπως ήμουν σίγουρη πως θα έκανε, αυτή σηκώθηκε και εξαφανίστηκε χωρίς να την ενδιαφέρει, αν θα μας ξαναδεί ποτέ. Έβαλε την προσωπική της καύλα πάνω από την οποιαδήποτε σχέση μας. Ναι, μπορεί η πρώτη φυγή να μην ήταν δική της επιλογή, αλλά η δεύτερη είναι οπωσδήποτε. Δεν έχω άλλη κατανόηση για έναν άνθρωπο που δεν με θέλει στην ζωή του. Το κεφάλαιο Λέιλα τελείωσε για εμένα.

Και μόλις έβαλα φωτιά σε ένα ραπανάκι.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρος, ότι αυτός είναι ο ενδεδειγμένος τρόπος ψησίματος.»

Ο Ίαν εμφανίζεται πίσω μου.

«Αλλά ξέρεις, ότι πάντα απολαμβάνω όταν αυτοσχεδιάζεις.»

Ακουμπά το χέρι του στο δικό μου και περνάμε τις ενωμένες μας παλάμες επάνω από την φωτιά σβήνοντας την. Στεκόμαστε έτσι, πλεγμένοι, το κεφάλι του να εφάπτεται στο δικό μου.

«Είχες δύσκολη ημέρα,» παρατηρεί.

Καγχάζω χωρίς διάθεση.

«Όσο δεν φαντάζεσαι.»

Από νωρίς είχε την ικανότητα να αντιλαμβάνεται τι μου συμβαίνει χωρίς να χρειάζεται να του εξηγήσω και όσο περισσότερο καιρό μένουμε μαζί τόσο πιο δυνατός γίνεται αυτός ο δεσμός μεταξύ μας. Τόσο που μέχρι και εγώ έχω ξεκινήσει να καταφέρνω κάτι αντίστοιχο μαζί του, αν και σε μικρότερη κλίμακα.

«Η Λέιλα…»

«Μην μου πεις,» τον διακόπτω. «Δεν θέλω να ξέρω τίποτα για αυτήν.»

Απομακρύνομαι από κοντά του και συνεχίζω να μαγειρεύω.

«Πώς πήγε η δουλειά;» αλλάζω θέμα συζήτησης.

«Τυπικά.»

«Στην έπεσαν πολλές;»

«Μόνο ο μισός γυναικείος πληθυσμός.»

Σταματά να μιλά και αντιλαμβάνομαι, πως τρέχει κάτι παραπάνω από την ανόητη κουβεντούλα μας. Τον κοιτάζω επάνω από τον ώμο μου. Στέκεται στον απέναντι τοίχο φορώντας τα ρούχα της δουλειάς, καφέ παντελόνι και μαύρο πουκάμισο, με το ένα του πόδι στερεωμένο πίσω του στην συνηθισμένη του στάση. Τα ξανθοκάστανα μαλλιά του είναι ανακατωμένα και το σκουλαρίκι λαμπυρίζει στο αριστερό του φρύδι, τα χείλη του σουφρωμένα σε περισυλλογή. Κάπως περίπου έτσι τον ερωτεύτηκα.

Καταλαβαίνει το βλέμμα μου και ανασηκώνει το κεφάλι του.

«Ήρθε και με βρήκε η γιαγιά μου στο μαγαζί.»

«Τι λες τώρα!» τα παίζω. «Καταδέχτηκε η Αντουανέτα Πάρκινσον να πατήσει το πόδι της σε μαγκλ καφετέρια;»

«Φαντάζομαι αναγκάστηκε, εφόσον δεν απαντούσα στα γράμματα της.»

«Και τι σου είπε;»

«Τα ίδια που μου έγραφε. Ο παππούς μου είναι βαριά άρρωστος και ζητά να μας δει πριν πεθάνει.»

Ο Περσέας Πάρκινσον είναι ο πατέρας-φαμίλιας του Οίκου των Πάρκινσον, της πανάρχαιας πουριτανικής οικογένειας γόνος της οποίας είναι ο αγαπημένος μου. Ποτέ, ωστόσο, δεν ήταν παρών στην ζωή του Ίαν ούτε των αδερφών του. Εξαιτίας της ελεύθερης ζωής της μητέρας τους, ο Περσέας είχε αποκληρώσει την κόρη του και δεν είχε καμία σχέση μαζί της ή με τα παιδιά της. Ούτε καν στην κηδεία της δεν παραβρέθηκε – ούτε εκείνος ούτε η γυναίκα του. Το τελευταίο διάστημα, παρόλα αυτά, ο Ίαν ξεκίνησε να λαμβάνει επιστολές από την γιαγιά του που του ζητούσαν να επισκεφτεί το μέγαρο των Πάρκινσον στο Νόρφολκ. Στην αρχή οι λόγοι ήταν ομιχλώδεις μα σύντομα αποκαλύφτηκε, ότι ο Περσέας ήταν στα τελευταία του και μάλλον ήθελε την συγχώρεση και την συμφιλίωση πριν τα κακαρώσει. Ο Ίαν είχε αρνηθεί να τον δει, συγκεκριμένα δεν είχε απαντήσει καν στα γράμματα της γιαγιάς του. Την ίδια στάση είχαν κρατήσει και τα αδέρφια του.

«Ο Βέρτζιλ και ο Ντέιμον θέλουν να πάμε.»

Μέχρι στιγμής.

«Γιατί;» εκπλήσσομαι.

«Φαντάζομαι συναισθηματικοί λόγοι. Είναι η μόνη οικογένεια που μας έχει απομείνει.»

Ο Ίαν δεν μιλάει συχνά για την μητέρα του, σχεδόν καθόλου. Γνωρίζω, ότι δεν του λείπει. Τουλάχιστον, όσο θα περίμενε κανείς να έλειπε από ένα παιδί η μητέρα του που δολοφονήθηκε με παραμένοντα άγνωστα τρόπο και αιτία. Εν τούτοις, μπορώ να νιώσω την αδιόρατη θλίψη που ακολουθεί κάθε αναφορά στο όνομα της ή στην απουσία αυτής. Ήταν απαίσια μητέρα, αλλά για τον Ίαν, που οι άνθρωποι που τον αγαπάμε είμαστε λιγότεροι από τα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού, ο χαμός της παραμένει επίπονος, έστω και κατευνασμένα. Είμαστε, άλλωστε, προγραμματισμένοι να αγαπάμε τους γονείς μας. Πώς αλλιώς; Είναι σαν να μην αγαπάμε τον εαυτό μας, τα γονίδια μας. Η σύσταση μας είναι δικιά τους σύσταση. Μόνο έτσι συγχώρησα, κάπως, την Πάνσυ Πάρκινσον για την αδιαφορία που έδειξε στον Ίαν. Ό,τι και αν ήταν, αποτελούσε μέρος του ανθρώπου που αγαπώ.

«Εσύ τι θέλεις να κάνεις;» ρωτάω.

«Εφόσον επιμένουν… Πού ξέρεις, συναναστρεφόμενος τους μπορεί να καταλάβω καλύτερα γιατί η μάνα μου ήταν έτσι όπως ήταν.»

Δεν λέω τίποτα πάνω σε αυτό.

«Και πότε θα πάτε;»

«Θα έρθουν το Σάββατο, αυθημερόν.»

Τα ετεροθαλή αδέρφια του Ίαν κατοικούν και τα δύο εκτός Αγγλίας. Ο Βέρτζιλ δουλεύει σε εταιρεία εξόρυξης μαγικών πετρωμάτων και για αυτό μετακινείται αρκετά. Στην αρχή ήταν στο Μεξικό, μετά πήγε στην Κούβα και τώρα είναι στην Κίνα. Ο Ντέιμον εργάζεται για το Υπουργείο Μαγείας ως γραμματέας του Τμήματος Εσωτερικών Υποθέσεων, αλλά τον έχουν στείλει στο παράρτημα της Μάλτας, οπότε και διαμένει τα τελευταία χρόνια. Τους έχω δει ελάχιστες φορές, συγκεκριμένα από όταν τα φτιάξαμε με τον Ίαν μονάχα μία, επομένως δεν έχω εμπεριστατωμένη γνώμη για αυτούς. Εφόσον αγαπάνε τον Ίαν μου και του φέρονται καλά, είμαι και εγώ καλή μαζί τους.

«Θέλεις να έρθω και εγώ;»

Καμία όρεξη δεν έχω να δω τα μούτρα των Πάρκινσον, ειδικά μετά τον τρόπο που φέρθηκαν στον Ίαν, αλλά αν εκείνος μου ζητήσει να είμαι εκεί, εκεί θα είμαι.

«Καλύτερα όχι. Όσο πιο γρήγορη είναι αυτή η επίσκεψη τόσο το καλύτερο.»

Κατανοώ πώς αισθάνεται και δεν επιμένω. Πιο παλιά είχα την αντίληψη, ότι ένα ερωτευμένο ζευγάρι έχει την υποχρέωση να κάνει τα πάντα μαζί. Ότι αυτή είναι η απόδειξη του έρωτα τους. Πλέον, έχω την σιγουριά να είμαι η αυτόνομη προσωπικότητα μου και να επιτρέπω στον Ίαν να είναι η δική του. Είμαστε μαζί σε όλα ως οι εαυτοί μας και όχι ως αλλοιωμένα συμπλέγματα χωρίς συνείδηση.

«Εδώ πώς τα πάτε;»

Αναστενάζω δύσθυμα.

«Το ήξερες, έτσι; Ότι ο Χιούγκο…»

«Ήταν πολύ έντονα τα συναισθήματα του εδώ και καιρό. Το κατάλαβα χθες γιατί.»

«Δεν σε πειράζει να υιοθετήσουμε για λίγες ημέρες την Έμιλι; Εκείνη θα μας πει να πάει στους γονείς της, αλλά ξέρω ότι δεν το θέλει. Ξέρεις, είναι πιο αισθητή η απώλεια έτσι, όταν γυρίζεις πίσω.»

Δεν φέρνει αντίρρηση.

Ρίχνω τα λαχανικά στο νερό που βράζει και κλείνω το καπάκι. Απομένω έτσι, να κοιτάζω και να μην βλέπω.

«Είναι τρομακτικό. Οι ανθρώπινες σχέσεις είναι τρομακτικές.»

«Ό,τι σε γεμίζει με δέος είναι.»

Δεν θέλω να γεμίσω με ανασφάλεια. Έχω δουλέψει πολύ μέσα μου για να την αποβάλω και σίγουρα με έχει βοηθήσει και ο Ίαν πολύ σε αυτό με την σταθερή παρουσία του. Όπως τώρα, που χωρίς να το καταλάβω έχω χωθεί στην αγκαλιά του και εισπνέω βαθιά την μυρωδιά του. Δεν μιλάμε. Δεν υπάρχουν λέξεις για όλα.

«Έι.»

Η Έμιλι μπαίνει σιγανά στην κουζίνα και τραβιόμαστε απότομα.

«Ξύπνησες; Πώς νιώθεις;»

«Καλύτερα,» μου απαντάει.

Δεν το δείχνει.

Κάθεται με κόπο σε μία καρέκλα, αδύναμη και χλωμή.

«Θα, θα πάω στους γονείς μου απόψε,» αναφέρει όταν πια ο Ίαν έχει φύγει για μπάνιο και έχουμε απομείνει οι δυο μας.

«Δεν υπάρχει λόγος. Θα κάτσεις εδώ όσο χρειαστεί.»

«Δεν έχω τίποτα εδώ πέρα. Όλα τα πράγματα μου είναι στο σπίτι με τον Χιούγκο.»

«Θα πάμε να πάρεις ό,τι θέλεις. Ή αν δεν θες, θα πάω εγώ. Θα μου τα πεις και θα πάω να τα πάρω.»

«Και εγκαταλελειμμένη και άστεγη,» σχολιάζει πικρόχολα. «Ήμουν πολύ αξιοθρήνητη στο στούντιο;»

Η έκφραση της είναι παντελώς απελπισμένη.

«Εμ, είσαι άνθρωπος. Έχεις αισθήματα που πληγώθηκαν. Λογικό να πονάς. Αν δεν πονούσες, θα ήσουν ψυχασθενής.»

Σιωπή. Και ξαφνικά κλάματα, δυνατά. Παρατάω την σούπα και τρέχω και γονατίζω μπροστά της.

«Τους είδες; Τους είδες πώς γελούσαν; Γελούσαν, το διανοείσαι;»

Με το ζόρι ξεχωρίζω τι λέει μέσα από τα αναφιλητά της. Τα μάτια της είναι τόσο πρησμένα και κόκκινα που κοντεύουν να εξαφανιστούν. Η υποφορά της τόσο μεγάλη που μπορώ να την ψηλαφήσω. Αν ήθελα, θα μπορούσα να την πλάσω και να την κάνω μαγεία.

«Δεν την θέλω την αγάπη, Λιλς. Αν πονάει τόσο πολύ, δεν την θέλω.»

«Θα περάσει, θα περάσει,» είναι το μοναδικό που βρίσκω να της πω χαϊδεύοντας την.

* * *

 **Και σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο αποκαλύπτεται και η όλη φάση με τον γάμο της Μόλυ. Την είχατε την κοπέλα μας ικανή για κάτι τέτοιο; Σχολιάστε!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Αααχ, άβυσσος η ψυχή των ανθρώπων, επομένως τίποτα δεν είναι βέβαιο για Άλμπους-Λέιλα ούτε για Έμιλι-Χιούγκο.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Το τούμπανο φέρεται περίεργα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Στο μπαρ η Λίλι δεν πήγε, αλλά Ίαν είδαμε!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Καλώς το κορίτσι! Μας έλειψες! Ζαμπίνι, ε; Μμμμ... (δεν μιλάω, δεν μιλάω) Ε, αφού διάβασες και το Πιο Άσχετη, άφησε τις συνολικές εντυπώσεις σου, έχω μεγάλη περιέργεια! Δεν ζητάμε ποτέ συγγνώμη για μεγάλα σχόλια, τρελαίνομαι να διαβάζω τις αναλύσεις σας! Δεν μας λέτε και το ονοματάκι σας, κυρία μου; Το dorina16able μου πέφτει λίγο μακρύ, χαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **και καλό τριήμερο!**

 **Υ.Γ. Τι θα ντυθείτε, αν ντυθείτε;**


	8. Κεφάλαιο 7

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7**

Σάββατο πρωί και με την Έμιλι έχουμε έρθει στο σπίτι που νοίκιαζε με τον Χιούγκο, για να μαζέψουμε τα πράγματα της. Συνεννοήθηκα με τον ξάδερφο μου, ώστε να μην είναι εκεί. Ούτε αυτός ούτε πολύ περισσότερο η χιπστερού, καινούργια γκόμενα του. Ευτυχώς, δεν έχουμε ανακαλύψει κανένα υπόλειμμα της. Μπορεί ο Χιούγκο να μην την έχει φέρει ακόμα εδώ ή να φρόντισε να κρύψει τα αποδεικτικά της στοιχεία. Σε κάθε περίπτωση η κατάσταση είναι ήδη πολύ δύσκολη χωρίς πρόσθετες αιτίες σύγχυσης. Η Έμιλι δεν κλαίει, αλλά γενικά δεν έχει καμία αντίδραση. Σάμπως και έχει βγει έξω από το σώμα της, η συνείδηση της έχει διαχωριστεί από την φυσική της διάσταση. Οι κινήσεις της είναι αργές, μηχανικές, αποδιοργανωμένες. Όποια ερώτηση ή παρατήρηση μου αναγκάζομαι να την επαναλάβω τρεις και τέσσερις φορές μέχρι να την συλλάβει.

«Αυτοί οι δίσκοι είναι δικοί σου;»

Περιεργάζεται ένα φυτό τα τελευταία δέκα λεπτά και δεν έχει κουνήσει ρούπι.

«Εμ;»

Τίποτα.

«Εμ!»

Καμία αντίδραση.

«Έμιλι!» πιο δυνατά.

«Ε, τι;»

Δεν γυρίζει καν το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος μου.

«Αυτοί οι δίσκοι εδώ πέρα. Είναι δικοί σου;»

Πάλι δεν απαντάει. Σηκώνομαι από το πάτωμα και την πλησιάζω εκεί που στέκεται όρθια. Κοιτάζω και εγώ το φυτό. Πράσινο με μερικά ροζ, πλουμιστά λουλούδια.

«Του το είχε κάνει δώρο.»

«Ε;»

«Αυτή, του το είχε κάνει δώρο. Σε όλους μας έκανε δώρο, όταν ξεκινήσαμε την συνεργασία με την δισκογραφική. Μόνο που του Χιούγκο ήταν,» παίζει ένα φύλλο ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα της, «ζωντανό. Θα έπρεπε να το καταλάβω τότε. Έπρεπε να δεις πώς το πρόσεχε. Το πότιζε, το σκάλιζε, του άλλαξε γλάστρα όταν άρχισε να μεγαλώνει. Ο Χιούγκο, που ορισμένες φορές ξεχνάει να φάει ο ίδιος.»

Τα μάτια της γυαλίζουν και φοβάμαι, ότι θα ανεβάσει ξανά πυρετό. Πιάνω το χέρι της και το τραβάω απότομα. Το φύλλο κόβεται από το φυτό βίαια και απομένει κουτσουρεμένο στην παλάμη της.

«Τι έκανες;» ρωτάει έντρομα.

Πιάνω ένα άλλο φύλλο και το καταστρέφω και αυτό. Και δεύτερο. Και τρίτο. Ένα μάτσο ύστερα. Ένα ροζ λουλούδι έπειτα. Η Έμιλι με παρατηρεί ενεή να καταστρέφω το αθώο φυτό. Δειλά, ξεκινά να με μιμείται. Μαδάει μόνη της μία χούφτα φύλλα. Γελάει. Το κάνει ξανά. Γελάει δυνατότερα. Γελάω μαζί της και αρχίζουμε να σουρομαδάμε υστερικά την άδολη πρασινάδα. Δεν υπάρχει πόλεμος χωρίς απώλειες στον άμαχο πληθυσμό. Ο πολιτισμός είναι υποχρεωμένος να υποκύψει στην βαρβαρότητα. Είναι πολύ γενναίο να κρατιέσαι στο ύψος των περιστάσεων, να δείχνεις εγκράτεια, ευγένεια, καλοσύνη. Να πούνε καλή κοπέλα, χρυσή. Να πατήσουν επάνω στην ανοχή σου, για να κερδίσουν λίγο ακόμα χώρο. Μόνο το άγριο ζώο μέσα σου μπορεί να υπερασπιστεί τα τείχη σου που είναι σε πολιορκία. Πριν από αυτό όλα είναι μυρωδάτα και τρυφερά. Όταν έρθει η διαμάχη πρέπει να βγάλεις νύχια ή να παραδοθείς στην μοίρα σου με ευπρέπεια. Δεν υπάρχει άλλος δρόμος.

Φεύγουμε από το σπίτι του Χιούγκο έχοντας μεταφέρει τα πράγματα της Έμιλι και αφήνοντας ένα πληγωμένο φυτό πίσω μας. Γελάμε ακόμα.

«Δεν θέλω να γυρίσουμε σπίτι,» μου λέει.

«Οκέι, πού θες να πάμε;»

«Πάμε βόλτα. Έχει ωραίο καιρό σήμερα. Πάμε στο καφέ που δουλεύει ο Ίαν;»

«Έχει ρεπό. Θυμάσαι, πάει να δει τον παππού του.»

«Ε, ωραία, πάμε κάπου εκτός Λονδίνου. Πάμε στην θάλασσα, θέλω να δω την θάλασσα.»

Μοιάζει, επιτέλους, ελάχιστα πιο ευδιάθετη, για αυτό δέχομαι αμέσως.

Διακτινιζόμαστε στο Μπράιτον. Περπατάμε αρκετή ώρα κατά μήκος της ακτής πιασμένες αγκαζέ και στο τέλος καθόμαστε σε μία από τις παραλιακές καφετέριες επάνω στην αποβάθρα. Παραγγέλνουμε κάτι ελαφρύ για φαγητό. Έχει όντως πολύ όμορφο καιρό. Σαββατιάτικη λιακάδα και όλοι έχουν βγει να την απολαύσουν. Ο χώρος είναι κατάμεστος. Η Έμιλι φαίνεται να μην δίνει σημασία σε τίποτα. Κοιτάζει με πλάνο βλέμμα έξω από το παράθυρο, όπου γλάροι κόβουν βόλτες στον αέρα. Εγώ ρίχνω μία αδιάφορη ματιά τριγύρω. Η προσοχή μου προσγειώνεται άτσαλα σε δύο ανθρώπους που κάθονται λίγα μόλις τραπέζια μακριά μας.

Την τελευταία φορά που τον είχα δει ήταν πληγωμένος από την απόρριψη μου. Είχε κλείσει σιωπηλά το κουτί με το μονόπετρο που μου είχε προσφέρει και είχε αποχωρήσει. Με είχε ρωτήσει γιατί. Με είχε ρωτήσει, αν χρειάζεται να περιμένει, αν δεν ήμουν ακόμα έτοιμη. Είχα κουνήσει το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά.

«Είμαι αλλού, Άλεξ.»

«Αλλού;»

Δεν είχα προλάβει να απαντήσω.

«Ο Πάρκινσον.»

Δεν μου είχε δώσει τον χρόνο να καταλάβω την αντίδραση του, αν είχε θυμώσει ή εκνευριστεί. Ούτως ή άλλως το μυαλό μου ήταν κατειλημμένο με εντελώς διαφορετικές σκέψεις. Για αυτό η όλη σκηνή μεταξύ μας είναι θαλερή, στο περίπου, δίχως συγκεκριμένες εκφράσεις και χρώματα. Χωρίσαμε χωρίς τετελεσμένο γεγονός. Η σχέση μας ήταν εξ αρχής συσσώρευση τελών.

Τώρα, φαίνεται καλά. Έχω να τον θυμηθώ από τότε, μα δεν έχει αλλάξει πολύ. Έχει αφήσει γένια και του πάνε. Παραμένει όμορφος με την ποιότητα που δεν συναντάς καθημερινά. Δίπλα του κάθεται μία κοπέλα που δεν αναγνωρίζω, καστανή, μικροκαμωμένη, γλυκιά. Δεν ξέρω αν είναι ζευγάρι, αλλά δεν είναι περίεργο να έχει προχωρήσει στην ζωή του. Μπορεί και να τα έφτιαξαν σύντομα μετά από εμάς. Ο Άλεξ είναι άνθρωπος της σχέσης, δεν αντέχει μόνος. Πώς το είχε πει η Αλίσια; _Χρειάζεται μία κοπέλα να του κάνει μα τα βαβά._ Είχε δίκιο, τόσα χρόνια μαζί τον είχε μάθει. Πολύ περισσότερο από εμένα που έφερνα συνεχώς μία άρνηση στην οποιαδήποτε πραγμάτωση του, κολλημένη για πολύ καιρό με την εικόνα του.

Στρέφει ξαφνικά το κεφάλι του προς το μέρος μου και με πιάνει να τους κοιτάζω. Κοκκινίζω από αμηχανία, όμως δεν γίνεται να προσποιηθώ, ότι δεν τους έχω δει. Σηκώνω το χέρι μου σε χαιρετισμό. Με μιμείται μαγκωμένα. Έχει και εκείνος εμβρόντητη έκφραση, προφανώς δεν περίμενε να με συναντήσει. Αναρωτιέμαι, αν πρέπει να πάω κοντά τους να τους μιλήσω, αν αυτό επιτάσσει η ευγένεια ή είναι υπερβολή. Με απαλλάσσει από την δύσκολη θέση αποστρέφοντας την ματιά του και σταματώντας να μου δίνει σημασία. Την επιστρέφει εξ ολοκλήρου στην συνοδό του, η οποία μου ρίχνει μία-δυο ματιές. Αν είναι μάγισσα, έχει αναγνωρίσει προφανώς ποια είμαι και τι ήμουν για εκείνον μήνες πριν.

Η σερβιτόρα φέρνει την παραγγελία μας και αυτό αποσπά την Έμιλι από την ομφαλοσκόπηση της. Ξεκινάμε να τρώμε και να συζητούμε λίγο. Σύντομα ξεχνιέμαι. Τόσο, που ούτε καν της αναφέρω, ότι ο Άλεξ βρίσκεται κάπου πίσω της. Μετά από δύο ημέρες βάζει κάτι στο στόμα της με όρεξη. Νιώθω ανακούφιση. Είναι τρομερά πιο δύσκολο να είσαι εκείνη που πρέπει να παρηγορήσει από το να είσαι εκείνη που πρέπει να παρηγορηθεί. Ειδικά για εμένα, που συνήθως τοποθετώ τον εαυτό μου στον ρόλο του θύματος. Ή μάλλον τοποθετούσα. Άλλη μία συνήθεια παλιά που εγκατέλειψα με τον ερχομό του Ίαν στην ζωή μου.

Συλλογίζομαι, πώς να πηγαίνει η συνάντηση του με τους Πάρκινσον. Ήταν αγχωμένος σήμερα το πρωί, παρότι το έκρυβε στην σιωπή και την συγκράτηση. Δεν τον πίεσα να μου πει τι ένιωθε, ήξερα ότι δεν ήθελε. Είναι, φαντάζομαι, κάπως σχιζοφρενικό όλο αυτό. Όταν έχεις βιώσει τέτοια εγκατάλειψη ο μόνος τρόπος, αρχικά τουλάχιστον, να μην βυθιστείς στην κατάθλιψη είναι να φωνάζεις με όλη σου την ύπαρξη, ότι δεν σε νοιάζει. Ότι δεν σε πειράζει, δεν σε αγγίζει, τίποτα δεν σε ακουμπά. Αυτό έκανε ο Ίαν, για πολλά χρόνια. Αυτό προσπάθησε να κάνει και με εμένα. Η σχέση μας, όμως, ήταν και για εκείνον ωρίμανση. Πλέον είναι αρκετά δυνατός για να μπει στην διαδικασία να παραδεχτεί, ότι τον νοιάζει. Όσο σημαντικό είναι να σταματήσει κανείς να θυματοποιείται, εξίσου σημαντικό είναι και να επιτρέψει στον εαυτό να αναγνωριστεί ως θύμα και μετά να το ξεπεράσει. Είναι επίπονη διαδικασία και χρονοβόρα και το σημερινό είναι ένα μεγάλο βήμα.

«Δεν νομίζω, ότι μπορώ να συνεχίσω στο συγκρότημα.»

Η παρατήρηση της Έμιλι έρχεται απρόοπτη, σαν σταγόνα θάλασσας που σκάει στο τζάμι.

«Δεν είναι μόνο ότι δεν μπορώ να τους βλέπω. Ούτε ότι δεν μπορώ να συνεργαστώ επαγγελματικά μαζί της. Νιώθω ξένη. Ο μόνος λόγος που μπήκα στα Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά ήταν ο Χιούγκο. Εκείνος με έπεισε και πάντα εκείνος ήταν ο συνδετικός κρίκος με τους υπόλοιπους. Μπορεί να κάναμε παρέα, γενικά, αλλά μουσικά, στην δημιουργία, ο Χιούγκο ήταν για εμένα η σύνδεση.»

Έχει τελειώσει το φαγητό της και σκουπίζει το πιάτο της απλανώς με ένα κομμάτι ψωμί.

«Δεν ξέρω καν αν θέλω να γίνω τραγουδίστρια. Παλαιότερα δεν ήταν αυτό το όνειρο μου.»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να βιαστείς να αποφασίσεις. Ακόμα και τώρα να μην είσαι έτοιμη, μπορείς να το κάνεις πάντα αργότερα. Το ταλέντο σου είναι εκεί.»

«Πρέπει να το πω και στους γονείς μου,» ξεφυσά. «Θα στενοχωρηθούν διπλά, θα σκεφτούν ότι καταστρέφω την καριέρα μου.»

«Οι γονείς έχουν δικό τους τρόπο να αναλύουν τα πράγματα που δεν είναι απαραίτητα ο σωστός.»

Δεν μιλάω μόνο για τους γονείς της Έμιλι.

«Και τι θα κάνω με το συμβόλαιο;» με κοιτάζει κάτω από τις βλεφαρίδες της. «Δεν έχω την οικονομική δυνατότητα να το σπάσω.»

«Αυτό να μην σε νοιάζει. Πρέπει να είναι κανείς απάνθρωπος, για να σε αναγκάσει να συνεχίσεις με αυτές τις συνθήκες.»

«Οι εταιρίες δεν έχουν ανθρώπινα συναισθήματα, Λιλς.»

«Η δισκογραφική δεν θα τολμήσει να κινηθεί νομικά εναντίον σου,» την διαβεβαιώνω. «Κανείς από το συγκρότημα δεν θα το δεχτεί. Πρώτα από όλους ο Χιούγκο. Ό,τι και αν έγινε μεταξύ σας σε νοιάζεται και σε αγαπάει. Δεν θέλει με τίποτα το κακό σου.»

Το πιστεύω ακράδαντα. Επίσης, θα κάνω ό,τι περνάει από το χέρι μου για να το διασφαλίσω.

«Σε ευχαριστώ,» μου χαμογελάει σφιγμένα.

Αρκούμαι προς το παρόν σε αυτό. Ξέρω, ότι χρειάζεται χρόνος πριν μπορέσει να χαμογελάσει ξανά κανονικά.

«Γεια.»

Γυρίζουμε και οι δύο απότομα προς το μέρος της φωνής. Εκπλήσσομαι για δεύτερη φορά με την παρουσία του. Είχα απορροφηθεί τόσο από την συζήτηση μας με την Έμιλι που σχεδόν είχα ξεχάσει ότι τον είδα.

«Γεια,» χαιρετώ με την σειρά μου.

Η κοπέλα στέκεται δίπλα του.

«Τι κάνεις, Έμιλι;»

«Καλά, Άλεξ. Εσύ;»

Η Έμιλι, λογικά, είναι τρακαρισμένη. Όπως όλοι μας.

«Καλά. Σας είδαμε από πριν και καθώς φεύγαμε είπαμε να χαιρετίσουμε. Να σας συστήσω την Νταϊάνα.»

 _Θα μπορούσα να είμαι στην θέση της_. _Θα μπορούσα να είμαι εγώ εκείνη που κρατάει από το χέρι και βγαίνει για φαγητό μαζί της._

Ήμουν εγώ, ώσπου διάλεξα να μην είμαι πια. Έναν χρόνο πριν θα πατούσα επί πτωμάτων για αυτό το δικαίωμα και θα έβγαζα από την μέση όποιον ή όποια επιχειρούσε να μπει στον δρόμο μου. Μέχρι που ο κόσμος μου γύρισε τα ίσια ανάποδα και οι επιθυμίες μου σταμάτησαν να έχουν συνοχή.

Ανταλλάσουμε τυπικά νέα, για τις οικογένειες μας, την δουλειά. Από όταν ο Άλεξ σταμάτησε να παίζει για τους Πάντλμηρ χάθηκε εντελώς από τον κοινωνικό μου κύκλο, εφόσον δεν συνέχισε να κάνει παρέα με τον Τζέιμς ούτε κυρίως με τον Άλμπους, η σχέση του με τον οποίον δεν αποκαταστάθηκε ποτέ πλήρως˙ όπως και με τον Σκόρπιους ή τον Φραντσέσκο. Πιθανώς να χρειαζόταν απόσταση και καινούργιο ξεκίνημα. Λογικό. Τώρα εργάζεται για την Ομοσπονδία Κουίντιτς, μας ενημερώνει. Η Νταϊάνα, λέει, είναι μηχανικός σκουπών.

Φεύγουν σύντομα μετά.

«Αυτό και αν ήταν αναπάντεχο,» σχολιάζει η Έμιλι μόλις έχουμε μείνει ξανά μόνες. «Το σκέφτεσαι ποτέ;» με ρωτάει ύστερα από λίγο. «Πώς θα ήταν η ζωή σου, αν ήσασταν μαζί, το σκέφτεσαι ποτέ;»

«Το σκέφτηκα μία φορά.»

Και ήταν αρκετό.

Επιστρέφουμε στο σπίτι. Ο Ίαν δεν είναι εκεί. Δεν έχουμε μιλήσει από το πρωί, αλλά δεν θέλω να τον ενοχλήσω. Αν μπορούσε, θα με έπαιρνε εκείνος. Αποφασίζουμε με την Έμιλι να πάμε σινεμά και του αφήνω ένα μήνυμα. Όταν γυρίζουμε είναι αργά το βράδυ, μα παραμένει άφαντος – το μήνυμα μου απείραχτο εκεί όπου το άφησα. Δεν θέλω να το παραδεχτώ, όμως έχω αρχίσει να ανησυχώ. Λείπει τόσες ώρες, πόσο πια να κράτησε η επίσκεψη στον παππού του; Τελικά τον καλώ στον καθρέφτη του. Δεν απαντά. Διχογνωμούμαι, αν να πάω να τον βρω είναι υπερβολική κίνηση ή όχι. Κοντεύουν, ωστόσο, μεσάνυχτα και δεν λέει να φανεί.

«Σαν πολύ δεν άργησε ο Ίαν;»

Μέχρι και η Έμιλι το προσέχει. Αυτό ήταν, θα πάω στους Πάρκινσον και ό,τι γίνει. Πιάνω το παλτό μου και το μισοφοράω, όταν χτυπάει η πόρτα του σπιτιού. Κοιταζόμαστε με την Έμιλι. Το ξόρκι με ενημερώνει, πως είναι ο πατέρας μου μαζί με τον Τέντι. Αμέσως, η καρδιά μου ξεκινά να παίζει ταμπούρλο. Δεν πρόκειται για κοινωνική επίσκεψη, το ξέρουν μέχρι τα μέσα μου. Με πόδια και χέρια να τρέμουν ξεκλειδώνω την εξώπορτα. Ο πατέρας μου μπαίνει μέσα στο σπίτι ακολουθούμενος από τον ξάδερφο μου. Αν είχα μία ελάχιστη ψευδαίσθηση για τον λόγο της εμφάνισης τους, αυτή δολοφονείται στην αιχμηρότητα των εκφράσεων τους.

«Λίλι.»

Ο πατέρας μου.

«Γεια σου, Έμιλι.»

«Γεια σας, κύριε Χάρι.»

«Θα μπορούσες να πας για λίγο μέσα; Θέλω να συζητήσω κάτι προσωπικό με την κόρη μου.»

Ακούω τα βήματα της Έμιλι να απομακρύνονται κάπου πίσω μου και ύστερα την πόρτα του ξενώνα να κλείνει. Ο πατέρας μου ηχομονώνει τον χώρο που βρισκόμαστε. Τα μάτια του επιστρέφουν σε εμένα.

«Λίλι, ο Ίαν, είναι εδώ;»

Το δωμάτιο ή το μυαλό μου γυρίζει.

Γνέφω αρνητικά.

«Ξέρεις πού είναι;»

«Τι συμβαίνει;» ξεροκαταπίνω.

Έπαθε κάτι; Δεν μπορεί να έπαθε κάτι. Δεν θα ρωτούσαν πού βρίσκεται αν είχε πάθει κάτι. Έτσι, δεν είναι; Έτσι δεν είναι;

«Λίλι, η κατάσταση είναι πολύ σοβαρή.»

Γιατί μου μιλάει όπως όταν ήμουν μικρή; Με όλη την γονική υπεροχή χωρίς την πατρική συμπόνια;

Με πλησιάζει και ενώνει τις ματιές μας με απαίτηση.

«Λίλι, αν γνωρίζεις πού είναι ο Ίαν πρέπει να μου πεις αμέσως. Είναι θέμα υπηρεσιακό.»

Δεν καταλαβαίνω.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω.»

Η συναισθηματική μου φόρτιση είναι τόσο μεγάλη που νιώθω το αίμα μου κυριολεκτικά να καίει. Τα μάγουλα μου πρέπει να έχουν κοκκινίσει, ενώ ιδρώτας σχηματίζεται σε όλο το κορμί μου.

Ο πατέρας μου παίρνει μία λεπτή ανάσα και με πιάνει από το χέρι.

«Λίλι, ο Ίαν καταζητείται για φόνο.»

* * *

 **Τα δικά μου λόγια είναι περιττά. Περιμένω με αγωνία τα σχόλια σας!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Το προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο ήταν βαθύ. Αυτό; Μάλλον βαρύ :)**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Αααχ, προετοιμαζόταν η ατμόσφαιρα, προετοιμαζόταν καιρό!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Κορίτσι μου, πολύ άνετα και αγαπησιάρικα τα βλέπεις τα πράγματα να εξελίσσονται. Ας σε προσγειώσουμε λίγο απότομα, χαχα!  
**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	9. Κεφάλαιο 8

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8**

Πολλαπλή ανθρωποκτονία.

Είναι μερικές λέξεις και εκφράσεις που δεν ανήκουν στην πραγματικότητα. Τις συναντούμε μόνο κατασκευασμένες σε εφημερίδες και περιοδικά.

Φόνος από πρόθεση.

Καταζητούμενος.

Έγκλημα πάθους.

Ο πατέρας μου μού έδωσε μία τέτοια έκφραση και δεν ξέρω τι να την κάνω. Την παρατηρώ από μακριά, σαν πίσω από βρώμικο τζάμι. Ακούω τον υπόκωφο της. Προσπαθώ να την προσπεράσω. Ο Χάρι Πότερ, αρχηγός των Χρυσούχων, δεν μου το επιτρέπει.

«Τέντι, δώσε μου τον φάκελο, σε παρακαλώ.»

Ο ξάδερφος μου προτείνει ένα δερματόδετο τόμο που μόλις τότε προσέχω, ότι κρατούσε. Ο πατέρας μου τον πιάνει στα χέρια του και τον ανοίγει. Βγάζει μία φωτογραφία από μέσα και μου την δείχνει. Είναι ασπρόμαυρη και ακούνητη. Απαθανατίζει ένα δωμάτιο, κρεβατοκάμαρα. Επάνω στο κρεβάτι βρίσκονται ξαπλωμένα σε αφύσικη στάση δύο άτομα. Στο πάτωμα, στην μέση του υπνοδωματίου, δύο ακόμα. Ο πατέρας μου φέρνει τον μέσο του επάνω από το σώμα ενός από τους δύο.

«Ο Βέρτζιλ.»

Μετακινείται στο επόμενο.

«Ο Ντέιμον.»

Ύστερα μεταφέρεται στο κρεβάτι.

«Η Αντουανέτα Πάρκινσον, ο Περσέας Πάρκινσον.»

Δεν υπάρχει αίμα, δεν υπάρχουν τραύματα, πληγές, εκδορές. Τίποτα που να υποδηλώνει την αλήθεια. Τον θάνατο. Το μακελειό.

Ο πατέρας μου απομακρύνει την φωτογραφία. Την κλείνει πίσω στον φάκελο του, σαν μπαμπούλα μέσα σε σεντούκι.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Λίλι. Πες μας πού είναι ο Ίαν.»

Δεν αντέχω άλλο το βάρος μου. Τα πόδια μου απλά υποχωρούν. Είναι τυχαίο το γεγονός, ότι καταλήγω στον καναπέ και δεν σωριάζομαι στο πάτωμα. Συνειδητοποιώ, ότι φοράω μονάχα το ένα μανίκι του παλτού μου. Βάζω και το άλλο, μήπως με προστατεύσει από τα ρίγη.

«Λίλι.»

Η φωνή του πατέρα μου γίνεται πιο επιτακτική. Με τρομάζει και ανασηκώνω το κεφάλι μου να τον κοιτάξω. Δεν κλαίω, αλλά πρέπει να έχουν θολώσει τα μάτια μου, γιατί δεν μπορώ να τον διακρίνω καθαρά.

Ο πατέρας μου ισιώνει τα γυαλιά του επάνω στην μύτη του.

«Λίλι, ξέρω ότι σου φαίνεται αδύνατο να το πιστέψεις. Ξέρω, ότι είσαι σε σοκ. Μα πρέπει να μας βοηθήσεις να τον βρούμε. Αν γνωρίζεις πού είναι και δεν μου πεις, υποθάλπεις εγκληματία. Με καταλαβαίνεις;»

Μόλις τώρα ξεκινώ.

«Γιατί πιστεύεις ότι το έκανε ο Ίαν;»

Έρχεται και κάθεται δίπλα μου. Δεν με ακουμπάει. Σκύβει προς τα μπροστά και στερεώνει τους αγκώνες του στα γόνατα του. Κρατάει ακόμα τον καφέ φάκελο. Πότε ξεκίνησαν να γερνάνε τα χέρια του; Έχουν γίνει τραχιά, δύσκαμπτα. Δεν είναι τα απαλά χέρια του μπαμπά μου.

«Οι Πάρκινσον διατηρούν δύο ξωτικά της κουζίνας. Εκείνα άνοιξαν και υποδέχτηκαν τον Ίαν και τα αδέρφια του. Βρίσκονταν στον κάτω όροφο, όταν αισθάνθηκαν κάτι παράξενο, ανησυχητικό. Ξέρεις, ότι τα ξωτικά έχουν δική τους μαγεία, μπορούν να αντιλαμβάνονται διαφορετικά τα πράγματα. Ανέβηκαν να δουν τι συμβαίνει, πήγαν μέχρι την κρεβατοκάμαρα του Περσέα, χτύπησαν την πόρτα, δεν απάντησε κανείς. Ξαφνικά, η πόρτα άνοιξε με δύναμη και ο Ίαν βγήκε τρέχοντας. Πήδηξε ουσιαστικά από τις σκάλες στο ισόγειο και έφυγε σαν σίφουνας από το μέγαρο. Τα ξωτικά μπήκαν μέσα στο δωμάτιο και αντίκρισαν το θέαμα που απαθανατίστηκε στην φωτογραφία που σου έδειξα. Όλοι ήταν νεκροί.»

Νεκρός. Περίεργη λέξη. Δεν έχει από μόνη της σημασία. Είναι αρνητική αναφορά. Πάει να πει μη ζωντανός. Πάει να πει όλα όσα δεν είμαι εγώ. Δεν μπορείς να συμπάσχεις μαζί της. Μόνο να την φοβηθείς.

«Λίλι, σε ικετεύω,» ο πατέρας μου ψιθυρίζει, λες και απευθύνεται σε άγριο ζώο που δεν θέλει να εξοργίσει άλλο.

Εγώ είμαι αυτό;

«Δεν βγάζει κανένα νόημα,» μονολογώ. «Ο Ίαν δεν θα το έκανε ποτέ αυτό.»

Όχι εξαιτίας αγάπης ή ανθρωπιάς, αυτών των άδειων πουκαμίσων που έχουμε μάθει να προβάρουμε και που δεν είναι τίποτα άλλο από προφάσεις. Δεν θα το έκανε γιατί δεν είχε λόγο να το κάνει. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε, δεν τον ένοιαζε, είχε με πολύ σημαντικότερα πράγματα να ασχοληθεί. Προετοιμάζαμε το έδαφος τόσους μήνες, με υπομονή, με μεθοδικότητα. Δεν θα ακύρωνε όλη του την προσπάθεια να πάει να βρει τον πατέρα του για κάτι τόσο μηδαμινό.

«Δεν το ξέρεις αυτό, δεν τον ξέρεις τόσο καλά. Ο φάκελος του στο Χόγκουαρτς δείχνει ασταθή χαρακτήρα, με τάση σε βίαιες εκρήξεις. Μεγάλωσε άσχημα, Λίλι, παρατημένος από όλους. Τέτοιοι άνθρωποι κρατάνε μίσος μέσα τους που μπορεί να ξεφύγει ανά πάσα ώρα και στιγμή. Δεν λέω, ότι πήγε με πρόθεση να σκοτώσει την οικογένεια του. Όμως, μπορεί κάτι να ειπώθηκε, κάτι να συνέβη, που να τον εξόργισε και να τον εξώθησε εκτός εαυτού. Χρειάζεται βοήθεια, Λίλι. Χρειάζεται βοήθεια, για να γίνει καλά. Πρέπει να τον βρούμε, για να τον βοηθήσουμε.»

«Να τον βοηθήσετε.»

Τα χείλη μου τρέμουν. Τα δαγκώνω, για να σταματήσουν.

«Να τον κλείσετε στην φυλακή ή σε ίδρυμα για παράφρονες. Αυτό εννοείς βοήθεια.»

Ο πατέρας μου παίρνει βαθιά εισπνοή.

«Είναι επικίνδυνος, Λίλι.»

«Επικίνδυνος; Δεν είναι επικ…»

Διακόπτει την αντίρρηση μου.

«Η εγκληματολόγος που μελέτησε το ιστορικό του σχημάτισε το προφίλ κοινωνιοπαθούς.»

Ανοίγει ξανά τον φάκελο, το οπλοστάσιο του. Βγάζει ένα χαρτί και μου το δίνει. Τα γράμματα χοροπηδάνε, μαύρες λέξεις φτερουγίζουν μπροστά στα μάτια μου.

 **ακαταμάχητη γοητεία**

 **βίαιες τάσεις**

 **ισχυρή πειθώ**

 **επιθετικότητα**

 **τάσεις απομόνωσης**

 **φαινομενικά αξιόπιστοι**

 **υποκρινόμενοι ειλικρίνεια**

 **δόλιους σκοπούς**

 **παθολογικοί ψεύτες**

Αυτός δεν είναι ο Ίαν μου.

 _Είναι._

Δεν είναι. Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό.

«Είναι λογικό να βρίσκεσαι σε άρνηση.»

Αισθάνομαι το χέρι του πατέρα μου στην πλάτη μου και θέλω να ουρλιάξω από τον πόνο.

«Δεν σου ζητώ κάτι άλλο αυτήν την στιγμή. Μόνο να μας βοηθήσεις να τον βρούμε.»

Του επιστρέφω το χαρτί του. Πιστεύουν, ότι τον ξέρουν; Κανείς τους δεν μπορεί να συλλάβει ούτε το ένα μόριο της ουσίας του.

«Δεν γνωρίζω πού είναι.»

«Λίλι…»

«Σου λέω την αλήθεια.»

Τον κοιτάζω ευθεία στα μάτια. Όσο αντέξω. Πρέπει να αντέξω.

«Πριν χτυπήσετε, ετοιμαζόμουν να φύγω να πάω να τον βρω στους Πάρκινσον,» του εξηγώ όσο σαφέστερα μπορώ. «Μπορείτε να ρωτήσετε και την Έμιλι. Είχα ανησυχήσει που είχε αργήσει τόσο πολύ.»

«Δεν σου έστειλε κάποιο μήνυμα; Δεν επικοινώνησε μαζί σου με τον οποιονδήποτε τρόπο;»

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά.

«Τίποτα. Ψάξε τον καθρέφτη μου, αν αυτό θα σε ικανοποιήσει.»

Με ένα νεύμα δίνει εντολή στον Τέντι να κάνει ακριβώς αυτό. Δεν με πληγώνει άλλο η συμπεριφορά του. Έχω φτάσει στο απυρόβλητο.

«Πρέπει να ψάξουμε και το σπίτι,» με ενημερώνει, αφού ο Τέντι τον διαβεβαιώνει πως δεν υπάρχει κάποιο ενοχοποιητικό στοιχείο στον καθρέφτη μου. «Ίσως βρούμε κάτι που να μας οδηγήσει στα ίχνη του.»

Ανασηκώνω αδιάφορα τους ώμους. Ό,τι και αν πω, δεν έχει σημασία τώρα. Άλλωστε ξέρω, ότι δεν πρόκειται να εντοπίσουν το παραμικρό. Ο Ίαν ήταν πολύ προσεκτικός να κρύβει εκτός σπιτιού βιβλία και πηγές που ανακάλυπτε κατά καιρούς για την διάσταση του Ερέβους. Έχει την μαγική ικανότητα να δημιουργεί θήκες χωροχρόνου, διαστήματα όπου ο χρόνος και ο χώρος σταματούν να υφίστανται. Μία τέτοια θήκη θα επέτρεπε και το ταξίδι στο Έρεβος˙ με την κατάλληλη ενέργεια, για να φιλοξενήσει όχι μόνο αντικείμενα, μα άνθρωπο.

Ο Τέντι μου ρίχνει ένα απολογητικό βλέμμα και ξεκινά να σαρώνει μαγικά το σπίτι. Όπως το περίμενα, η έρευνα του δεν έχει αποτελέσματα.

«Τίποτα, Χάρι.»

Ο πατέρας μου γνέφει με αδιόρατη ανακούφιση. Προφανώς, έτσι και ανακάλυπταν το παραμικρό θα εμπλεκόμουν και εγώ στην υπόθεση. Περισσότερο από ότι είμαι ήδη.

«Εντάξει. Πες στην Φέιλα να ετοιμάσει σκοπιές, στην είσοδο και σε κάθε γωνία.»

Ο Τέντι φεύγει, για να εκπληρώσει την εντολή του αρχηγού του. Ο πατέρας μου με χτυπάει απαλά στην πλάτη.

«Είναι αργά. Πάμε σπίτι να ξεκουραστείς.»

Σμίγω τα φρύδια μου.

«Δεν πρόκειται να έρθω σπίτι. Το σπίτι μου είναι εδώ.»

Οποιοδήποτε θετικό συναίσθημα είχε εισβάλει στην έκφραση του εξαφανίζεται αμέσως.

«Δεν γίνεται να μείνεις εδώ. Θα έρθεις σπίτι μας, όπου θα είσαι ασφαλής.»

«Είμαι ασφαλής.»

«Λίλι, μην κάνεις σαν παιδί. Η κατάσταση είναι πολύ σοβαρή. Σε παρακαλώ, συνεργάσου.»

«Εσύ μου φέρεσαι λες και είμαι παιδί,» εξανίσταμαι. «Δεν είμαι όμως πια. Έχω μεγαλώσει. Ζω μόνη μου, είμαι υπεύθυνη για τον εαυτό μου.»

Ανοίγει το στόμα του να πει κάτι, μα μοιάζει να το μετανιώνει. Τρίβει το μέτωπο του κουρασμένα.

«Σε παρακαλώ,» μουρμουρίζει. «Έστω για απόψε. Ειδάλλως θα κοιμηθώ εγώ εδώ στον καναπέ.»

«Κάνε ό,τι καταλαβαίνεις. Εγώ από το σπίτι μου δεν φεύγω.»

Σηκώνομαι απότομα όρθια. Σηκώνεται και εκείνος. Μικρή μού φαινόταν τεράστιος, τώρα είμαστε σχεδόν ισοϋψείς.

«Θα στο πω καθαρά για να το καταλάβεις, επειδή εμφανώς αρνείσαι,» λέει επιτακτικά με την φωνή του αρχηγού του σώματος ασφαλείας. «Ο άνθρωπος που αγαπάς είναι εγκληματίας. Σκότωσε εν ψυχρώ την οικογένεια του. Υπάρχουν βάσιμες υποψίες, ότι εν τέλει ο ίδιος ήταν που σκότωσε και την Πάνσυ.»

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες!»

Η αναπνοή σφραγίζεται στο στήθος μου. Αδύνατον να βγει.

«Το είχαμε αποκλείσει, επειδή ήταν ακόμα στο σχολείο, αλλά δεν θα είναι η πρώτη φορά που κάποιος φεύγει από το Χόγκουαρτς κρυφά και επιστρέφει κρυφά.»

Αυτό το γνωρίζω καλύτερα από τον καθένα.

«Όλα ταιριάζουν. Το γεγονός, ότι η Πάνσυ δεν αντιστάθηκε, ότι δεν υπήρχαν σημάδια πάλης, ότι δεν επρόκειτο για ληστεία, ότι όποιος το έκανε ήξερε τις κινήσεις της. Συν με την δολοφονία σήμερα, τα κομμάτια ενώνονται.»

«Εικασίες!»

«Όποιους κάποτε τον πλήγωσαν, τους έβγαλε από την μέση.»

«Τα αδέρφια του τον αγαπούσαν,» αντικρούω.

«Όχι, αρκετά. Ήταν περισσότερο υποχρέωση για αυτούς παρά αγάπη. Τον έσπρωχναν ο ένας στον άλλον σαν μπαλάκι.»

Η αδυσώπητη λογική του πατέρα μου δεν έχει πέδη. Με ισοπεδώνει.

«Εσύ τον αγαπάς, αλλά τέτοιοι οι άνθρωποι είναι ασταθείς. Μόλις νιώσει ότι δεν ανταποκρίνεσαι στα πρότυπα του, ότι κάνεις κάτι που δεν ταιριάζει με τα ιδανικά του, θα στραφεί εναντίον σου. Δεν θα διστάσει, Λίλι, μην έχεις αμφιβολία για αυτό.»

Ψάχνει απεγνωσμένα τα μάτια μου. Φοβάται, συνειδητοποιώ. Τρέμει από φόβο και αγωνία. Δεν έχει την ανάγκη να ξεμπροστιάσει τον Ίαν μπροστά μου μόνο και μόνο, για να με απομακρύνει από εκείνον, να με προστατεύσει. Έχει ανάγκη να δει τις αντιδράσεις μου, να σιγουρευτεί, ότι δεν με έχει διαφθείρει, ότι δεν με έχει κολλήσει την οποιαδήποτε ψυχασθένεια κουβαλάει. Φοβάται, ότι η ανατροφή που μου έδωσε δεν ήταν αρκετή, για να με κρατήσει μακριά από το σκοτάδι. Το σκοτάδι που κάποτε κυριαρχούσε σε ένα κομμάτι του και χρειάστηκε να θυσιαστεί στον θάνατο, για να το αποβάλει.

«Πάω να ξαπλώσω.»

Τελειώνω την συζήτηση εκεί. Για απόψε. Για πάντα. Δεν μπορώ να διώξω μακριά τους δαίμονες του για εκείνον. Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω την ζωή μου για την δική του ασφάλεια. Ειδικά όπως έχω γίνει, συναισθηματικό κουρέλι. Το μυαλό μου πονάει, αν αυτό είναι δυνατόν. Οι σκέψεις μου είναι ίλιγγος. Στον διάδρομο μπροστά από την κρεβατοκάμαρα μισανοίγει την πόρτα της η Έμιλι. Κοιτάζει διακριτικά προς το μέρος του σαλονιού, όπου ο πατέρας μου στέκεται όρθιος με την πλάτη του προς τα εμάς. Μου απευθύνει ερωτηματική γκριμάτσα.

«Θα σου πω αύριο,» της λέω χαμηλόφωνα.

«Ο Ίαν;»

«Αύριο.»

«Θέλεις παρέα;»

«Προτιμώ να μείνω μόνη μου.»

Μου σφίγγει το χέρι.

«Καληνύχτα.»

«Καληνύχτα.»

Κλείνομαι στο δωμάτιο μου. Πέφτω στο κρεβάτι με το παλτό και τραβάω το πάπλωμα μέχρι επάνω από το κεφάλι μου. Πονάω παντού, αλλά τα δάκρυα δεν έρχονται όσο και αν παρακαλάω. Μάλλον λιποθυμάω, παρά αποκοιμιέμαι.

Ονειρεύομαι. Το αναγνωρίζω, επειδή το κορμί μου έχει σταματήσει να πονάει. Δεν έχω βάρος, οντότητα. Είμαι βαμβάκι, σφουγγάρι και λεπτή μεμβράνη. Είμαι άπειρη, δεν αρχίζω και δεν τελειώνω πουθενά.

«Λίλι!»

Πέφτω επάνω του έτσι όπως εμφανίζεται από το αναπάντεχο. Η αίσθηση του είναι διαφορετική, πιο έντονη και άτονη ταυτόχρονα. Δεν έχει θερμότητα και μυρωδιά, το άγγιγμα του όμως το νιώθω παντού, λες και είμαι την ίδια στιγμή αυτή που αγγίζει και αυτή που αγγίζεται. Κουνάω λαίμαργα τα χέρια μου επάνω σε όλη την επιφάνεια του, να βεβαιωθώ ότι είναι ανέπαφος, δεν εμπιστεύομαι τα μάτια μου.

«Είσαι καλά, είσαι καλά,» επαναλαμβάνω μονολογώντας.

Πιάνει τα χέρια μου στα δικά του.

«Λίλι, σε παρακαλώ, άκουσε με, δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο.»

«Φίλησε με.»

«Μωρό μου, σε παρακαλώ, συγκεντρώσου, μην μου το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο.»

Τότε μόνο αντιλαμβάνομαι πού βρισκόμαστε. Είμαστε σε θήκη χωροχρόνου.

«Πώς, πώς το έκανες;» μένω έκθαμβη. «Δεν μπορούσες μέχρι τώρα.»

Τον ρωτάω χωρίς να απομακρύνω το βλέμμα μου από πάνω του, σάμπως και χρειάζεται ένα ανοιγοκλείσιμο των βλεφάρων, για να εξαφανιστεί.

«Μπόρεσα μόνο και μόνο, επειδή έφερα την αστρική σου προβολή και όχι το κανονικό σου σώμα. Δεν θα αντέξω για πολύ. Για αυτό πρέπει να με ακούσεις.»

«Τι έγινε με την οικογένεια σου; Ο πατέρας μου λέει ότι είναι όλοι νεκροί. Ότι τους σκότωσες εσύ. Όπως και την μητέρα σου. Σε καταζητούν παντού.»

«Το ξέρω. Το ήξερα ότι θα γίνονταν έτσι τα πράγματα για αυτό το έβαλα στα πόδια. Δεν τόλμησα να σε προειδοποιήσω, ήξερα ότι θα ήσουν η πρώτη που θα ρωτούσαν πού είμαι.»

«Ίαν, φοβάμαι,» παραδέχομαι σε εκείνον.

Με κοιτάζει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και η έκφραση του είναι πεδίο μάχης. Δεν ξέρω μεταξύ ποιων, ποιος είναι ο νικητής και ποιος ο ηττημένος. Τα χείλη του σφραγίζονται στα δικά μου και ξαφνικά η γεύση του είναι η παρηγοριά μου και η αγκαλιά του ο κόσμος μου. Το άρωμα του κατακτάει την όσφρηση μου. Απομακρύνεται και υποχρεώνομαι να ανοίξω τα μάτια μου. Είμαστε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μας, εγώ τυλιγμένη το πάπλωμα και το παλτό μου, εκείνος στο στρώμα δίπλα μου.

«Το ήξερα, ότι δεν θα άντεχα για πολύ,» μουρμουρίζει. «Η σωματική επαφή το κάνει ακόμα πιο δύσκολο.»

Με μία χειρονομία του ο χώρος ηχομονώνεται.

Η συνειδητοποίηση κάνει την καρδιά μου να χάσει έναν χτύπο.

«Είναι ο πατέρας μου στο σαλόνι!»

«Ναι. Έχει βάλει ξόρκι αναγνώρισης διακτινισμού, αλλά οι θήκες χωροχρόνου δεν λειτουργούν με τον ίδιο τρόπο και δεν μπορεί να με εντοπίσει. Αυτοί όμως μπορούν, για αυτό πρέπει να βιαστούμε.»

«Ποιοι αυτοί;»

Σπρώχνει τα μαλλιά μου προς τα πίσω και χουφτώνει το πρόσωπο μου μεταξύ των χεριών του. Ασκεί τόση πίεση που με πονάει, όμως μόνο έτσι μπορώ να διαβεβαιώσω ότι είναι εδώ και μοιάζει να μοιραζόμαστε την ίδια ανάγκη.

«Οι Ερεβίτες, Λίλι. Με βρήκανε.»

* * *

 **Τι πιστεύετε; Τι πιστεύετε; Σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Ανάπτυξε μας τις θεωρίες σου, μην ντρέπεσαι, χαχα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Νομίζω ο Ίαν είναι ασφαλές να χαρακτηριστεί πεθερόπληκτος :)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Φυσικά και έχουν μηχανή οι σκούπες, απλά οι ρυθμίσεις της γίνονται μαγικά!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Ήταν εν τέλει αυτός που είχες στο μυαλό σου;**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Καλώς μας ξαναβρήκες! Χαιρόμαστε πολύ! Ευχαριστώ πολύ για το σχόλιο σου και για το ΠΑΠ, λέω δεν μπορεί να με ξέχασε και να μην έχει κάτι να πει! Οι σχολιασμοί σου είναι επικοί και όντως η υπομονή είναι μεγάλη αρετή :)**

 **Ευχαριστώ πολύ για όλην την συνεισφορά σας. Όπως είπε και η Μαρίνα απολαμβάνω και εγώ αμέριστα αυτήν την παρέα που έχουμε φτιάξει!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	10. Κεφάλαιο 9

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9**

«Δεν ήξερα, ότι σε ψάχνανε.»

Εκεί που το τραγικό συναντά το κωμικό γεννήθηκα εγώ.

Ο Ίαν χαμογελά απαλά, οι αντίχειρες του χαϊδεύουν τις παραυτίδες μου.

«Σε αγαπώ τόσο πολύ.»

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ.»

Ψιθυρίζουμε, παρότι δεν χρειάζεται.

Τα μάτια του παίζουν στις κόγχες τους και φαίνεται πάλι να διχογνωμείται. Στο τέλος, κάθεται με μία ανάσα δίπλα μου. Στρέφω το κορμί μου προς τα εκείνον, έτσι μπόγος όπως έχω γίνει, τυλιγμένη με κάθε δυνατή έννοια.

«Σου είπα ψέματα.»

 _Ψεύτης._

«Δηλαδή;»

Κυνηγάω το βλέμμα του με το δικό μου, αλλά το αποφεύγει.

«Ξέρω ποιος σκότωσε την μητέρα μου.»

«Ποιος;»

«Οι Ερεβίτες.»

«Η θρησκευτική σέκτα;»

Για ποιο λόγο; Η Πάνσυ ήταν ούτως ή άλλως μέλος τους.

Ο Ίαν κουνάει το κεφάλι του αρνητικά.

«Όχι, αυτοί οι Ερεβίτες, Λιλς.»

Το μυαλό μου χορεύει κουτσό. Ένα πλακάκι, δύο πλακάκια, τρία πλακάκια. Οι σκέψεις μου μπουρδουκλώνονται και συγκρούονται άτσαλα. Καταλήγουν σε βρώμικο και τραχύ έδαφος.

«Οι, οι, οι άλλοι οι Ερεβίτες; Οι κανονικοί;»

Η έκφραση του είναι η απάντηση μου.

«Αυτοί σκότωσαν την μητέρα σου;»

Κατανεύει.

«Και την οικογένεια σου;»

Κατανεύει ξανά.

Αισθάνομαι λες και έχω φάει καρπαζιά με τηγάνι. Προσπαθώ να ξετυλιχτώ και να σηκωθώ, αλλά καταφέρνω να μπουρδουκλωθώ χειρότερα. Σκάω στο πάτωμα σαν γιουβαρλάκι και παλεύω με τα σκεπάσματα να ξεκουβαριαστώ. Κατορθώνω μετά δυσκολίας να σταθώ στα δύο μου πόδια και με τα χέρια μου ακόμα μαγκωμένα χοροπηδάω προς την πόρτα. Ο Ίαν βρίσκεται στον δρόμο μου.

«Τι κάνεις; Πού πας;»

«Πάω να το πω στον πατέρα μου.»

«Λίλι, δεν μπορείς να το πεις στον πατέρα σου!»

«Ίαν, αν αυτοί οι, οι, εξωγήινοι, τέλος πάντων, μπορούν να έρθουν εδώ, πρέπει να το ξέρει. Πρέπει να προστατευτούμε, δεν ξέρουμε τι είναι ικανοί να κάνουν. Ή μάλλον ξέρουμε επακριβώς τι μπορούν να κάνουν. Να σκοτώσουν εν ψυχρώ! Δεν έχει να κάνει μόνο με εσένα πια.»

«Ακριβώς μόνο με εμένα έχει να κάνει!»

Ανεβάζει τον τόνο της φωνής του και σκαλώνω.

 _Βίαιες αντιδράσεις._

Συνήθως είναι τόσο κοντρολαρισμένος που η τωρινή απουσία ελέγχου του με αποσυντονίζει. Σε αυτό το χρονοδιάστημα το μυαλό μου αποκωδικοποιεί επιτέλους τα λεγόμενα του.

«Το ήξερες. Είπες, ότι το ήξερες. Ήξερες, ότι αυτοί σκότωσαν την μητέρα σου.»

Καταπίνει και παρατηρώ τα μηλίγγια του να συσπώνται.

«Γιατί δεν μου το είπες; Γιατί δεν μου είπες τίποτα;»

Πισωπατά μερικά βήματα. Κάθεται στην άκρη του κρεβατιού με το κεφάλι κατεβασμένο.

«Ίαν, πες μου.»

«Γιατί φοβόμουν, ότι θα με αφήσεις.»

 _Δόλιους σκοπούς. Παραπλάνηση της πραγματικότητας._

«Θεώρησα, ότι αποκαλύπτοντας σου την αλήθεια για τον πατέρα μου και όλο το θέατρο που έπαιξα εις βάρος σου θα ήταν αρκετό, για να σε απομακρύνει. Αλλά ταυτόχρονα ήλπιζα να μην ήταν.»

Με κοιτάζει κάτω από τα ματόκλαδα του.

«Όταν ήρθες στον πύργο της αστρονομίας, στο είπα. Στο είπα ότι μετά από αυτό δεν υπάρχει γυρισμός. Δεν γινόταν να μείνω μακριά σου πια. Νόμιζα, ότι ήμουν ικανός να σε προστατέψω.»

Σηκώνεται όρθιος και έρχεται κοντά μου. Μειδιά στραβά, με πικρία.

«Είμαι ό,τι χειρότερο σου έχει συμβεί.»

Απλώνει το χέρι του και με χαϊδεύει στο πρόσωπο.

«Αλλά δεν άντεχα να μην σε δω για μία τελευταία φορά.»

Συναγερμός στο κρανίο μου. Οι πληροφορίες άπειρες, μα σκοντάφτω σε αυτήν την μία.

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό; Τι πάει να πει τελευταία φορά;»

«Συγγνώμη. Συγγνώμη για όλα.»

Παλεύω να απελευθερωθώ από τα σκεπάσματα και το παλτό που έχει τυλιχτεί γύρω από το κορμί μου σαν βόας, ενώ εκείνος συνεχίζει να μου ζητάει απελπισμένα συγγνώμη.

«Συγγνώμη που σε τράβηξα σε όλο αυτό. Συγγνώμη που δεν ήμουν πιο δυνατός για να σε κρατήσω μακριά.»

«Ααααα!» φουρκίζομαι.

Με μία μου σκέψη πάπλωμα και καμπαρντίνα γίνονται κομματάκια. Ορμάω επάνω του και τον γραπώνω από την μπλούζα. Παρατηρώ τα χείλη του να ανοιγοκλείνουν, μα δεν έχω αυτιά να ακούσω τι λέει.

«Δεν θα μου το κάνεις αυτό, καταλαβαίνεις; Δεν πρόκειται να μου το κάνεις αυτό. Δεν είσαι μόνος σου σε αυτήν την σχέση. Στον πύργο της αστρονομίας σου είπα και εγώ κάτι, το θυμάσαι; Θα σε σκοτώσω έτσι και μου φύγεις. Θα σε σκοτώσω, έτσι και μου φύγεις. Μα τω Μέρλιν, θα το κάνω. Δεν θα προλάβουν οι Ερεβίτες να σε βρουν, θα το κάνω εγώ!»

Τον ταρακουνάω με δύναμη που δεν με είχα για ικανή.

«Δεν με τράβηξες πουθενά, ακούς; Μαζί είμαστε σε αυτό.»

«Εγώ τους κάλεσα!»

Χρειάζεται να με πιάσει από τους ώμους και να μου φωνάξει, για να αντιληφθώ τι λέει.

Το βλέμμα του σαρώνει το πρόσωπο μου, σάμπως και προσπαθεί να το ιχνογραφήσει. Ύστερα κατεβάζει τα χέρια του από πάνω μου. Στέκεται μπροστά μου, ούτε μισό βήμα απόσταση, και όμως αισθάνομαι να υψώνεται ανάμεσα μας αόρατος τοίχος.

«Εγώ τους κάλεσα,» επαναλαμβάνει, πιο ήρεμα.

Ο μικρός μου ο εγκέφαλος παλεύει να βάλει τα ερεθίσματα σε μία σειρά.

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;» ψελλίζω.

«Όχι, ηθελημένα. Δεν ήξερα τι θα συμβεί. Όταν, ωστόσο, βρέθηκα σε αυτό το σπίτι, με αυτούς τους ανθρώπους… δεν, δεν μπόρεσα να συγκρατηθώ. Πάλεψα να παραμείνω ψύχραιμος, να διατηρήσω τον αυτοέλεγχο μου, μα από την στιγμή που πάτησα το πόδι μου εκεί, μού ήταν αδύνατον. Ειδικά, όταν η Αντουανέτα μάς οδήγησε στο δωμάτιο του Περσέα. Δεν είχε μετανιώσει, Λιλς. Μπορούσα να το αισθανθώ απόλυτα. Πέθαινε και δεν είχε μετανιώσει στιγμή για όλα όσα είχε κάνει στην ζωή του. Και ήταν πολλά, πίστεψε με. Τα είδα όλα σαν σε ταινία. Και είχε το θράσος να αποκληρώσει την μητέρα μου. Δεν τον ένοιαζε για εμάς, το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να μην περάσει η περιουσία του σε ξένα χέρια. Και το χειρότερο ήταν,» παίρνει μία ανάσα, « το χειρότερο ήταν, πως περισσότερο από όλους έβλεπε εμένα σαν συνεχιστή του. Επειδή, όπως ανέμενε, θα παντρευόμουν μία Πότερ. Σκόπευε να με βάλει να ορκιστώ, ότι θα μπορούσα να πάρω την περιουσία του, μόνο αν σε παντρευόμουν και σε άφηνα έγκυο μέσα σε δύο χρόνια. Το διανοείσαι; Με έβλεπε σαν θρεφτάρι προς αναπαραγωγή. Ήταν καθαρός εκβιασμός, Λιλς, γιατί, γιατί μόνο σε αυτήν την περίπτωση θα μπορούσαν και τα αδέρφια μου να πάρουν το δικό τους μερίδιο. Βλέπεις εκείνοι δεν είχαν διπλαρώσει αριστοκρατία. Φανταζόταν, ότι πολύ πιθανόν να μην δεχόμουν διαφορετικά και έτσι θα με κρατούσε στο χέρι. Και είχε δίκιο. Γαμώτο του, είχε δίκιο!»

«Τα αδέρφια σου…»

Δεν τολμώ να ολοκληρώσω την ερώτηση μου.

«Τους χρωστάω, είπαν. Ότι εκείνοι ουσιαστικά με μεγάλωσαν. Τώρα που μπορώ να τους το ξεπληρώσω, δεν γίνεται να τους γυρίσω την πλάτη. Ούτως ή άλλως είσαι με την Λίλι, είπαν. Θα παντρευτείτε κάποια στιγμή, θα κάνετε παιδί κάποια στιγμή. Τι πειράζει να γίνει λίγο νωρίτερα; Τόσο ξεπουλημένος, καταλαβαίνεις. Για αυτούς, τόσο ξεπουλημένος.»

Τα μάτια του έχουν κοκκινίσει.

«Δεν μιλούσα, δεν είπα τίποτα. Ένιωθα, ωστόσο, το αίμα μου να βράζει. Χειρότερα, αισθανόμουν κάτι να μαζεύεται και να θεριεύει μέσα μου, σαν μία δύναμη που κόχλαζε κάτω από το δέρμα μου. Δεν ήξερα, τι θα γίνει, όταν θα την απελευθέρωνα. Απλά, ήξερα ότι θα γίνει κάτι κακό.»

Σιωπή, για λίγο.

«Το έκανα. Την απελευθέρωσα και τότε εμφανίστηκαν οι Ερεβίτες. Ήταν δύο, μαύρες φιγούρες, δεν είχαν χαρακτηριστικά, σκιές. Δεν πρόλαβα να κάνω τίποτα. Από την μία στιγμή στην άλλη όλοι είχαν πέσει νεκροί. Τρομοκρατήθηκα, πίστευα, ότι θα σκότωναν και εμένα. Ήταν πολύ ισχυροί, το ένιωθα. Αλλά απλά εξαφανίστηκαν όσο ξαφνικά είχαν έρθει.»

«Μπορεί να ήταν σύμπτωση,» ασθμαίνω.

Κουνάει το κεφάλι του αρνητικά.

«Εγώ τους κάλεσα εκεί. Σκότωσαν, επειδή εγώ ήθελα να σκοτώσουν. Σκότωσαν την μητέρα μου, επειδή εγώ την μισούσα.»

«Ίαν, τι…»

Δεν ξέρω τι θέλω να πω, να ρωτήσω, πώς να αντιδράσω. Με προλαβαίνει εκείνος.

«Το ήξερε. Η μάνα μου. Το ήξερε πριν από εμένα, πριν καν διαπιστώσω εγώ ο ίδιος τι ήμουν ικανός να κάνω. Με φοβόταν. Όταν κατάλαβε τι δυνάμεις είχα. Ξεκίνησαν σταδιακά, μετά τα 15 μου. Υποπτευόταν, ότι με την ενηλικίωση μου θα κορυφώνονταν. Δεν μου τα είπε όλα αυτά. Τα διάβασα στο ημερολόγιο της, κρυφά. Εκεί έμαθα και για τους Ερεβίτες. Η ίδια δεν μου είχε πει τίποτα από μόνη της. Και για αυτό ψέματα σου είπα. Την ξεμπρόστιασα. Απαίτησα να μάθω ποιος ήταν ο πατέρας μου. Τι από αυτά που έγραφε ήταν αλήθεια. Γιατί πίστευε, ότι μπορούσα να της κάνω κακό; Έγινε έξαλλη. Το μπάσταρδο της κόλασης. Έτσι με αποκάλεσε, πριν με διώξει. Ήταν η τελευταία φορά που την είδα. Με έστειλε στο Μεξικό, όσο πιο μακριά από εκείνη γινόταν. Από ότι φαίνεται δεν ήταν αρκετά μακριά. Την σκότωσα όπως και να είχε. Με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο.»

«Δεν μπορείς να το ξέρεις, δεν μπορείς, δεν μπορείς.»

Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ποιον από τους δυο μας παλεύω περισσότερο να πείσω.

«Λίλι…»

«Όχι!»

«Λίλι…»

«Όχι, όχι!»

«Λίλ…»

Τον κατεβάζω απότομα στο ύψος μου και κατακτώ το στόμα του με όλο μου το είναι.

 _Ακαταμάχητη γοητεία. Ισχυρή πειθώ._

Ο πατέρας μου έχει δίκιο. Ο Ίαν δεν είναι φυσιολογικός. Είναι επικίνδυνος. Μα εγώ είμαι πιο επικίνδυνη. Γιατί αυτήν την τρέλα την θέλω για δικιά μου. Αυτήν την παράνοια την διεκδικώ για εμένα. Ο Ίαν είναι αυτός που είναι. Εγώ τον επιλέγω. Επιλέγω εκείνον. Έστω και αν με χειραγωγεί ψυχολογικά. Ακόμα και αν με εκβιάζει συναισθηματικά. Αποδέχομαι μέχρι και αυτήν την πιθανότητα. Αγαπώ όλους τους τρόπους που με ελέγχει. Αγαπώ το άγνωστο και το απρόσμενο, την αναρχία και την ασυδοσία που ενέχει. Για χάρη του αγαπώ όλη την ζωή και όλο τον θάνατο. Αυτό με καθιστά ελεύθερη και αυτό με καθιστά επικίνδυνη.

«Λιλς…»

«Σσσς,» σταματώ τις ενστάσεις του με τα ακροδάχτυλα μου. «Σε αγαπάω. Δεν έχει αλλάξει αυτό. Δεν θα αλλάξει ποτέ.»

Τον φιλάω ξανά, σφραγιστικά.

«Ακόμα και να είναι αλήθεια αυτό που λες, που εγώ πιστεύω ότι δεν είναι, απλά δεν ξέρουμε ακόμα όλα τα κομμάτια του παζλ και βλέπουμε διαστρεβλωμένη την εικόνα, ακόμα και αλήθεια, όμως, να είναι, ακόμα και αν εσύ κάλεσες τους Ερεβίτες και σκότωσαν για εσένα όπως λες, δεν με νοιάζει. Δεν με πειράζει. Δεν πρόκειται να μου κάνεις κακό. Το ξέρω.»

Δεν το ξέρω. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη πλέον, ότι μπορεί να ελέγξει τις δυνάμεις του. Δεν του το λέω. Έστω και έτσι, δεν φεύγω από κοντά του.

Κάνει ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω και απαρνείται την αγκαλιά μου.

«Δεν μπορώ να μείνω, Λιλς. Δεν μπορώ να το διακινδυνεύσω να είμαστε στον ίδιο χώρο. Άλλωστε με κυνηγάνε για δολοφονία. Πρέπει να φύγω, να εξαφανιστώ. Πριν με πιάσουν.»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Έχεις δίκιο. Μπορείς να μας μεταφέρεις και τους δύο στον χωροχρόνο; Όχι, δεν μπορείς. Λοιπόν, φύγε εσύ, πες μου πού θα πας και μερικές ημέρες μετά που θα καταλαγιάσουν λίγο οι υποψίες του πατέρα μου θα έρθω να σε βρω.»

«Λίλι, όχι!»

Η αποφασιστικότητα του σκίζει την καρδιά μου στα δύο. Τώρα συνειδητοποιώ πλήρως τι συμβαίνει. Τι πρόκειται να συμβεί.

«Δεν θα με αφήσεις! Δεν θα με αφήσεις!»

Μαγκώνομαι από επάνω του.

«Δεν μπορείς να με αφήσεις. Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις! Άλλαξες την ζωή μου, εμένα, εμένα, με άλλαξες. Δεν θα με αφήσεις τώρα. Πώς μπορείς να με αφήσεις; Πώς μπορείς; Με αγαπάς! Με αγαπάς!»

Κλαίω και σπαράζω, ενώ το δικό του πρόσωπο είναι τόσο ήρεμο. Παγωμένο.

«Ήμουν αφελής να πιστέψω, ότι θα τα καταφέρναμε,» λέει χαμηλόφωνα. «Πες, ότι αυτό που ζήσαμε ήταν όνειρο, ότι δεν συνέβη ποτέ. Μίσησε με, αν αυτό στο κάνει πιο εύκολο. Από την αρχή το μίσος σου ήταν αυτό που αποζητούσα. Συγγνώμη που τελικά με αγάπησες. Δεν ήθελα να παραδεχτώ πόσο επικίνδυνο είναι. Να με αγαπάει κανείς.»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει!»

«Χάνω το μυαλό μου, το καταλαβαίνεις;» φωνάζει ξαφνικά. «Στην σκέψη, ότι μπορεί να σε... Σε αγαπάω υπερβολικά πολύ, πιο πολύ από εμένα. Πρέπει να επιβιώσεις, δεν έχω την πολυτέλεια να σε χάσω. Είσαι ό,τι καλό πέρασε ποτέ από την ζωή μου. Το μόνο καλό. Πρέπει να επιβιώσεις, πρέπει να υπάρχεις, η απόδειξη μου, η απόδειξη, ότι δεν τραβούσα μόνο το κακό και το σκοτάδι. Ότι ακόμα και το μπάσταρδο της κόλασης έζησε το θαύμα να αγαπηθεί.»

Με κλείνει στην αγκαλιά του και είναι ταυτόχρονα απτή παρηγοριά και βασανιστική υπενθύμιση. Ικετεύω τον χρόνο να παγώσει, αλλά αντίθετα όταν απομακρυνόμαστε είμαι δεκαετίες γηραιότερη.

«Δεν πρόκειται να το δεχτώ,» αρνούμαι πεισματικά. «Δεν πρόκειται να συμφωνήσω. Αν θέλεις, χώρισε μόνος σου. Εγώ δεν χωρίζω.»

Με φιλάει και η γεύση του είναι αρμυρά δάκρυα. Αισθάνομαι κάψιμο σε όλο το κορμί μου. Δεν χρειάζεται να ανοίξω τα μάτια μου, για να καταλάβω ότι έχει φύγει. Όταν το κάνω, παρατηρώ ότι ο αριστερός μου καρπός είναι γυμνός. Το βραχιόλι από δέρμα νυχτερίδας, δώρο του και υπενθύμιση του, έχει εξαφανιστεί μαζί με εκείνον.

* * *

 **Δυσκολεύτηκα με αυτό το κεφάλαιο. Λίγο πριν το ανεβάσω το έσβησα και το ξανάγραψα σχεδόν ολόκληρο. Όμως πιστεύω το αποτέλεσμα με δικαιώνει. Πώς σας φαίνεται; Ελπίζω πραγματικά να σας αρέσει!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Μάλλον την άφησε στην απέξω εν τέλει!**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Χαχα, πολύ μου αρέσει που περιμένεις για το κεφάλαιο μου, με κάνει τόσο χαρούμενη! Όπως και ότι το βλέπεις και εσύ ως παρέα. Το Παρεάκι της Πέμπτης, θα μπορούσαμε να κάνουμε γκρουπ στο φατσοβιβλίο, χαχα! Η ερώτηση μου ίσως αποκαλυφθεί παρακάτω ;)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Αναρχικό καθικάκι, δεν λες τίποτα!**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Power couple ή όχι τελικά;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Απότομα δεν λες τίποτα!**

 **Ίσως να θέλετε να μου πετάξετε κανένα τούβλο σήμερα, αλλά αλήθεια τι πιστεύετε να γίνει από εδώ και πέρα και πώς την κρίνετε την αντίδραση του Ίαν; Δικαιολογημένη;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	11. Κεφάλαιο 10

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 10**

Οι δρόμοι του Λονδίνου είναι στολισμένοι, σε λιγότερο από μήνα έχουμε Χριστούγεννα. Η Ντιάγκον Άλεϊ κατάμεστη από ανθρώπους – σε παρέες, ζευγάρια, μονάδες. Περπατάνε γελώντας, χαζεύουν τις βιτρίνες, κουβαλάνε τσάντες και κουτιά με ψώνια, πίνουν ζεστά ροφήματα σε πλαστικά ποτήρια που αχνίζουν. Φοράνε πολύχρωμα κασκόλ, σκούφους και γάντια, τα μάγουλα τους κόκκινα από το κρύο. Η εικόνα της χαράς και της ευτυχίας. Ανοίγω δρόμο ανάμεσα τους χρησιμοποιώντας τους αγκώνες μου. Μόνη επιθυμία να βάψω το χιόνι με το αίμα τους. Να χώσω τα δάχτυλα μου στα γελαστά τους μάτια. Να ξεριζώσω τα λαρύγγια τους την στιγμή που χαχανίζουν.

Τελείωσα την βάρδια μου στην Γητευτική Γωνιά των Γουίζλη, το κατάστημα με τρικ και μαγικά των θείων μου Τζωρτζ και Φρεντ. Χρειάζονταν έξτρα προσωπικό για την περίοδο των γιορτών και προσφέρθηκα εφόσον δεν έχω πια άλλο εισόδημα. Έχω σταματήσει να έχω κοινωνική ζωή και άρα να βγάζω φωτογραφίες. Η παρέα μου ουσιαστικά διαλύθηκε. Η Έμιλι δεν αποτελεί μέλος της και παρότι δεν έχω σταματήσει να μιλάω στον ξάδερφο μου, χωρίς εκείνη δεν αισθάνομαι να κολλάω με το γκρουπ. Από την άλλη, προσπαθώ να αποφεύγω επισταμένα τον πατέρα μου, επομένως δεν πηγαίνω πλέον στο Υπουργείο ούτε απέξω. Όσο λιγότερο βρίσκομαι στον δρόμο του, τόσο πιο γρήγορα θα ξεχαστεί το όλο θέμα. Δεν έχω την ψευδαίσθηση, ότι έχει σταματήσει τις έρευνες ούτε ότι δεν παρακολουθεί με κάποιον τρόπο τις κινήσεις μου. Διασφαλίζω, ότι δεν θα ανακαλύψει τίποτα.

Κουκούλωσε την υπόθεση να μην βγει παραέξω από το Τμήμα Χρυσούχων φοβούμενος ότι το σκάνδαλο θα κάνει κακό και σε εμένα. Ούτε η μητέρα μου δεν γνωρίζει την αλήθεια, το υπηρεσιακό μυστικό. Λέω και στην Έμιλι ψέματα, ότι χωρίσαμε, απλά. Είναι εμφανές, ότι δεν με πιστεύει, αλλά ούσα ο διακριτικός εαυτός της δεν τσιγκλάει το ζήτημα. Αντίθετα, συμπεριφέρεται όπως μία φίλη που συμπαραστέκεται στην παρατημένη κολλητή της. Συγκατοικούμε και ουσιαστικά γιατροπορεύουμε η μία την πληγωμένη καρδιά της άλλης. Σε αυτό δεν χρειάζεται να προσποιούμαι, στην κακή διάθεση. Μου λείπει κάθε ημέρα και περισσότερο.

Δεν έχω σταματήσει να εξασκώ την μαγεία μου, κρυφά. Τώρα το κάνω με περισσότερη μανία και πείσμα. Πείθω τον εαυτό μου, ότι θα επιστρέψει, δεν μπορεί να μην γυρίσει, και όταν αυτό συμβεί θέλω να είμαι έτοιμη. Νιώθω πιο σίγουρη από ποτέ. Αυτός ο κόσμος δεν με χωράει. Δεν βρίσκω πουθενά ηρεμία. Είμαι διαρκώς σε υπερένταση. Τις νύχτες δεν κοιμάμαι. Τις σπάνιες φορές που θα καταφέρω να κλείσω τα μάτια μου με επισκέπτονται βίαιοι εφιάλτες. Δεν ξέρω από πού έχει προέλθει αυτή η τερατώδης εικονογραφία, πού την ανακάλυψε το θυμικό μου και την έκανε ασυνείδητο. Μεταμορφώνομαι αργά σε κάτι άσχημο και άγριο. Η δύναμη που συσσωρεύεται μέσα μου γίνεται κάθε ημέρα και μεγαλύτερη. Αυτό με κάνει πιο απάνθρωπη και απόλυτη. Είμαι τσακισμένη ναυαγός, παρακαλώντας τον καιρό να με ξεβράσει˙ οπουδήποτε. Φοβάμαι πώς θα καταλήξω. Τώρα που έχω γευτεί το άπειρο, που έχω περπατήσει συνειδητά τα βήματα ως τα όρια του. Είμαι Οδυσσέας και Ιθάκη μου η σωτηρία του, η αγάπη μου και ο έρωτας του. Δεν μπορώ να γυρίσω πίσω. Η μετάλλαξη μου έχει ξεκινήσει και δεν αναστρέφεται. Η επιθυμία μου ήρθε και ήταν ολισθηρή.

Ο καθρέφτης μου καλεί. Είναι η μητέρα μου.

«Τι κάνεις, μωρό μου;»

«Καλά, μόλις γυρίζω από την δουλειά.»

«Ναι, το ξέρω. Θέλεις να έρθεις από το σπίτι; Μαγείρεψα μακαρόνια με κιμά που είναι το αγαπημένο σου.»

Η μητέρα μου, όπως σχεδόν όλοι, με κανακεύει συστηματικά, συντετριμμένη καθώς είμαι από την αναπάντεχη φυγή του. Κυρίως, επειδή για τους περισσότερους και δη την οικογένεια μου ο χωρισμός μας δεν ήταν καθόλου απρόβλεπτος.

Σε είχαμε προειδοποιήσει.

Όλοι αυτό σκέφτονται, παρότι δεν μου το λένε. Ότι ο Ίαν δεν ήταν αξιόπιστος, ότι η απόφαση μου να μείνω μαζί του ήταν επιπόλαιη, ότι θα με πλήγωνε, θα το μετάνιωνα.

Η Λίλι είναι τόσο άτυχη στα ερωτικά.

Δεν ξέρει να διαλέγει.

Ενθουσιάζεται πολύ εύκολα.

Είναι πολύ καλομαθημένη για αυτό και εμπιστεύεται τους ανθρώπους. Χρειάζεται κάνα-δυο χαστούκια από την ζωή και θα στρώσει. Να δει και την άσχημη πλευρά.

Η συμπεριφορά μου δικαιώνει παντελώς τους συλλογισμούς τους. Είμαι η καταραμένη θηλυκή φιγούρα με την πληγωμένη καρδιά. Οι προκαταλήψεις τους με βοηθάνε να κάνω πιο πιστευτό τον χωρισμό μας. Πρωτίστως στα μάτια του πατέρα μου. Ο Ίαν δεν έχει επικοινωνήσει μαζί μου. Δεν ξέρω πού είναι. Δεν θα γυρίσει πια σε εμένα. Τον έχω βγάλει από την ζωή μου. Προσπαθώ να ξεχάσω, ότι υπήρξε ποτέ. Έχω αφαιρέσει όλα τα αναμνηστικά του από το σπίτι, τα ελάχιστα που είχε. Ο Ίαν δεν είναι άνθρωπος των αντικειμένων, τα προσωπικά του πράγματα ήταν μηδαμινά, εύκολα να μαζευτούν και να διωχθούν. Όπως εκείνος, από παντού. Έτσι, έδιωξα και εγώ την παρουσία του. Εξοβέλισα την απόδειξη του, την εξοστράκισα, την εξόρκισα. Έκλαψα που ούτε τώρα ήμουν ικανή να είμαι το λιμάνι του. Που το παρελθόν του είναι τόσο βαρύ, σκοτεινό και δύσκολο. Που παραμένει κυνηγημένος χωρίς να το έχει επιλέξει, μόνο και μόνο γιατί υπάρχει.

«Έλα!» η φωνή της μητέρας μου επιμένει. «Θα είναι και τα αδέρφια σου, έχουμε καιρό να φάμε μαζί.»

Η Έμιλι δεν θα είναι σπίτι και η μοναξιά είναι επίπονη για την χωρισμένη Λίλι.

«Οκέι, θα έρθω.»

«Ωραία, σε περιμένουμε!»

Φτάνω στο πατρικό μου και τα αδέρφια μου είναι εκεί. Η οικογενειακή θαλπωρή κάνει καλό στον ανανταπόδοτο έρωτα. Βοηθάω την μητέρα μου να στρώσει το τραπέζι. Ο πατέρας μου κρατάει πόζα. Δεν το κάνει από κακία, το καταλαβαίνω. Οι σχέσεις μας έχουν αλλάξει, δεν είμαι πια το μικρό του κοριτσάκι, δεν ξέρει ποια είμαι, ποια γίνομαι, και αυτό τον τρομάζει, τον αναγκάζει να μην γνωρίζει πώς να μου συμπεριφερθεί. Του δίνω χρόνο και απόσταση. Είμαι μεγαλόκαρδη, επειδή στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου βρίσκεται συνεχώς η συνειδητοποίηση, ότι ανά πάσα ώρα και στιγμή ο Ίαν μπορεί να γυρίσει και όταν συμβεί αυτό δεν υπάρχει βεβαιότητα για το πότε – και αν – θα τον δω ξανά. Τον πατέρα μου, την μητέρα μου, τα αδέρφια μου, όλους όσους ποτέ αγάπησα ή εχθρευόμουν.

Καθόμαστε όλοι μαζί και ξεκινάμε το φαγητό. Η αμήχανη σιωπή δεν μπορεί να διατηρηθεί για πολύ παρουσία του Τζέιμς. Μιλάει συνεχώς, κάνει θορύβους, δεσπόζει στον χώρο με τον όγκο του. Μασουλάει με ανοιχτό το στόμα και η μαμά του κάνει παρατήρηση όπως ακριβώς όταν ήμασταν μικρά. Ο Άλμπους είναι πιο διακριτικός, καθωσπρέπει, σφιγμένος. Εγώ παλαιότερα παλαντζάριζα κάπου μεταξύ των δύο. Αυτό έχει αλλάξει. Είμαι υπολογίστρια, περιεργάζομαι τις κινήσεις μου πολλές φορές πριν τις πράξω. Βρίσκομαι συνεχώς σε επιφυλακή. Για αυτό που περιμένω να έρθει, για το απρόσμενο που φοβάμαι μην εμφανιστεί. Η επαγρύπνηση, το ρίσκο και ο κίνδυνος είναι το βάρος και η συντροφιά μου.

«Δεν έφαγες πολύ, αγάπη μου. Δεν σου αρέσει το φαγητό;»

«Είναι πολύ ωραίο,» διαβεβαιώνω την μητέρα μου. «Απλά μου έχει κοπεί η όρεξη τελευταία.»

Η αλήθεια.

«Κακώς, έχεις αδυνατίσει πολύ, είσαι χλωμή. Παίρνεις το φίλτρο με τις βιταμίνες που σου έδωσα;»

«Ναι.»

Το ψέμα.

Βάζω περισσότερες μπουκιές στο στόμα μου, για να την εφησυχάσω. Το ίδιο και τον πατέρα μου, η προσοχή του οποίου είναι υποδόρια. Παρατηρεί εξονυχιστικά τις κινήσεις μου, όπως πάντα όταν συναντιόμαστε τελευταία. Δεν μπορώ να αποσαφηνίσω αν το κάνει από ενδιαφέρον, αν προσπαθεί να ανακαλύψει ρωγμές στην βιτρίνα μου που θα τον οδηγήσουν στην συνενοχή μου και επομένως στον Ίαν, αν είναι λίγο και από τα δύο. Το στιλ του μιμείται ο Άλμπους που χωρίς να έχει όλες τις λεπτομέρειες, γνωρίζει αρκετά ως Χρυσούχος παρότι δεν ήταν δική του η υπόθεση. Είχε αποπειραθεί κιόλας μία φορά να με ανακρίνει, άτυπα. Γέλασα μέσα στα μούτρα του με την ατυχή προσπάθεια να με ψαρέψει.

«Για τα Χριστούγεννα έλεγα να πάμε μία εκδρομή όλοι μαζί, για σκι ίσως. Τι λέτε;»

Και εγώ και τα αδέρφια μου κοιτάζουμε την μητέρα μου παραξενευμένοι. Τα Χριστούγεννα δεν πηγαίναμε ποτέ πουθενά πέρα από το Μπάροου.

«Έχω αγώνα ανήμερα,» ενημερώνει ο Τζέιμς. «Αλλά μπορώ να έρθω μετά.»

Εγώ ανασηκώνω αδιάφορα τους ώμους μου.

«Πιστεύω είναι ωραία ιδέα. Μιας και μετά τα Χριστούγεννα θα φύγω.»

Κλασική σουπιά ο Άλμπους, πετάει το μελάνι του και μας τυφλώνει.

«Σε πήρανε τελικά;» ρωτάω.

«Πού; Τι εννοείς;» η μητέρα μου μοιάζει να είναι εντελώς στα σκοτάδια.

Την λυπάμαι λίγο. Δεν της αξίζουμε για οικογένεια.

Ο Άλμπους της εξηγεί την αίτηση του για το πρόγραμμα μετεκπαίδευσης στην Αμερική.

«Είναι για έξι μήνες. Φεύγω τέλη Ιανουαρίου.»

«Και γιατί το μαθαίνω τώρα; Χάρι; Εσύ το ήξερες;»

Για μία φορά φαίνεται και ο πατέρας μου να έρχεται σε δύσκολη θέση. Άραγε πόσο πιο αμήχανη θα ήταν η κατάσταση, αν της αποκάλυπτε ότι ο Ίαν καταζητείται για φόνο και την έχουμε φλομώσει τόσο καιρό;

«Ήξερα, ότι έκανε αίτηση. Ενδοϋπηρεσιακά, καταλαβαίνεις. Σήμερα μάθαμε ότι τον πήρανε.»

«Γιατί δεν μου είπες τίποτα;»

Στρέφεται με απαίτηση στον Άλμπους.

«Δεν ήταν σίγουρο. Δεν ήθελα να φρικάρεις χωρίς λόγο.»

«Να φρικάρω; Έχεις την εντύπωση, ότι είμαι από τις μητέρες που φρικάρουν;»

«Αυτήν την στιγμή φρικάρεις.»

«Γιατί μου είπατε ψέματα, όχι επειδή θα φύγεις!»

«Δεν σου είπαμε ψέματα, δεν ήταν σίγουρο, σου λέω. Μόλις το έμαθα, αμέσως σου το είπα,» ο Άλμπους προσπαθεί να δικαιολογήσει τα αδικαιολόγητα.

«Και εσύ το γνώριζες;»

Η ερώτηση απευθύνεται σε εμένα.

«Τυχαία, μην νομίζεις.»

«Εσύ, Τζέιμς;»

Ο αδερφός μου μένει με το πιρούνι μετέωρο και το στόμα ανοιχτό. Η έκφραση του είναι αρκετή επιβεβαίωση.

«Τέλεια, απλά τέλεια.»

«Τζίνι!»

«Μαμά!»

Η μητέρα μου βάζει τα κλάματα εντελώς ξαφνικά. Προκαλεί σε όλους μας τρομερή εντύπωση, μιας και δεν την έχουμε συνηθίσει σε συναισθηματικά ξεσπάσματα. Αφήνει την πετσέτα της στο τραπέζι και φεύγει βιαστικά από την τραπεζαρία. Ο πατέρας μου σηκώνεται ύστερα από λίγο και την ακολουθεί.

«Γαμώτο, τι έγινε τώρα;» απορεί ο Τζέιμς.

Σπρώχνω την καρέκλα μου προς τα πίσω.

«Φεύγεις και εσύ;»

Τον αγνοώ.

Βγαίνω στην αυλή στο πίσω μέρος του σπιτιού. Ανάβω τσιγάρο. Κάνει κρύο, αλλά ο ουρανός είναι καθαρός. Όλα τα αστέρια φαίνονται. Εξαιτίας του Ίαν μπορώ να τα αναγνωρίσω. Ο Εωσφόρος μου δεν έχει προβάλει ακόμα.

«Εκείνος σου κόλλησε αυτήν την σιχαμένη συνήθεια;»

Ο Άλμπους εμφανίζεται πίσω μου. Τραβάω μία μεγάλη ρουφηξιά από το τσιγάρο μου και φυσάω όλο τον καπνό στα μούτρα του προκαλώντας του βήξιμο. Στην πραγματικότητα, ξεκίνησα να καπνίζω μετά την φυγή του Ίαν, ελάχιστος τρόπος να νιώθω πιο κοντά του, ότι είναι ακόμα εδώ. Ότι η νικοτίνη που γεύομαι στα χείλη μου είναι από τα φιλιά του. Η εικόνα του φεγγίζει στην άκρη της καύτρας μου, η καπνιά στα ρουθούνια μου το άρωμα του. Δεν λέω τίποτα από αυτά.

«Η μαμά το πήρε πολύ βαριά,» σχολιάζει.

«Δεν έχει αποδεχτεί, ότι κάνεις του κεφαλιού σου χωρίς να ρωτάς ποτέ κανέναν.»

«Κόψε το.»

«Για εκείνη πας;»

«Την Λέιλα;»

«Μμμ.»

«Καμία σχέση.»

Σηκώνει το κεφάλι του προς τον έναστρο ουρανό.

«Απλά προτιμώ να είμαι για λίγο σε ένα τμήμα που δεν υπάρχει άλλος Πότερ.»

Λογικό. Δεν είναι καθόλου εύκολο να πατάς στα βήματα του Εκλεκτού. Είναι εντελώς προφανές και όμως δεν το είχα σκεφτεί άλλοτε. Μου φαινόταν πάντα φυσιολογικό ο Άλμπους να είναι Χρυσούχος, ότι ήταν η φυσική του κλίση. Δεν είχε να αποδείξει τίποτα σε κανέναν, όπως ενδεχομένως ο Σκόρπιους. Ο πατέρας του Μάλφοϋ μπορεί εν τέλει να άλλαξε στρατόπεδο, όμως είχε ξεκινήσει ως νεκροφάγος, αυτός και όλη του η οικογένεια. Πολλοί εξακολουθούσαν να μιλάνε ψιθυριστά, ο κληρονόμος των νεκροφάγων Χρυσούχος. Αυτό ναι, αυτό μάλιστα, αυτό ήταν πρόκληση, κάτι που ο Σκόρπιους χρειαζόταν να αντιπαρέλθει. Δεν είχα αναλογιστεί, ότι και ο Άλμπους όφειλε να ξεπεράσει το παρελθόν του απλά με άλλο τρόπο και αφετηρία.

Τελειώνω το τσιγάρο μου και με την σκέψη μου το εξαφανίζω σε στάχτη.

«Και αυτό ο πρώην γκόμενος σου στο έμαθε;»

Δεν απαντώ.

«Η μαμά…»

«Θα είναι εντάξει,» τον καθησυχάζω. «Μην ξεχνάς, μπαίνει στην κλιμακτήριο πια.»

«Τι στον πούτσο σχέση έχει αυτό;»

Παίζω τα μάτια μου με την ασχετοσύνη που τον δέρνει. Να που δεν έχω μόνο εγώ μαύρα μεσάνυχτα.

«Θέλει περισσότερες αγκαλίτσες.»

Τον πιάνω αγκαζέ και τον οδηγώ προς το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

«Αγκαλίτσες;»

«Καλά, μην ξεράσεις.»

Γελάει.

«Θα σου λείψω καθόλου;»

Προσποιούμαι, ότι το σκέφτομαι.

«Εξαρτάται. Πόσα θα μου δώσεις;»

Μου τραβάει την κοτσίδα, όπως όταν ήμασταν παιδιά. Σε αντίθεση, όμως, με τότε, τώρα δεν θέλει να με πονέσει.

«Γιατί δεν έρχεσαι και εσύ μαζί μου; Να αλλάξεις παραστάσεις; Έτσι και αλλιώς εδώ δεν κάνεις τίποτα, τον χρόνο σου χάνεις.»

Αν δεν το πιάσατε, αυτός είναι ο τρόπος του Άλμπους να δείξει ενδιαφέρον.

«Θα δούμε.»

Επιστρέφουμε στην τραπεζαρία, όπου ο Τζέιμς τρώει ακόμα.

«Τώρα ετοιμαζόμουν να έρθω να δω πού εξαφανιστήκατε.»

Μας έπεισε.

«Η μαμά;» ρωτάει ο Άλμπους.

«Ακόμα μέσα με τον μπαμπά.»

«Πάμε και εμείς.»

«Γιατί;»

«Τζέιμς, σήκω.»

Ο αδερφός μου υπακούει μουρμουρίζοντας.

Πηγαίνουμε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του πατέρα μου και της μητέρας μου. Μικρά, πριν ακόμα ξεκινήσει κανείς από τους τρεις μας το Χόγκουαρτς, κάθε Σάββατο που ξυπνούσαμε, τρέχαμε και χωνόμασταν αξημέρωτα στο κρεβάτι των γονιών. Δεν συνεννοούμασταν από πριν, απλά συγχρονιζόμασταν. Εκείνοι έκαναν πέρα τα σκεπάσματα τους και ξαπλώναμε και οι τρεις στην μέση, σε εναλλάξ σειρά˙ μία εγώ δίπλα από την μαμά, μία ο Άλμπους δίπλα στον μπαμπά, μία ο Τζέιμς στην μέση. Κάθε φορά αλλάζαμε. Καθόμασταν έτσι, όλοι μαζί, και χουζουρεύαμε μέχρι να ξημερώσει για τα καλά. Ύστερα η μαμά θα σηκωνόταν να μας ετοιμάσει το πρωινό γάλα. Εμείς θα μέναμε στο κρεβάτι μέχρι να το πιούμε βλέποντας παιδικές εκπομπές στην τηλεόραση. Μόνο οι γονείς είχαν τηλεόραση στο δωμάτιο τους, σε εμάς μέχρι που μεγαλώσαμε απαγορευόταν.

Ως μεγάλοι πια, χτυπάμε την πόρτα. Η φωνή του μπαμπά μάς καλεί να περάσουμε. Η μαμά είναι καθισμένη στο κρεβάτι με την πλάτη να ακουμπάει στο κεφαλάρι. Ο μπαμπάς κάθεται δίπλα της σε μία προστατευτική στάση. Ο Τζέιμς πηγαίνει από την άλλη πλευρά και πιάνει όλο το ελεύθερο στρώμα με το τεράστιο κορμί του. Στερεώνει το κεφάλι του στο χέρι του και με το άλλο χαϊδεύει το γόνατο της μαμάς. Εγώ με τον Άλμπους παραμένουμε όρθιοι.

«Μαμά, σόρυ, δεν ήθελα να σε στενοχωρήσω,» λέει ο Άλμπους, τα χέρια του χωμένα στις τσέπες.

Με αυτήν την έκφραση μού είναι πολύ εύκολο να τον θυμηθώ, όταν ακόμα φορούσε κοντά παντελόνια.

«Το ξέρω. Αντέδρασα υπερβολικά.»

Η μαμά σκουπίζει τα μάτια της σε ένα χαρτομάντιλο.

«Δεν είναι ότι δεν σε εμπιστεύομαι. Πάντα έχω εμπιστοσύνη, σε ό,τι κάνεις. Αλλά μεγαλώσατε τόσο γρήγορα και οι τρεις. Από την μία στιγμή στην άλλη. Είχα τρία μωράκια και ξαφνικά γυρίζω και βλέπω τρεις ενήλικες.»

Τρέχουν ακόμα δάκρυα στα μάγουλα της και αποφεύγει να μας κοιτάξει κατά πρόσωπο.

Σκουντάω ελαφρά τον Άλμπους με τον ώμο μου και έπειτα την πλησιάζω. Κάθομαι στον ελεύθερο χώρο ανάμεσα σε εκείνη και τον μπαμπά. Ο Άλμπους με μιμείται. Πηγαίνει δίπλα στον Τζέιμς και ανεβαίνει και αυτός στο κρεβάτι. Αγκαλιάζω την μαμά μου. Κρύβομαι στον λαιμό της. Ο Τζέιμς ανασηκώνεται και μας αγκαλιάζει και τις δύο. Σειρά έχει ο Άλμπους. Έχει απομείνει ο μπαμπάς. Ανοίγω τα μάτια μου και συναντάω το βλέμμα του. Γνέφει αδιόρατα και μας κλείνει όλους στην αγκαλιά του. Μπορείς να αγαπάς κάποιον χωρίς να συμφωνείς μαζί του. Ίσως μονάχα τότε να μαθαίνεις πόσο πολύ τον αγαπάς.

* * *

 **Καλησπέρα, στο παρεάκι της Πέμπτης! Λίγο διαφορετικό κεφάλαιο το σημερινό, πιο εσωτερικό θα τολμούσα να πω. Πώς σας φάνηκε; Περιμένω εντυπώσεις!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Αχ, πόσο μακριά, αλήθεια;**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Σήμερα δεν είχε τόσες αποκαλύψεις, αλλά έρχονται σιγά-σιγά!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, επίπεδο creepiness: Έντουαρντ Κάλεν :)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Απαξιώ!**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Πολύ με ευχαριστούν οι συναισθηματικές αντιδράσεις σου, δώσε πόνο λέμε. Και ναι, το τραγούδι πάει στον Ίαν με τα χίλια, ευχαριστούμε για την συμβολή σου στην μουσική επένδυση της ιστορίας!**

 **Μου αρέσει πολύ που αναφέρετε τα σημεία που σας κάνουν να γελάτε, είναι η αδυναμία μου!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	12. Κεφάλαιο 11

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 11**

Όταν επιστρέφω σπίτι, η Έμιλι έχει γυρίσει από το ραντεβού της.

«Πώς πήγε;»

Κάθεται στον πάγκο της κουζίνας και τελειώνει το φαγητό της.

«Σου έστειλε η μαμά μου μακαρόνια με κιμά και πίτα του βοσκού.»

Βγάζω τα τάπερ από την τσάντα μου.

«Ω, να είναι καλά, την ευχαριστώ πολύ. Βάλε τα, αν μπορείς στο ψυγείο. Θα τα τιμήσω δεόντως αύριο.»

«Λοιπόν, πώς πήγε;» επαναλαμβάνω την ερώτηση μου.

«Καλύτερα από ότι περίμενα.»

Σκουπίζει τα χείλη της σε χαρτοπετσέτα.

«Μου πρότειναν να κάνω προσωπικό δίσκο.»

«Έλα!» εκπλήσσομαι ευχάριστα. «Για πες.»

Σύντομα μετά τον χωρισμό της με τον ξάδερφο μου η Έμιλι αποφάσισε, πως πράγματι δεν θέλει να είναι μέλος του συγκροτήματος. Το ανακοίνωσε στην δισκογραφική εταιρεία, η οποία την άφησε κάμποσες ημέρες μετέωρη, μην απαντώντας αν συμφωνεί ή αν θα κινηθεί νομικά. Εν τέλει, την περασμένη εβδομάδα επικοινώνησε μαζί της ο γραμματέας της διευθύντριας παραγωγής και της κανόνισε ραντεβού με την αφεντικίνα του για απόψε. Η Έμιλι φοβόταν μήπως την απειλήσουν με μηνύσεις για να μείνει, οπότε και θα έφερνα τον κόσμο άνω κάτω. Αν τολμούσαν να την εκβιάσουν, θα τους το έκλεινα το μαγαζάκι με κάθε τρόπο και μέσο στην διάθεση μου.

«Η Κάθρην, η διευθύντρια, πιστεύει, λέει, πολύ σε εμένα. Εφόσον δεν θέλω να συνεργαστώ άλλο με τα Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά είναι πρόθυμοι να ξεκινήσουν καινούργιο έργο αποκλειστικά για εμένα. Με καινούργιο παραγωγό και από όλα.»

«Τέλεια!»

Χαίρομαι τόσο για εκείνη. Της αξίζει κάτι θετικό έπειτα από την τόση αναποδιά.

«Νομίζω θα βγει πολύ ωραίο, έχω πολλά να δώσω. Νιώθω πολύ δημιουργική.»

«Θα γράψεις εσύ στίχους-μουσική;»

«Όχι, σε όλα τα κομμάτια. Θα συνεργαστώ με ένα δίδυμο, ξέρεις τους ΤΑΒ;»

Μαύρα μεσάνυχτα.

«Είναι καλλιτεχνικό ντουέτο. Ο Τέιλορ και η Τέιλορ. Ο ένας γράφει κυρίως στίχους και η άλλη μουσική. Είναι πολύ χοτ στην ποπ σκηνή τελευταία.»

«Μάλιστα! Πολύ ενδιαφέρον. Άρα είπες το οκέι;»

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Σκέφτηκα να τους τσιτσιρίσω λίγο, αλλά είχα ενθουσιαστεί πολύ με την προοπτική και δεν μπορούσα να περιμένω. Είπα το ναι αμέσως.»

«Καλά έκανες.»

Βάζω νερό και πίνω. Στέκομαι με την πλάτη στον νεροχύτη και την χαζεύω που επιτέλους είναι χαρούμενη. Είναι ανακουφιστικό. Ο ξάδερφος μου δεν είχε πάρει πολύ καλά την οικειοθελή αποχώρηση της Έμιλι από το συγκρότημα. Είχα παίξει τον ρόλο του διαμεσολαβητή, μιας και η Έμιλι δεν άντεχε να του το πει η ίδια. Κατανοητό, ειδικά με τον τρόπο που αντέδρασε εκείνος.

«Δεν γίνεται να φύγει από τα Χαλιά! Είμαστε μαζί σε αυτό.»

Τον είχα δολοφονήσει με το βλέμμα μου.

«Ήσασταν μαζί σε αυτό μέχρι που αποφάσισες, ότι προτιμάς την χιπστερού.»

«Άσχετο.»

«Καθόλου άσχετο. Δηλαδή τι νόμιζες; Θα χωρίζατε και όλα μία χαρά; Δηλαδή εσύ θέλεις και τον σκύλο χορτάτο και την πίτα ολόκληρη.»

Είχε ξεκινήσει να με εκνευρίζει. Περίμενα να δείξει περισσότερη κατανόηση.

«Δεν είναι αυτό. Μιλάω εκ μέρους όλων μας. Πρόκειται για την επιτυχία του συγκροτήματος.»

Τον είχα πιάσει από τους ώμους αναγκάζοντας τον να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Η Έμιλι χέστηκε για την επιτυχία του συγκροτήματος. Ο μόνος λόγος που συμμετείχε ήσουν εσύ. Τώρα που χωρίσατε και που ουσιαστικά έσπασε η παρέα δεν έχει κανένα συμφέρον να μείνει, για να έχεις εσύ και την δόξα και την γκόμενα. Γκέγκε;»

«Γκέγκε; Από ποια δεκαετία το έσκασες; Δηλαδή δεν σας έφτασε το φυτό που μου καταστρέψατε; Θέλετε να σκοτώσετε και την όποια ελπίδα μου στο όνειρο;»

«Αν η ελπίδα σου στο όνειρο εξαρτιόταν από την Έμιλι, τότε θα έπρεπε να την εκτιμάς πιο πολύ και να μην την θεωρείς δεδομένη, ενώ εσύ την έχεις δει Καζανόβας.»

Είχα μετανιώσει που το είπα αυτό, γιατί ήταν σαν να υπονοούσα πως θα ήταν προτιμότερο να παραμείνει μαζί της χωρίς να την θέλει και άρα να υποκρίνεται. Ευτυχώς, δεν το πήρε έτσι.

«Μπορούμε τουλάχιστον να χρησιμοποιήσουμε τα τραγούδια που είχε γράψει;»

Η Έμιλι έδωσε την συγκατάθεση της με τον όρο να αναφέρεται το όνομα της στον δίσκο και να ηχογραφηθούν ξανά όλα τα κομμάτια με καινούργια τραγουδίστρια.

«Ξέρεις,» μου λέει τώρα η Έμιλι. «Η Κάθρην μετά που υπογράψαμε το συμβόλαιο μου είπε ότι η Τζολίν ήταν αυτήν που της πρότεινε να με κρατήσουν. Θεωρεί, ότι είμαι μεγάλο ταλέντο και δεν έπρεπε να με αφήσουν να φύγω.»

Αυτό είναι όντως απροσδόκητο. Ίσως πάλι όχι. Υπάρχουν άνθρωποι που κατορθώνουν να διαχωρίσουν τα προσωπικά από τα επαγγελματικά τους και δεν τίθεται καμία αμφισβήτηση για την αξία της Έμιλι ως τραγουδίστριας και τραγουδοποιός. Από την άλλη, για εμένα είναι πολύ δύσκολο να συλλάβω, ότι η Τζολίν ενήργησε συγκεκριμένα προς όφελος της Έμιλι, μιας και είμαι εντελώς διαφορετικός χαρακτήρας. Ενδεχομένως, να αισθανόταν τύψεις ή την καλοκαρδοσύνη του νικητή. Ή κιόλας να είναι καλύτερος άνθρωπος από όσο πιστεύω. Όλοι μας είμαστε πολλοί άνθρωποι ταυτόχρονα, κάποιοι από αυτούς καλοί, κάποιοι από αυτούς μαλάκες.

«Πώς το πήρες;» την ρωτάω.

«Με το που το άκουσα θύμωσα. Θεώρησα, ότι μένω εξαιτίας της ελεημοσύνης της Τζολίν. Η Κάθρην με διαβεβαίωσε, πως δεν είναι καθόλου έτσι. Η Λύρα δεν θα ήταν από τις μεγαλύτερες δισκογραφικές στην Βρετανία, αν λειτουργούσε από ελεημοσύνη. Δεν τους συνέφερε οικονομικά να με χάσουν και αναγνώριζαν και οι ίδιοι, ότι αν με εξανάγκαζαν να τελειώσω τον δίσκο με τα Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά το αποτέλεσμα θα ήταν πολύ κάτω του αναμενόμενου. Οι καλλιτέχνες είναι ιδιότροπες ψυχές. Αυτό μου είπε. Πρέπει να πηγαίνεις με τα νερά τους, για να έχεις επιτυχία. Για αυτό και αποφάσισαν, ότι ένα καινούργιο έργο θα τους συνέφερε καλύτερα.»

«Έτσι είναι, Εμ. Μην πιστέψεις ούτε στιγμή, ότι σε θέλουν εξαιτίας της χιπστερούς. Θα ήταν τρελοί να μην σε κρατήσουν. Είσαι ταλεντάρα!»

Χαμογελάει.

«Λίλι, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ που είσαι δίπλα μου σε όλο αυτό. Ξέρω, ότι και για εσένα αυτή η περίοδος δεν είναι εύκολη.»

Μειδιώ σφιγμένα.

«Είμαστε η μία δίπλα στην άλλη.»

Η έκφραση της προσλαμβάνει κάτι το πονηρό.

«Χαίρομαι πολύ που το είπες αυτό, επειδή σου έχω μία πρόταση.»

Σμίγω τα φρύδια μου παραξενευμένη.

«Θα βγούμε έξω απόψε.»

Αν πω ότι δεν έχω όρεξη, θα είναι η υποτίμηση του αιώνα.

«Εμ…»

«Έλα!» η Έμιλι σταματά τις αντιρρήσεις μου άμα τη γενέσει τους. «Έχουμε τόσο καιρό να πάμε κάπου, να διασκεδάσουμε. Είμαστε δεκαοκτώ χρονών και φερόμαστε σαν γιαγιάδες. Δεν μας αξίζει αυτό. Αρκετά θρηνήσαμε, δεν πιστεύεις;»

Δεν θα πάψω ποτέ να θρηνώ την απουσία του. Έφυγε τόσο ξαφνικά που μόλις τώρα ξεκινώ να την αντιλαμβάνομαι. Όλα αυτά που δεν είπαμε, όλα αυτά που δεν προλάβαμε να νιώσουμε. Η φυγή του έχει προκαλέσει ένα τεράστιο ερωτηματικό μέσα μου, μία δίνη από πιθανότητες που δεν κατάφεραν να γίνουν αλήθεια και αυτό είναι το χειρότερο βασανιστήριο. Ειδικά που πρέπει να υποκρίνομαι το οριστικό τέλος μας.

«Και πού θες να πάμε;» ξεφυσώ.

«Η Κάθρην μου ανέφερε ένα μπαράκι στην νότια πλευρά του Τάμεση, ότι αν ενδιαφέρομαι θα μπορούσαμε ίσως να οργανώσουμε κάποιες ζωντανές εμφανίσεις εκεί. Μου πρότεινε να πάω να του ρίξω μία ματιά, αν μου αρέσει το μέρος, ο κόσμος, να γνωριστώ με τους ιδιοκτήτες. Υποτίθεται είναι πολυχώρος αφιερωμένος σε ανερχόμενα ταλέντα. Έχει μουσική, βραδιές ποίησης, θέατρο, εκθέσεις ζωγραφικής, φωτογραφίας. Από όλα. Έλα, πάμε! Θα είναι ωραία.»

Φαίνεται πολύ ενθουσιασμένη και δεν θέλω να της το χαλάσω. Τουλάχιστον, δεν θα είναι μέσα στην βαβούρα του κέντρου.

«Καλά,» δέχομαι.

Η Έμιλι κραυγάζει χαρούμενα.

Ετοιμαζόμαστε και βγαίνουμε έξω στον δρόμο, για να διακτινιστούμε κοντά στο μαγαζί. Η Έμιλι έχει βαφτεί πρώτη φορά εδώ και άπειρα χρόνια. Εγώ δεν βούρτσισα καν τα μαλλιά μου. Δεν νιώθω καθόλου άσχημα, μιας και μόλις μπαίνουμε μέσα στο μπαράκι προσέχω, ότι οι περισσότεροι πελάτες είναι στυλ αναρχοαυτόνομοι, του είδους που δεν δίνουν δεκάρα τσακιστή για την εμφάνιση τους ενδιαφερόμενοι μόνο για την εσωτερική ποιότητα του χαρακτήρα τους, ενώ ταυτόχρονα καταφέρνουν όλοι να μοιάζουν μεταξύ τους. Τραγική ειρωνεία. Περισσότερο αν λάβω υπόψη, ότι αναμειγνύομαι με ανακούφιση στην συνομοταξία τους. Μόλις ξεκινήσω να φοράω πάνινα σαλβάρια με γεωμετρικά σχέδια, να μου κόψετε την καλημέρα.

Με την Έμιλι πλησιάζουμε στην μπάρα και παραγγέλνουμε κρασί. Ρωτάει την μπαργούμαν για τα αφεντικά και εκείνη φεύγει να πάει να τους φωνάξει. Σύντομα, επιστρέφει μαζί με ένα αντρόγυνο το πολύ τριάντα χρονών. Μας συστήνονται ως Κέλι και Μάικ, ιδιοκτήτες του _Μούσες_ , όπως αποκαλείται το κατάστημα. Ξεκινούν να συζητούν για δουλειά με την Έμιλι και ξεκινώ να βαριέμαι. Το βλέμμα μου περιεργάζεται τον χώρο. Το κόκκινο χρώμα επικρατεί φανερά σε καναπέδες, τοίχους και διακόσμηση. Υπάρχουν ψηλά τραπέζια με σταντ μπροστά από μία μικρή, ξύλινη σκηνή. Από το ταβάνι, σε τυχαία σημεία, κρέμονται ζωγραφικοί πίνακες με φωτορεαλιστικά πορτραίτα ανθρώπων. Μπλουζ συμφωνικά κομμάτια ακούγονται από τα μεγάφωνα. Η ατμόσφαιρα είναι χαλαρή και φιλόξενη. Μου αρέσει. Μπορώ να φανταστώ την Έμιλι να τραγουδάει εδώ, μόνη με το πιάνο της, τα ξανθά της μαλλιά να αστράφτουν κάτω από τα φώτα.

Κάποιος ανεβαίνει στην σκηνή. Νεαρός με μαύρα μούσια και μακριά μαλλιά πιασμένα κότσο στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού. Τραβάει την προσοχή του κοινού και ησυχία επικρατεί. Η μουσική σταματάει και μάς συστήνεται. Ντίμι Έβανς, θα παίξει σήμερα για εμάς με την κιθάρα του. Αποδεικνύεται πολύ καλός. Τραγουδάει γνωστά κομμάτια κλασικού ροκ μεταποιημένα σε πιο μελωδικούς ήχους. Όλοι τον κάνουμε κέφι. Χειροκροτούμε μετά από κάθε τραγούδι και πολλοί τραγουδάνε μαζί του. Μέχρι το πρώτο διάλειμμα είναι δεδομένο, πως μας έχει κερδίσει.

«Έμιλι, τι θα έλεγες για μία δοκιμή ;» ακούω την Κέλι να προτείνει.

Η φίλη μου τα παίζει.

«Τι, έτσι;»

«Γιατί όχι; Θα δούμε στην πράξη πώς κολλάς με το μαγαζί μας. Ένα-δυο τραγούδια, να πιει ένα νερό ο Ντίμι.»

«Μα εγώ παίζω πιάνο και…»

Η Κέλι πιάνει το ραβδί της από τον πάγκο του μπαρ και εμφανίζει μαγικά ένα λευκό πιάνο στην άκρη του πάλκου.

Η Έμιλι στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου. Της χαμογελώ ενθαρρυντικά.

«Πήγαινε να τους καταπλήξεις,» ψιθυρίζω στο αυτί της.

Είναι αμήχανη, αλλά εν τέλει συμφωνεί. Διασχίζει την απόσταση μέχρι την σκηνή και ανεβαίνει. Απευθύνεται στο κοινό που την παρατηρεί με απορία παρά με έκπληξη. Ενδεχομένως, οι αυθόρμητες παραστάσεις εδώ να είναι κάτι συνηθισμένο.

«Καλησπέρα σε όλους. Με λένε Έμιλι και η Κέλι με εξανάγκασε να σας τραγουδήσω.»

Κάποιοι γελάνε, κάποιοι επιδοκιμάζουν.

«Δώσε τα όλα, Εμ!» φωνάζω κερδίζοντας κωμικά βλέμματα.

Η Έμιλι κάθεται στο σκαμπό πίσω από το πιάνο και ζεσταίνει τα δάχτυλα της στα πλήκτρα του. Είναι ακριβώς έτσι όπως την φαντάστηκα, όμορφη και αιθέρια. Ειδικά όταν ξεκινά να παίζει, μεταμορφώνεται σε κάτι το άυλο, μόνο φωνή και νότες. Μας γοητεύει όλους. Την έχω ακούσει άπειρες φορές να τραγουδάει, όμως η απήχηση της είναι το ίδιο έντονη επάνω μου όπως και στους υπόλοιπους. Το πρώτο τραγούδι που διαλέγει είναι το _Speak To Me Low_ σε έκδοση για πιάνο. Η εκτέλεση της είναι αισθαντική και ερωτική, αν και κάπως αποστασιοποιημένη. Διατηρεί τον επαγγελματισμό της, προτιμά να δείξει την εκπληκτική τεχνική της. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο ακολουθεί και το δεύτερο κομμάτι, _My Baby Shot Me Down_. Ο κόσμος ξετρελαίνεται. Του αρέσει τόσο πολύ που ζητάνε επισταμένως και επόμενο τραγούδι. Η Έμιλι μοιάζει να διχογνωμείται λίγο, στο τέλος όμως ενδίδει. Επιλέγει το _I Put A Spell On You_. Πριν, ωστόσο, αρχίσει να τραγουδά, σταματά απότομα, τα πλήκτρα κακοφωνούν. Μένει κοκαλωμένη, με την πλάτη σκυμμένη, τα μάτια της κλειστά. Το κοινό, και εγώ μαζί, δεν ξέρουμε πώς να αντιδράσουμε.

Όταν ξεκινά πάλι να παίζει, είναι πάσα εσωτερικότητα. Οι νότες του _Siren_ της Tori Amos γεμίζουν τον χώρο. Η φωνή της βγαίνει με δυσκολία, πούρος πόνος και απελπισία. Δεν τραγουδάει πια. Ξεγυμνώνεται. Με αναγκάζει να ξεγυμνωθώ και εγώ. Δεν μου το ζητάει, δεν με κατευθύνει, με υποχρεώνει. Μπροστά στην δύναμη της αλήθειας της σταθμίζομαι ανίσχυρη, απεκδυόμενη ψέματα, επιφάσεις, δικαιολογίες και λογική. Απομένω συναισθήματα, απόλυτα και αδιαχείριστα. Με κουκουλώνουν, πνίγουν, κοχλάζουν μέσα μου και χύνονται διαβρωτικά στην διαμορφωμένη εικόνα μου. Δεν μπορώ να τα συγκρατήσω ούτε να τα ελέγξω.

 _And you know you're gonna lie to you in your own way_

 _Know too well, know the chill_

 _Almost Brave_

 _My siren_

Σπρώχνοντας κορμιά και αγνώστους καταφέρνω να βγω έξω από το μαγαζί. Έχει πιάσει βροχή και γίνομαι μούσκεμα. Τουρτουρίζω και τα δόντια μου χτυπάνε μεταξύ τους. Διακτινίζομαι σπίτι. Πηγαίνω κατευθείαν στο μπάνιο. Πετάω τα ρούχα μου από πάνω μου, ουσιαστικά τα ξεκολλάω, έτσι βρεγμένα που έχουν γίνει ένα με το πετσί μου. Χώνομαι στην ντουζιέρα και ανοίγω το νερό στο καυτό. Κλαίω με λυγμούς, γόνατα λυγισμένα σε στάση βρέφους, το κεφάλι μου κρυμμένο μεταξύ των χεριών μου. Αγγίζω δειλά τον αριστερό καρπό μου, γυμνός, απροστάτευτος, ακάτοχος. Τον ικετεύω να έρθει, να εμφανιστεί έστω και για λίγο. Να βεβαιωθώ, ότι υπάρχει στα αλήθεια, ότι δεν τον έχω ονειρευτεί, δεν είναι αποκύημα της φαντασίας μου. Ότι όλα όσα περνάω έχουν λόγο και νόημα, ότι το φως με περιμένει στην άλλη άκρη.

Η πόρτα του μπάνιου ανοίγει και μέσα μπαίνει η Έμιλι. Έρχεται και στέκεται μπροστά από το γυάλινο παραπέτασμα της ντουζιέρας με το διαθλαστικό τζάμι. Διακρίνω το περίγραμμα της, την προσέγγιση της, όχι τις λεπτομέρειες της. Ακουμπά το χέρι της στην επιφάνεια που μας χωρίζει, την μικρή παλάμη με τα φονικά δάχτυλα.

«Συγγνώμη, δεν ξέρω τι με έπιασε.»

Δεν μιλάω. Ο θόρυβος του νερού βουίζει στα αυτιά μου.

«Είσαι καλά;»

«Καλά είμαι. Βγαίνω σε λίγο.»

Προσπαθώ η φωνή μου να είναι όσο πιο φυσιολογική γίνεται.

Η Έμιλι δεν φεύγει. Γυρίζει πλάτη και κατρακυλάει στο δάπεδο στηριζόμενη στο χώρισμα της μπανιέρας. Η φωνή της φτάνει γαργαριστή στα αυτιά μου.

 _You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine._

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are gray._

 _You'll never know, dear,_

 _How much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Η τελευταία της λέξη σιγεί. Μένω τόσο ακούνητη που σχεδόν δεν αναπνέω. Κάποτε, η Έμιλι σηκώνεται.

«Θέλεις να σε περιμένω;»

«Όχι, είμαι οκ.»

Δεν με πιέζει. Με αποχαιρετά. Περνάω το βράδυ μέσα στην ντουζιέρα.

* * *

 **Ξέρω, ξέρω, ψυχοπλακωτικό και αυτό, αλλά πιστεύω όλα χρειάζονται σε αυτήν την ζωή. Σκεφτείτε, θα έχουμε να λέμε μετά!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Κάνε υπομονή και ο ουρανός θα γίνει πιο γαλανός!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Σε κατάφερε και εσένα αυτός ο μπαγάσας ο Άλμπους!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τα γονίδια μερικές φορές πηδάνε γενιές!**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Ως μοναχοπαίδι και μοναχοκόρη και εγώ θα πω, ότι η μαμά μου είχε πάντα πιο δυσκολία να αποδεχτεί ότι μεγάλωσα, ακόμα και τώρα. Ο μπαμπάς μου είναι ο πιο κουλ! "Ώριμη, δυνατή, σκοτεινή και απρόβλεπτη", πολύ μου αρέσει η Λίλι έτσι όπως την περιγράφεις!**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Τα οικογενειακά τραπέζια με τέτοια ξαδέρφια πρέπει να έχουν πολύ πλάκα!**

 **Χαχα, ο Άλμπους δεν πείθει κανέναν, ε; Για να δούμε τι θα γίνει και με την πάρτη του! Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ για όλα τα σχολιάκια σας!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Ορμώμενη από το γεγονός, ότι αρκετές φορές εκφράζετε την επιθυμία να διαβάσετε κάτι πρωτότυπο δικό μου, αποφάσισα να δοκιμάσω την φάση του Wattpad. Ξεκίνησα να ανεβάζω εκεί μία πρωτότυπη ιστορία. Αν θέλετε να την τσεκάρετε και να της δώσετε και εκείνης λίγο αγάπη από την τόση που έχετε, θα με κάνετε πολύ χαρούμενη! Το ψευδώνυμο είναι renoui και το όνομα της ιστορίας: Συγκλίνουσες Διαδρομές: Ειρήνη. Σας φιλώ όπως και να έχει!**


	13. Κεφάλαιο 12

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 12**

Απολαμβάνω να είμαι λυπημένη, διαπιστώνω. Με κάποιο ανώμαλο τρόπο αισθάνομαι δικαιωμένη. Σαν να αποδεικνύω σε κάποιον την ανωτερότητα μου. Σάμπως και όλος ο κόσμος μού χρωστάει. Η ευτυχία συνοδεύεται συνήθως από τύψεις και πάντα το άγχος για την επόμενη στιγμή. Για όταν δεν θα είσαι πλέον ευτυχισμένη. Σπάνια είναι ολοκληρωμένη, περισσότερο σπάνια απόλυτη. Η δυστυχία είναι πούρα. Δεν αφήνει χώρο για τίποτα άλλο. Διεκδικεί και κατέχει όλη σου την υπόσταση. Σε κάνει να νιώθεις ήσυχη, ολιστική, τελειωμένη. Είναι παθητική, σε ξεκουράζει από τον συνεχή πόλεμο της ύπαρξης. Επιτέλους, έχεις φτάσει κάπου, όσο αρνητικό και αν είναι το αποτέλεσμα, ο αγώνας έληξε, μπορείς να καταλαγιάσεις. Η δυστυχία σε κάνει πολύ συνειδητή στο τώρα. Αυτό είναι το θέλγητρο της.

Δεν θέλω να βγω από την δυστυχία μου. Θέλω να μείνω δυστυχισμένη μέχρι να είμαι ευτυχισμένη ή να μην είμαι πια. Φυσικά, η ζωή δεν λειτουργεί έτσι. Το όλο ζουμί βρίσκεται στο παιχνίδι, στο τραμπάλισμα μεταξύ χαράς και πόνου. Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα, για να το αλλάξεις, ειδικά αν θέλεις να κάνεις το οτιδήποτε. Είναι αίσθημα αλλοτριωτικό και ανυπόφορο, μα ο άνθρωπος δεν είναι τυχαία προσαρμοστικό ζώο. Συνηθίζει, ξεχνάει, αναγκαστικά ζει στο παρόν, μιας και δεν υπάρχει άλλος τρόπος να ζει.

Πέφτω σε ρουτίνα. Οι ημέρες ρέουν και κυλάνε από πάνω μου σαν νερό. Οι γιορτές έρχονται και φεύγουν. Πηγαίνω με τους γονείς μου στις Ιταλικές Άλπεις. Δεν περνάω άσχημα, αλλά όλες μου οι εντυπώσεις είναι μουδιασμένες, θαμπές, άνοστες. Όπως όταν έχεις βουλωμένη μύτη και ακόμα και το πιο νόστιμο φαγητό δεν μπορείς να το γευτείς. Θυμάσαι μόνο ή υποψιάζεσαι, ότι πρέπει να είναι εύγευστο. Στο περίπου έτσι ζω, μέχρι την επιστροφή του. Θα γυρίσει, θα επιστρέψει, είμαι σίγουρη για αυτό. Του χρειάζεται χρόνος, όμως θα γυρίσει σε εμένα και μαζί θα φύγουμε μακριά.

Προετοιμάζω ανελλιπώς τις δυνάμεις μου για αυτό. Έχουν οξυνθεί σε σημείο που δεν με θεωρούσα ικανή. Κάθε ημέρα μαθαίνω λίγο περισσότερο να παίρνω ενέργεια από τα συναισθήματα των γύρω μου. Ορισμένα από αυτά μπορώ να τα ξεκλειδώνω, να καταλαβαίνω την αιτία πίσω από την μορφή τους. Είναι περίπου σαν τις ασθένειες. Όταν ξέρεις ότι κάποιος έχει πυρετό, υποψιάζεσαι ότι έχει ίωση. Όταν έχει πονόλαιμο, ότι ενδέχεται να έχει αμυγδαλίτιδα. Με την εμπειρία τα συμπτώματα ξεχωρίζουν, τα συναισθήματα ξεχωρίζουν. Μπορείς να διακρίνεις την στενοχώρια από την πικρία, την ζήλια από την χαρά. Αναγκαστικά, αναγνωρίζεις καλύτερα τα δικά σου. Δεν γίνεται αλλιώς. Όπως όταν μαθαίνεις να διαβάζεις την αλφάβητο. Ο εγκέφαλος σου εκπαιδεύεται και δεν μπορείς να του το πάρεις πίσω. Όταν έχεις μάθει να διαβάζεις, δεν μπορείς πλέον να επιλέξεις να μην διαβάσεις. Αν δεις μία επιγραφή, μία ταμπέλα, ένα κείμενο, τα σημεία που παλαιότερα ήταν απλά σημάδια και ζωγραφιές, τώρα είναι γράμματα και αποκωδικοποιούνται αυτόματα. Κάθε δυνατότητα είναι ταυτόχρονα μία επιλογή και η θανάτωση μίας άλλης˙ του δικαιώματος, του προτερήματος στην άγνοια.

Κάθε πρωί δεν μπορώ να μην αντιλαμβάνομαι την απόγνωση της Έμιλι. Μοιάζει πιο ήρεμη και είναι όντως. Έχει ξεκινήσει την σύνθεση των καινούργιων κομματιών της και είναι ενθουσιασμένη με αυτό. Δίνεται εξ ολοκλήρου στην δημιουργία, στα όρια της εξάντλησης. Ο ψυχικός της κόσμος παραμένει συντετριμμένος. Δεν πρόκειται για λεκτική υπερβολή. Έτσι τον βιώνω, σαν σκηνικό αποκάλυψης. Ερείπια, εγκαταλελειμμένα κτήρια, μπάζα, σκουπίδια, αιχμηρά σίδερα, σκουριασμένα, να προεξέχουν, κοφτερές πέτρες να καλύπτουν το έδαφος. Βόμβα ανατίναξε τα μέσα της.

Υποφέρουμε με ίδιο και παράλληλα διαφορετικό τρόπο. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη, ποιος από τους δυο είναι χειρότερος. Η ελπίδα είναι ιανική, έχει δύο όψεις. Η μία είναι ιαματική, σου δίνει δύναμη και κουράγιο. Η άλλη είναι καταστροφική, τροχοπέδη και δολοφόνος. Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις ποιο από τα πρόσωπα της σε κοιτάζει. Απλά προσπαθώ και προσεύχομαι την προσευχή της γαλήνης: αποδοχή για όσα δεν μπορώ να αλλάξω, κουράγιο για όσα μπορώ και σοφία να τα ξεχωρίζω. Δεν είναι όλες οι ημέρες εύκολες ούτε καν όλες οι στιγμές. Κάποιες είναι γεμάτες αποφασιστικότητα, έτοιμες για μάχη. Κάποιες άλλες δεν βρίσκω την θέληση ούτε να σηκωθώ από το κρεβάτι. Όλα είναι μάταια, στο μυαλό μου, τα φαντάστηκα, δεν υπήρξαν ποτέ.

Τις δεύτερες τις βρίσκω πολύ πιο εύκολο να τις αποδεχτώ. Οι πρώτες με φοβίζουν, με πληγώνουν και πονάνε. Θέλουν δράση, ενέργεια, σφίξιμο στα δόντια και τόλμη. Οι άλλες σου ζητούν απλά να αφεθείς, να τελειώσεις, να καταλήξεις. Σε κλείνουν στην αγκαλιά τους που είναι μαλακή σαν μαύρο βελούδο και δεν σου επιτρέπουν να ανησυχήσεις ξανά, να ενδιαφερθείς ή να καρδιοχτυπήσεις. Δεν χρειάζεται να τις δημιουργήσεις, είναι εκεί για εσένα, πάντα παρούσες, πάντα ευπροσήγορες, πάντα οικίες. Οι άλλες είναι άγνωστες, άπιστες, ατελέσφορες. Δεν εγγυώνται, απλά υπόσχονται το άγνωστο. Αυτό το άγνωστο που είναι ουσιαστικά γνωστό, απογοήτευση και ματαιότητα.

Υπάρχουν, ωστόσο, οι εξαιρέσεις. Οι εξαιρέσεις που φέρνουν τον ενθουσιασμό, τον έρωτα, την χαρά, το απρόσμενο. Για αυτές τις εξαιρέσεις ανοίγω κάθε ημέρα τα μάτια μου και πιέζω το κορμί μου να ξυπνήσει. Θα μπορούσα να τις αγνοήσω. Δεν γνωρίζω, όμως, τι υπάρχει μετά, τι θα υπάρξει στο έπειτα. Μόνο αυτήν την συνείδηση έχω, αυτήν την ζωή ξέρω, και αυτή η ζωή είναι αυτή που είναι, έτσι όπως είναι. Η μία επιλογή είναι να την απαρνηθώ, να μείνω στην απραξία, μέχρι το τέλος. Η άλλη είναι να την ενστερνιστώ. Για αυτές τις εξαιρέσεις. Όχι για κάτι άλλο, μονάχα επειδή επιλέγω την δράση. Επιλέγω να δώσω η ίδια νόημα στην ζωή μου, γιατί κανείς άλλος δεν μπορεί να το κάνει για εμένα. Επιλέγω να σηκωθώ και να υπάρξω. Επιλέγω να είμαι και όχι να μην είμαι.

Εξαίρεση είναι η αποψινή. Ο αδερφός μου φεύγει για την Αμερική και ο Φραντσέσκο τού οργανώνει πάρτι αποχαιρετισμού σπίτι του. Καταφτάνουμε με την Έμιλι. Η έπαυλη των Ζαμπίνι είναι γεμάτη μέχρι σκασμού. Βλέπω άτομα που έχω να τα δω από το σχολείο. Ο Φραν έχει καλέσει όλη την τάξη τους από το Χόγκουαρτς και μερικούς ακόμα. Είναι επίσης Χρυσούχοι και άλλοι υπάλληλοι του Υπουργείου καθώς και όλη η οικογένεια μου, τουλάχιστον τα μέλη κάτω των τριάντα. Έχω πολύ καιρό να συγχρωτιστώ με τόσο πολύ κόσμο. Αποπροσανατολίζομαι. Χαιρετάω αδιακρίτως δεξιά και αριστερά, αγκαλιάζω και αγκαλιάζομαι, φιλάω μάγουλα και χείλη φιλάνε τα μάγουλα μου. Πανζουρλισμός και ζαλάδα.

Βλέπω την Ρόουζ, τον Σκόρπιους, την Ντομινίκ, τον Λουίς με την κοπέλα του. Βλέπω επίσης την Ωρόρα, για κάποιον ανεξήγητο λόγο. Προφανώς, δεν έχει ενημερωθεί για την απιστία του Άλμπους, αν κρίνω από το πώς εξακολουθεί να τον κοιτάζει σαν πιστός σκύλος. Βλέπω κιόλας τον Χιούγκο με την Τζολίν. Στέκονται κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον με ποτήρια με ποτό στο χέρι, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν αγγίζονται. Ρίχνω μία ανήσυχη ματιά στην Έμιλι. Τους έχει δει, μα παραμένει ψύχραιμη. Το είχαμε συζητήσει πριν έρθουμε, πώς και αν θα μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει την παρουσία τους. Φυσικά, η θεωρία από την πράξη διαφέρει, όμως προς το παρόν φαίνεται να διαχειρίζεται με αξιοπρέπεια την όλη κατάσταση. Για να της αποσπάσω την προσοχή την παίρνω και την οδηγώ στον επάνω όροφο, την κρεβατοκάμαρα του Φραντσέσκο.

«Εδώ ήμουν όταν έπιασα τον Άλεξ να φιλιέται με την Αλίσια.»

Την ξεναγώ στον χώρο του μπάνιου, όπου βαφόμουν όταν κρυφάκουσα ουσιαστικά την επανασύνδεση τους.

«Δεν έχω περάσει και λίγα. Βγήκα έξω και τους είδα με τις γλώσσες δεμένες κόμπο.»

Η Έμιλι γελάει.

«Και τι έκανες;»

«Ό,τι θα έκανε ο οποιοσδήποτε φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος. Τους άφησα παγοκολόνα και σηκώθηκα και έφυγα. Κλαίγοντας να συμπληρώσω. Η μάσκαρα και το μολύβι μού είχαν φτάσει στο πηγούνι.»

Επιστρέφουμε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. Η Έμιλι πηγαίνει προς το παράθυρο και κοιτάζει έξω, στον φωταγωγημένο κήπο. Την μιμούμαι. Η ιδιωτική λίμνη του μεγάρου έχει παγώσει και ορισμένοι καλεσμένοι κάνουν πατινάζ επάνω στην γλιστερή επιφάνεια, άλλοι λιγότερο επιτυχημένα από άλλους. Μπορώ να διακρίνω τον Άλμπους μαζί με τον Φραντσέσκο να προσπαθούν να μάθουν στον Ραντίρι να ισορροπεί με παγοπέδιλα. Ο Άραβας έχει μαγκωθεί απελπισμένα επάνω στον Ζαμπίνι και παλεύει με δυσκολία να σταθεί όρθιος. Στο τέλος σκάνε και οι δύο κάτω σαν καρπούζια. Το γέλιο του Άλμπους ακούγεται μέχρι εδώ. Τουλάχιστον, μέχρι που ο Φραντσέσκο τον τραβάει από το μπατζάκι και βρίσκεται και ο ίδιος φαρδύς-πλατύς στον πάγο.

«Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω, Λιλς. Είναι κάτι που πραγματικά, δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω.»

Στρέφω την προσοχή μου στην Έμιλι, η οποία παραμένει με το μέτωπο της κολλημένο στο τζάμι.

«Πώς είναι μαζί της; Δεν του λείπω; Θέλω να πω, σε καθημερινά πράγματα. Ήμασταν μαζί δυόμιση χρόνια και εφτά χρόνια μέναμε στον ίδιο κοιτώνα. Δεν με σκέφτεται; Όταν την αγγίζει, όταν της λέει ένα αστείο, όταν την φιλάει, δεν με σκέφτεται; Πώς είναι δυνατόν να είσαι τα πάντα για έναν άνθρωπο και ξαφνικά να είναι σαν να μην υπήρξες ποτέ;»

«Είναι από τα παράδοξα αυτού του κόσμου,» συμφωνώ. «Πάντως, και δεν στο λέω για να σε παρηγορήσω, ειλικρινά το πιστεύω, πρόκειται για ενθουσιασμό και θα του περάσει γρήγορα. Εννοείται, αυτό δεν αλλάζει κάτι ούτε εσύ πρέπει να περιμένεις στην άκρη μέχρι να του περάσει.»

«Ίσως θα έπρεπε να κάνω και εγώ κάτι με κάποιον άλλον. Για να δω πώς είναι. Αν θα συνεχίσω να τον σκέφτομαι συνέχεια.»

«Ναι… Εμ, δεν νομίζω, ότι αυτός είναι πολύ σωστός τρόπος να τον ξεχάσεις. Δεν είσαι εσύ αυτό. Θέλω να πω, να βρεις άλλον και άλλους δέκα, αλλά όχι για να του πας κόντρα. Να το κάνεις για εσένα. Είτε για έρωτα είτε για παιχνίδι, να είναι για εσένα. Όχι για τον Χιούγκο.»

Απομακρύνεται από το παράθυρο δίχως να μου δείξει αν άκουσε ή συμμερίζεται αυτά που είπα.

«Πάμε να κάνουμε και εμείς πατινάζ. Θα περιμένεις ένα λεπτό να πάω στο μπάνιο;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

Χαζεύω ακόμα έξω, όταν μέσα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μπαίνει ο Φραντσέσκο.

«Ο αδερφός σου με έκανε μουσκίδι.»

Στάζει νερά από παντού και τα ρούχα του είναι βρεγμένα.

«Κάναμε πατινάζ και έπεσε. Θύμωσε που τον κορόιδευα και άνοιξε τρύπα το αρχίδι και με έριξε μέσα στο παγωμένο νερό.»

Άθελα μου γελάω, αλλά το γέλιο μού κόβεται μαχαίρι, όταν ο Φραντσέσκο ξεκινά να γδύνεται.

«Τι κάνεις;» κρώζω. «Δεν μπορείς να αλλάξεις μπροστά μου!»

«Στο δωμάτιο μου είμαι, Πότερ. Άλλωστε, έχω αποδείξεις, ότι είσαι πλέον αρκετά εξοικειωμένη με το αντρικό κορμί.»

Χαμογελάει και συνεχίζει να βγάζει τα ρούχα του. Έχει μείνει πια μόνο με το παντελόνι και το φανελάκι.

«Περίμενε τουλάχιστον να βγω έξω!»

Μέχρι να πλησιάσω την πόρτα είναι γυμνόστηθος. Κάνει ένα βήμα στα δεξιά και μου κλείνει τον δρόμο.

«Θες κάτι;» σηκώνω τα φρύδια μου απαιτητικά.

Δαγκώνει τα χείλια του. Ξαφνικά, η έκφραση του γίνεται διστακτική και αυτό είναι πολύ σπάνιο φαινόμενο για τον Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι.

«Έχεις πολύ κακό γούστο στους άντρες, Πότερ, το ξέρεις αυτό; Διαλέγεις τύπους που δεν ξέρουν να σου συμπεριφερθούν σωστά.»

Η φωνή του χάνεται και μαζί χάνεται και το μυαλό μου. Εικόνες που δεν είναι εικόνες, είναι εμπειρίες, βιώματα, κατακλύζουν την μνήμη μου. Είμαι εγώ, φοράω ένα άσπρο νυφικό, τα δάχτυλα του κατρακυλάνε το φερμουάρ στην πλάτη μου, με ξεγυμνώνουν. Βρισκόμαστε γυμνοί, αγκαλιά σε ένα κρεβάτι, κάνουμε έρωτα, νιώθω τον ανδρισμό του να μπαίνει μέσα μου και την αναπνοή μου να πιάνεται στο στήθος μου από την αγάπη μου για εκείνον. Πονάω και σφαδάζω, σκίζομαι στα δύο, αρπάζω με μένος τα χέρια του, τον θεωρώ υπόλογο, υπαίτιο. Είμαι ήρεμη, ευτυχισμένη, κρατάω αγκαλιά την ευλογία μου στο πρόσωπο ενός μελαμψού μωρού με τα ίδια σαρκώδη χείλη με εκείνον. Η μητέρα μου είναι εκεί, ο πατέρας μου, η Ρόουζ, ο Σκόρπιους. _Στον ύπνο σε έπιασε, κουμπάρα._

Πισωπατώ. Σηκώνω τα μάτια μου στο πρόσωπο του Φραντσέσκο και είναι σάμπως και τον βλέπω πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου. Το δωμάτιο γυρίζει γύρω μου, μού έρχεται δύσπνοια, τάση για εμετός. Τον προσπερνάω και φεύγω τρέχοντας. Δεν σταματώ, όταν φωνάζει το όνομα μου. Κουτρουβαλάω στο ισόγειο. Μέσα στον χαμό, η σύγχυση μου μεγαλώνει. Πέφτω στην κυριολεξία επάνω στην Ρόουζ με το Σκόρπιους.

«Όλα καλά, κουμπάρα;»

«Πώς με είπες;»

Η φωνή μου τρέμει από την φρίκη. Ο Σκόρπιους μού ρίχνει ένα απορημένο βλέμμα.

«Αν είσαι καλά, ρώτησα. Φαίνεσαι λες και είδες φάντασμα.»

«Λίλι μου, τι έχεις;» ανησυχεί και η Ρόουζ.

Πιάνω το κεφάλι μου με τα δύο μου χέρια σάμπως και φοβάμαι, ότι θα ξεκολλήσει.

«Τίποτα, τίποτα, απλά έχω πονοκέφαλο. Θα πείτε στην Έμιλι, ότι πήγα σπίτι;»

«Θες να έρθω μαζί σου, να…»

«Όχι, όχι,» διακόπτω την Ρόουζ. «Είμαι καλά, απλά θα πάω σπίτι να ξαπλώσω.»

Φεύγω πριν προλάβουν να προβάλουν και άλλες αντιρρήσεις. Διακτινίζομαι στο σπίτι. Φτάνω με το ζόρι μέχρι το υπνοδωμάτιο μου και σκαρφαλώνω στο κρεβάτι. Πέφτω στο μαξιλάρι και κλείνω σφαλιστά τα μάτια μου παλεύοντας τις εικόνες να εξαφανιστούν.

«Σε παρακαλώ, έλα. Σε παρακαλώ. Σε παρακαλώ.»

Λιποθυμάω μινυρίζοντας.

* * *

 **Μία μικρή εξελιξούλα την είχαμε, τολμώ να δηλώσω! Πώς σας φάνηκε;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Αυτός που περιμένω δεν θα είναι ο ιππότης, θα είναι απλός στρατιώτης στα χαρακώματα!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Η Ωρόρα πιστεύει, ότι τα έχουν. Τώρα, για τον Άλμπους το χέρι μου στην φωτιά δεν το βάζω!**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Είχαμε πει κάτι για Ζαμπίνι, νομίζω... :) "** κοντεύουμε να λαλήσουμε εδώ πέρα **" Χαχαχα, λατρεύω!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Μα πήραμε δύο γιαούρτια με μέλι, δύο φραπέδες και μία σφακιανή πίτα και πληρώσαμε ένα μάτι! Εμένα στο χωριό μου ο φραπές ξέρεις πόσο κάνει;**

 **Να σας ευχηθώ καλό Πάσχα και καλή Ανάσταση με υγεία και ευτυχία. Την επόμενη Πέμπτη δεν θα έχει κεφαλαιάκι, να διακοπάρω και εγώ λιγουλάκι, ε; Θα επανέρθω δριμύτερη με πολλές περισσότερες εξελίξεις κατόπιν εορτών!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	14. Κεφάλαιο 13

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 13**

«Δεν έχει περάσει ούτε μήνας και δεν μπορείς να κάνεις μακριά μου;»

Το βλέμμα του Άλμπους είναι σκωπτικό.

«Ναι, σε επιθύμησα τρελά. Λέγε τώρα, θα έρθεις;»

«Δεν ξέρω. Μου το έφερες λίγο απότομα. Χρειάζομαι να το σκεφτώ.»

Πρωί-πρωί και με παίρνει στον καθρέφτη να μου πει να πάω να τον βρω στην Αμερική. Γνωρίζοντας τον Άλμπους, αυτό ήταν κάτι που πραγματικά δεν περίμενα.

«Τι να σκεφτείς; Δεν σου είπα να μετακομίσεις, να έρθεις να με δεις λίγες ημέρες είπα. Άλλωστε και εκεί που κάθεσαι τι κάνεις;»

Προσπαθώ να μην τρελαθώ.

«Δουλεύω, ξέρεις.»

«Σιγά τα ωά! Οι θείοι μπορούν να βρουν αντικαταστάτρια σου στο λεπτό. Δεν θα συμβεί τίποτα να λείψεις μία εβδομάδα. Έλα, θα περάσουμε ωραία. Θα σου αρέσει η Νέα Ορλεάνη. Άλλος κόσμος.»

Τον παρατηρώ καλύτερα. Ο τρόπος του έχει κάτι το πιεστικό, μία υποψία απόγνωσης που αντιλαμβάνομαι πίσω από τις λέξεις του. Κάτι συμβαίνει και με θέλει εκεί πέρα.

«Την Λέιλα την βρήκες;»

Η έκφραση του αλλάζει κάπως, αλλά παραμένει καλός στο να κρύβει τα συναισθήματα του και δεν μπορώ να την αποκωδικοποιήσω πλήρως.

«Αν την έχω βρει, θα είναι κίνητρο να έρθεις;»

«Την βρήκες; Πες μου.»

«Μπορεί.»

Παίζω τα μάτια μου με πάρεση.

«Άλμπους, αν δεν μου πεις τον αληθινό λόγο που με θέλεις εκεί πέρα, δεν πρόκειται να έρθω.»

Αρκετά χατίρια χωρίς εξήγηση έχω κάνει. Νισάφι!

Φαίνεται να συνειδητοποιεί, ότι το εννοώ. Σφίγγει τα χείλη του.

«Κοίτα, δεν μπορώ να σου το πω από εδώ, αλλά όντως συμβαίνει κάτι. Θέλω την βοήθεια σου. Ορίστε, στο είπα, ευχαριστημένη; Θα έρθεις τώρα;»

«Την βοήθεια μου σε τι;»

«Οοοοο! Ξέχνα, ότι στο είπα, οκέι.»

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, μην αρπάζεσαι, ζοχάδα, ε, ζοχάδα! Θα έρθω.»

«Άντε, με έσκασες.»

Αυτό είναι το ευχαριστώ του.

«Λοιπόν, σε περιμένω αύριο.»

«Αύριο; Δεν έχω δει καν πότε έχει πύλη!»

«Έχει πολλές κάθε ημέρα για Αμερική. Σίγουρα θα βρεις θέση.»

«Ναι, αλλά τα πράγματα μου; Πρέπει να μιλήσω και με την Έμιλι.»

«Έχεις μία ολόκληρη ημέρα. Για αυτό σε πήρα νωρίς.»

«Τόσο πολύ καίγεται ο κώλος σου;»

Η ματιά του είναι δολοφονική.

«Καλά-καλά. Αν προλάβω, θα έρθω αύριο. Αλλιώς το πολύ μεθαύριο.»

«Αύριο.»

Σιχτιρίζω το πείσμα του.

«Εγώ είμαι η πιο μικρή, εγώ θα έπρεπε να είμαι η κακομαθημένη της οικογένειας.»

«Μην ανησυχείς και δεν έχεις ανταγωνισμό για την θέση. Λοιπόν, μάθε για την πύλη και στείλε να μου πεις ώρα και μέρος που φτάνεις, για να έρθω να σε πάρω.»

«Να ξέρεις μου χρωστάς.»

«Από όταν γεννήθηκες.»

Το κλείνουμε.

Καμία όρεξη δεν έχω να τρέχω στην Αμερική, αλλά για να ζητάει την βοήθεια μου ο Άλμπους, ο πιο ψωροπερήφανος άνθρωπος του κόσμου, πάει να πει πως όντως κάτι τον προβληματίζει. Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι οι θείοι μου δεν έχουν αντίρρηση να μου δώσουν άδεια. Ούτως ή άλλως χαριστικά με έχουν εκεί πέρα. Για εκείνη που ανησυχώ είναι η Έμιλι. Δεν θέλω να την αφήσω μόνη.

«Θα είμαι μία χαρά,» με διαβεβαιώνει.

«Σίγουρα;»

«Ναι, ρε, μην κολλάς. Θα πάω ίσως το σουκού στους γονείς μου να τους δω λίγο. Έχω και τον δίσκο να δουλεύω. Θα είμαι απασχολημένη. Δεν υπάρχει κανένας λόγος να αγχώνεσαι για εμένα. Πήγαινε, θα σου κάνει καλό να ξεφύγεις.»

Δεν της λέω, ότι από αυτό που χρειάζεται να ξεφύγω είναι από το μυαλό μου. Δεν ξέρω τι ακριβώς μου συμβαίνει. Τι ακριβώς μου συνέβη εκείνη την ημέρα με τον Φραντσέσκο. Αν ήταν το μέλλον αυτό που είδα ή η απεικόνιση της δικής του επιθυμίας. Ο Ίαν δεν μου είχε αναφέρει να έχει τέτοια οράματα. Τον κατηγορώ που έφυγε και με άφησε ολομόναχη να αντιμάχομαι τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Μόνο εκείνον έχω, μόνο σε εκείνον μπορώ να στραφώ. Χωρίς εκείνον πλέω σε μαύρα μεσάνυχτα.

Το βράδυ δεν κοιμάμαι καλά. Διάφορες σκέψεις με κρατάνε ξύπνια. Πού να είναι; Πού να βρίσκεται; Τι να κάνει; Πότε θα γυρίσει; Με αγαπάει ακόμα;

Την επόμενη ημέρα με συνοδεύει η Έμιλι μέχρι το Υπουργείο, από όπου θα χρησιμοποιήσω την πύλη, για να περάσω Αμερική. Με αγκαλιάζει σφιχτά.

«Να περάσεις τέλεια.»

Την αποχαιρετώ και παίρνω την σειρά μου μπροστά από τον τοίχο που ενώνει τις δύο χώρες. Με ένα βήμα βρίσκομαι στην άλλη άκρη του Ατλαντικού, συγκεκριμένα στο Μουσείο Μαγείας της Νέας Ορλεάνης. Ο Άλμπους είναι εκεί και με περιμένει. Φοράει την υπηρεσιακή στολή των Χρυσούχων της Αμερικής˙ σκούρο μπλε χιτώνα με χάλκινα σιρίτια στα μανίκια και τον ποδόγυρο. Υποδηλώνουν την χαμηλότερη βαθμίδα. Αν ο Τέντι φορούσε κάτι ανάλογο, τα δικά του σιρίτια θα ήταν ασημένια. Του πατέρα μου χρυσά.

«Ήρθες κατευθείαν από την δουλειά;»

«Ναι, είχα την βραδινή βάρδια.»

Παίρνει την μικρή μου βαλίτσα και με οδηγεί έξω από το κτήριο. Είναι η δεύτερη φορά που έρχομαι στην Αμερική. Την πρώτη ήμουν πολύ μικρή, με την οικογένεια μου, και δεν θυμάμαι σχεδόν τίποτα. Τώρα, αυτό που παρατηρώ είναι πόσο πιο μεγάλη είναι από την Αγγλία. Από όλη την Ευρώπη βασικά. Η αίσθηση της απεραντοσύνης του χώρου σε υποβάλει. Οι δικές μας οι πόλεις είναι στενές, περίπλοκες, δαιδαλώδεις. Λίγα είναι τα ανοιχτά σημεία, οι άπλες. Εδώ, κάθε οικοδομικό τετράγωνο ισοδυναμεί με πέντε δικά μας και αποτελείται από ένα μόνο κτίσμα. Λίγοι άνθρωποι περπατάνε στα πεζοδρόμια. Αντίθετα, οι δρόμοι είναι γεμάτοι αυτοκίνητα. Μπροστά σε ένα παρκαρισμένο σταματάει ο Άλμπους.

«Από πότε έχεις αμάξι;»

Έχει δίπλωμα οδήγησης από την Αγγλία, για κάποιον ακατανόητο για εμένα λόγο. Ως μάγος τού είναι πρακτικά άχρηστο. Μόνο για μόστρα κάνει.

«Εδώ οι κανόνες είναι διαφορετικοί από το σπίτι,» μου εξηγεί ανοίγοντας την πόρτα των επιβατών και χώνοντας την αποσκευή μου στο πίσω κάθισμα.

«Δηλαδή;»

Περιμένει να μπούμε μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο, για να μου απαντήσει.

«Η Αμερική έχει πολύ πιο αυστηρά οργανωμένο σύστημα μαγείας. Εδώ η αντιπαράθεση με τους μαγκλ ήταν πολύ πιο έντονη. Στην Αγγλία η μαγεία υπήρχε πάντα, είναι μέρος της ιστορίας, του κοινωνικού μύθου, οι άνθρωποι αποδέχονται πολύ πιο εύκολα την διατάραξη του φυσιολογικού, για αυτό και το Υπουργείο είναι πολύ πιο ελαστικό.»

Βάζει μπρος και ξεκινάμε. Τουλάχιστον, πρόκειται για μαγικό όχημα, όσο και αν φαινομενικά μοιάζει ίδιο με οποιοδήποτε μαγκλ. Δεν τα εμπιστεύομαι καθόλου τα ανθρώπινα μέσα μεταφοράς.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά.»

«Δεν μπορείς να διακτινιστείς παντού. Ούτε στην Αγγλία, βέβαια, μόνο που εδώ τα σημεία που επιτρέπεται είναι πολύ λιγότερα και πολύ πιο μακριά το ένα από το άλλο. Για αυτό τα τελευταία χρόνια οι περισσότεροι μάγοι χρησιμοποιούν αυτοκίνητα. Το ίδιο και το Σώμα Χρυσούχων.»

«Αυτό είναι υπηρεσιακό;»

«Και ναι και όχι. Μου το προμήθευσε το Τμήμα, αλλά και για ιδιωτική χρήση, όσο θα βρίσκομαι Αμερική. Εντάξει, ξέρω, φαίνεται περίεργο σε εμάς, αλλά η Αμερική είναι τεράστια. Αν δεν υπήρχαν τόσο αυστηροί περιορισμοί, θα μπορούσε πραγματικά ο καθένας να κάνει ό,τι του γουστάρει. Δεν θα υπήρχε κράτος, όλα θα ήταν αναρχία.»

«Και εσύ την σιχαίνεσαι την αναρχία.»

Χαμογελάει στραβά.

«Πεινάς;»

«Ναι, δεν έφαγα πρωινό.»

«Ωραία, θα πάμε σε ένα καφέ κοντά στο σπίτι μου.»

Τα αμερικανικά καφέ είναι ίσως το μόνο πράγμα που θα ήθελα να υιοθετήσουμε στην Ευρώπη. Τα βλέπω σε ταινίες και ενθουσιάζομαι. Καρό τραπεζομάντηλα, κόκκινα καθίσματα από βινύλιο, σερβιτόρες με ροζ στολή και άσπρη ποδιά βγαλμένες από κομμωτήρια των 80ς, στοίβες από πάνκεικς, αυγά και μπέικον να στάζουν λίπος, παγωτό με σαντιγί και ανάγλυφες πατάτες γκριλ. Το φαντάζομαι και μου τρέχουν ήδη τα σάλια. Απογοητεύομαι, όταν φτάνουμε εν τέλει στον προορισμό μας. Δεν πρόκειται για κλασικό αμερικανό καφέ, τουλάχιστον έτσι όπως το έχω στο μυαλό μου. Είναι πολύ πιο Ευρωπαϊκό. Μικρούλι, ζεστό, θαλπωρικό, με ξύλινη διακόσμηση, αμέτρητους πίνακες αρ νουβό στους τοίχους και μουσική τζαζ να ηχεί μελωδικά από τα μεγάφωνα. Είναι ήσυχο, λιγοστοί θαμώνες κάθονται διάσπαρτα σε μεταλλικά τραπέζια και καρέκλες. Καταλαμβάνουμε μία εσοχή δίπλα από το παράθυρο που βλέπει έξω στον πλακόστρωτο δρόμο.

«Έχουν τρομερά σάντουιτς εδώ πέρα,» με πληροφορεί ο Άλμπους. «Να δοκιμάσεις αυτό με τα τηγανιτά θαλασσινά.»

«Νομίζω θα προτιμήσω το απλό πρωινιάτικα.»

«Εσύ χάνεις.»

Παραγγέλνουμε φαγητό και καφέδες. Είναι δεδομένο, ότι κάθεται σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα. Μπορώ να το καταλάβω από την μικρότερη κίνηση του. Πώς κουνάει νευρικά το πόδι του κάτω από το τραπέζι, πώς παίζει τα δάχτυλα του στα γόνατα του, πώς δαγκώνει συνεχώς τα χείλη του. Παρόλα αυτά μένει σιωπηλός για το επίμαχο θέμα. Με ρωτάει πώς πάνε γενικά τα πράγματα στο σπίτι, τι κάνει όλο μας το σόι, η Έμιλι, μέχρι και η φίλη μου η Εμμανουέλλα Νοτ, παρότι έχει να την δει μήνες.

«Αλ…»

«Και αυτή η άλλη, πώς την έλεγαν να δεις, ήσασταν μαζί στο ίδιο έτος, νομίζω ήταν από κάπου εξωτικά, Τυνησία, Λίβανο...»

«Αλ!»

«Όχι, το θυμήθηκα από το Μαρόκο ήταν! Πώς την λένε;»

«Μαγδαλένα και είναι από την Αλγερία.»

«Α, να, γεια σου. Τι κάνει;»

«Καλά είναι σε χαιρετάει. Αλ, θα μου πεις επιτέλους τι σκατά συμβαίνει; Γιατί με έφερες εδώ πέρα άρον-άρον;»

Είναι τυχερός και την γλιτώνει, επειδή εκείνη την στιγμή έρχεται στο τραπέζι μας μία κυρία μεγάλη σε ηλικία με στολή του μαγαζιού. Είναι κυριολεκτικά τεράστια. Πανύψηλη και ογκώδης. Φανταστείτε, ο Άλμπους που σηκώνεται να την χαιρετίσει μοιάζει δίπλα της τζιτζιφιόγκος.

«Τι κάνεις, ομορφόπαιδο; Έφερες και παρέα βλέπω.»

«Ρεγγίνα, να σου γνωρίσω την αδερφή μου. Λίλι, η ιδιοκτήτρια της Μαύρης Σαύρας.»

Έτσι το λένε το καφέ που καθόμαστε; Ήξερα, ότι η Νέα Ορλεάνη φημίζεται για τον λυρισμό της, αλλά δεν περίμενα τόσο.

«Είναι πολύ ωραίο το μαγαζί σας. Και το φαγητό απίστευτο.»

Αυτό το εννοώ.

«Γλυκιά μου, σε ευχαριστώ.»

Με χαϊδεύει στο μάγουλο με μία παλάμη ίση με κουπί.

«Να ξέρεις τον αδερφό σου τον περιποιούμαστε δεόντως εδώ πέρα. Τέτοιο παλικάρι δεν γίνεται να μην το έχουμε στα όπα-όπα. Μαίρη-Λουίζ, έλα εδώ, μωρή, να πεις μία καλημέρα στα παιδιά!»

Μία κοπέλα εμφανίζεται πίσω από την γιγαντογυναίκα. Είναι και αυτή μαύρη με μακριά, σγουρά μαλλιά και από τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου της φαίνεται να είναι κόρη της Ρεγγίνας, παρότι εκείνη είναι σε πολύ πιο διαχειρίσιμες διαστάσεις. Είναι ζουμπουρλούδικη, με πλούσιο στήθος που δυσανασχετεί μέσα στην στολή της κουμπωμένη όπως την έχει μέχρι τον λαιμό και τροφαντά οπίσθια, στο ύψος όμως είναι περίπου σαν και εμένα.

«Καλημέρα,» μουρμουρίζει κοιτώντας μας κάτω από τις πυκνές της βλεφαρίδες.

«Από τον πατέρα της πήρε,» με ενημερώνει η Ρεγγίνα συνωμοτικά.

Έπειτα στρέφεται στην κόρη της.

«Μαίρη-Λουίζ, πήγαινε να βάλεις μπανανογλυκό να τρατάρουμε τους ανθρώπους.»

Η Μαίρη-Λουίζ ρίχνει μία ντροπαλή ματιά προς τον αδερφό μου και ύστερα χάνεται στην κουζίνα.

«Δεν χρειάζεται,» ξεκινώ να λέω.

«Ε, πως! Πρώτη φορά στα μέρη μας να μην φας την σπεσιαλιτέ μας; Ο Άλμπους την λατρεύει. Ε, αγόρι μου; Για αυτό δεν έρχεσαι κάθε μέρα;»

«Και για την καλή παρέα,» απαντά εκείνος.

Φεύγουμε από το καφέ με τον λογαριασμό κερασμένο και δύο κουτιά γλυκά.

«Η Ρεγγίνα σου πασάρει την κόρη της,» σχολιάζω το πασιφανές.

«Το ξέρω.»

«Σου πασάρει την κόρη της για νύφη.»

«Ε, αφού είμαι λεβεντόπαιδο.»

«Λεβεντόπαιδο, Αρίστο, μπες στο μαγαζί και κλείσε το.»

«Δεν αντιλαμβάνομαι την ειρωνεία σου.»

«Μωρέ, κανόνισε να κάνεις καμία βλακεία με την κόρη και η μάνα θα κάνει βουντού την πέτσα σου.»

«Φτάσαμε,» αποκρίνεται αντί για αυτού.

Μπαίνουμε σε ένα δίπατο κτήριο, αντιπροσωπευτικό δείγμα αρχιτεκτονικής της περιοχής. Στην είσοδο μία πόρτα στα δεξιά πρέπει να οδηγεί στο διαμέρισμα του ισογείου, μα ο Άλμπους ανεβαίνει την σκάλα για τον δεύτερο όροφο. Ξεκλειδώνει μαγικά και μου ανοίγει. Το σπίτι του είναι όμορφα διακοσμημένο και επιπλωμένο. Του το προσέφεραν από το Τμήμα Χρυσούχων ως μέρος του προγράμματος ανταλλαγής. Έχει ένα σαλόνι, ξεχωριστή κουζίνα με τραπέζι για φαγητό, μπάνιο και δύο κρεβατοκάμαρες. Η μία ανήκει στον Άλμπους. Από την άλλη βγαίνει ένας άγνωστος μου τύπος. Φοράει και αυτός υπηρεσιακό χιτώνα με χάλκινα σιρίτια. Είναι μετρίου αναστήματος, μελαχρινός και μελαμψός με σοκολατένια μάτια τόσο φωτεινά που μοιάζουν χρυσά.

«Λιλς, αυτός είναι ο συγκάτοικος μου. Κάρλος, η αδερφή μου.»

Ο Κάρλος με χαιρετάει με ένα χαμόγελο μέχρι τα αυτιά.

«Δεν μου είπες πως έχεις συγκάτοικο,» μουρμουρίζω κατηγορητικά στον Άλμπους.

Ο Κάρλος έρχεται κοντά και μου απλώνει το χέρι του. Φοβάμαι να του δώσω το δικό μου. Από την σκηνή με τον Ζαμπίνι και μετά η οποιαδήποτε ανθρώπινη επαφή με τρομάζει, πόσω μάλλον με άτομα που δεν γνωρίζω. Δεν θέλω, όμως, να καταλάβει τίποτα ο Άλμπους ή ο οποιοσδήποτε, για αυτό σφίγγω τα χείλη μου και ανταποδίδω την χειραψία. Ανασαίνω με βαθιά ανακούφιση, όταν δεν συμβαίνει απολύτως τίποτα.

«Χαίρω πολύ. Λυπάμαι, αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάτσω να γνωριστούμε. Πρέπει να πάω στην δουλειά. Μπορούμε να κανονίσουμε να βγούμε το βράδυ, αν θέλετε.»

«Ναι, οκέι, το βλέπουμε,» συμφωνεί ο Άλμπους.

Ο Κάρλος μάς αποχαιρετά και φεύγει. Στρέφομαι με απαίτηση στον αδερφό μου.

«Σόρυ, αμέλησα να στο αναφέρω. Ήρθε προχθές. Είναι από το Πουέρτο Ρίκο, καλό παιδί. Ούτε που θα σε ενοχλήσει. Το σπίτι ανήκει στο Υπουργείο, δεν μπορούσα να πω τίποτα.»

Επιλέγει εκείνη την στιγμή να μου αποκαλύψει το μεγάλο μυστικό του, προφανώς, για να ξεγλιστρήσει από την δύσκολη θέση.

«Κάτσε, θέλω να σου πω.»

Καθόμαστε στον καναπέ.

«Λίγο μετά που ήρθα έκανα μία μίνι έρευνα για την Λέιλα. Να δω πού μένει και λοιπά, όχι κάτι φοβερό.»

Με το ραβδί του εμφανίζει έναν φάκελο. Τον ανοίγει και μου δείχνει κάτι χαρτιά.

«Βρήκα κάτι περίεργο.»

«Τι;»

Το δάχτυλο του μού υποδεικνύει μία συγκεκριμένη πληροφορία. Χρειάζεται να διαβάσω δύο φορές, για να συνειδητοποιήσω τι σημαίνει.

«Η Λέιλα έχει γιο;»

* * *

 **Γεια σας, παρεάκι της Πέμπτης! Πώς περάσατε στις γιορτές; Πείτε μου τα νέα σας! Εδώ, μάθαμε τόσο μεγάλο νέο για την Λέιλα, αν και πολλές το είχατε υποψιαστεί! Ποιος λέτε να είναι ο πατέρας, οέο;**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Χαχαχα, στείλε κουκουβάγια, πολύ γέλασα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Σε ευχαριστώ για το σχόλιο σου, σημαίνει πάρα πολλά για εμένα!**

 **Προς Νατάσσα: Πήγε Αμερική τελικά! Πώς σου φάνηκαν οι καινούργιοι χαρακτήρες;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Πολύ σύντομα θα ανανεώσω και το tumblr.**


	15. Κεφάλαιο 14

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 14**

Μία είναι η ερώτηση και την ξέρουμε όλοι.

«Είναι δικό σου;»

Ο Άλμπους τινάζεται όρθιος λες και τον χτύπησε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα.

«Άλμπους!»

Πηγαίνει προς το μπάνιο δίχως να μου δώσει σημασία.

«Άλμπους!»

Κλείνει την πόρτα και κλειδώνεται μέσα. Σε λίγο ακούω το νερό να τρέχει. Ξεφυσώ και καθώς τον περιμένω να ωριμάσει, τακτοποιώ τα λιγοστά πράγματα μου στην ντουλάπα του. Τελειώνω και εκείνος ακόμα να βγει. Είμαι στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του, όταν το σοκ με καταλαμβάνει. Ο Άλμπους πατέρας. Κάθομαι στο κρεβάτι του κοιτώντας απλανώς το κενό. Ο Άλμπους πατέρας!

Ο Άλμπους.

Πατέρας.

Και εγώ;

Θεία!

Χελένα, είμαι πολύ μικρή, για να γίνω θεία! Εντάξει, είμαι παρατημένη και μόνη, αλλά ακόμα δεν έχω προλάβει να αποκτήσω καν γάτες. Πώς θα γίνω θεία Λίλι;

Την στιγμή που η παράνοια αρχίζει να με κατακλύζει, επιτέλους ο αδερφός μου δέεται να εμφανιστεί.

«Άλμπους,» το κάτω χείλος μου τρέμει, «είσαι ο πατέρας;»

Δεν απαντάει και νιώθω την τρέλα να πλησιάζει καλπάζοντας.

«Είσαι ο πατέρας;»

Φοράει μία φόρμα και ένα μακό μπλουζάκι.

«Αν πρόκειται να πάθεις υστερία, βγες έξω από το δωμάτιο, γιατί θέλω να κοιμηθώ.»

Γκόντρικ!

«Σταμάτα να προσποιείσαι, ότι δεν τρέχει τίποτα και δεν σε ενδιαφέρει. Σταμάτα να προσποιείσαι, ότι δεν το έχεις σκεφτεί και εσύ. Για αυτό δεν με έφερες εδώ πέρα άρον-άρον;»

Καμία απόκριση. Μούγκα.

«Άλμπους!»

Πιάνει το ραβδί του από το κομοδίνο και πριν προλάβω να αντιληφθώ τι θα κάνει με σπρώχνει μαγικά έξω από το υπνοδωμάτιο και μου κλείνει την πόρτα στα μούτρα. Φυσικά, την κλειδώνει κιόλας. Μένω απέξω και χτυπάω να μου ανοίξει, μα θα έχει ηχομονώσει τον χώρο και δεν με ακούει. Συγχυσμένη, τον παρατάω στο πείσμα του και πηγαίνω στο σαλόνι. Κάθομαι στον καναπέ με το μυαλό μου να γυρίζει σαν σβούρα.

Ο Άλμπους με παιδί. Με γιο. Δεν είναι δυνατόν. Δεν είναι δυνατόν. Ωχ, Σάλαζαρ και να το μάθει ο μπαμπάς. Ωχ, Σάλαζαρ και να το μάθει η Τζινέβρα! Και η Ωρόρα; Τι θα γίνει με την Ωρόρα; Μέρλιν, πώς τα κατάφερε έτσι αυτός ο άνθρωπος; Τώρα, εξηγούνται όλα. Τώρα εξηγείται η αλλοπρόσαλλη συμπεριφορά της Λέιλα. Η ξαφνική φυγή της. Η αρρώστια του πατέρα της; Δικαιολογία προφανώς. Για αυτό και μας ξέγραψε όλους. Δεν ήθελε κανείς να μάθει το μυστικό της. Γιατί όμως; Ούτε η πρώτη ούτε η τελευταία είναι που αποκτά παιδί ούσα ακόμα ανήλικη. Σίγουρα, είναι κάτι πολύ δύσκολο, όμως…

Τι όμως, Λίλι; Τι; Εσύ θα καθόσουν να γεννήσεις το παιδί ενός ανθρώπου που δεν είχε ιδέα, ότι υπάρχεις; Που σε χρησιμοποίησε και μετά ούτε καν σε θυμόταν; Θα άντεχες να περάσεις όλο το στίγμα μίας εγκυμοσύνης χωρίς καν την υποστήριξη του πατέρα που φέρει τουλάχιστον το μισό μερίδιο της ευθύνης;

Όχι, δεν θα το άντεχα.

Νομίζω.

Τότε γιατί δεν έκανε έκτρωση; Πολλοί λόγοι, δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις. Ό,τι και να λέμε, δεν είναι εύκολο. Η Λέιλα προτίμησε να φύγει, να θυσιάσει τον παλιό της εαυτό και την παλιά της ζωή για μία άγνωστη καινούργια. Θα ήμουν υποκρίτρια αν έλεγα, ότι δεν την καταλαβαίνω. Δεν την δικαιολογώ, ωστόσο. Δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα να πάρει τέτοια απόφαση μόνη της. Μπορεί ως γυναίκα να συμπάσχω ως ένα βαθμό, μα ο Άλμπους είναι ο αδερφός μου και δεν υπάρχει αμφισημία σε ποιου το πλευρό θα σταθώ.

Με όλους αυτούς τους συλλογισμούς ούτε που αντιλαμβάνομαι πώς με παίρνει ο ύπνος στον καναπέ. Με ξυπνάει ο Άλμπους φωνάζοντας το όνομα μου.

«Ε, ε, τι είναι, τι έγινε, πού είμαι;»

Μου παίρνει μερικά λεπτά να βρω ξανά σήμα.

«Τι ώρα είναι;» τρίβω νυσταλέα τα μάτια μου.

«Βράδιασε. Σαν τούβλο κοιμήθηκες. Λέρωσες και το μαξιλάρι του καναπέ με τα σάλια σου.»

«Σιγά!»

Περνάω το χέρι μου επάνω από το μαξιλάρι και πράγματι το ύφασμα είναι μουσκεμένο.

«Δεν κοιμάμαι καλά τα βράδια.»

Δεν σχολιάζει κάτι επί αυτού και το προτιμώ.

«Θα ετοιμαστείς;»

«Να ετοιμαστώ για τι;» τον κοιτάζω απορημένα.

«Θα βγούμε. Με τα παιδιά από την δουλειά κανονίσαμε να πάμε σε ένα μπαράκι για μπύρες.»

«Συγγνώμη για αυτό με έφερες εδώ;» ξεκινώ να παίρνω πάλι στροφές. «Μου πετάς καλά-καλά την βόμβα και μετά σφυρίζεις αδιάφορα;»

«Μην αρχίζεις πάλι. Αν θες να έρθεις μαζί, πήγαινε να ετοιμαστείς. Εγώ σε πέντε λεπτά φεύγω.»

«Γιατί συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν μαλάκας;»

«Γιατί μπορώ, εντάξει;»

Ναι, φυσικά μπορεί. Ακόμη. Βρίσκεται σε άρνηση. Είναι πασιφανές. Βαθιά μέσα του το γνωρίζει, δεν μπορεί να μην το γνωρίζει. Δεν θέλει να το παραδεχτεί. Για αυτό με έφερε εδώ. Ήταν το βήμα του προς την παραδοχή. Δεν μπορεί, ωστόσο, να το περάσει. Διστάζει. Φοβάται. Μόλις το κάνει η ζωή του ολόκληρη θα αλλάξει. Όλα όσα ήξερε, πίστευε, είχε σχεδιάσει και ονειρευτεί, όλα θα έρθουν τα πάνω-κάτω. Δεν είναι έτοιμος για αυτό.

Σηκώνομαι επάνω και πηγαίνω κοντά του.

«Είμαι εδώ για πέντε μέρες. Δεν χρειάζεται να το κάνεις αμέσως, αλλά πρέπει να το κάνεις.»

Σφίγγει τα χείλη του και δεν λέει τίποτα. Δεν περιμένω να πει.

Κάνω γρήγορα μπάνιο και αλλάζω ρούχα. Βγαίνουμε στον δρόμο και παίρνουμε το αμάξι για το μπαράκι που μας περιμένει η παρέα του. Όλοι είναι συνάδερφοι του από την δουλειά, ομοβάθμιοι. Φαίνονται συμπαθητικοί. Στην αρχή είναι περισσότεροι, αλλά σταδιακά απομένει ο βασικός πυρήνας πέντε ατόμων πλην του Άλμπους. Είναι δύο κοπέλες και τρία αγόρια μεταξύ των οποίων και ο Κάρλος. Οι άλλοι δύο είναι ο Τζος και ο Αβραάμ, ο οποίος τα έχει με την Στέφανι. Η τελευταία κοπέλα είναι η Κατ. Με βάζουν απρόσκοπτα στην παρέα τους, μα η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν μπορώ να διασκεδάσω. Εκτός από τα μόνιμα δικά μου προβλήματα τώρα προστέθηκε και ο πονοκέφαλος του Άλμπους. Ο οποίος, αντίθετα, φέρεται σάμπως και δεν τρέχει κάστανο. Του πετάω συχνά-πυκνά βλέμματα με υπονοούμενο, όμως κάνει πως δεν τα προσέχει.

«Πώς είναι, λοιπόν, το Λονδίνο;»

Ο Κάρλος εμφανίζεται στο σκαμπό δίπλα μου, ενώσω βολιδοσκοπώ τον Άλμπους που παίζει μπιλιάρδο με την Κατ, τον Αβραάμ και την Στέφανι.

«Καλά, βροχερό,» χαμογελάω φευγαλέα.

«Εγώ είμαι από το Πουέρτο Ρίκο.»

«Ναι, μου το είπε ο Άλμπους.»

«Έχεις πάει ποτέ;»

«Όχι, δεν έτυχε.»

«Ούτε εγώ έχω πάει ποτέ Λονδίνο. Ίσως κάποια στιγμή. Είναι ωραία πόλη, ε;»

«Μμμ.»

Είμαι αγενής, το αντιλαμβάνομαι. Δεν έχω την διάθεση να μην είμαι.

«Θες να παίξουμε και εμείς;» μου προτείνει παρατηρώντας με καρφωμένη στο τραπέζι του μπιλιάρδου.

«Μπα, μωρέ, άσε το καλύτερα. Θα σκίσω καμία τσόχα και θα τρέχουμε.»

Γελάει. Δεν το είπα για αστείο.

«Τι λέτε;»

Ο Τζος γυρίζει από το μπαρ κουβαλώντας με το ραβδί του καινούργιο γύρο από μπύρες.

«Ρώταγα την Λίλι για το Λονδίνο. Εσύ έχεις πάει;»

«Ναι, αμέ. Μένουν κάτι συγγενείς του πατέρα μου εκεί.»

Ο Κάρλος αποσπάται από την συζήτηση του με τον Τζος και για καλή μου τύχη με αφήνει στην ησυχία μου. Δεν την απολαμβάνω για πολλή ώρα. Στα δεξιά μου εμφανίζεται ένας άσχετος τύπος. Προσπαθεί να μου πιάσει την κουβέντα, όμως είμαι απότομη και τον αποθαρρύνω. Για να μην με ενοχλήσει ξανά κανείς, παίρνω την μπύρα μου και πηγαίνω κοντά στον Άλμπους. Χαζεύω λίγο το παιχνίδι τους, μα δεν μπορώ να συγκεντρωθώ. Νιώθω αδικαιολόγητη ενόχληση και αναστάτωση. Ζεσταίνομαι φοβερά, είμαι στην κυριολεξία ιδρωμένη, νιώθω τα ρούχα μου να κολλάνε επάνω στο δέρμα μου. Η ατμόσφαιρα του μαγαζιού μού φαίνεται αποπνικτική. Δίχως να μπω στον κόπο να ενημερώσω τον αδερφό μου, κατευθύνομαι προς την έξοδο. Μπερδεύω τις πινακίδες και αντί για την μπροστινή πόρτα βγαίνω από την πίσω. Καταλήγω σε ένα παρασόκακο, για τα σκουπίδια. Τουλάχιστον είναι ήσυχο, παρότι βρώμικο. Παίρνω μερικές βαθιές ανάσες και απολαμβάνω την αίσθηση δροσιάς του βραδινού αέρα.

Όταν εντελώς ξαφνικά, το σώμα μου μουδιάζει ολόκληρο και τα γόνατα μου λυγίζουν. Θα προσέκρουα στο έδαφος, αν χέρια δεν με συγκρατούσαν.

«Έι, έι, είσαι καλά;»

Είναι μία φωνή που δεν αναγνωρίζω. Η ακοή μου είναι υπόκωφη σαν να βρίσκομαι κάτω από νερό. Η όραση μου θολή. Το κεφάλι μου το νιώθω βαρύ σίδερο, αδύνατον να το κρατήσω όρθιο. Γέρνω κάπου που δεν είμαι βέβαιη τι είναι και προσπαθώ μάταια να διατηρήσω τις αισθήσεις μου. Μέσα στην παραζάλη μου αντιλαμβάνομαι, ότι το κορμί μου κουνιέται χωρίς να το κινώ εγώ. Φασαρία, οχλοβοή. Ύστερα η φωνή του αδερφού μου. Αυτήν την ξεχωρίζω. Δεν διακρίνω τι λέει. Ακούγεται πολύ ανήσυχη. Είναι το τελευταίο μου ερέθισμα. Μετά σκοτάδι.

Ανοίγω ξανά τα μάτια μου στο φως. Είναι τεχνητό φως, έντονο, άσπρο. Περιεργάζομαι τον χώρο γύρω μου και σταδιακά συνειδητοποιώ, ότι πρέπει να βρίσκομαι σε κάποιο ιατρείο. Η εντύπωση μου επιβεβαιώνεται, όταν μία θεραπεύτρια με τον χαρακτηριστικό πράσινο χιτώνα εμφανίζεται δίπλα μου.

«Συνήλθατε;»

«Τι έγινε;»

Ο λαιμός μου είναι στεγνός και πονάει σάμπως και τον έχω τρίψει με γυαλόχαρτο.

«Είστε στο Μαγικό Νοσοκομείο της Νέας Ορλεάνης. Είχατε λιποθυμικό επεισόδιο.»

Προσπαθώ να ανασηκωθώ, παρότι ζαλίζομαι φοβερά.

«Γιατί;»

«Αυτό θα το μάθουμε αμέσως.»

Είναι τυπική και ψυχρή. Φοράει κιόλας γάντια, λες και φοβάται, ότι θα την μολύνω. Πιάνει το ραβδί της και το ακουμπά στην άκρη του δεξιού μου δείκτη. Αισθάνομαι την ενέργεια της μαγείας της να εισέρχεται και να απλώνεται μέσα μου. Δεν είναι ευχάριστη. Ευτυχώς, δεν διαρκεί πολύ. Σε λιγότερο από δύο λεπτά η θεραπεύτρια απομακρύνει το ραβδί της. Φέρνει μαγικά έναν ιπτάμενο πίνακα κοντά της, μικρό με άσπρη, γυαλιστερή επιφάνεια. Εναποθέτει το ραβδί της επάνω του και εμφανίζονται εικόνες και μαγικά σύμβολα που δεν γνωρίζω να αποκωδικοποιήσω. Εκείνη το κάνει πολύ εύκολα.

«Ναι, όπως ακριβώς υποψιαζόμουν. Δάφνη της Πυθίας.»

«Τι είναι αυτό;»

«Μυοχαλαρωτικό και ναρκωτικό ταχείας δράσης.»

Δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα. Δεν περιμένει να καταλάβω. Στρέφει το ραβδί της ξανά προς το μέρος μου και προφέρει μερικά μαγικά λόγια τόσο χαμηλόφωνα , σχεδόν από μέσα της. Μόλις τελειώνει, ό,τι και αν ήταν αυτό που μου συνέβη έχει εξαφανιστεί. Είμαι πάλι ο εαυτός μου. Δεν νιώθω ούτε πονοκέφαλο ούτε ζάλη ούτε μούδιασμα. Τίποτα. Ανασαίνω με ανακούφιση.

«Ευχαριστώ.»

Δεν χαμογελάει. Πιάνει ένα ντοσιέ από το γραφείο πίσω της.

«Κυρία… Πότερ. Θα πρέπει να καλέσουμε τους Χρυσούχους.»

«Για ποιο λόγο;»

«Η ουσία που βρέθηκε στο αίμα σας χρησιμοποιείται κατά κόρον για απόπειρες βιασμού.»

Κάνω την σύνδεση. Δάφνη της Πυθίας. Το διαβόητο φίλτρο που καταλήγει σε ποτά για υποψήφια θύματα.

«Κυρία Πότερ, με ακούτε;»

«Ναι, ναι. Μην ανησυχείτε. Ο αδερφός μου είναι Χρυσούχος. Θα, θα το τακτοποιήσει εκείνος.»

Δεν μοιάζει να με πιστεύει απόλυτα, όμως δεν μοιάζει να την νοιάζει και ιδιαίτερα. Μου υπογράφει το εξιτήριο και με αφήνει να φύγω. Στον διάδρομο με περιμένει πράγματι ο Άλμπους μαζί με τον Κάρλος.

«Τι έγινε; Είσαι καλά;»

Πρώτη φορά βλέπω τον αδερφό μου να δείχνει τέτοιο ενδιαφέρον για εμένα.

«Ναι, καλά. Σε ευχαριστώ.»

«Τον Κάρλος να ευχαριστήσεις. Εκείνος σε βρήκε στον δρόμο.»

Ο Κάρλος μού χαμογελάει ευγενικά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Αλήθεια, αν δεν ήσουν εσύ δεν ξέρω τι θα είχε συμβεί. Η θεραπεύτρια είπε, ότι είχα πιει Δάκρυα της Πυθίας.»

Ο Άλμπους κολλάει.

«Το φίλτρο του βιασμού;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

Η έκφραση του παγώνει.

«Ποιος το έκανε αυτό;»

«Δεν ξέρω. Δεν ήρθα σε επαφή με κανέναν.»

Τότε θυμάμαι.

«Ήταν ένας τύπος, στο μπαρ. Ήρθε και έκατσε δίπλα μου. Αυτός πρέπει να ήταν.»

«Μπορείς να μας τον περιγράψεις; Κάρλος;»

Ο Κάρλος βγάζει το ραβδί του και ένα κομμάτι πάπυρο και καθώς μνημονεύω τα χαρακτηριστικά του ανθρώπου από την μπυραρία εκείνος σχεδιάζει το σκίτσο του. Στο τέλος, καταφέρνει πολύ παραστατική απεικόνιση.

«Ναι, έτσι ήταν. Το λίγο που τον είδα.»

«Κάρλος, θα το στείλεις στο Τμήμα για αναγνώριση και ένταλμα;»

«Αμέσως.»

«Εμείς πού πάμε;» ρωτάω τον αδερφό μου, ενώσω με τραβάει προς την έξοδο.

«Επιστρέφουμε στον τόπο του εγκλήματος.»

Ο ύποπτος δεν είναι εκεί, όταν φτάνουμε. Συγκεκριμένα, πλησιάζουν ξημερώματα και βρίσκουμε μόνο την ιδιοκτήτρια να καθαρίζει. Ο Άλμπους την ανακρίνει όσο πιο άτυπα μα έντονα γίνεται, εν τούτοις ή όντως δεν ξέρει τίποτα ή δεν θέλει να μιλήσει. Όπως και να έχει αυτήν την στιγμή δεν έχει την δικαιοδοσία να την πιέσει, για αυτό την καλεί στο Τμήμα. Φεύγουμε με άδεια χέρια. Μπαίνουμε στο αμάξι και οι δύο κομμάτια.

«Ουά, ήταν τόσο μεγάλη ημέρα η σημερινή. Τόσα πολλά ερεθίσματα.»

Τόσα πολλά και τόσο απότομα που ο εγκέφαλος μου δεν τα έχει ερμηνεύσει πλήρως. Μέσα σε λιγότερο από ένα εικοσιτετράωρο άλλαξα ήπειρο και χώρα, έμαθα ότι μπορεί να είμαι θεία και παραλίγο να πέσω θύμα βιασμού. Μέρλιν, τι άλλο μπορεί να συμβεί;

Ο Άλμπους βάζει μπρος την μηχανή του αυτοκινήτου και ξεκινάμε. Όταν βγαίνουμε στον κεντρικό δρόμο, ανοίγει ένα πάνελ και πατάει ένα κουμπί. Τότε, αναπτύσσουμε τέτοια ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα που το στομάχι μου κοντεύει να μου βγει στο χέρι.

«Άλμπους, τι κάνεις;»

Πριν προλάβω να τελειώσω την πρόταση μου, σταματάμε. Βρισκόμαστε κάπου αλλού, σε έναν δρόμο που δεν αναγνωρίζω και δεν φέρνει σε τίποτα με την Νέα Ορλεάνη. Εδώ, τα σπίτια είναι ακριβές μονοκατοικίες με κήπους και επιβλητικές εισόδους.

«Μα τι στο καλό συμβαίνει;»

Ο αδερφός μου με αγνοεί. Πατάει ένα άλλο κουμπί στο πάνελ που δεν καταλαβαίνω τι κάνει.

«Θα μου εξηγήσεις επιτέλους;»

«Σους.»

Ο ήλιος έχει ανατείλει. Το ρολόι στο ταμπλό του αμαξιού δείχνει οκτώ το πρωί. Η νύστα με καταβάλει. Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να καταρρεύσω σε ένα κρεβάτι. Η κούραση μου είναι τόσο μεγάλη που τα ματόκλαδα μου κλείνουν αυτόκλητα. Επανέρχομαι απότομα από έναν ήχο μερικά μέτρα μακριά από το αμάξι. Μία καγκελόπορτα ανοίγει και μία κοπέλα βγαίνει έξω στον δρόμο. Μας προσπερνάει δίχως να μας κοιτάξει, σαν να μην βλέπει ότι υπάρχουμε, ότι το αυτοκίνητο είναι παρκαρισμένο στην μέση της ασφάλτου. Είναι η Λέιλα. Κρατάει από το χέρι ένα μωράκι. Ένα παιδάκι, αγοράκι, το πολύ δύο χρονών. Περπατάει με αστάθεια, γελάει με μικρά, άσπρα δόντια, έχει μαλλιά μαύρα, πυκνά, ακατάστατα. Τα μάτια του είναι γαλαζοπράσινες θάλασσες.

* * *

 **Αχ, αυτός ο Άλμπους, τι τραβάει ο έρμος!**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Το μέτρημα δεν λες τίποτα! Εδώ αυτός το έχει χάσει!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Πες μας, καλέ, μην μας αφήνεις με την απορία!**

 **Προς Νατάσα: Το λινκ είναι renoui27 τελεία tumblr τελεία com.**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Σε ευχαριστώ για τα καλά σου λόγια! Όσον αφορά στο wattpad τελικά δεν ξέρω αν μου αρέσει σαν πλατφόρμα. Δεν μπορείτε να αφήνετε σχόλια χωρίς λογαριασμό, αλλά χωρίς σχόλια δεν βρίσκω έμπνευση να συνεχίσω να την ανεβάζω.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Παγόβουνο τώρα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Εννοείται δεν πειράζει. Δηλαδή εσύ προτιμάς Άλμπους με Ωρόρα;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	16. Κεφάλαιο 15

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 15**

Το βλέπω και δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω.

Είναι κάτι τέτοιες φάσεις που αντιλαμβάνεσαι για ποιο λόγο οι κλισέ εκφράσεις έχουν καταντήσει κλισέ. Γιατί όσο κοινότοπες, γενικόλογες και αόριστες και αν είναι, ενέχουν μία δόση αλήθειας τόσο καθολική που καταντά πυρηνική.

Το βλέπω και δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω.

Μέσα από το τζάμι του μαγικού αυτοκινήτου του Άλμπους. Η Λέιλα με τον ανιψιό μου. Αν προηγουμένως δεν είχα ούτε μισή αμφιβολία πως το παιδί δεν μπορεί να μην είναι του Άλμπους, τώρα είμαι πιο σίγουρη για αυτό από ότι η Γη κινείται γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Το παιδάκι είναι εικόνα και ομοίωση του αδερφού μου. Είναι υπέροχος, ένα κουκλάκι ζωγραφιστό. Η Λέιλα του έχει φορέσει ένα μπλε παλτουδάκι και σκουφάκι που του πάνε τρελά. Μοιάζει με ζαχαρωτό. Είναι τόσο γλυκούλης με τα στρογγυλά του μάγουλα που δεν το αντέχω. Μέρλιν, ώρα είναι να μου ξυπνήσει το μητρικό ένστικτο!

«Άλμπους…» στρέφομαι να μιλήσω στον αδερφό μου.

Όταν εντελώς απροειδοποίητα εκείνος ανοίγει την πόρτα του αυτοκινήτου και βγαίνει έξω.

Η κατάπληξη είναι πολύ μικρή λέξη, για να περιγράψει την έκφραση της Λέιλα. Τα μάτια της ανοίγουν διάπλατα, χλομιάζει ολόκληρη. Τραβάει προστατευτικά τον γιο της κοντά της, κρύβοντας τον σχεδόν πίσω της. Μένουν να κοιτάζονται για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα με τον αδερφό μου. Η ατμόσφαιρα είναι τόσο ηλεκτρισμένη, σαν πριν από καλοκαιρινή καταιγίδα. Αισθάνομαι μέχρι και τις τριχούλες στα χέρια μου να ανατριχιάζουν. Αν δεν ήξερα την προϊστορία τους, θα έλεγα ότι είναι έτοιμοι να χιμήξουν ο ένας στον άλλον. Με κάθε ερωτική έννοια.

Η Λέιλα κάνει απότομη μεταβολή διακόπτοντας την επαφή των ματιών τους. Πάει να φύγει, να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι της παίρνοντας το μυστικό της μαζί της. Βγαίνω και εγώ από το αμάξι και πηγαίνω προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση, εμποδίζοντας της σημασιολογικά την διέξοδο διαφυγής. Η αποκάλυψη της δεν γίνεται να αναιρεθεί.

«Γεια σου, Λέιλα,» της λέω χαμηλόφωνα.

Δεν θέλω να την τρομάξω ούτε να την τραμπουκίσω. Δεν μπορεί, ωστόσο, να ξεγλιστρήσει ξανά.

Το βλέμμα που μου απευθύνει είναι παρακλητικό. Ελαφίνα που ικετεύει για την ζωή της. Κατεβάζω με κάποια ενοχή το δικό μου. Αναγνωρίζω πόσο δύσκολη είναι η θέση της, μα δεν έχω να της προσφέρω αυτό που μου ζητάει.

«Πίστευες, δεν θα το ανακάλυπτα κάποια στιγμή;»

Σφαλίζει τα βλέφαρα της και γυρίζει προς τον αδερφό μου.

«Ποιο να ανακαλύψεις;»

Μάλιστα. Ώστε θα παίξει το χαρτί της ανήξερης.

Ο Άλμπους δεν έχει υπομονή για τα παιχνίδια της.

«Μπορώ να σε τελειώσω, το καταλαβαίνεις; Μπορώ να σου πάρω το παιδί και να μην το δεις ποτέ ξανά.»

Μέρλιν, ορισμένες φορές φαίνεται αντιπαθητικός μέχρι και σε εμένα. Δεν είναι, όμως, δουλειά μου να ανακατευτώ. Είμαι παντελώς παρείσακτη. Μόνο ένα πράγμα μπορώ να προσφέρω. Πλησιάζω την Λέιλα και την ακουμπάω στον ώμο.

«Δώσε μου τον μικρό. Θα πάμε μέσα στο σπίτι να παίξουμε.»

Είναι ήδη δακρυσμένη. Δαγκώνει το εσωτερικό του στόματος της, αλλά γνέφει καταφατικά. Βγάζει το ραβδί της και ξεκλειδώνει την εξώπορτα της. Πίστευα, ότι θα έμενε με τους γονείς της, αλλά από ότι φαίνεται μένει μόνη.

Σκύβω στο ύψος των γονάτων της πίσω από τα οποία έχει κρυφτεί ο μικρούλης.

«Γεια σου! Με λένε Λίλι. Εσένα;»

Ο καημένος έχει τρομάξει από τις άγνωστες φάτσες και δεν μιλάει.

Η Λέιλα σκουπίζει το πρόσωπο της και σκύβει και εκείνη.

«Αγαπούλα μου, η Λίλι είναι καλή φίλη της μανούλας. Η μανούλα πρέπει να μιλήσει λίγο με αυτόν τον κύριο. Πηγαίνετε μέσα να παίξετε και η μανούλα θα έρθει σε λίγο και εκείνη. Θα πάμε στο πάρκο μετά, ναι, χαρά μου;»

Τον φιλάει τρυφερά και μετά από λίγη ακόμα πειθώ, εν τέλει δέχεται να με ακολουθήσει. Τον πιάνω από το χεράκι του, τόσο μικρό και ζεστό μέσα στο δικό μου.

«Τον λένε Κάργουιν.»

Μειδιώ σφιγμένα, προσπαθώντας με αυτήν την υποψία χαμόγελου να της μεταδώσω όση από την παρηγοριά μου μπορώ. Μαζί με τον Κάργουιν μπαίνουμε μέσα στο σπίτι. Κλείνω την εξώπορτα και τον αφήνω να με οδηγήσει στο καθιστικό. Τον απασχολώ παίζοντας, διασκεδάζοντας τον με μαγικά. Δεν ακούω την συζήτηση που λαμβάνει χώρα μεταξύ του αδερφού μου και της Λέιλα. Ό,τι και αν διακυβεύεται ανάμεσα τους, δεν γίνομαι μάρτυρας αυτού. Είμαι ήδη αποπροσανατολισμένη προσπαθώντας να συλλάβω, ότι αυτό το παιδάκι μπροστά μου είναι πράγματι ο ανιψιός μου. Η σύνδεση είναι επίκτητη. Δεν καλλιεργήθηκε σταδιακά μέσα μου, μέχρι που πραγματώθηκε σε αγάπη. Για εμένα πρόκειται για ένα ξένο αγοράκι, όμορφο και χαριτωμένο, μα άγνωστο. Πρέπει να υπενθυμίζω συνεχώς στον εαυτό μου, ότι εν τέλει το γνωρίζει, ότι είναι από το ίδιο κομμάτι ανθρώπου που είμαι και εγώ.

Η εξώπορτα ανοίγει μετά από ορισμένη ώρα και η Λέιλα εμφανίζεται στο σαλόνι. Είναι κλαμένη. Τα δάκρυα εξακολουθούν να τρέχουν στα μάγουλα της παρότι προσπαθεί να τα σκουπίσει μάταια. Διασχίζει με βιασύνη την απόσταση που την χωρίζει από τον γιο της και τον παίρνει στην αγκαλιά της.

«Μπορείς να φύγεις, σε παρακαλώ;» ψελλίζει με το πρόσωπο της κρυμμένο πίσω από τον Κάργουιν.

Φεύγω δίχως να σχολιάσω. Επιστρέφω στο αμάξι, όπου στην θέση του οδηγού βρίσκεται ξανά ο Άλμπους.

«Τι έγινε;» ρωτάω διστακτικά.

Δεν απαντάει. Γυρίζουμε στο σπίτι του. Τον ρωτάω μερικές φορές ακόμα, αλλά επιμένει να παραμένει βουβός. Μόνο στην όψη του καταλαβαίνω την ταραχή του. Τα μηλίγγια του συσπώνται σπασμωδικά, δαγκώνει τον αντίχειρα του. Είναι καταπονημένος και το δείχνει. Η επιδερμίδα του είναι θαμπή, γένια έχουν αρχίσει να προβάλουν στα μάγουλα και το σαγόνι του. Θέλω να τον αναγκάσω να μου ανοιχθεί, για το δικό του το καλό, μα και οι δικές μου οι δυνάμεις έχουν φτάσει στο ναδίρ. Όλες οι έντονες συγκινήσεις της τελευταίας ημέρας προσγειώνονται επάνω στους ώμους μου άτσαλα. Με το ζόρι κρατάω τα μάτια μου ανοιχτά και κάνω ένα μπάνιο. Ύστερα πέφτω στο κρεβάτι δίπλα από τον Άλμπους που κοιμάται ήδη. Πριν κλείσω καν τα μάτια μου, έχω αποκοιμηθεί.

Όταν ξυπνάω, ο Άλμπους δεν είναι εκεί. Σηκώνομαι και τον ψάχνω στο διαμέρισμα. Δεν τον βλέπω πουθενά. Ούτε στον καθρέφτη του απαντάει. Στην κουζίνα βρίσκω τον Κάρλος να τρώει.

«Θέλεις; Ριζότο με θαλασσινά. Δική μου συνταγή,» μου προτείνει.

Πεινάω λες και έχω να φάω από την γέννα, οπότε δέχομαι.

«Ξέρεις πού πήγε ο αδερφός μου;»

«Δεν είναι στο δωμάτιο του; Όταν ήρθα από την δουλειά, δεν τον είδα.»

«Δεν έχει υπηρεσία;»

«Όχι, είχε κρατήσει τα ρεπό του για όταν θα ερχόσουν.»

Πού είναι τότε; Πού προσπάθησε να εξαφανιστεί;

«Εσύ είσαι καλά;» με ρωτάει ο Κάρλος, ενώσω μου σερβίρει ένα πιάτο με το φαγητό που μαγείρεψε.

«Ναι, καλά είμαι. Λίγο κουρασμένη, αλλά καλά.»

«Λυπάμαι πολύ για αυτό που σου συνέβη. Θα πρέπει να νιώθεις απαίσια.»

Τρώω μία μπουκιά από το ριζότο. Είναι πολύ καλό και τον επευφημώ για αυτό.

«Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι δεν το σκέφτομαι καθόλου.»

Μπροστά σε όλα τα άλλα.

«Ήσουν τυχερή και σε βρήκα εγώ. Είδα να φεύγεις έξω και να είσαι κάπως περίεργα. Δεν θέλω να είμαι καχύποπτος, μα με την δουλειά που κάνω, ξέρεις…»

«Ναι, ξέρω. Και ο Άλμπους είναι πολύ, αν και εκείνος νομίζω γεννήθηκε έτσι. Σε ευχαριστώ πάντως.»

Ανασηκώνει τους ώμους του, τύπου _δεν τρέχει κάτι_.

Συνεχίζουμε να μιλάμε με τον Κάρλος περί ανέμων και υδάτων, όταν ακούμε την εξώπορτα. Αμέσως, πετάγομαι όρθια και πηγαίνω στο σαλόνι. Ο άσωτος υιός μόλις επέστρεψε.

«Πού ήσουν;»

Τον ακολουθώ στην κρεβατοκάμαρα.

«Άλμπους, το ξέρω ότι σου είναι δύσκολο, μα πρέπει να μου μιλήσεις.»

Καγχάζει, καθώς κάθεται στο κρεβάτι και βγάζει τα παπούτσια του.

«Για ποιον λόγο ακριβώς να σου μιλήσω; Για να έρθω σε επαφή με τα συναισθήματα μου;»

Αγνοώ τις βλακείες του.

«Τι είπατε με την Λέιλα;»

Σιωπή. Συνεχίζει να γδύνεται σαν να μην υπάρχω.

«Είναι δικό σου το παιδί, έτσι;»

«Από ότι φαίνεται. Αλλά θα πάει δικαστικά το θέμα, επομένως θα πρέπει να γίνει το επίσημο μαγικό για την πατρότητα.»

Ξεροκαταπίνω. Δεν έχω ξεχάσει την ατάκα που της πέταξε.

«Θέλεις αλήθεια να της πάρεις το παιδί;»

Μου ρίχνει ένα πλάγιο βλέμμα.

«Δικό μου είναι, δεν είναι;»

«Άλμπους, είναι η μητέρα του.»

«Και εγώ ο πατέρας του. Εκείνη δεν είδα να έχει καμία ευαισθησία να το πάρει μακριά μου. Όχι, μόνο το πήρε, μου το απέκρυψε και παντελώς.»

Έχει δίκιο.

«Έχεις δίκιο. Όμως προσπάθησε να μπεις λίγο στην θέση της. Δεν ήξερες καν, ότι υπάρχει. Δεν θυμόσουν καν, ότι είχες περάσει την νύχτα μαζί της. Τι θα γινόταν έτσι και σου έλεγε ότι την άφησες έγκυο; Ήταν μόλις δεκαπέντε χρονών. Ήταν και η ίδια παιδί, δεν μπορούσε να το διαχειριστεί όλο αυτό.»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει.»

«Θα έπρεπε. Δεν είσαι μόνο για τον εαυτό σου πια. Ούτε η Λέιλα είναι πλέον μόνο μία κοπέλα από το παρελθόν σου. Έχετε ένα παιδί μαζί. Καλώς ή κακώς, έγινε και δεν αλλάζει. Αν θέλεις να είσαι καλός πατέρας για το παιδί σου, θα πρέπει να αρχίσεις να σκέφτεσαι τι είναι καλό για εκείνο και όχι μόνο για εσένα. Και το να το πάρεις μακριά από την μάνα του μόνο καλό δεν θα είναι.»

Σηκώνεται ξανά όρθιος έχοντας αλλάξει στα ρούχα του σπιτιού.

«Και ποια είναι η εναλλακτική σου; Να γυρίσω στην Αγγλία και να ξεχάσω ότι υπάρχει;»

Μου γυρίζει την πλάτη και πάει να ανοίξει την πόρτα.

«Το παιδί θα το πάρω εγώ και τέλος.»

Τρέχω και τον σταματώ πιάνοντας τον από τον αγκώνα.

«Δεν τον κοίταξες ούτε μία φορά.»

Μισοκλείνει τα μάτια του απορημένα.

«Τον Κάργουιν, δεν τον κοίταξες ούτε μία φορά. Δεν σε νοιάζει για εκείνον. Θέλεις απλά να την εκδικηθείς.»

Τινάζει το χέρι μου από επάνω του και φεύγει από το δωμάτιο.

Και ξαφνικά δεν βρίσκομαι πλέον στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του. Είμαι σε ένα λιβάδι, πράσινο, ανθισμένο. Είμαι στο… Μπάροου; Ναι, είμαι στο Μπάροου. Στην πίσω αυλή. Είμαι πεσμένη κατάχαμα. Ο Άλμπους στέκεται από πάνω μου, φοράει έναν μπλε χιτώνα. Με κοιτάζει με… μένος.

«Τι στον Σάλαζαρ τρέχει με εσένα;»

Η φωνή είναι δική μου, το στόμα είναι δικό μου, αλλά τα λόγια, τα λόγια δεν είναι.

«Για την Ρόουζ μιλάμε! Για την ξαδέρφη μας την Ρόουζ.»

Πετάγομαι επάνω.

Ο Άλμπους χώνει τα δάχτυλα του στα μαλλιά του στην ίδια κατάσταση παροξυσμού που αισθάνομαι να βράζει μέσα μου. Η Ρόουζ, ίδια και διαφορετική, ο Σκόρπιους, ο ξένος, ο κακός, ο έρωτας τους, απαγορευμένος, κρυφός.

«Αγαπιούνται!» ουρλιάζω.

Στο έβδομο έτος, στον χορό των Χριστουγέννων, κόκκινο φόρεμα. Στο Χόγκσμιντ, ο Άλμπους. Στην αποφοίτηση, ο θείος Ρον.

Ω, Μέρλιν!

«Ζηλεύεις! Τον ζηλεύεις!»

Ο Άλμπους παγώνει στην θέση του.

«Δεν ξέρεις τι λες!»

«Τον ζηλεύεις, επειδή κέρδισε την Ρόουζ για τον εαυτό του. Δεν ενηλικιώθηκες ποτέ.»

Ροζ ζακέτα, ροζ ζακέτα, ροζ ζακέτα.

«Λίλι, σκάσε!»

Ροζ ζακέτα, ροζ ζακέτα, ροζ, ροζ, ροζ.

«Αυτό είναι! Αυτό είναι, τον ζηλεύεις. Είχε την τόλμη να ξεγυμνωθεί μπροστά σε μία γυναίκα, ενώ εσύ παραμένεις κρυμμένος πίσω από την όμορφη φάτσα σου και το διάσημο σου όνομα».

Σαρκαστικό γέλιο, δικό μου.

Ροζ ζακέτα.

Νεκρός.

«Δεν τον ζηλεύω! Δεν τον ζηλεύω!»

Ο Άλμπους έχει καλύψει το πρόσωπο του με τα χέρια του. Αναπνέει βαριά με ηχηρές ανάσες που κάνουν τα ρουθούνια του να διαστέλλονται φρενιασμένα.

Αιμόφυρτο ζώο.

«Έχεις τη δύναμη να γίνεις καλύτερος από αυτό.»

Νεκρός, άψυχος, σκοτωμένος. Η Ρόουζ έγκυος, όχι πια, ποτέ ξανά.

Αποτολμώ να σηκώσω την παλάμη μου και να τον ακουμπήσω στο μπράτσο. Τινάζεται στο άγγισμα μου. Εξαφανίζεται. Απομένω μόνη στον καταπράσινο κήπο με το χέρι μου ανασηκωμένο στον αέρα και το φουστάνι μου να θροΐζει ανεπαίσθητα στην καλοκαιρινή αύρα.

Κάνω ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω λες και έφαγα αόρατη γροθιά στο στομάχι. Κλείνω σφιχτά τα μάτια μου από τον πόνο και όταν τα ξανανοίγω είμαι πίσω στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του Άλμπους στην Νέα Ορλεάνη. Το κεφάλι μου γυρίζει σαν τρελό. Σχεδόν παραλύω στο κρεβάτι. Πέφτω ανήμπορη στο στρώμα και παρακαλάω την κρίση να περάσει.

Ροζ, θάνατος, ροζ, θάνατος, ροζ, θάνατος, ροζ, θάνατος, ροζ θάνατος.

 _Ρόουζ, συγγνώμη._

 _Φύγε._

 _Μία ζωή για μία άλλη. Θυσία. Μαύρη μαγεία. Ανάσταση. Χωρισμός. Θάνατος. Ροζ ζακέτα._

Κουβαριάζομαι σε εμβρυακή στάση, κρύβω το κεφάλι μου μέσα στα χέρια μου. Ο Άλμπους, ο Άλμπους είναι ερωτευμένος με την Ρόουζ. Είναι η αιτία που σκοτώνεται ο Σκόρπιους. Η Ρόουζ θυσιάζει το παιδί τους, για να τον φέρει πίσω.

Όχι, όχι, όχι, ψέματα, ψέματα όλα. Δεν είναι δυνατόν να συμβούν, δεν πρόκειται να συμβούν. Όχι, όχι, όχι!

«Λίλι!»

Όχι, όχι, όχι, όχι!

«Λίλι!»

Όχι, όχι, όχι!

«Λίλι!»

Χέρια με πιάνουν και με ακινητοποιούν. Αισθάνομαι απαλά χτυπήματα στα μάγουλα μου. Τρομαγμένη ανοίγω τα μάτια μου. Η αναπνοή μου πιάνεται.

«Ίαν!»

* * *

 **Την καλησπέρα μου στο παρεάκι της Πέμπτης! Τι μου κάνετε; Πώς σας φάνηκε το παρόν; Και το όνομα του γιου;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Έμεινε έγκυος στα 15, αλλά θέλει και εννιά μήνες το παιδί!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Ε, όχι, πιστεύω όλοι θέλουμε τον Ίαν πίσω.**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Λίγο που τους είδαμε Άλμπους-Λέιλα τι γνώμη σχημάτισες;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Δεν θα ασχολιόμασταν με την ζωή της, αν δεν είχε προβλήματα!**

 **Σας περιμένω όλες στο fictionpress λοιπόν! renoui1**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	17. Κεφάλαιο 16

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 16**

Δεν νομίζω, ότι χρειάζεται να περιγράψω την απογοήτευση μου, όταν συνειδητοποιώ, πως τελικά δεν είναι ο Ίαν αλλά ο Άλμπους αυτός που στέκεται από πάνω μου.

«Είσαι καλά; Οι φωνές σου ακούστηκαν μέχρι έξω.»

Δεν έχω το κουράγιο να μιλήσω.

«Εφιάλτη είδες;»

Κουνώ ανεπαίσθητα το κεφάλι μου.

«Να κοιμηθώ,» μουρμουρίζω.

Ο Άλμπους φεύγει και επιστρέφει σε λίγο με ένα φιαλίδιο.

«Πιες το, είναι ηρεμιστικό.»

Με βοηθάει να το καταπιώ. Έχει γεύση πικραμύγδαλο που μου προκαλεί αναγούλα.

Περιμένω, ότι θα φύγει ξανά, μα κάθεται στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. Φέρνει το χέρι του στο πρόσωπο μου και με χαϊδεύει απαλά. Οι δυνάμεις μου δεν επαρκούν ούτε για την κατάπληξη μου. Παραδίδομαι στην ασυνειδησία.

Συνέρχομαι το επόμενο πρωί. Θυμάμαι επακριβώς τι συνέβη, όμως τουλάχιστον νιώθω σωματικά καλά. Σε αντίθεση με την πρώτη φορά, τώρα δεν προσπαθώ να αποδιώξω το όραμα από το μυαλό μου. Αντίθετα, το κλωθογυρίζω συνεχώς μέσα στο κεφάλι μου μπας και καταφέρω να καταλάβω τι σκατά είναι αυτές οι εικόνες και οι μνήμες που με επισκέπτονται. Είμαι μόνη μου στο διαμέρισμα και αυτό με βοηθάει. Δεν θα χρειαστεί να αντιμετωπίσω τις καχύποπτες ερωτήσεις του αδερφού μου παρά μετά που θα γυρίσει από την δουλειά. Κάνω ένα μπάνιο και τρώω κάτι ελαφρύ. Αποφασίζω να βγω βόλτα, να πάρω λίγο αέρα. Ο καιρός είναι συννεφιασμένος και ζεστός. Τυπική ατμόσφαιρα του νότου, όπως με πληροφορεί η πρωινή εφημερίδα που βρήκα ακουμπισμένη στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας.

Φοράω ελαφρύ παλτό και μπότες και παίρνω μαζί μία ομπρέλα. Κατεβαίνω τις σκάλες του πρώτου ορόφου και ανοίγω την εξώπορτα για τον δρόμο. Στην γωνία του τετραγώνου πέφτω μούρη με μούρη με την Λέιλα.

«Τι στον Μέρλιν;» παραπατάω.

Η Λέιλα μού απευθύνει βλέμμα ικεσίας. Τα μεγάλα καστανά της μάτια είναι υγρά και ταλαιπωρημένα από το κλάμα.

«Λίλι, σε παρακαλώ, μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε λίγο;»

«Πώς βρέθηκες εδώ; Αν σε δει ο Άλμπους…»

«Περίμενα να φύγει,» με διακόπτει. «Περίμενα να φύγει, για να σου μιλήσω. Αν δεν κατέβαινες, θα ανέβαινα στο σπίτι εγώ. Σε παρακαλώ.»

«Πού ήξερες πού μένει;» παραξενεύομαι.

«Η μητέρα μου έχει για πελατεία ορισμένους πολύ σημαντικούς ανθρώπους,» εξηγεί μουδιασμένα.

Δεν μπορώ να πω τίποτα. Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Άλμπους χρησιμοποίησε τις διασυνδέσεις του ανερυθρίαστα, για να την εντοπίσει.

«Σε παρακαλώ,» επαναλαμβάνει.

Αναγκάζομαι να δεχτώ. Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι την λυπάμαι. Επίσης, αν ο αδερφός μου επιμένει να είναι ξεροκέφαλος, τότε θα πρέπει να είμαι εγώ η φωνή της λογικής που θα μεσολαβήσει, για να βρεθεί κάποια λύση. Για το καλό του Κάργουιν πρώτα από όλα.

Πηγαίνουμε σε μία παμπ λίγο πιο κάτω. Αποφεύγω το καφέ της Μαύρης Σαύρας. Αν μας δει η Ρεγγίνα ή η κόρη της εκεί, είναι πολύ πιθανό να ξεφουρνίσουν κάτι στον Άλμπους και δεν θέλω να μάθει από άλλους την συνάντηση μου με την Λέιλα. Θα πρέπει να του το φέρω με τρόπο. Αναλόγως τι θα μου πει. Καθόμαστε, ωστόσο, κοντά πέντε λεπτά στο τραπέζι και η Λέιλα δεν λέει να ανοίξει το στόμα της. Με τα μάτια χαμηλωμένα κοιτάζει το ανέγγιχτο φλιτζάνι με το τσάι μπροστά της. Έχει αλλάξει τόσο πολύ φατσικά, όμως σε κάποιες εκφράσεις και εκφάνσεις της έχει μείνει εντελώς η ίδια.

«Είναι δικό του;» ρωτάω.

Χαμογελάει θλιμμένα.

«Δεν νομίζω, ότι πλέον έχει πολύ νόημα να κρυφτώ. Τον είδες.»

Ναι. Είναι φτυστός ο αδερφός μου.

«Δεν θα σε ρωτήσω γιατί το έκανες. Θα σε ρωτήσω τι θα κάνεις από εδώ και πέρα.»

Την πιάνουν αμέσως τα κλάματα.

«Μην τον αφήσεις να μου πάρει τον Κάργουιν, Λίλι. Ξέρω, ότι είναι δύσκολο να τα καταφέρει, αλλά είστε οι Πότερ και μοιάζει τόσο αποφασισμένος. Σε παρακαλώ, Λίλι, μην τον αφήσεις. Έκανα λάθος να του το κρύψω. Το ήξερα από την πρώτη στιγμή, ότι είναι λάθος. Όμως, φοβήθηκα τόσο πολύ. Το ανακάλυψα πολύ αργά, για να κάνω έκτρωση. Δεν είχα ακόμα σταθερό κύκλο και ήμουν μικρή και ανόητη, δεν ήξερα καλά-καλά το σώμα μου. Το έμαθα αφού τελειώσαμε το σχολείο, η μητέρα μου δηλαδή παρατήρησε κάποιες αλλαγές στο κορμί μου και στην συμπεριφορά μου, λιποθύμησα και μία φορά. Έκανα εξετάσεις όταν ήμουν ήδη τριών μηνών και ο μαγικός νόμος επιτρέπει μόνο μέχρι τις τέσσερις εβδομάδες. Δεν μπορούσα να το κρύψω, δεν θα μπορούσα, όταν θα ξαναρχίζαμε το σχολείο, αν τύχαινε να με δείτε στον δρόμο. Η μητέρα μου πήρε την απόφαση να φύγουμε, να πάμε στην Αμερική. Για να γλιτώσουμε το σκάνδαλο. Εδώ, δεν μας ήξερε κανένας.»

Απλώνει το τρεμάμενο χέρι της και πιάνει το δικό μου.

«Σε ικετεύω, Λίλι. Κατάλαβε με. Ο Κάργουιν είναι όλος μου ο κόσμος. Δεν έχω καταφέρει τίποτα στην ζωή μου εκτός από το να είμαι η μητέρα του.»

«Τον αγαπάς πολύ.»

«Πιο πολύ και από τον εαυτό μου τον ίδιο.»

«Τότε ξέρεις πόσο σημαντικό είναι για εκείνον να γνωρίζει και να έχει καλές σχέσεις, ουσιαστικές σχέσεις με τον πατέρα του.»

Τραβάει πίσω το χέρι της.

«Το γνωρίζω. Και μετανιώνω που του το στέρησα μέχρι τώρα. Έτσι, όμως ήρθαν τα πράγματα και δεν μπορώ να αλλάξω το παρελθόν. Δεν θέλω να συνεχίσω, ωστόσο, το ίδιο λάθος. Δεν θέλω να στερήσω από τον Κάργουιν τον πατέρα του ούτε από τον Άλμπους τον Κάργουιν. Θα δεχτώ μέχρι και από κοινού επιμέλεια. Θα δεχτώ να τον βλέπει όσες φορές θέλεις, όσο συχνά, όποτε θέλει. Αρκεί να μένει μαζί μου, αρκεί να μην μου τον πάρει.»

Συμμερίζομαι την αγωνία της. Δεν μπορώ να την διανοηθώ πλήρως, απέχω πάρα πολύ από οτιδήποτε αποκαλείται μητρότητα, αλλά συμπάσχω.

«Εντάξει, μην στενοχωριέσαι, θα σε βοηθήσω.»

«Αλήθεια το λες;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Θα προσπαθήσω να μιλήσω στον Άλμπους. Είναι ξεροκέφαλος, αλλά όχι παράλογος. Απλά, τον τσάντισες πολύ. Δεν ξέρει να διαχειρίζεται τα χτυπήματα στο εγώ του. Και εσύ τον ισοπέδωσες. Μα καλά, αλήθεια τώρα, μεταξύ μας, με τέτοιο μυστικό πώς σου ήρθε να πας πάλι μαζί του εκείνο το βράδυ στο Λονδίνο;»

Το ήδη κόκκινο από τα κλάματα πρόσωπο της κοκκινίζει περισσότερο.

«Είναι ανόητο, εντελώς, το γνωρίζω. Δεν… δεν μπόρεσα να συγκρατηθώ. Από όταν σε συνάντησα στην Ντιάγκον Άλεϊ και μου είπες για το πάρτι ήλπιζα και προσευχόμουν ταυτόχρονα να είναι εκεί και να μην είναι.»

Τα συναισθήματα της με καλύπτουν σαν ωστικό κύμα.

«Είσαι ακόμα ερωτευμένη μαζί του.»

Δεν προσπαθεί καν να το αρνηθεί.

Και ο γιος της; Η μόνη γέφυρα της με τον έρωτα. Πώς να τον αποχωριστεί για δεύτερη φορά;

«Όταν με προσέγγισε στο κλαμπ, πίστεψα ότι μπορούσα να τον παίξω στο ίδιο παιχνίδι. Να, να είμαι και εγώ δυναμική και γενναία, να μην με ενδιαφέρουν τα αισθήματα, να τον χρησιμοποιήσω, για να τον εξορκίσω από μέσα μου.»

Καγχάζει.

«Έχει την απίστευτη ικανότητα να με κάνει να κρύβομαι από τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Τόσα χρόνια μετά και κοντά του ένιωθα ξανά άδολη παιδούλα.»

«Δεν υπήρξε κάποιος άλλος που να…»

Κουνά το κεφάλι της αρνητικά.

«Από όταν γεννήθηκε ο Κάργουιν είμαι απόλυτα αφοσιωμένη σε εκείνον. Και όχι, δεν υπήρξε κάποιος που να μου τραβήξει καν το ενδιαφέρον.»

«Είναι πολύ χαριτωμένος. Είσαι καλή μαμά.»

Πρώτη φορά που βλέπω τόσα χρόνια μετά το πρόσωπο της να φωτίζεται, έστω και αν δεν μπορεί να χαμογελάσει.

«Κάργουιν. Ωραίο όνομα.»

«Ναι…»

Το σκέφτεται λίγο πριν συνεχίσει.

«Σημαίνει λευκός στα Κελτικά.»

«Όπως Άλμπους σημαίνει λευκός στα Λατινικά,» παρατηρώ.

«Είμαι τόσο προφανής.»

«Τι του έχεις πει για τον πατέρα του;»

Διστάζει μερικά δευτερόλεπτα.

«Του είχα πει ότι ζει μακριά. Ότι λόγω δουλειάς δεν μπορεί να βρίσκεται κοντά μας, αλλά κάποια στιγμή θα γυρίσει για εκείνον.»

«Τουλάχιστον, δεν του είπες ότι έχει πεθάνει,» σαρκάζω.

Μειδιά θλιμμένα.

«Το σκέφτηκα. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα.»

Την παρατηρώ καλύτερα. Τότε μόνο το συνειδητοποιώ. Ελπίζει. Ακόμα και τώρα, ακόμα και μετά από τόσα χρόνια, ακόμα και μετά από όλα όσα γίνανε, ελπίζει. Ελπίζει, ότι ίσως, κάποτε, με τρόπο αδιευκρίνιστο, αλλόκοτο και απίστευτο, εκείνη και ο αδερφός μου θα είναι μαζί.

Είναι θλιβερό και αξιοθρήνητο. Μα ποια είμαι εγώ, για να την καταδικάσω; Στα ίδια χάλια βρίσκομαι.

«Χθες, όταν φύγατε, με ρώτησε.»

«Τι πράγμα;» εκπλήσσομαι.

«Αν αυτός ο κύριος είναι ο μπαμπάς του.»

Μέρλιν, τι διορατικά που είναι ορισμένες φορές τα σκατόπαιδα.

«Και;»

«Του είπα την αλήθεια. Του είπα ότι είναι ο μπαμπάς του.»

«Πώς το πήρε;»

«Με ρώτησε, αν ο μπαμπάς του τον αγαπάει. Του είπα φυσικά ναι. Δεν τον αγαπάει, όμως, Λίλι. Έτσι δεν είναι; Θα τον αγαπήσει ποτέ;»

«Δώσε του λίγο χρόνο,» δαγκώνομαι. «Όλα είναι πολύ απότομα για εκείνον.»

Ή αυτή είναι η δική μου η ελπίδα.

Φεύγουμε από την παμπ λίγο αργότερα. Έξω στο πεζοδρόμιο η Λέιλα κάνει κάτι απροσδόκητο. Πέφτει επάνω μου και με αγκαλιάζει.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Λιλς. Σε ευχαριστώ για όλα.»

Την ταχταρίζω απαλά στην πλάτη.

«Δεν έκανα τίποτα ακόμα. Εξάλλου πιστεύω και εγώ, ότι το καλύτερο για τον Κάργουιν θα είναι να βρείτε συμβιβαστική λύση. Να έχετε καλές σχέσεις όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο. Ακόμα και αν για όποιους λόγους δεν καταλήξατε να είστε μαζί.»

Απομακρύνετε και με κοιτάζει ευθεία στα μάτια.

«Είσαι πολύ καλός άνθρωπος, Λιλς. Αλήθεια. Συγγνώμη.»

Δεν διευκρινίζει για τι ακριβώς ζητάει συγγνώμη. Δεν χρειάζεται. Η συγγνώμη είναι λέξη αγκαλιά. Τα περικλείει όλα.

Όταν φεύγει, δεν επιστρέφω αμέσως στο διαμέρισμα. Κάνω επιτέλους αυτήν την πολυπόθητη βόλτα. Την έχω ανάγκη περισσότερο τώρα, να ξεκαθαρίσω κάπως τις σκέψεις στο κεφάλι μου. Έχω να αντιμετωπίσω το δικό μου ζήτημα, είναι πολύ πιθανόν να τρελαίνομαι, όμως δεν γίνεται να μην βοηθήσω και τον αδερφό μου. Επειδή εκείνον ουσιαστικά βοηθάω με το να τον τραβήξω μακριά από την ξεροκεφαλιά του. Απλά, πρέπει να βρω τον κατάλληλο τρόπο να τον προσεγγίσω, ειδάλλως είναι μουλάρι. Δεν χαμπαριάζει τίποτα.

Έχω μπει σε ένα πάρκο και περπατάω κατά μήκος μίας λιμνούλας με πάπιες και άσπρους και μαύρους κύκνους. Κάθομαι σε ένα παγκάκι και αφήνω την γαλήνη του περιβάλλοντος να με ηρεμήσει. Ο άνεμος θροΐζει ανεπαίσθητα τα μαλλιά μου και ο ήλιος παίζει κρυφτό πίσω από τα πλούσια φυλλώματα των πράσινων δέντρων. Είμαι μόνη και το απολαμβάνω. Μένω λίγη ώρα σε μία κατάσταση όπου προσπαθώ να μην συλλογίζομαι τίποτα. Γαντζώνομαι στο κορμί μου και αγκιστρώνομαι στο τώρα, στις αισθήσεις της στιγμής. Είναι ευεργετικό για όσο διαρκεί. Ύστερα, παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα και κεντράρω το βλέμμα μου στην αντανάκλαση της λίμνης, σκουροπράσινη, όπως τα μάτια της αγάπης μου.

Διαχωρίζω τις σκέψεις μου σε δύο στρατόπεδα. Ένα, τι σκατά συμβαίνει με αυτά τα οράματα. Δύο, τι σκατά θα κάνω με τον Άλμπους.

Ξεκινώ από το δεύτερο που ως πρακτικό μού φαίνεται πιο εύκολο. Άλλωστε, έχω σκεφτεί ήδη ποια θα είναι η λύση. Και πολύ το αργήσαμε.

Τώρα πάμε στο πρώτο. Έχουμε δύο περιπτώσεις. Στην μία είδα ότι ήμουν παντρεμένη με τον Ζαμπίνι και είχαμε και ένα παιδί μαζί. Στην δεύτερη είδα, ότι ο Άλμπους ήταν ερωτευμένος κρυφά με την Ρόουζ, η οποία ήταν παντρεμένη με τον Σκόρπιους και έγκυος στο παιδί τους. Ο Άλμπους με τον Σκόρπιους πήγαν σε κάποια αποστολή Χρυσούχων μαζί και εξαιτίας ενός λάθους του Άλμπους, ο Σκόρπιους πέθανε. Και έπειτα η Ρόουζ θυσίασε το αγέννητο παιδί τους, για να τον φέρει πίσω. Χελένα μου, ούτε σε δακρύβρεχτο ρομάντζο δεν συμβαίνουν αυτά τα πράγματα. Αποκλείεται, να τα φαντάστηκα μόνη μου. Έχω ζωηρή φαντασία, όμως μέχρι εκεί δεν φτάνει.

Επομένως, ερχόμαστε στο επόμενο πιο λογικό συμπέρασμα. Δεν πρόκειται για φαντασία. Πρόκειται για πραγματικότητα. Ξέρω ήδη από συζητήσεις μας με τον Ίαν, πως η πραγματικότητα δεν είναι ενιαία. Αντίθετα, υπάρχουν πολλές πραγματικότητες, άπειρες, όσο άπειρες είναι και οι διαστάσεις. Άρα, όσα είδα είναι η πραγματικότητα μίας άλλης διάστασης. Πώς γίνεται να κατάφερα κάτι τέτοιο; Ναι, οι δυνάμεις μου έχουν αυξηθεί σημαντικά, ωστόσο φτάνουν για αυτό; Δεν ξέρω να υπάρχει καταγεγραμμένη τέτοια μαγεία. Ίσως θα πρέπει να ρωτήσω την Ρόουζ. Διακριτικά πάντα. Εκείνη ενδεχομένως να ξέρει.

Ωραία, μου αρέσει που χρησιμοποίησα την λογική μου, για να αντιμετωπίσω τα προβλήματα μου, και δεν υπέκυψα για πολλοστή φορά σε υπερβολικές υστερίες.

Καταλήγω να κλαίω με μαύρο δάκρυ γεμάτο καημό και παράπονο. Μα είναι δυνατόν να με έχει εγκαταλείψει δια παντός; Δεν νιώθει πόσο μου λείπει, πόσο ανάγκη τον έχω; Πού να βρίσκεται; Είναι τόσο αδικία αυτό που κάνει. Για εμένα, για εκείνον και για εμάς. Γιατί μας το κάνει αυτό;

Είμαι δυνατή. Το ακούς, μωρό μου; Είμαι πιο δυνατή από ότι πιστεύαμε. Μπορώ να σε αντιμετωπίσω. Ακόμα και στα χειρότερα σου μπορώ. Έλα και δείξε μου ό,τι άσχημο έχεις. Εγώ θα το δεχτώ. Απλά, έλα. Έλα!

Πετάγομαι επάνω από την τρομάρα, μόλις χτυπάει ο καθρέφτης μου. Απαντάω ξέφρενα, αλλά απογοητεύομαι πάλι. Είναι ξανά ο Άλμπους. Σκουπίζω βιαστικά τα μάτια μου, για να μην καταλάβει πόσο έκλαιγα ή κυρίως γιατί. Φυσικά, ξέρει ότι δεν τον έχω ξεπεράσει. Σήμερα περισσότερο από ποτέ.

«Πού είσαι;»

«Στο πάρκο, γιατί;»

«Θα έρθω να σε πάρω.»

«Γιατί;»

«Πιάσαμε αυτόν που σου έριξε ναρκωτικό στο ποτό.»

* * *

 **Κορίτσια, την ώρα που θα με βαράτε να δείξετε λίγο έλεος! Συγγραφικός οίστρος είναι αυτός!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Εντάξει, δηλαδή, μόνο οι Αϊνστάιν έχουν δικαίωμα στον έρωτα; Χαχα! Επίσης, το άκουσα το τραγούδι και θα πω, ότι πιο πολύ μου ταιριάζει στην Λίλι πλέον παρά στον Ίαν :)**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Απορίες, πολλές απορίες! Υπομονή και σταδιακά όλα θα απαντηθούν!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Ναι, φασαρία! Τραμπούκος!**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Δεν σε πείθει η Λέιλα, ε; Τώρα που την γνώρισες λίγο καλύτερα; Τα φιλιά μας στην Δήμητρα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Στο fictionpress δεν σχολιάσατε. Κλαψ-κλαψ!**


	18. Κεφάλαιο 17

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 17**

Δεν έχω βρεθεί ξανά σε αναγνώριση υπόπτου, πόσω μάλλον του δικού μου υπόπτου. Ευτυχώς, δεν διαρκεί πολύ. Παρότι είμαι εξοικειωμένη με τα Τμήματα των Χρυσούχων – και της Αμερικής δεν διαφέρει πολύ από της Βρετανίας, τουλάχιστον στην ατμόσφαιρα – δεν μου είναι ευχάριστοι χώροι. Ειδικά το μικρό δωμάτιο με το ανακλαστικό τζάμι που μπαίνω με τον αδερφό μου και τον Κάρλος. Απέναντι μου στέκονται πέντε άνδρες. Αναγνωρίζω αμέσως τον άγνωστο από το μπαρ που καθόταν δίπλα μου. Τον υποδεικνύω δίχως δισταγμό.

«Αυτός.»

«Είσαι σίγουρη;» με ρωτάει ο Άλμπους.

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Ωραία.»

«Μπορούμε να πάμε σπίτι;»

Ο αδερφός μου ανταλλάσει μία ματιά με τον Κάρλος και ύστερα με παίρνει και φεύγουμε. Μπαίνουμε στο αμάξι του. Παίζω νευρικά με τα μαλλιά μου. Οι εικόνες που μου έρχονται στο μυαλό δεν είναι καθόλου ευχάριστες. Υποθετικά σενάρια του τι θα μπορούσε να είχε συμβεί, έτσι και δεν με είχε βρει ο Κάρλος. Μου προκαλούν αναγούλα. Θέλω να τις σπρώξω μακριά.

«Πού ήξερες, ότι η Λέιλα θα έβγαινε εκείνη την ώρα έξω με τον Κάργουιν;»

Τα χέρια του Άλμπους σφίγγονται στο τιμόνι.

«Την διεύθυνση της λογικό να την ξέρεις. Φαίνεται στον φάκελο της. Αλλά την συγκεκριμένη ώρα; Την είχες παρακολουθήσει ξανά;»

Αργεί να απαντήσει.

«Μία φορά.»

Περιμένω κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό.

«Όταν έμαθα, ότι είχε γιο. Πήγα και την έστησα μπροστά στο σπίτι της. Ήθελα να δω με τα μάτια μου.»

«Ήξερες, ότι είναι δικός σου.»

«Το υποψιαζόμουν. Δηλαδή με όσα μου είπες για εκείνη την βραδιά που περάσαμε μαζί, τότε στο σχολείο. Έβαλα τα δύο και τα δύο και έβγαλα τέσσερα.»

Σταματάμε να μιλάμε για λίγο. Εξακολουθώ να παίζω με τα μαλλιά μου.

«Σκέφτηκες τι θα κάνεις με τον Κάργουιν;»

«Θα τον πάρω, αυτό θα κάνω.»

«Έλα, Άλμπους. Δεν μπορείς να πάρεις ένα παιδί από την μητέρα του. Όσο μένος και αν νιώθεις για εκείνη. Και πώς θα τον μεγαλώσεις; Μόνος σου; Ή θα τον φορτώσεις στην μαμά; Δηλαδή προτιμάς να είναι δυστυχισμένος από το να κάνεις στην άκρη τον εγωισμό σου;»

«Δεν είναι για τον εγωισμό μου.»

Δεν πείθει κανέναν.

Τα μαλλιά μου μπλέκονται κόμποι ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα μου.

«Υπάρχει και άλλος τρόπος.»

Μου ρίχνει ένα πλάγιο βλέμμα.

«Να προσπαθήσετε να γίνετε κανονική οικογένεια.»

Φρενάρει τόσο απότομα στο φανάρι που αν δεν φορούσα ζώνη, θα είχα εκτοξευτεί έξω από το παρμπρίζ.

«Πας καλά;» κοντεύει να με δολοφονήσει με τα μάτια του. «Τι είναι αυτά που λες; Τρελάθηκες; Κανονική οικογένεια; Τι κανονική οικογένεια; Εγώ μαζί της; Από πού και ως πού;»

Από τους δυο μας εγώ είμαι εκείνη που καταφέρνει να διατηρήσει την ψυχραιμία της λογικής.

«Σίγουρα σου αρέσει εμφανισιακά. Μέχρι στιγμής αυτό είναι το μόνο σου κριτήριο για τις κοπέλες.»

«Για να τις πηδήξω όχι να τις παντρευτώ!»

«Φαλλοκράτη.»

Καγχάζει εκνευρισμένα και ξεκινάει πάλι το αμάξι.

«Θα μπορούσες τουλάχιστον να προσπαθήσεις. Για το καλό του Κάργουιν.»

«Λίλι, ακούς τις λέξεις που βγαίνουν από το στόμα σου; Ή απλά το ανοίγεις και όποιον πάρει ο Σάλαζαρ; Τι να προσπαθήσω; Την κοπέλα ούτε καν την ξέρω.»

«Έχετε ένα παιδί μαζί. Δεν μπορεί να σε συνδέσει κάτι παραπάνω με έναν άνθρωπο από αυτό.»

«Για το οποίο δεν είχα ιδέα μέχρι την περασμένη εβδομάδα. Εξαιτίας της.»

«Έκανε λάθος. Όπως και εσύ έχεις κάνει πάρα πολλά.»

«Όχι, όχι, όχι,» κουνάει το κεφάλι του. «Δεν έχει καμία σχέση το ένα με το άλλο. Εγώ ό,τι και αν κάνω είμαι ξεκάθαρος από την αρχή. Μπορεί να είμαι σκληρός, μα ποτέ δεν τάζω φύκια για μεταξωτές κορδέλες. Ούτε λέω ψέματα.»

«Και η Ωρόρα;»

Αυτό τον βουλώνει.

«Την έχεις αφήσει να σε περιμένει και να ξεροσταλιάζει στην Αγγλία πότε θα γυρίσεις. Την απάτησες κατάφορα και τώρα θα της φορτώσεις και ένα παιδί από μία άλλη.»

Δεν έχει τι να πει.

«Δεν είσαι καλύτερος, Άλμπους. Κανένας μας δεν είναι. Όλοι κάνουμε λάθη.»

Φτάνουμε και παρκάρει το αυτοκίνητο με απότομες κινήσεις. Αντιλαμβάνομαι, ότι για εκείνον η συζήτηση έχει τελειώσει εδώ. Μπαίνει στο σπίτι και ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες με γρήγορα βήματα. Τον ακολουθώ κατά πόδας.

«Άλμπους…»

«Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσουμε άλλο,» μου λέει την ώρα που ξεκλειδώνει την πόρτα.

Όταν την ανοίγει τον περιμένει μία έκπληξη.

Γυρίζει και με κοιτάζει με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια. Η έκφραση του έχει γραμμένη την απογοήτευση της προδοσίας. Αισθάνομαι ελάχιστες τύψεις, όμως δεν γινόταν αλλιώς. Εφόσον δεν μπορώ να του βάλω εγώ μυαλό, έπρεπε να φωνάξω αυτόν που μπορεί.

«Μαμά, τι κάνεις εδώ;» ρωτάει όσο πιο αδιάφορα μπορεί να προσποιηθεί.

Που είναι πολύ. Για οποιονδήποτε άλλο εκτός από την μαμά.

«Αυτό είναι το καλωσόρισμα μου;» τον επικρίνει.

Έρχεται προς το μέρος μας και του προτείνει το μάγουλο της. Ο Άλμπους την φιλάει πειθήνια. Ύστερα αγκαλιάζει εμένα.

«Μου λείψανε τα πιτσούνια μου και ήρθα να σας δω λίγο. Δυστυχώς, ο μπαμπάς δεν μπορούσε να πάρει άδεια. Κάτι με μία υπόθεση. Τα γνωστά υπηρεσιακά μυστικά. Τι κάνετε μακριά από την μανούλα;»

Ο Άλμπους κλείνει την πόρτα.

«Καλά. Ήσυχα.»

Πάει να την προσπεράσει και να προχωρήσει προς το μέσα μέρος του διαμερίσματος. Τον σταματάει ακουμπώντας τον στο στέρνο.

«Άλμπους; Υπάρχει κάτι που θέλεις να μου πεις;»

Ο αδερφός μου υψώνει όσο ανάστημα διαθέτει. Είναι πολύ πιο ψηλός από την μαμά, αλλά αυτό δεν κάνει διαφορά.

«Δεν ξέρω. Υπάρχει;»

Η ματιά που μου απευθύνει είναι δηλητηριώδης.

«Η Λίλι μου είπε, ότι κάτι υπάρχει. Κάτι που σε απασχολεί.»

«Γιατί δεν ρωτάς την Λίλι, τότε; Εφόσον τα ξέρει όλα.»

«Αλ, μην κάνεις σαν παιδί.»

Σταυρώνει τα μπράτσα σου.

«Η αλήθεια είναι, πως κάτι υπάρχει. Μόλις γυρίσαμε από το τμήμα βασικά.»

Τον κρετίνο! Όχι, δεν θα το κάνει!

«Για αναγνώριση υπόπτου. Κάποιος πήγε να βιάσει την μικρή μας.»

Το έκανε!

Η μάνα μου στρέφεται απότομα προς το μέρος μου.

«Λίλι…»

«Α, από ό,τι βλέπω η αγαπημένη μου αδερφούλα δεν φρόντισε να σου πει αυτό. Θα σας αφήσω να μιλήσετε με την ησυχία σας. Είμαι σίγουρος, ότι η Λίλι χρειάζεται την μητρική παρηγοριά.»

Κάνει μεταβολή και ετοιμάζεται να φύγει από το σπίτι ολότελα. Ε, όχι, κύριος! Δεν θα βγεις και λάδι από πάνω.

«Ο Άλμπους έχει γιο!»

Η διακριτικότητα είναι το μεσαίο μου όνομα. Γνωστό εδώ και τρεις ιστορίες τώρα.

Η μητέρα μου χλομιάζει. Σφίγγει το στόμα της σαν να δυσκολεύεται να καταπιεί. Παρόλα αυτά διατηρεί την έκρηξη της. Είναι πασιφανές, ότι έχω πάρει από τον πατέρα μου.

«Ελάτε και οι δύο στον καναπέ. Από ότι καταλαβαίνω έχουμε πολλά να πούμε. Και θα τα πούμε όλα.»

Κανείς από τους δυο μας δεν τολμά να φέρει την παραμικρότερη αντίρρηση. Καθόμαστε ήρεμα-ήρεμα. Εγώ και ο Άλμπους στον καναπέ. Η μητέρα μου στην απέναντι πολυθρόνα.

«Θα μπορούσατε να μου εξηγήσετε τι συμβαίνει;» ρωτάει με συγκρατημένη – προς το παρόν – φωνή. «Άλμπους;»

«Γιατί εγώ πρώτος;»

Παίζω τα μάτια μου. Πόσο χρονών είναι; Δέκα;

«Λίλι;»

«Ο Άλμπους είναι ο μεγαλύτερος!» εξανίσταμαι.

Η μητέρα μου αρχίζει να τα παίρνει.

«Μου ζητάτε να σας συμπεριφέρομαι ως ενήλικες και να σέβομαι την ανεξαρτησία σας. Και τώρα φέρεστε και οι δύο εντελώς ανώριμα. Λίλι, είναι αλήθεια αυτό που είπε ο Άλμπους; Πήγε κάποιος να σε βιάσει;»

Αναγκάζομαι να της το παραδεχτώ.

«Ναι, δηλαδή όχι ακριβώς. Μου έριξε ναρκωτικό στο ποτό. Αλλά ευτυχώς δεν συνέβη τίποτα. Με βρήκε πρώτα ο συγκάτοικος του Αλ, ο Κάρλος.»

Της εξηγώ όλη την φάση φτάνοντας μέχρι και το σημερινό πρωινό και την αναγνώριση.

«Είσαι καλά;» με ρωτάει αφού έχω τελειώσει και έχει ακούσει χωρίς να με διακόψει.

«Ναι, είμαι καλά. Λίγο αποδιοργανωμένη, μα καλά.»

Τουλάχιστον έτσι νομίζω.

Για την ώρα μοιάζει να ικανοποιείται από την απάντηση μου. Ύστερα την προσοχή της καταλαμβάνει ο Άλμπους.

«Τι ήταν αυτό που είπε η Λίλι πριν;»

Και τώρα αρχίζει το πάρτι. Φυσικά, σε αντίθεση με εμένα, από τον Άλμπους τα βγάζει με το τσιγκέλι. Στο τέλος, ωστόσο, υποχωρεί και εκείνος και της τα αναφέρει όλα. Ή σχεδόν όλα. Παραλείπει τις λεπτομέρειες που τον περιγράφουν ως αδυσώπητο γουρούνι και φροντίζει να εξομαλύνει την εικόνα του συμβάντος σε αμοιβαίο λάθος. Κάτι που κάνει την Λέιλα να φαίνεται ως την απόλυτη κακιά της υπόθεσης. Δεν γίνεται να μην την υπερασπιστώ. Κυρίως, γιατί αισθάνομαι συμπόνια ως γυναίκα και εγώ.

«Μαμά, πρέπει να καταλάβεις, ότι ήταν μικρή και ανίδεη. Ο Άλμπους δεν ήξερε καν ποια ήταν. Αποκλείεται να δεχόταν να μεγαλώσει το παιδί τους. Θα της έλεγε να το κρατήσει κρυφό και να κάνει έκτρωση.»

«Την καλύτερη γνώμη έχεις για εμένα!» θυμώνει ο αδερφός μου.

«Η αλήθεια είναι. Λυπάμαι που σε πονάει, αλλά είναι η αλήθεια.»

«Δεν μπορείς να το ξέρεις αυτό.»

«Ξέρω εσένα και είναι αρκετό.»

«Σταματήστε, σας παρακαλώ,» ζητάει χαμηλόφωνα η μητέρα μου.

Υπακούμε πάραυτα. Δεν χρειάζεται να την εξωθήσουμε και άλλο στα άκρα. Δεν φαίνεται να αντέχει για πολύ ακόμα. Λογικό. Εσείς στην θέση της τι θα κάνατε;

Πλέκει τα δάχτυλα της μεταξύ τους που παρατηρώ να τρέμουν ελαφρά.

«Το σίγουρο είναι, ότι πρέπει να βρούμε μία καλή δικηγόρο. Η Ερμιόνη θα έχει να μας συστήσει κάποια.»

«Δικηγόρο;» απορώ αφελώς.

«Δικηγόρο. Ναι, προφανώς. Και οι δύο υποθέσεις σας θα πάνε στο δικαστήριο. Και η κατάσταση περιπλέκεται, επειδή είμαστε σε αμερικάνικο έδαφος. Άλμπους, ξέρεις αν η Λέιλα έχει πάρει την αμερικάνικη υπηκοότητα;»

Ο αδερφός μου γνέφει αρνητικά.

«Ωραία, τότε αυτό διευκολύνει τα πράγματα.»

«Ποια πράγματα; Μαμά, συμφωνείς και εσύ να της πάρει το παιδί;» καταπλήσσομαι.

Η απάντηση της με εφησυχάζει.

«Όχι. Όμως η διαδικασία της επιμέλειας αναγκαστικά θα γίνει ενώπιον του δικαστηρίου. Ο…»

«Κάργουιν,» την διευκολύνω.

«Ο Κάργουιν,» επαναλαμβάνει σάμπως και κάνει το όνομα του πρόβα.

Το όνομα του εγγονού της, Χελένα μου.

«Ο Κάργουιν ήταν μέχρι στιγμής αγνώστου πατρός. Πρέπει να γίνει επίσημα και νόμιμα η αναγνώριση του από τον Άλμπους.»

«Και τι θα γίνει μετά, μαμά, ε;» απαιτεί ο αδερφός μου. «Θα αναγνωρίσω το παιδί και τι; Ποιος μου εγγυάται, ότι δεν θα τον πάρει να εξαφανιστεί πάλι; Δεν πρέπει να πληρώσει κάπως για αυτό που έκανε;»

«Αλ, ακούς τι λες;» φρίττω.

«Ψυχραιμία, ψυχραιμία,» παρεμβαίνει πυροσβεστικά η μητέρα μου. «Πρέπει να διατηρήσουμε την ψυχραιμία μας. Αυτό που προέχει είναι να ακολουθηθούν όλες οι νομότυπες διαδικασίες προς συμφέρον του παιδιού και του δικού σου εννοείται, Άλμπους. Δώστε μου λίγη ώρα. Πρέπει να κάνω κάποια τηλέφωνα.»

Σηκώνεται όρθια. Παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα και έπειτα πηγαίνει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα που της υποδεικνύει ο Άλμπους, ώστε να τηλεφωνήσει στα υψηλά ιστάμενα πρόσωπα που έχουμε για συγγενείς και φίλους.

«Εσύ πολύ το μέρος της Λέιλα δεν παίρνεις ξαφνικά;» με κατηγορεί ο αδερφός μου, μόλις μένουμε οι δυο μας.

«Ήρθε και με βρήκε.»

Αν του είχα πει, ότι είμαι στην πραγματικότητα ο Μαρκ Γκόυλ και παριστάνω την αδερφή του τα τελευταία είκοσι χρόνια λιγότερο εντύπωση θα του προκαλούσε.

«Μου ζήτησε να μεσολαβήσω, ώστε να μην της πάρεις τον Κάργουιν. Δέχεται τα πάντα, από κοινού επιμέλεια, τα πάντα. Αρκεί ο Κάργουιν να μένει μαζί της.»

Ο Άλμπους πέφτει πίσω στον καναπέ και σκεπάζει το κεφάλι του με τα χέρια του. Ανέμενα πιο βίαιη αντίδραση, η αλήθεια είναι.

«Είναι ακόμα ερωτευμένη μαζί σου.»

«Αυτό να το ξεχάσεις,» μουρμουρίζει.

«Ποιο;»

«Αυτό. Το όλο σχέδιο που έχεις στο κεφάλι σου. Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να γίνουμε μία αγαπημένη οικογένεια. Είναι αρκετό που ανακάτεψες την μαμά.»

«Αφού και εσύ θα το έλεγες αργά ή γρήγορα. Είσαι, όμως, πολύ ξεροκέφαλος, βρε παιδάκι μου.»

Σωπαίνουμε για λίγο.

«Τι θα κάνεις τελικά;» ρωτάω έπειτα.

«Δεν ξέρω. Θα δω τι θα μας πει και η δικηγόρος που θα βρει η μαμά.»

Ανασηκώνεται στον καναπέ. Καγχάζει χωρίς χιούμορ.

«Μου αρέσει που ήρθα στην Αμερική, για να έχω μόνο μέλλον.»

Ύστερα γυρίζει και με κοιτάζει.

«Το διανοείσαι; Εγώ, πατέρας.»

«Η ζωή έχει άπειρους τρόπους να μας εκπλήσσει.»

Την είπα την κλισεδούμπα μου πάλι, δεν ντράπηκα.

Το ανασηκωμένο φρύδι που μου προσφέρει ο Άλμπους εκφράζει ικανοποιητικά την κατάντια μου.

«Πάω στην κουζίνα. Πεινάω του κερατά.»

Τον ακολουθώ κατά πόδας.

«Τώρα που είπαμε κερατά με την Ωρόρα τι θα κάνεις; Θα της το πεις;»

Φτιάχνουμε πρόχειρα σάντουιτς, γιατί φυσικά κανείς από τους δυο μας δεν έχει όρεξη για μαγειρικές.

«Αναγκαστικά. Δεν μπορείς να κρύψεις ένα παιδί για πολύ.»

«Δηλαδή το βλέπεις πιο σοβαρά μαζί της.»

Αν δεν το έβλεπε, δεν θα τον ενδιέφερε να της πει ψέματα. Ούτε θα έμπαινε στον κόπο να της κρύψει, ότι την απάτησε. Εννοείται, αν κάποιος βλέπει σοβαρά μία κοπέλα δεν θα την απατούσε εξ αρχής, αλλά εξακολουθούμε να μιλάμε για τον Άλμπους.

«Είναι ήρεμη. Μου είναι αδύνατον να τσακωθώ μαζί της. Και αυτό είναι μεγάλο υπέρ.»

Καταβροχθίζουμε το φαγητό μας, όταν μπαίνει η μαμά στην κουζίνα.

«Εντάξει. Μίλησα με την Ερμιόνη και θα αναλάβει μία πολύ καλή της φίλη την υπόθεση που ειδικεύεται σε οικογενειακό. Για εσένα Λίλι, μου σύστησε έναν ποινικολόγο. Τακτοποιήθηκαν για την ώρα τα πράγματα. Μπορούμε να πάμε.»

Την κοιτάζουμε και οι δύο με απορία.

«Να πάμε πού;» ρωτάω με μισογεμάτο στόμα.

«Να γνωρίσω τον εγγονό μου φυσικά.»

* * *

 **Και η μαμά Τζίνι αναλαμβάνει δράση!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Δυστυχώς και η ξενέρα μέσα στην ζωή είναι!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Πολύ ωραίο θα ήταν το Λευκός! Καημένο παιδάκι.**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Όλες χρειαζόμαστε έναν Ίαν!**

 **Προς Μαρίνα: Εντάξει η Λέιλα. Ο Άλμπους όμως; Ανένδοτο τον βλέπω.**

 **Προς Δάφνη: Καλώς την! Αν η αιτία της απουσίας μου είναι ότι σχολίασες, να το κάνω πιο συχνά, χαχα!**

 **Πέρα από την πλάκα, συγγνώμη που δεν πρόλαβα να ανεβάσω την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα, έτρεχα σαν το καγκουρό. Επειδή δυστυχώς με το διδακτορικό αυτό μπορεί να ξανασυμβεί, δεν θέλω να ανησυχείτε. Για αυτό σκέφτηκα να σας δώσω το φατσοβιβλίο μου και αν θέλετε να με κάνετε φίλη, για να σας κρατάω ενήμερη. Renata D'Elia. Τα λέμε εκεί!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Περιμένω και τις υπόλοιπες στο fiction press :)**


	19. Κεφάλαιο 18

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 18**

Είμαι στο μπάνιο των επιμελητών στο Χόγκουαρτς. Κάθομαι στην άκρη της μπανιέρας με τα πόδια μου στο νερό. Είμαι γυμνή και με ένα σφουγγάρι βρέχω την επιδερμίδα μου. Το βουτάω μέσα στην σαπουνάδα και έπειτα το κρατάω ψηλά από επάνω μου και το στύβω. Οι στάλες πέφτουν επάνω στο κορμί μου και σκορπίζονται παντού. Γελάω απολαυστικά. Ξαφνικά, αντιλαμβάνομαι μία παρουσία να στέκεται πίσω μου. Στρέφω το κεφάλι μου και τρομάζω. Μία λεπτή κραυγούλα ξεφεύγει από τα χείλη μου και τα χέρια μου έρχονται να κρύψουν το μπούστο και την ήβη μου. Τα μαλλιά μου κολλάνε υγρά στον λαιμό και την πλάτη μου.

«Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ; Εδώ είναι το μπάνιο των κοριτσιών!»

«Μπορώ να φύγω, αν θέλεις.»

Κατεβάζω ντροπαλά το βλέμμα μου. Με μία αδιόρατη κίνηση του κεφαλιού γνέφω αρνητικά.

«Να σε βοηθήσω;»

Προχωράει αργά προς το μέρος μου. Τον παρατηρώ υπνωτισμένη. Το ανεβοκατέβασμα των ώμων του, τις συσπάσεις των κοιλιακών του, το σίγουρο, άηχο πάτημα του. Κλείνω τα βλέφαρα μου λιγωμένη και όταν τα ξανανοίγω βρίσκεται μπροστά μου, γυμνός. Στέκεται όρθιος και το νερό ίσα που γλύφει τις λαγόνες του. Διστάζω μία ματιά κάτω από την υγρή επιφάνεια. Η γλώσσα μου διαβρέχει λαίμαργα τα χείλη μου. Τον κοιτάζω πεταρίζοντας τις βλεφαρίδες μου που τις νιώθω βαριές και νωπές. Φέρνει τα χέρια του στα δικά μου και πολύ προσεκτικά τα τραβάει μακριά αποκαλύπτοντας με στα μάτια του. Βλέπω τις ίριδες του να καίνε.

Με φιλάει αργά. Πολύ απαλά περνάει την γλώσσα του πάνω από την επιδερμίδα των χειλιών μου. Την σπρώχνει προς τα μέσα και με αναγκάζει να τα ανοίξω για εκείνον. Η γλώσσα μου συναντάει την δική του. Με προσκαλεί σε έναν χορό ερωτευμένων. Μουσική, οι χτύποι της καρδιάς μου. Χορευτές, οι πεταλούδες που πεταρίζουν στο στομάχι μου. Κατεβαίνουν πιο κάτω, φωλιάζουν ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου σαν ζεστό γαργαλητό. Η αίσθηση κορυφώνεται, όταν με αγγίζουν τα δάχτυλα του. Με χωρίζουν στα δύο και ένα τρίτο γλιστράει μαλακά μέσα μου. Μινυρίζω στο στόμα του. Θέλω να τον νιώσω και εγώ, αλλά δεν προλαβαίνω. Γονατίζει μπροστά μου μέσα στην μπανιέρα. Το νερό τον καλύπτει μέχρι τους ώμους.

«Άνοιξε τα ποδαράκια σου.»

Δεν διστάζω στιγμή. Χώνει το κεφάλι του μεταξύ των μηρών μου και πλέον ξεχωρίζω μόνο τα μάτια του. Η γλώσσα του βρίσκεται μέσα μου. Με γλύφει με γρήγορες, διψασμένες κινήσεις. Παίζει με την κλειτορίδα μου, γαργαλάει τα χείλη μου. Οι ελάχιστες τριχούλες στο πηγούνι του γδέρνουν ηδονικά τα τοιχώματα μου. Τα δάχτυλα μου έχουν μαγκωθεί στα μαλλιά του, ενώ το κορμί μου έχει τοξωθεί προς τα πίσω, όπου να είναι θα σπάσει. Με τεντώνει σαν χορδή, λίγο περισσότερο, λίγο περισσότερο, λίγο ακόμα, ένα τσακ και θα…

Η ένταση με κατακλύζει και με πετάει ψηλά στον αέρα σαν πίδακα. Με αφήνει μετέωρη ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα και ύστερα με προσγειώνει μαλακά στο κρεβάτι μου. Είμαι ξαπλωμένη ανάσκελα. Τα πόδια μου είναι ανοιχτά, τα χέρια μου μαγκωμένα στο ξανθό κεφάλι ανάμεσα τους. Τα μάτια του γελάνε. Σκαρφαλώνει επάνω μου και γουργουρίζω χαδιάρικα τρίβοντας το κορμί μου στο δικό του. Προτού ακόμα ανοίξω εντελώς τα βλέφαρα μου, έχει μπει μέσα μου. Με γεμίζει ολόκληρη. Είναι σκληρός και καυτός. Με παίρνει δυνατά και σιγά ταυτόχρονα, έτσι όπως ξέρει ότι μου αρέσει. Με φιλάει λαίμαργα στα χείλη και νιώθω την γεύση μου και την γεύση του να γίνονται ένα. Είναι απίστευτο το πόσο με καυλώνει. Τυλίγω τα πόδια μου γύρω από την μέση του και τον παρακαλάω και για άλλο και για πιο δυνατά και για πιο γρήγορα. Οι αναστεναγμοί μας ενώνονται σε ένα φιλί.

Ρίχνω το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω, στην σκληρή επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού της κουζίνας. Αφήνω την αίσθηση του να με κατακλύσει. Η πλάτη μου τρίβεται στο ξύλο, τα στήθη μου ανεβοκατεβαίνουν σαν τρελά και τα πόδια μου τρέμουν, καθώς τα κρατάει πίσω από την μέση του και μπαίνει μέσα μου με μανία. Μέχρι να τελειώσουμε, με το ζόρι θα μπορώ να σταθώ όρθια. Κάθε φορά είναι έτσι. Κάθε φορά δεν μπορούμε να σταματήσουμε πριν φτάσουμε και οι δύο στην εξουθένωση. Είναι τρέλα, παράνοια και η πιο μεγάλη απόλαυση που ούτε η φαντασία δεν μπορεί να συλλάβει. Όταν κάνουμε έρωτα, όταν πηδιόμαστε, όταν ξεσκιζόμαστε, είναι λες και από μισή γίνομαι μονομιάς ολόκληρη. Κανείς και τίποτα άλλο δεν με νοιάζει. Δεν μπαίνει μόνο μέσα στο κορμί μου. Μπαίνει μέσα σε όλη την ψυχή μου και εγώ τυλίγομαι ολάκερη γύρω του πλήρως εφαπτόμενη στις διαστάσεις και την υπόσταση του. Η υπόλοιπη ζωή μου απλά το μεσοδιάστημα.

Σκύβει προς τα μπροστά και μαγκώνει τα χείλη μου στο στόμα του. Χουφτώνει το πρόσωπο μου στα χέρια του χωρίς να διακόψει καθόλου τον ρυθμό του. Κοιταζόμαστε βαθιά στα μάτια και θέλω να κλάψω από την ένταση. Τα ματόκλαδα μου γίνονται βαριά, η όραση μου θολή. Ξεσπάω σε κλάματα την ίδια στιγμή που φτάνω στην κορύφωση μου.

Ξυπνάω κλαμένη και μόνη. Στο κρεβάτι μου τα σεντόνια ένας αχταρμάς. Ανασηκώνομαι και σκουπίζω τα δάκρυα από τα μάγουλα μου.

«Χρόνια πολλά, Λίλι,» μονολογώ.

Στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου με υποδέχεται ο γενέθλιος εαυτός μου. Διαγράφω με τα ακροδάχτυλα μου τους μαύρους κύκλους κάτω από τα μάτια μου, τα σκασμένα μου χείλη. Απομακρύνομαι γρήγορα. Στην κουζίνα με περιμένει η Έμιλι με μία μίνι τούρτα-κάπκεικ.

«Να ζήσεις, Λιλούκο μου!»

Την ευχαριστώ και σβήνω το μοναδικό κεράκι. Μου προσφέρει το δώρο μου, ένα μεταξωτό μαντήλι για τα μαλλιά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Εμ, είναι υπέροχο.»

«Πρέπει να φύγω τώρα, έχω συνάντηση με τον παραγωγό μου για κάτι λεπτομέρειες του δίσκου. Θα γυρίσω γρήγορα, να σε βοηθήσω με τις ετοιμασίες.»

«Ωραία.»

Όταν μένω μόνη, πιάνω κατευθείαν δουλειά. Δεν αντέχω να κάθομαι στιγμή. Από όταν γύρισα από την Αμερική έχω φορτώσει το πρόγραμμα μου με χίλιες δυο υποχρεώσεις. Εκτός από την δουλειά στο μαγαζί των θείων μου ξανάρχισα την φωτογραφία για κοινωνικές εκδηλώσεις. Γάμους, βαφτίσεις, διαφημιστικούς σκοπούς. Τα κάνω όλα και συμφέρω. Παράλληλα, ξεκίνησα να παίζω ξανά κουίντιτς, σε μία ερασιτεχνική ομάδα κοντά στο σπίτι μου. Έγινα μέλος μέχρι και σε κλαμπ μπιλιάρδου. Από εβδομάδα λέω να γραφτώ και στον ορειβατικό σύλλογο. Γεμίζω ασφυκτικά τις ώρες μου, για να μην σκέφτομαι, να μην υπάρχω, συνεχώς να κινούμαι.

Σήμερα διοργανώνω πάρτι για τα γενέθλια μου. Έχω καλέσει τους πάντες. Όσους γνωρίζω και γνώρισα ποτέ. Το σπίτι μας με την Έμιλι θα φτάσει στον απόλυτο κορεσμό του. Το αδειάζω από έπιπλα, ώστε να έχουμε άπλετο χώρο. Φτιάχνω τα φώτα και τα φωτορυθμικά που δανείστηκα από το κατάστημα των θείων μου σε στυλ μπαρ μπουρλέσκο. Αργότερα, θα ενεργοποιήσω και το ειδικό μαγικό που ανά διαστήματα θα πετάει από το ταβάνι ασημόσκονη. Θα λάμπουμε όλοι σαν νεραϊδούλες. Την μουσική την έχει αναλάβει ο Φρανκ. Έχει ένα αόρατο ηχοσύστημα που παίζει μουσική σε ένταση συναυλίας δίχως κανενός είδους ογκώδη εξοπλισμό. Μού υποσχέθηκε, ότι θα τελέσει και χρέη ντι-τζέι.

Μετά την διακόσμηση καταπιάνομαι με την τροφοδοσία. Έχω προμηθευτεί ήδη άπειρα ποτά, αλκοολούχα και μη. Η Έμιλι έχει μία γνωστή από την δισκογραφική που είναι κορυφαία μπαργούμαν και την έκλεισε για το πάρτι απόψε. Για φαγητά θα φτιάξουμε αργότερα με την Έμιλι μπόμπες και σφολιατοειδή. Δεν χρειάζεται να φάνε και του σκασμού. Για αυτό που είμαι πραγματικά περήφανη είναι το σιντριβάνι σοκολάτας που προμηθεύτηκα. Είναι πραγματικό σιντριβάνι σε μέγεθος γαμήλιας τούρτας από το οποίο αναβλύζει συνεχώς λιωμένη σοκολάτα γάλακτος. Δίπλα του θα τοποθετήσω διάφορα μπισκότα, γκοφρέτες, βάφλες, πουράκια και τα λοιπά και τα λοιπά, ώστε να μπορούν οι καλεσμένοι μου να απολαμβάνουν την σοκολάτα χωρίς να χώνουν μέσα τα βρωμοδάχτυλα τους. Για όλα έχω προνοήσει, η άτιμη!

Η Έμιλι κρατάει την υπόσχεση της και επιστρέφει γρήγορα, οπότε μέχρι την ώρα του πάρτι όλα είναι πανέτοιμα, αστραφτερά και μαγικά. Τέλος, ετοιμάζομαι και εγώ. Βάζω τα δυνατά μου να λάμπω. Απόψε είναι η μέρα μου. Η δικιά μου η μέρα. Δεν ανήκει σε κανέναν άλλον. Φοράω ένα ασημένιο φόρεμα, όλο πέτρες και αστερόσκονη. Έχει βαθύ ντεκολτέ και σταματάει ελάχιστα κάτω από τους γλουτούς μου. Μαζί με τις μπλε στιλέτο γόβες μου τα πόδια μου θα φαίνονται τεράστια. Όσο μπορούν τέλος πάντων. Τα μαλλιά μου τα κάνω μπούκλες για περισσότερο όγκο και βάφομαι έντονα. Τα μάτια μου είναι τόσο μεγάλα που μοιάζουν κουκλίστικα και τα χείλη μου τόσο κόκκινα λες και τα έχω ματώσει. Κοιτάζομαι ικανοποιημένη στον καθρέφτη. Φυσικά και δεν πρόκειται να σκεφτώ, ότι σε κάποια άλλα γενέθλια μου ήταν που τον φίλησα για πρώτη φορά. Φυσικά και δεν νιώθω την απουσία του βραχιολιού από νυχτερίδα που μου είχε κάνει δώρο σαν να μου έχει κόψει κομμάτι από το δέρμα μου.

Υποδέχομαι τους καλεσμένους μου όλο γέλια και διάθεση. Είναι τόσοι πολλοί που χάνω το μέτρημα. Είμαι το κέντρο της προσοχής και το απολαμβάνω. Χορεύω, πίνω, τριγυρίζω, τραγουδάω. Φλερτάρω αδιακρίτως. Περισσότερο από όλους με έναν τύπο από την καινούργια μου ομάδα κουίντιτς. Τον λένε Τζάρεντ. Έχει μακριά, ξανθά μαλλιά, κιτρινοπράσινα μάτια και είναι καλυμμένος από πάνω μέχρι κάτω με τατουάζ. Στην κυριολεξία, όμως. Ξεκινάνε από τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών του και φτάνουν μέχρι το σαγόνι του. Δεν τον έχω δει γυμνό, αλλά βάζω χοντρό στοίχημα, ότι θα έχει τατουάζ μέχρι και εκεί. Καμία προβοσκίδα ελέφαντα, αν είμαι τυχερή, ή χέρι Τυραννόσαυρου Ρεξ, αν δεν είμαι. Επίσης, έχει σκουλαρίκια σε διάφορα σημεία. Δύο μεγάλα στα αυτιά, ένα κάτω από την μύτη και ένα σε κάθε φρύδι. Πρόκειται για καθαρή σύμπτωση, θέλω να με πιστέψετε.

«Πολύ ωραίο το σπίτι σου,» μου λέει. «Θα μου δείξεις και την κρεβατοκάμαρα σου μετά;»

Χαμογελάω σαρδόνια.

Την τούρτα την έχει αναλάβει ο Τζέιμς και εμφανίζεται εκείνη την στιγμή με ένα ομοίωμα μου. Σε αληθινό μέγεθος. Όρθιο, σαν γλυπτό. Μόνο που αντί από μάρμαρο είμαι από πάστα ζαχαροπλαστικής.

«Να ζήσεις, αδερφούλα!» με αγκαλιάζει σάμπως και θέλει να μου σπάσει τα κόκαλα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ,» μουρμουρίζω.

Κοιτάζω με σοκ και δέος το τεχνούργημα, όπως και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι παρευρισκόμενοι.

«Δεν είναι φοβερό;» με ρωτάει γεμάτος ενθουσιασμό.

«Ναι… δεν λέω. Φοβερό!»

Και άκρως ανατριχιαστικό! Ειδικά, όταν ξεκινάμε να κόβουμε τα κομμάτια και όπως είναι αναμενόμενο οι αμπλαούμπλες που έχω για καλεσμένους πιάνουν την καζούρα.

«Λίλι, πολύ νόστιμο το χέρι σου!» φωνάζει ο Φρανκ.

«Και ο κώλος σου καλός είναι,» προσθέτει η Εμμανουέλα Νοτ.

Ο Τζάρεντ τρώει μέρος από το αριστερό βυζί μου και μου κλείνει πειραχτικά το μάτι.

«Αυτό δεν το είχα υπολογίσει!»

Ο Τζέιμς παρατηρεί κατακεραυνωμένος το χάος που έχει δημιουργήσει.

«Προφανώς,» σχολιάζω δηκτικά τσιμπώντας μία πιρουνιά από το μπιρμπιλωτό μου μάτι.

Τουλάχιστον είμαι φρέσκια και αφράτη.

Τα αστεία και οι κοροϊδίες για το πάθημα του Τζέιμς συνεχίζονται μέχρι το τέλος του πάρτι. Πρέπει να δηλώσω, ότι είχε τεράστια επιτυχία. Ήπιαμε, φάγαμε, χορέψαμε. Έχει φτάσει ξημέρωμα και μόλις τώρα φεύγουν σιγά-σιγά και οι τελευταίοι. Μονάχα ο Τζάρεντ μένει. Η Έμιλι μας καληνυχτίζει και κλείνεται στο δωμάτιο της. Καθόμαστε στην κουζίνα, εγώ σκαρφαλωμένη στο πάσο και εκείνος στέκεται μπροστά μου. Τα χέρια του στερεώνονται ένα από κάθε πλευρά του κορμιού μου, ενώ τα γυμνά μου πόδια, εδώ και ώρα απαλλαγμένα από τα στενά μου παπούτσια, ακουμπάνε κατά διαστήματα τα δικά του. Γέρνει προς το μέρος μου και η ανάσα του γαργαλάει την επιδερμίδα μου.

Μπορείς να το κάνεις, Λίλι. Μπορείς. Μπορείς να προχωρήσεις. Σε έχει ξεχασμένη τόσο καιρό, γραμμένη στα παλιά του τα παπούτσια. Δεν πρόκειται να γυρίσει. Ξέχασε τον, φτάνει πια. Μπορείς, μπορείς!

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη,» προφέρει τα αναμενόμενα λόγια.

«Μμμ.»

Φέρνει τον δείκτη του στο κάτω χείλος μου και το σπρώχνει προς τα κάτω. Κοιτάζει μαγνητισμένος το στόμα μου.

«Είσαι σίγουρη, ότι θέλεις να μπλέξεις μαζί μου;» ψιθυρίζει.

Μπορείς, μπορείς, μπορείς, μπορείς!

Πλησιάζει περισσότερο κοντά μου. Το κορμί του σχεδόν εφάπτεται επάνω στο δικό μου.

«Είμαι πολύ κακό παιδί.»

Αχνογραφεί τα χείλη του επάνω στα δικά μου.

Και τότε συμβαίνει.

Δεν μπορώ να το συγκρατήσω. Απλά δεν γίνεται.

Ξεσπάω σε απίστευτα γέλια.

Απομακρύνεται και με παρατηρεί απορημένος με ένα ακαταλαβίστικο χαμόγελο αμηχανίας. Θέλω να σταματήσω, είναι αγένεια, το ξέρω, μα μου είναι κυριολεκτικά αδύνατο. Γελάω τόσο πολύ που δυσκολεύομαι να αναπνεύσω. Διπλώνομαι στα δύο, ενώ τα μάτια μου δακρύζουν. Εκεί που πάω να ηρεμήσω το βλέμμα μου πέφτει πάλι επάνω του και νέο κύμα γέλιου με κατακλύζει.

«Συ-συγγνώμη, χαχαχαχαχαχα, συγγνώμη, αλήθεια, χαχαχαχαχα!» χαχανίζω ωσάν ηλίθια.

«Τι έγινε; Είπα κάτι;»

Είμαι πολύ κακό παιδί.

Χαχαχαχαχαχαχαχαχαχαχαχα, δεν μπορώ, δεν μπορώ, θα πεθάνω! Χαχαχαχαχαχαχαχα!

Σκουπίζω τα μάτια μου και είμαι βέβαιη, ότι έχω πασαλειφτεί με το μακιγιάζ μου. Χαλάλι, όμως. Τέτοιο γέλιο είχα να ρίξω από όταν ο Νέβιλ έπιασε τον Φρανκ να φιλιέται σε μία ντουλάπα με σκούπες. Με μία από τις σκούπες.

Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα και κατορθώνω κάπως να συνέλθω.

«Σόρυ, δεν, χαχαχα, σόρυ, χαχαχα.»

Η θυμηδία του μετατρέπεται σταδιακά σε ενόχληση. Όχι ότι δεν τον καταλαβαίνω.

«Νομίζω, καλύτερα να φύγω.»

Συμφωνώ με ανακούφιση.

«Ναι, είναι αργά κιόλας.»

Δυσαρεστείται περισσότερο με την αποδοχή μου. Δεν μπορώ, ωστόσο, να κάνω κάτι. Άκου εκεί, είμαι πολύ κακό παιδί!

Τον συνοδεύω μέχρι την εξώπορτα και φεύγει κακήν-κακώς. Ούτε γεια καλά-καλά δεν μου λέει. Οκ, φαντάζομαι του ισοπέδωσα όποια αυτοπεποίθηση, μα δεν φταίω η καημένη. Βρήκε τώρα γκόμενα να της πει αυτό το πράγμα. Κακό παιδί λέει, επειδή έχει τατουάζ και σκουλαρίκια! Αααχ, και να ήξερε πώς είναι τα πραγματικά κακά παιδιά. Πώς είναι το δικό μου πραγματικά κακό παιδί…

Κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου με πάρεση, νιώθοντας πιο μεγάλη από τα δεκαεννιά κεριά που έσβησα, μπαίνω στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου.

Και είναι εδώ.

Τόσο απλά.

Μετά από μήνες απουσίας χωρίς φωνή και ακρόαση.

Είναι εδώ.

«Χρόνια πολλά, μωρό μου.»

* * *

 **Το πρώτο τμήμα του κεφαλαίου αφιερώνεται στην Έλενα και τις φαντασιώσεις της! Χρόνια πολλα, βρε! Και σε όλα τα άλλα τα παιδιά που γιόρταζαν μέσα στην εβδομάδα!**

 **Προς Ντορίνα: Περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή, ο άτιμος!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Ε, όχι να πηδήξει και την δικηγόρο!**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Ίαααααααν!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, σε ευχαριστώ για τις ευχές!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	20. Κεφάλαιο 19

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 19**

«Άργησες. Τα γενέθλια μου ήταν χτες.»

«Τουλάχιστον, πρόλαβα προτού σε πηδήξει.»

Τότε καταλαβαίνω τι είναι αυτό που αισθάνομαι. Είναι θυμός. Είμαι θυμωμένη. Απαράμιλλα και πούρα θυμωμένη. Δεν θέλω να τρέξω στην αγκαλιά του, δεν θέλω να τον φιλήσω, δεν θέλω να του δείξω πόσο μου έλειψε. Θέλω να τον σκοτώσω!

«Γιατί γύρισες;»

Κρατάω την φωνή μου παγωμένη. Κοίτα να δεις πόσο εξελίχθηκα στην απουσία σου, μωρό μου.

«Έτσι με υποδέχεται η αγάπη μου μετά από πέντε μήνες;»

«Λυπάμαι, αν με είχες ενημερώσει νωρίτερα, θα είχα φροντίσει να στρώσω το κόκκινο χαλί. Αλλά ξέχασα. Δεν με ενημέρωσες ποτέ και καθόλου.»

«Δεν μπορούσα να το διακινδυνεύσω.»

Μοιάζει ελάχιστα μετανιωμένος. Δεν μου φτάνει.

«Μπόρεσες όμως να διακινδυνεύσεις να χάσεις την αγάπη μου.»

Ξέρει, ότι δεν είναι αλήθεια και παρόλα αυτά τα λόγια μου τον κλονίζουν.

«Την έχασα;» ρωτάει σιγά.

Όχι, γλυκέ μου, δεν θα κερδίσεις τόσο εύκολα. Δεν πέρασα εγώ την Οδύσσεια μιας ερωτευμένης, για να πέσω στα στιβαρά σου μπράτσα άμα τη εμφανίσει σου.

«Γιατί γύρισες;» επαναλαμβάνω την ερώτηση μου, πιο έντονα αυτήν την φορά.

«Δεν σκόπευα να μην γυρίσω.»

«Έτσι λες; Γιατί εγώ την θυμάμαι διαφορετικά την τελευταία μας συνάντηση.»

Εμένα να τον παρακαλάω να μην φύγει και εκείνον απλά να εξαφανίζεται. Του μεταφέρω την ανάμνηση μου και δεν μπορεί να μην μισοκλείσει τα μάτια του από τον πόνο που ενέχει. Όταν τα ξανανοίγει, τα χείλη του διαγράφουν ένα μικρό μειδίαμα.

«Οι δυνάμεις σου…»

«Στο είπα, ότι είμαι πιο δυνατή από ότι νόμιζες. Στο είχα πει, ότι ό,τι και αν ήταν μπορούσα να το αντιμετωπίσω. Αλλά δεν με πίστεψες. Ποτέ σου δεν με πιστεύεις.»

«Δεν είναι αλήθεια αυτό.»

«Και όμως είναι. Με έβαλες να περάσω τα πάνδεινα, για να με εμπιστευτείς με τα αισθήματα σου. Και τώρα έκανες ξανά το ίδιο, μέχρι να εμπιστευτείς τις ικανότητες μου. Ποτέ δεν είμαι αρκετή για εσένα. Ποτέ.»

Με κάθε μου συλλαβή το μένος μου μεγαλώνει. Φτάνω να φωνάζω σχεδόν. Σκέψεις που δεν είχαν εκφραστεί μέσα μου πριν, βγαίνουν προς τα έξω εντελώς φυσικά, σαν να περίμεναν την κατάλληλη στιγμή, για να γεννηθούν. Σαν πάντα να γνώριζα πώς νιώθω, όμως να το συνειδητοποιώ με τις λέξεις μου. Ένα ποτάμι που χύνεται, αφού σπάσει το φράγμα της γλώσσας. Μόνο σε εκείνον ανήκουν τα λόγια μου και δεν μπορούσαν να ειπωθούν ερήμην του.

«Για αυτό έφυγες. Ήθελες να βεβαιωθείς, ότι θα σου μείνω πιστή. Ότι δεν θα πω τίποτα στον πατέρα μου. Ότι δεν θα σε προδώσω.»

«Έφυγα, γιατί δεν εμπιστευόμουν τον εαυτό μου όχι εσένα.»

Ο αντίλογος του βάζει φρένο στην ορμή μου. Για λίγο.

«Πήρες όλες τις αποφάσεις μόνος σου. Πού είμαι εγώ μέσα σε όλο αυτό; Τι είμαι; Το νευρόσπαστο σου; Μου έχεις περάσει νήματα και με ελέγχεις και δεν το ξέρω; Είμαστε ζευγάρι, Ίαν! Ξέρεις τι πάει να πει αυτό; Ζευγάρι, από κοινού, μαζί! Ή μάλλον ήμασταν ζευγάρι. Και από ότι φάνηκε όχι ιδιαίτερα επιτυχημένο.»

Επιτέλους, καταφέρνω να τον πληγώσω. Η έκφραση του γίνεται ανθρώπινη, όχι αυτή η μάσκα της αποστασιοποίησης.

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;»

«Σκέψου το λίγο. Μπορεί να μην είμαστε και τόσο συμβατοί. Μπορεί να μην ταιριάζουμε, πώς το λένε. Να είμαστε μονάχα απωθημένο.»

«Τα εννοείς αυτά που λες,» διαπιστώνει με τρόμο.

«Φυσικά και τα εννοώ. Ένα αγαπημένο ζευγάρι δεν συμπεριφέρεται όπως εμείς. Με εκβίασες να μείνω με κάποιον άλλον, το καταλαβαίνεις; Αυτό δεν είναι φυσιολογικό. Και εγώ αυτό το αγάπησα, αυτή σου την διαστροφή την ερωτεύτηκα. Ούτε αυτό είναι φυσιολογικό. Ξέρεις γιατί; Γιατί δεν μπορεί να οδηγήσει πουθενά. Και ορίστε. Αυτή είναι η απόδειξη. Στην πρώτη δυσκολία με άδειασες, με εγκατέλειψες. Πού ακριβώς ταιριάζουμε, μου λες; Γιατί εγώ δεν το βλέπω. Δεν το βλέπω πια. Βλέπω την τρέλα και την επιθυμία, αλλά δεν είναι αρκετά. Δεν είναι αρκετά. Δεν είμαστε προορισμένοι ο ένας για τον άλλον.»

«Δεν το γνωρίζεις αυτό.»

«Αν είμαστε ταιριαστοί, τότε η μαγεία μας γιατί δεν έχει ενωθεί; Όπως συνέβη για τον Σκόρπιους και την Ρόουζ;»

Ξαφνικά με πιάνουν τα κλάματα. Άπειρα και παραπονεμένα, επιθετικά ταυτόχρονα.

«Σε ικέτευα κάθε μέρα να γυρίσεις. Κάθε μέρα. Δεν κοιμόμουν τα βράδια. Έκλαιγα το όνομα σου. Όταν κατάφερνα να κοιμηθώ, πάλι σε έβλεπα στα όνειρα μου. Και όμως δεν γύρισες. Άρχισα να έχω οράματα. Νόμιζα, ότι χάνω το μυαλό μου. Χρειαζόμουν την βοήθεια σου, να μου εξηγήσεις, να με παρηγορήσεις, να το περάσουμε μαζί. Και πάλι δεν γύρισες. Η οικογένεια μου πέρασε ολόκληρη κρίση με το παιδί του Άλμπους και δεν ήσουν εδώ να με στηρίξεις. Κόντεψα να πέσω θύμα βιασμού. Δεν γύρισες. Ήταν τα γενέθλια μου. Δεν γύρισες. Γύρισες, επειδή ζήλεψες. Τόσο φτηνή είναι η σχέση μας.»

Ρίχνω το βάρος μου στον τοίχο πίσω μου, από κάπου να στηριχτώ.

«Μπορεί να μην το ήξερες, αλλά πάντα ήμουν δίπλα σου.»

Δεν έχω ιδέα τι εννοεί.

«Το γεγονός, ότι ο συγκάτοικος του Άλμπους βγήκε έξω να σε βρει εκείνη την ημέρα που σου νάρκωσαν το ποτό δεν ήταν τυχαίο. Μανιπουλάρησα τα συναισθήματα του, ώστε να προσέξει την φυγή σου και να του προκληθούν υποψίες. Έτσι, πήρε την απόφαση. Κατάλαβα, ότι είσαι ναρκωμένη, μα δεν μπορούσα να διακινδυνεύσω να εμφανιστώ με τον αδερφό σου λίγα μέτρα παραπέρα. Παρέμεινα μέσα στην χωροθήκη και σκαρφίστηκα αυτό. Δυστυχώς, πήρε πάρα πολύ από την ενέργεια μου και δεν μπόρεσα να δώσω στον τύπο που σου έριξε το φίλτρο το μάθημα που του άξιζε. Τον έπιασαν όμως. Τουλάχιστον.»

Έχω μπερδευτεί άπειρα.

«Πώς; Γιατί;»

Τότε, μαγικά, το βραχιόλι από νυχτερίδα εμφανίζεται ξαφνικά στον καρπό μου. Το πιάνω, να το αισθανθώ με τα δάχτυλα μου.

«Το είχα μαγέψει, ώστε να μπορώ να ξέρω ανά πάσα στιγμή πού βρίσκεσαι και πώς είσαι. Το είχα κάνει ένα με εσένα και ένα με εμένα. Ένα κομμάτι μου ήταν πάντα μαζί σου.»

Αυτό θα έπρεπε να με εξευμενίσει; Γιατί με συφιλιάζει άπειρα!

«Ήξερες ανά πάσα ώρα και στιγμή πού είμαι και τι κάνω; Πώς νιώθω; Ήξερες όλες τις φορές που πνιγόμουν στον ύπνο μου από το κλάμα; Ήξερες πόσο αβάσταχτα μου έλειπες; Ότι τα έπαιζα από την αγωνία, αν είσαι καλά; Ότι παρέλυα στην ιδέα, ότι μπορεί και να μην σε ξανάβλεπα; Και δεν εμφανίστηκες; Δεν εμφανίστηκες; Έμεινες κρυμμένος στις σκιές σου παρακολουθώντας με σαν φρικιό; Τι είναι η ζωή μου για εσένα; Το υπόβαθρο; Τι αξία έχω; Ως άνθρωπος, ως Λίλι. Καμία. Μηδενική, τίποτα. Για σένα τίποτα. Για σένα που όλα τα έχεις υπό έλεγχο!»

«Δεν μπορούσα να…»

«Μην με πλησιάζεις!» τον σταματώ στην θέση του φωνάζοντας.

Υψώνω τα χέρια μου μεταξύ μας, απειλή και προστασία. Τα δάχτυλα μου τρέμουν, μα δεν τα κατεβάζω. Με κοιτάζει πονεμένα και είναι από τις ελάχιστες φορές που κάποιο συναίσθημα αγκυλώνεται κατάμεστα στο πρόσωπο του.

«Δεν μπορούσα να διακινδυνεύσω να εμφανιστώ.»

«Μην με πλησιάζεις,» φωνάζω ξανά.

Δεν με ακούει. Προχωράει κατά μέρος μου και με κάθε βήμα του τα χέρια μου τρέμουν και περισσότερο.

«Θέλω να φύγεις, μην με πλησιάζεις, να φύγεις.»

Μέχρι που φτάνει ακριβώς μπροστά μου, η φωνή μου έχει γίνει ψίθυρος. Με αγκαλιάζει από την μέση και ενώνει το μέτωπο του στο δικό μου.

«Δεν μπορούσα να διακινδυνεύσω να εμφανιστώ. Ήξερα, ότι δεν θα μπορούσα να ξαναφύγω. Η μία φορά έφτανε να με καταστρέψει.»

«Εσύ το επέλεξες. Και τώρα γιατί γύρισες; Γιατί ζήλεψες, για αυτό!»

Προσπαθώ να τον σπρώξω από πάνω μου, αλλά δεν μετακινείται εκατοστό.

«Θα τον άφηνες αλήθεια να σε πηδήξει στο κρεβάτι μας;»

Τον σπρώχνω πάλι, ξανά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

«Εσένα τι σε κόφτει; Χωρίσαμε, δεν χωρίσαμε; Δεν με παράτησες;»

Ακινητοποιεί το κεφάλι μου γραπώνοντας τον σβέρκο μου και κατηφορίζει το στόμα του στον λαιμό μου.

«Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο μου έλειψες.»

Γυρίζω το πρόσωπο μου από την άλλη.

«Άσε με!» απαιτώ με όση αντίσταση διαθέτω.

Η οποία κατακρημνίζεται με το που αισθάνομαι τα χείλη του να χαϊδεύουν την επιδερμίδα μου. Ύστερα την γλώσσα του να με υγραίνει και τέλος τα δόντια του να με στιγματίζουν.

«Άσε με.»

Η φωνή μου γίνεται ανάσα που πιάνεται στο στήθος μου. Τα γόνατα μου λυγίζουν και τα χείλη μου μισανοίγουν. Πώς γίνεται να ελέγχει το κορμί μου περισσότερο από ότι εγώ η ίδια;

«Πες μου πόσο σου έλειψα.»

«Καθόλου.»

Γελάει βαθιά.

«Πες μου πόσο σου έλειψα.»

Πλησιάζει το στόμα του στο δικό μου και στρέφομαι προς το μέρος του, για να επιταχύνω την ένωση μας. Αποτραβιέται.

«Πες μου πόσο σου έλειψα.»

Κυνηγάω το στόμα του, μα μου το αρνείται.

«Πες μου.»

Το χέρι του έρχεται μπροστά και χουφτώνει το σαγόνι μου. Μου απαγορεύει την κίνηση. Τον κοιτάζω νευριασμένα στα μάτια. Χαμογελάει.

«Πες μου.»

Συνεχίζει το μαρτύριο του φέρνοντας τα χείλη του μία ανάσα απόσταση από τα δικά μου χωρίς να μου τα προσφέρει. Ιχνογραφεί το πρόσωπο μου με την μύτη του.

«Πες μου.»

«Καθόλου.»

«Είσαι τόσο πεισματάρα.»

Επιτέλους με φιλάει. Η καρδιά μου χτυπάει τόσο έντονα που νιώθω, ότι θα λιποθυμήσω. Ανταποκρίνομαι στο φιλί του με όλο το μένος και την έκσταση που κοχλάζουν μέσα μου. Τον αγαπάω τόσο πολύ, που θέλω να τον στραγγαλίσω. Μαγκώνω τα χέρια μου στον τοίχο πίσω μου, για να συγκρατήσω τα νύχια μου από το να χωθούν στο δέρμα του ή να του βγάλουν τα μάτια. Τα δικά του δεν κάθονται φρόνιμα. Βρίσκουν την άκρια από το φόρεμα μου και χώνονται από κάτω.

«Για αυτόν το έβαλες αυτό;»

Πιάνει το δαντελωτό μου εσώρουχο.

«Τα γενέθλια μου ήταν. Μπορεί να είχα τα τυχερά μου.»

Δεν του αρέσει καθόλου η απάντηση μου. Την επόμενη στιγμή ίπταμαι στον αέρα, καθώς με έχει σηκώσει στην αγκαλιά του και με μεταφέρει μέχρι το κρεβάτι. Με πετάει στο στρώμα και το κορμί μου αναπηδά.

«Είσαι τόσο κακό κορίτσι. Με βγάζεις πάντα εκτός εαυτού.»

Του προσφέρω το πιο αυθάδικο μου βλέμμα.

«Όλον αυτόν τον καιρό δεν ήσουν εδώ, για να με συνετίσεις. Συνήθισα να ζω χωρίς εσένα.»

Με γραπώνει από τον αστράγαλο και με τραβάει στην άκρη του κρεβατιού, όπου στέκεται όρθιος. Με γυρίζει απότομα από την άλλη, ώστε βρίσκομαι με πλάτη σε εκείνον. Πλάθει το σώμα μου στην θέση που το θέλει, γονατισμένο, η μέση μου στον αέρα, το κεφάλι μου ακουμπισμένο στο κρεβάτι, τα χέρια μου τεντωμένα μπροστά σε στάση προσευχής. Αν ήμουν πιστή. Δεν είμαι, όμως. Είμαι απλά μία μικρή κοπέλα που πρόκειται να γαμηθεί σκληρά από τον έρωτα της ζωής της. Και δεν κρατιέται.

Δεν με αναγκάζει να περιμένω. Δεν με αναγκάζει να του δείξω πόσο τον θέλω πριν μου προσφερθεί. Είμαι σίγουρη, ότι θα το κάνει αργότερα, αλλά για τώρα έχουμε φτάσει και οι δύο στα όρια μας. Την ίδια στιγμή απομένουμε γυμνοί και ταυτόχρονα μπαίνει μέσα μου. Ανασαίνουμε βαριά. Μου δίνει ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα να εξοικειωθώ με την αίσθηση του, την τόσο ονειρεμένη και ποθητή, πριν ξεκινήσει να ενώνεται μαζί μου με τον πιο γήινο, πηγαίο, άγριο τρόπο που υπάρχει. Γινόμαστε μόνο ένστικτο. Κίνηση των γοφών, κραυγές, υγρή τριβή, πλατάγισμα των σωμάτων.

Σκύβει μπροστά και σκαρφαλώνει το βάρος του επάνω μου. Μου κόβει την ανάσα, με σκεπάζει ολόκληρη με το κορμί του, το πρόσωπο του εφάπτεται στο δικό μου. Κλειδώνουμε σε ένα τερατόμορφο συνονθύλευμα από χέρια, πόδια και κεφάλια. Με δαγκώνει στον λαιμό, με γλύφει στο αυτί, μαγκώνει τα μαλλιά μου κουβάρι γύρω από την παλάμη του και τα τραβάει προς τα πίσω. Πονάω και είναι ο ηδονικός πόνος της σατυρίασης. Κλείνω τα μάτια μου σφιχτά, ματώνω τα χείλη μου με τα δόντια μου και όταν με φιλάει γευόμαστε το ίδιο αίμα.

Με κάθε ώθηση με σπρώχνει και πιο κοντά στο αναπόφευκτο. Το νιώθω με τόση σιγουριά όσο δεν το έχω αισθανθεί ποτέ ξανά. Βογκάω μέσα στο στόμα του, βογκάω μαζί του και είναι αυτή η δέηση στην θεά της συνύπαρξης μας, του πεπρωμένου και της επιλογής, της κατάφασης και της επιθυμίας. Σκαρφαλώνουμε το βουνό της λατρείας μας με τους ίδιους παλμούς, τις ίδιες ανάσες, τις ίδιες αισθήσεις. Μαζί φτάνουμε στην κορυφή. Και ξαφνικά δεν είμαστε πια μαζί, είμαστε ένα. Όχι μεταφορικά, όχι λυρικά. Πραγματικά, σωματικά, ψυχικά, νοητικά. Από όλα. Ένα.

Η ύπαρξη είναι μοναχική. Δεν γίνεται αλλιώς. Ο έρωτας είναι η μόνη αλάφρυνση του βάρους. Είναι ταυτόχρονα και ευθύνη. Του βάρους του άλλου. Και πάλι, η εμπειρία δεν είναι ολοκληρωτική. Είναι στιγμιαία, μονοδιάστατη, εγκλωβισμένη στο τώρα, στο περίπου, στην μαζοχιστική μανία.

Η ύπαρξη μου δεν είναι πλέον μοναχική. Έχω δύο σώματα που είναι ένα αλλά είναι δύο. Έχω δύο συνειδήσεις που είναι δύο αλλά είναι μία. Στην κορυφή αυτού του βουνού εγώ γίνομαι εκείνος και εκείνος γίνεται εγώ. Και οι δύο γινόμαστε τα πάντα και το τίποτα. Το άπειρο και το μηδέν. Η άβυσσος και το σημείο. Το χάος και η τάξη. Το άτομο και το σύμπαν.

Έρχεται η έκρηξη και όλα είναι φως και όλα είναι σκοτάδι.

Εξαΰλωση.

Γαλήνη.

Εντροπία.

* * *

 **Το καλό πράγμα αργεί να γίνει που λένε. Ήθελα να πάρω τον χρόνο μου με αυτό το κεφάλαιο, γιατί είναι από τα πιο σημαντικά της ιστορίας μέχρι τώρα. Ελπίζω να σας ανταμείψει για την αναμονή. Πείτε μου στα σχόλια!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Εγώ να δεις πόσο γραφική είμαι, χαχαχα! Είχες δίκιο για τα κεριά, τα δεκαννιά έσβησε και το διόρθωσα πάραυτα.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Εσύ πώς την λες την ήβη;**

 **Προς Μαριλένα: Πώς σου φάνηκε εν τέλει η επανασύνδεση;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Έχω ανεβάσει προ αμνημονεύτου και κάτι κεφάλαια στο "Η πρώτη ημέρα της επόμενης ζωής μου", αν ενδιαφέρεστε.**


	21. Κεφάλαιο 20

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 20**

Χαϊδεύω με τα δάχτυλα μου τα πέταλα του κόκκινου κρίνου στο στέρνο του. Είναι ο πολύτιμος θησαυρός μου και δεν μπορώ να τον απαρνηθώ. Τον ακούω να μου μιλάει για όλες τις στιγμές του μακριά μου. Όλη νύχτα και δεν μου φτάνει να ηχεί η φωνή του στα αυτιά μου, να αισθάνομαι την ζεστασιά του, να τον έχω για δικό μου. Η πείνα μου καταλαγιάζει με κάθε οργασμική έκρηξη μου, όμως ύστερα από λίγο ξεκινάει να φουντώνει ξανά. Η συνείδηση μου θέλει το δικό του κορμί. Δεν της φτάνει πλέον μόνο το ένα.

Μου περιγράφει αναλυτικά τις περιπέτειες του. Όταν έφυγε από το Λονδίνο, ξεκίνησε να ψάχνει εντατικά για την διάσταση του Ερέβους. Στόχος του ήταν να βρει τις γεωγραφικές τοποθεσίες εκείνες που θα διευκόλυναν το ταξίδι εκεί. Σημειώσεις και βιβλία που είχε καταφέρει να ανακαλύψει κατά καιρούς ανέφεραν τέτοια μέρη, με συγκεντρωμένη μαγεία, όπου οι γήινοι Ερεβίτες είχαν ως τόπους λατρείας. Από αρχαιοτάτων χρόνων υπήρχαν στις περιοχές αυτές παράξενα φαινόμενα, τα οποία προκάλεσαν την θεοποίηση τους. Ποια όμως από αυτά ήταν πράγματι πιθανή πύλη για το Έρεβος καμία πηγή δεν ονόμαζε με βεβαιότητα. Αναγκαστικά χρειάστηκε να τα ερευνήσει ένα προς ένα, σε διαφορετικά γωνιές του κόσμου. Στον Ειρηνικό Ωκεανό, στην Νεβάδα, στην Βραζιλία. Δεν κατάφερε να εντοπίσει το οτιδήποτε. Τέλος, κάποιοι λαϊκοί θρύλοι της φυλής των Χαντζάμπε στην Τανζανία τον έκαναν να ελπίσει ότι θα βρει την τύχη του στην Σιβηρία.

Έφτασε στο Νοβορίλσκ, την τελευταία κατοικημένη πόλη του Βορρά, λίγες ημέρες μέσα στο νέο έτος. Απαίσια πόλη, βρώμικη και δύσοσμη. Χτισμένη επάνω σε ένα τεράστιο κοίτασμα νικελίου, το έδαφος της αναδύει θειικά νέφη τόσο πυκνά που δεν μπορείς να περπατήσεις με ακάλυπτο πρόσωπο. Είναι από τις πιο μολυσμένες περιοχές του πλανήτη. Τα κτήρια πανύψηλα και ογκώδη, αυστηρά και αχαρακτήριστα. Μοιάζει λες και η Σοβιετική Ένωση είναι ακόμα ζωντανή εκεί. Οι άνθρωποι είναι όλοι εργάτες στα ορυχεία. Τα εμπορικά μαγαζιά ελάχιστα, μετρημένα στα δάχτυλα. Εκείνη δε την εποχή του χρόνου πέτυχε το Νοβορίλσκ στα χειρότερα του. Χιόνι και πάγος παντού, θερμοκρασίες στους -50 βαθμούς Κελσίου και ο ήλιος δεν ανέτειλε ποτέ. 24 ώρες νύχτα.

Το χειρότερο όλων ήταν πως δεν γνώριζε την ακριβή τοποθεσία για την πύλη του Ερέβους. Όσα στοιχεία είχε συγκεντρώσει ήταν εμπειρικά και ακαθόριστα. Έπρεπε να εξερευνήσει την περιοχή με τα πόδια. Νοίκιασε ένα φορτηγό, χρειάστηκε να βρει ειδικό μαγικό για να το κάνει να κινείται μιας και δεν ήξερε να οδηγεί, και κάθε ημέρα ξεκινούσε για την αναζήτηση του. Μετά από μία εβδομάδα είχε απελπιστεί. Είχε ψάξει σε κάθε γωνιά που πίστευε για δυνατή. Άφηνε το φορτηγό στο τελευταίο προσβάσιμο σημείο και έπειτα όργωνε την περιοχή με τα πόδια ώσπου να άντεχε το ξόρκι θερμότητας, μέχρι αργά. Ύστερα επέστρεφε αποκαμωμένος και απογοητευμένος στο δωμάτιο που του είχε νοικιάσει μία οικογένεια.

Προσπαθούσε να συγχρωτιστεί με τους ντόπιους, να τον εμπιστευτούν, μήπως και καταφέρει να τους αποσπάσει κάποια πληροφορία που θα τον βοηθούσε. Μάγος δεν υπήρχε κανένας τριγύρω ούτε κάποια μαγική κοινότητα εκεί κοντά. Ταυτόχρονα, δεν ήθελε να προκαλέσει υποψίες. Είχε συστηθεί ως μετεωρολόγος από τον Καναδά που δήθεν πραγματοποιούσε έρευνες εκ μέρους ενός διακρατικού προγράμματος. Οι περισσότεροι κάτοικοι τον είχαν περάσει για τρελό ή τουλάχιστον εκκεντρικό και τον απέφευγαν παρότι είχε μπει στον κόπο να μάθει κάποια Ρώσικα, για να συνομιλεί μαζί τους. Του απαντούσαν μονολεκτικά και αγέλαστα.

Ακόμα και η οικογένεια που του παρείχε το δωμάτιο ήταν απόμακρη. Ήταν πατέρας, μητέρα και δύο κόρες. Η μία ήταν έφηβη και του έριχνε συνεχώς κρυφές ματιές. Το στόμα της δεν το άνοιγε να του απευθύνει ούτε γεια. Η μικρότερη ήταν παιδάκι του δημοτικού και καμιά φορά έπαιζε μαζί της ή την βοηθούσε σε μερικές ασκήσεις υποτυπωδών Αγγλικών που έκαναν στο σχολείο. Όταν αποθαρρημένος από την πορεία των ανακαλύψεων του πήρε την απόφαση να φύγει, ήταν η μόνη που έδειξε κάποια στενοχώρια. Το όνομα της ήταν Μαρίνα και ήταν κατάξανθη με μεγάλα σοκολατένια μάτια.

«Θα φύγεις χωρίς να βρεις αυτό που ψάχνεις;» τον ρώτησε ενώσω έφτιαχνε την βαλίτσα του.

«Δυστυχώς. Δεν τα καταφέρνουμε πάντα βλέπεις.»

«Στην σπηλιά έψαξες;»

«Ποια σπηλιά;»

Του ανέφερε μία σπηλιά που υπήρχε κάμποσα χιλιόμετρα απόσταση από την πόλη.

«Τον χειμώνα σκεπάζεται η είσοδος με χιόνι και πάγο, οπότε λογικό που δεν την είδες.»

Οι ελπίδες του αναπτερώθηκαν, αλλά λίγο. Δεν είχε ακούσει ποτέ ξανά για καμία σπηλιά και ούτε είχε καταγραφεί σε κάποιον χάρτη, μαγικό ή μη. Πιθανότατα θα ήταν κάτι το ασήμαντο. Δεν μπορούσε να φύγει, όμως, χωρίς να την ελέγξει. Με δυσκολία η Μαρίνα κατάφερε να του εξηγήσει στο περίπου πού βρισκόταν και το επόμενο πρωί ξεκίνησε προς τα εκεί. Είχε ήδη ψάξει αυτήν την περιοχή και πράγματι δεν είχε προσέξει κάτι. Την πρώτη ημέρα δεν βρήκε τίποτα ούτε την δεύτερη ούτε την τρίτη. Θεώρησε πως το κορίτσι του έλεγε ψέματα, για να τον κάνει να μείνει ίσως παραπάνω, αλλά διστακτικά κάποιοι τύποι σε ένα μπαρ του παραδέχθηκαν πως αυτή η σπηλιά όντως υπήρχε. Μάλιστα, ένας από αυτούς δέχτηκε να του δείξει το ακριβές σημείο υπό αδρή αμοιβή.

Εν τέλει την βρήκε. Όταν πήγε με τον άλλο άνθρωπο δεν μπορούσε να εξερευνήσει ικανοποιητικά, για αυτό επέστρεψε το ίδιο βράδυ έχοντας βάλει επαρκή σημάδια, προκειμένου να μην χάσει τον δρόμο του. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι ήταν το σωστό μέρος, η ενέργεια που ανέδιδε ήταν απίστευτης έντασης. Τόσο που απορούσε πώς δεν την είχε αισθανθεί από μακριά. Μετά συνειδητοποίησε ότι το τόσο παχύ χιόνι και ο πάγος λειτουργούσαν σαν μόνωση γύρω από την μαγική πηγή, κάτι σαν θερμοκήπιο μαγείας. Η δύναμη δεν μπορούσε να διασκεδαστεί και έτσι παρέμενε συγκεντρωμένη και περιορισμένη σε αυτόν τον μικρό χώρο. Καμία εντύπωση που μία πύλη για την άλλη διάσταση θα μπορούσε να ανοίξει εκεί.

«Δηλαδή την βρήκες; Βρήκες την πύλη;» ανασηκώνομαι.

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Δεν γύρισα γιατί ζήλεψα. Γύρισα γιατί πλέον μπορούσα. Κακή συγκυρία, ότι σε πέτυχα να…» σφίγγει τα χείλη του. «Φταίω, εγώ φταίω. Που έφυγα, που άργησα να γυρίσω. Ήθελα όμως να βεβαιωθώ, ότι δεν έχω κάνει λάθος. Ότι πράγματι σε αυτήν την σπηλιά στην Σιβηρία βρίσκεται η Ερεβίσσια πύλη.»

Ακουμπά το χέρι του στο πέτσινο βραχιόλι μου. Πάλλεται στον ίδιο ρυθμό με την καρδιά μου.

«Συνεχίζεις να θέλεις να κάνουμε αυτό το ταξίδι;»

«Δεν θα σου κρύψω, ότι φοβάμαι,» του αποκρίνομαι με ειλικρίνεια. «Αλλά αν ήθελα μία στρωτή ζωή, θα μπορούσα να την έχω.»

Άλλωστε με χρειάζεται. Χρειάζεται την ενέργεια των συναισθημάτων μου, για να πραγματοποιήσει το μαγικό που απαιτείται. Γιατί είχα δίκιο, η αγάπη μου είναι πιο δυνατή από όλη την απόγνωση που είχε προσπαθήσει να μου προκαλέσει.

Το χάδι του κατρακυλάει στα δάχτυλα μου. Κάτω από την παλάμη του, σαν μέσα από σκιές, εμφανίζει ένα δαχτυλίδι. Πρόκειται για ένα απλό ασημένιο δαχτυλίδι που όμως στολίζεται από μία κατάμαυρη πέτρα σε μέγεθος καρυδιού. Έχει ένα σχήμα αδιαμόρφωτο, ακανόνιστο, κάτι που κάποιος δεν θα μπορούσε να κοπιάρει όσο και αν προσπαθούσε. Είναι περισσότερο όχι μία συμπαγής πέτρα αλλά πολλές μαύρες πέτρες σε αιχμηρές γωνίες και κόγχες που συνιστούν ένα συνονθύλευμα κοφτερού σκότους. Γυαλίζουν σκοτάδι, αν αυτό είναι δυνατόν.

Τον κοιτάζω απορημένα.

«Είναι πέτρωμα από την σπηλιά. Νομίζω μοναδικό στην γη. Ίσως προέρχεται και από το Έρεβος.»

Μου το φοράει στον αριστερό παράμεσο. Το δαχτυλίδι παίρνει μονομιάς το σχήμα του δαχτύλου μου. Νιώθω τις ακμές του να χαράζουν την επιδερμίδα μου χωρίς να με ματώνουν.

«Δεν μπορεί κανείς να το πάρει από το χέρι σου, αν δεν το δώσεις ηθελημένα.»

«Δεν ξέρω γιατί θα προσπαθούσε κάποιος εξ αρχής. Φαίνεται δεόντως απειλητικό.»

Το χαϊδεύω προσεκτικά, η τραχύτητα του με εξιτάρει.

«Μου κάνεις πρόταση γάμου;»

Γελάει.

«Νομίζω αυτό που σου ζητάω πάει πολύ παραπέρα από ένα σπίτι με κήπο, σκύλο και πιτσιρίκια.»

Ύστερα σοβαρεύει.

«Είσαι σίγουρη για αυτό; Και τώρα να αλλάξεις γνώμη, εγώ…»

Τον διακόπτω χουφτώνοντας τον από τις παραυτίδες.

«Όπου εσύ και εγώ, θυμάσαι;»

Φιλιόμαστε.

«Μπορώ όμως να το κάνω; Το πέρασμα; Βελτιώθηκα όσο έλειπες, όμως φτάνουν ακόμα οι δυνάμεις μου;»

Θα φτάσουν ποτέ; Θα γίνουν σαν τις δικές του δυνάμεις; Εκείνος έχει το πλεονέκτημα ότι ήδη το μισό του είναι προέρχεται από αυτήν την διάσταση. Εγώ παραμένω γήινη, αν και μάγισσα. Οι δυνατότητες μου υπακούν στους νόμους αυτού του κόσμου και αυτής της διάστασης.

«Πιστεύω με αυτήν την πέτρα μπορείς.»

Μου εξηγεί πως είναι ουσιαστικά πολλαπλασιαστής μαγείας.

«Σκέψου του σαν αναμεταδότη. Συγκεντρώνει όλη την μαγεία σου και την διοχετεύει εκεί όπου θέλεις. Περισσότερο από αυτό. Ελκύει μαγεία από παντού γύρω σου και την ενώνει με την δική σου. Σε ένα μέρος όπως η Ερεβίσσια σπηλιά αυτή η πέτρα θα μπορεί να ελκύσει ενέργεια μεγατόνων.»

Ξαφνικά νιώθω το δαχτυλίδι πολύ βαρύ.

«Και θα αντέξω κάτι τέτοιο;»

Η διαφορά των μάγων και των μαγισσών από τους μαγκλ είναι ακριβώς αυτή. Ότι το σώμα το δικό μας είναι ικανό να αντέξει και να διαχειριστεί μεγαλύτερα ποσοστά ενέργειας, τα οποία σταδιακά μαθαίνουμε να τα χρησιμοποιούμε εξωσωματικά και άρα μαγικά. Ωστόσο, μέχρι και τα μαγικά σώματα έχουν τα όρια τους. Δεν γίνεται να δεχθούν απεριόριστα επίπεδα ενέργειας. Τέτοια έκθεση όπως αυτή που περιγράφει ο Ίαν μπορεί να προκαλέσει από απώλεια συνείδησης, μόνιμους τραυματισμούς μέχρι και θάνατο.

«Δεν ξέρω.»

Τουλάχιστον είναι ειλικρινής.

«Θα πρέπει να κάνουμε μερικές μικρές δοκιμές πρώτα.»

«Στην σπηλιά;»

«Στην σπηλιά. Θα το πάμε σταδιακά. Αν το κορμί σου προσαρμοστεί, θα είναι πιο εύκολο μετά. Πιστεύω και εφικτό. Και στο σχολείο δεν μάθαμε αμέσως τα ξόρκια του έβδομου έτους.»

«Και αν δεν είναι; Εφικτό, αν δεν είναι;»

Το φυλλοκάρδι μου τρέμει την απάντηση του. Ότι θα κάνει το ταξίδι μόνος του και εγώ θα μείνω πίσω ανήμπορη. Από την αρχή που δέχτηκα να τον βοηθήσω αυτό το ενδεχόμενο είναι ο μεγαλύτερος εφιάλτης μου. Δεν το είχαμε συζητήσει ως πιθανότητα άλλοτε, επειδή ακόμα παλεύαμε να δούμε τα τι και τα πώς. Τώρα που ο Ίαν βρήκε την πύλη και άρα τον τρόπο να ταξιδέψουμε στην άλλη διάσταση αυτή η πιθανότητα μοιάζει πιο ζοφερή από ποτέ.

«Τότε θα πρέπει να ικανοποιηθείς μονάχα με το σπίτι με την αυλή, τον σκύλο και τα πιτσιρίκια.»

Ακουμπάω το κεφάλι μου στο στέρνο του.

«Πιστεύω ότι το σχέδιο σου θα πετύχει. Αν η μαγεία μου είναι όπως η καρδιά μου θα πετύχει. Στην αρχή, πριν από κάποια χρόνια, αγαπούσα μέχρι ένα συγκεκριμένο όριο. Τώρα δεν υπάρχει όριο. Εκεί που νομίζω ότι έχω φτάσει στο τέρμα, ανακαλύπτω ότι μπορώ και άλλο. Μπορώ να σε αγαπάω περισσότερο από ότι με θεωρώ ικανή.»

Μου ανασηκώνει το κεφάλι με δύο δάχτυλα κάτω από το πηγούνι μου.

«Δηλαδή πόσο σου έλειψα;»

«Καθόλου.»

Τα μάτια του παιχνιδίζουν. Με γυρίζει πλάτη και μου ρίχνει μία απαλή ξυλιά στα οπίσθια. Δεν κρατιέμαι να μην γελάσω.

«Και πώς ακριβώς θα το κάνουμε;» στρέφω το πρόσωπο μου στο πλάι και τον κοιτάζω.

«Θες να σου πω ή να σου δείξω;»

«Σάτυρε! Έλα, πες μου, σοβαρά. Πώς θα γίνει τώρα;»

Ξεκινά να μαλάζει το γυμνό μου κορμί.

«Δεν μπορώ να μείνω εδώ, Λιλς. Είναι μεγάλο ρίσκο.»

«Το ξέρω.»

Όχι μόνο επειδή τον ψάχνει η αστυνομία.

«Και δεν ξέρω πόσο καιρό θα χρειαστούν οι δοκιμές. Και αν απλά σηκωθείς και φύγεις, η οικογένεια σου θα φέρει τον κόσμο ανάποδα, για να σε βρουν. Αργά ή γρήγορα θα τραβήξουμε τα βλέμματα και θα μας ανακαλύψουν. Ούτε γίνεται να τους ανακοινώσεις ότι απλά μετακομίζεις αλλού. Θα πρέπει να σκαρώσεις ολόκληρη ψεύτικη ζωή με αληθοφάνεια, ώστε να μην υποπτευτούν.»

«Τι προτείνεις;»

Λίγη σιωπή.

«Να έρχεσαι να με βρίσκεις κρυφά, όσο πιο συχνά μπορείς. Να κάνουμε μερικές δοκιμές και όταν επιτέλους καταλήξουμε αν μπορείς να κάνεις το ταξίδι ή όχι να φύγουμε οριστικά.»

Το σκέφτομαι.

«Εντάξει, οι γονείς μου δεν ελέγχουν την ζωή μου, αλλά να εξαφανίζομαι προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση κάθε τρεις και λίγο; Ύποπτο. Όλων το μυαλό θα πάει σε εσένα. Αν με ακολουθήσουν, θα σε βρουν.»

«Θα πρέπει να τους σερβίρεις κάποια πιστευτή δικαιολογία. Και εννοείται δεν θα έρχεσαι κατευθείαν σε εμένα. Θα παίρνεις πρώτα πύλη για άλλη χώρα και ίσως από εκεί σε τρίτη και μετά θα καταλήγεις στην Σιβηρία.»

Ποιος να το πίστευε ότι η ζωή μου θα γινόταν σενάριο κατασκοπικής ταινίας.

«Και πώς θα βρισκόμαστε; Να έχουμε κάποια επικοινωνία; Δεν ξαναπερνάω τα ίδια, στο λέω!»

Ο Ίαν με τραβάει στην αγκαλιά του, ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Είναι τόσο πιο μεγαλόσωμος που χωράω μια χαρά άνετα και κουρνιάζω σαν πουλάκι. Πλέκει τα δάχτυλα του αριστερού χεριού του με τα δικά μου. Το δαχτυλίδι μου ξεχωρίζει στο σκοτάδι.

«Όποτε με χρειαστείς, όποτε νιώσεις την ανάγκη να είμαι κοντά σου, τρίψε το δαχτυλίδι και σκέψου το όνομα μου.»

«Και θα εμφανιστείς;»

«Αν μπορώ,» χαμογελάει στραβά. «Αλλά πρέπει να μου υποσχεθείς, πως θα το χρησιμοποιήσεις μόνο σε περιπτώσεις ανάγκης. Δεν μπορώ να διακινδυνεύσω να εμφανίζομαι κοντά σου για πολύ.»

Φιλιόμαστε, βαθιά. Ξέρουμε και οι δύο ότι απόψε το πολύ έχει φτάσει στα πρόθυρα. Παλεύω να φυλακίσω όση περισσότερη από την ουσία του, να μετατρέψω τα κύτταρα μου σε αποθήκες μνήμης του.

«Σε αγαπάω.»

Εγώ δεν τολμώ να το προφέρω. Μοιάζει υπερβολικά με αντίο. Του το δείχνω μόνο, με όποιο μέρος του κορμιού μου μπορώ.

* * *

 **Δεν μπορώ να πω τίποτα. Μόνο αν είστε ακόμα εδώ, ένα τεράστιο ευχαριστώ!**


	22. Κεφάλαιο 21

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 21**

Η σπηλιά δεν είναι έτσι όπως την φαντάζομαι. Στην πραγματικότητα δεν θα μπορούσα να την είχα φανταστεί. Δεν μοιάζει με τίποτα που έχω δει. Δεν είναι γήινο μέρος αυτό, ανθρώπινο. Είναι κάτι απόκοσμο και ξένο. Η αίσθηση της είναι παράταιρη, ανοίκεια. Σαν τα αισθητήρια όργανα μου να μην μπορούν να την εξακριβώσουν και αποσαφηνίσουν, να μην είναι κατάλληλα σχεδιασμένα για αυτήν. Μπορώ να νιώσω την ενέργεια της, απαράμιλλη και αδιαμφισβήτητη. Σε αντίθεση με την κοινή ενέργεια που η μαγεία μου μού επιτρέπει να ελκύω και να πλάθω, εκείνη παραμένει άγνωστη, ακατέργαστη. Κάνει τις τρίχες στο δέρμα μου να στέκονται όρθιες και την επιδερμίδα μου να ηλεκτρίζεται.

Είναι όλη μαύρη. Τόσο μαύρη που το φως δεν σκεδάζεται, απορροφιέται. Τα τοιχώματα της είναι το ίδιο πέτρωμα που φοράω στο δάχτυλο μου. Νιώθω τον μαγνητισμό μεταξύ τους, κομμάτι από τα σπλάχνα της που φωνάζει να επιστρέψει. Τοιχώματα αιχμηρά, κοφτερά, ίσα ένα στραβοπάτημα και το αίμα σου θα ποτίσει την επιφάνεια τους. Το έδαφος γλιστράει, τα βήματα μου αβέβαια, ανισόρροπα. Ο Ίαν με κρατάει σφιχτά από το χέρι, για να μου δείξει τον δρόμο. Η ζεστασιά του κορμιού του η μόνη παρηγοριά σε αυτό το εξωγήινο περιβάλλον. Αν αυτή η σπηλιά είναι μικρογραφία του κόσμου του Ερέβους όπως υποστηρίζει ο Ίαν, πώς θα αντέξω στην μεγάλη κλίμακα όταν δυσφορώ εδώ πέρα; Δεν μοιράζομαι την αγωνία μου μαζί του. Ελπίζω να συνηθίσω, όπως πιστεύει εκείνος.

Φτάνουμε σε ένα άνοιγμα. Ευθεία μπροστά μας το έδαφος τελειώνει σε γκρεμό. Ακριβώς από κάτω δεσπόζει μία λίμνη. Είναι μικρή σε μέγεθος, όχι μεγαλύτερη από σχολική πισίνα. Δεν έχει ευθυγραμμισμένα άκρα. Οι όχθες της είναι απροσδιόριστες. Με την πλήρη άπνοια μέσα στην σπηλιά η επιφάνεια της είναι εντελώς απάνεμη, κρυσταλλική. Δεν επιδέχεται την αντανάκλαση. Είναι σαν να κοιτάζω σε έναν καθρέφτη από σκοτάδι.

«Εδώ είμαστε,» μου λέει ο Ίαν. «Εδώ πιστεύω είναι το σημείο της πύλης.»

«Μέσα στην λίμνη;»

«Ναι.»

Δεν έχει κρύο και όμως κρυώνω. Είναι τόσο αφιλόξενα εδώ.

«Και τι θα κάνουμε;»

Βιάζομαι να αρχίσουμε, ώστε να τελειώσουμε μία ώρα αρχύτερα. Όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται. Να φύγουμε. Αν είναι δυνατόν να μην ξαναγυρίσουμε. Το ξέρω πως δεν είναι.

«Ας ξεκινήσουμε με απλά μαγικά. Να δούμε πώς αντιδράς σε αυτό το περιβάλλον. Και σταδιακά βλέπουμε και κάνουμε.»

Δεν αντιδρώ καθόλου καλά. Πιέζομαι να συγκεντρωθώ, να εξωτερικεύσω την δύναμη μου από το σώμα μου, όμως είναι σαν ένα αόρατο φράγμα να έχει τυλιχτεί γύρω μου μην επιτρέποντας το. Στην μαγεία ο αέρας λειτουργεί ως αγωγός. Τον χρησιμοποιούμε, για να διοχετεύσουμε την ενέργεια μας. Εδώ, μέσα στην σπηλιά, ο αέρας είναι σαν βαμβάκι, απορροφά όλη μου την μαγεία και δεν την αφήνει να διέλθει, σαν ωτασπίδες που καλύπτουν τον ήχο. Σε αυτό το μέρος είμαι ανήμπορη, όπως ένας απλός άνθρωπος.

Τρομοκρατούμαι. Είναι η πρώτη φορά που μου συμβαίνει αυτό. Πάντα μου ήξερα ότι είμαι μάγισσα. Γεννήθηκα σε οικογένεια μάγων, όλοι μου οι συγγενείς και φίλοι είναι μάγοι, όλος μου ο κόσμος είναι μαγικός. Η μαγεία μου εκδηλώθηκε πριν καν μιλήσω. Ήμουν στο σπίτι του παππού και της γιαγιάς και έπαιζα στο σαλόνι μέσα σε έναν κύκλο που είχαν μαγέψει, ώστε να μην μπορώ να βγω από εκεί και χτυπήσω. Καθόμουν καταγής και κρατούσα στο χέρι μου έναν πάνινο καλικάντζαρο, παλιό παιχνίδι του θείου Ρον που η γιαγιά είχε ξεθάψει από το πατάρι και μου είχε δώσει να απασχολούμαι. Εκείνη έκανε δουλειές στην κουζίνα και ο παππούς καθάριζε το τζάκι λίγο παραπέρα. Θυμάμαι την σκηνή σάμπως και είναι τώρα. Την μία στιγμή ο καλικάντζαρος δεν ήταν τίποτα περισσότερο από πανιά και κλωστές και την αμέσως επόμενη στεκόταν στα δυο του πόδια και με κοιτούσε με κακόβουλο ύφος.

«Γεια σου, κοριτσάκι,» μου χαμογέλασε και τα δόντια του ήταν όλα κοφτερά.

Τον πέταξα μακριά και έβαλα τα κλάματα. Ο παππούς ήρθε να δει τι συμβαίνει. Παρατήρησε τον καλικάντζαρο που προσπαθούσε να με πλησιάσει και τον μετέτρεψε ξανά σε κούκλα. Με πήρε αγκαλιά και με παρηγόρησε.

«Έλα, μαγισσούλα μου, έλα. Τίποτα δεν έγινε. Να, κοίτα, καλός καλικάντζαρος, καλός.»

Τον χάιδεψε στο πρόσωπο και όντως ο καλικάντζαρος δεν κουνήθηκε. Φυσικά δεν ξανάπιασα καλικάντζαρο, ψεύτικο ή ζωντανό, στην ζωή μου.

«Ίαν, δεν μπορώ να κάνω μαγικά.»

Με πιάνει τρέμουλο. Ο Ίαν με αγκαλιάζει σφιχτά επάνω του.

«Κανείς δεν είπε ότι θα ήταν εύκολο.»

«Μπορούμε να φύγουμε; Σε παρακαλώ.»

Βγαίνουμε έξω. Ώρα πολλή μετά δυσκολεύομαι ακόμα να πάρω ανάσα. Καθόμαστε μέσα στην μικρή καλύβα που έχει φτιάξει ο Ίαν κοντά στην σπηλιά. Το μέρος είναι σπαρτιατικό, όπως και ο ίδιος. Γυμνοί τοίχοι και δάπεδο, ένα μονό κρεβάτι, ένα κοντό τραπέζι και δύο σκαμνάκια. Δεν έχει καν τουαλέτα. Μόνη θετική νότα το μικρό τζάκι στην μέση του ξερού χώρου που φωτίζει και ζεσταίνει.

«Ίαν, δεν μπορείς να ζεις έτσι.»

Συνεχίζω να τρέμω. Είμαι καθισμένη στο κρεβάτι, κουκουλωμένη στο γούνινο παλτό μου. Ο Ίαν κάθεται δίπλα μου και κοιτάζει απλανώς την φωτιά που καίει μπροστά μας. Τον έχω απογοητεύσει. Το νιώθω. Έχω απογοητεύσει και εμένα που δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα για αυτό.

«Ίαν…»

«Χμμ;»

Στρέφεται και με κοιτάζει σάμπως και μόλις επέστρεψε στο παρόν.

«Λέω, δεν μπορείς να ζεις έτσι.»

«Πώς έτσι;»

«Έτσι,» δείχνω με τα μάτια μου το περιβάλλον. «Δηλαδή γιατί το κάνεις αυτό στον εαυτό σου;»

Ανασηκώνει αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Έχουν λεπτύνει πολύ. Ήταν πάντα του αδύνατος, μα τώρα νομίζω έχει χάσει περισσότερα κιλά από ποτέ.

«Λιλς, δεν με ενδιαφέρουν οι πολυτέλειες.»

«Πιστεύω έχει χιλιόμετρα απόσταση αυτό το πράγμα που ζεις με την πολυτέλεια. Δεν σου λέω να φτιάξεις το Παλάτι του Μπάκιγχαμ στην Σιβηρία, αλλά να έχεις λίγη περισσότερη άνεση. Δηλαδή πού κάνεις μπάνιο;»

«Στην λίμνη.»

«Ποια λίμνη;»

Ανοίγω τα μάτια μου ορθάνοιχτα.

«Την λίμνη μέσα στην σπηλιά; Μπαίνεις εκεί μέσα; Πώς; Γιατί; Είναι επικίνδυνο αυτό!»

«Γιατί;»

«Τι γιατί;»

«Γιατί είναι επικίνδυνο;»

«Γιατί, γιατί είναι μαύρη, δεν μπορείς να δεις τίποτα εκεί μέσα, δεν βλέπεις πού πατώνεις, τι σκοτεινό κρύβεται στα βάθη της. Δεν ξέρεις καν πόσο βαθιά είναι. Μπορεί να έχει κρυφά ρεύματα, ρουφήχτρες, που θα σε τραβήξουν προς τα κάτω και δεν θα μπορείς να ξαναβγείς στην επιφάνεια και θα πνιγείς. Ή… ή να κρύβεται κάποιο τέρας που να ελλοχεύει να σε κατασπαράξει. Ή γοργόνες και σειρήνες που θα σε ελκύσουν με το τραγούδι τους και μετά θα σου πιουν το αίμα. Αφού πρώτα σε βιάσουν.»

Με κοιτάζει σοβαρός.

«Λίλι, η σπηλιά είναι κομμάτι μου. Είναι μέρος μου και εγώ είμαι μέρος δικό της. Είναι επικίνδυνη; Κρύβει μυστικά; Κινδύνους; Ναι. Το ίδιο και εγώ. Μέσα της νιώθω ότι ανήκω όσο ποτέ δεν ένιωσα κάτι οικείο στην ζωή μου. Εκτός από εσένα. Και πάλι. Εσύ με αποδέχεσαι γιατί με αγαπάς. Μέσα στην σπηλιά… Είναι σαν να μην προσπαθώ καθόλου να υπάρξω, σαν να γίνομαι ένα μαζί της. Αυτό είναι το φυσικό μου περιβάλλον. Αυτή η καλύβα εδώ, το σπίτι μας στο Λονδίνο, η Ρωσία, η Αγγλία, η Γη δεν μου λένε τίποτα. Δεν χωράω μέσα τους. Προσαρμόζομαι, αλλά πάντα βρίσκω στις γωνίες. Όλη μου την ζωή ένιωθα παρείσακτος και σίγουρα δεν βοήθησε η μάνα μου και ο τρόπος που με μεγάλωσε καθόλου σε αυτό, όμως τώρα ξέρω γιατί. Δεν ανήκω εδώ.»

Πιάνει το χέρι μου με το δαχτυλίδι και το τρίβει με τα ακροδάχτυλα του. Ξέρω ότι μου υποσχέθηκε πως δεν θα φύγει, αν δεν μπορώ να τον ακολουθήσω και ξέρω ότι το εννοεί. Μπορώ όμως να τον κρατήσω φυλακισμένο εδώ πέρα, μαζί μου; Την αντίδραση μου στην ενέργεια της σπηλιάς την παίρνει για προσωπική προσβολή; Ότι δεν αντέχω εκείνον; Ή τουλάχιστον ένα κομμάτι του; Το πιο σημαντικό κομμάτι του;

«Ίαν, μπορεί να μην μπορέσω να προσαρμοστώ.»

«Το ξέρω.»

Δεν μου αφήνει το χέρι, αλλά ούτε με κοιτάζει.

«Μπορούμε να προσπαθήσουμε ξανά αργότερα. Να περάσει η επίδραση της πρώτης φοράς,» προτείνω.

Θέλω απεγνωσμένα να πιστέψω στα λόγια μου.

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Αλλά πρώτα θα μετατρέψουμε αυτό το παράπηγμα σε κανονικό σπίτι.»

Πάει να φέρει αντίρρηση. Τον σταματώ.

«Όσο πρέπει να εξοικειωθώ εγώ με το Έρεβος άλλο τόσο πρέπει να αποδεχθείς και εσύ ότι είμαι γήινη και έχω συνηθίσει συγκεκριμένα πράγματα. Όπως το να μην βγαίνω έξω στο χιόνι, για να κατουρήσω.»

Γελάει.

«Οκέι, οκέι, η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν το είχα σκεφτεί έτσι. Βασικά, δεν σε είχα φανταστεί εδώ, μαζί μου. Δηλαδή ακόμα και τώρα που είσαι εδώ μού φαίνεται απίστευτο.»

Χουφτώνω το πρόσωπο του ανάμεσα στις παλάμες μου.

«Είμαι όμως εδώ. Και από ότι φαίνεται θα έρχομαι συχνά. Ξέρω ότι θα προτιμούσες να μπορούσα να κάνω το ταξίδι αμέσως, αλλά δεν μπορώ. Για αυτό θα πρέπει να προσαρμοστείς στην παρουσία μου.»

Κατανεύει.

«Και τι προσαρμογές θες να κάνεις;»

Πφφ! Από πού να πρωτοξεκινήσω. Μου κάνει καλό ωστόσο, που παίρνω την κατάσταση στα χέρια μου. Που εφησυχάζω τον εαυτό μου ότι η μαγεία μου εξακολουθεί να υφίσταται και να υλοποιείται. Ότι μπορώ να την τροποποιώ, να την πλάθω και να την εφαρμόζω όπως θέλω. Ναι, αυτό το μέρος είναι αφιλόξενο, ξένο και εχθρικό προς εμένα. Δεν πρόκειται να τα βάλω κάτω τόσο εύκολα. Θα προχωράω ένα βήμα την φορά. Ξεκινώντας από αυτήν την μικρή εστία οικείου μέσα στο απόκοσμο.

Μέσα σε λίγη ώρα αισθάνομαι ήδη καλύτερα. Το σπίτι του Ίαν θέλει δουλειά αλλά έχει τουλάχιστον προσλάβει την ιδιότητα του σπιτιού και δεν παραμένει βελτιωμένη έκδοση κοτετσιού. Επέκτεινα την κρεβατοκάμαρα σε ξεχωριστό δωμάτιο, άφησα το τζάκι στον κεντρικό χώρο προσθέτοντας μερικά έπιπλα που μετέτρεψα από δυο-τρεις πέτρες που βρήκε ο Ίαν στα περίγυρα και το πιο βασικό προσέθεσα ένα ολόκληρο μπάνιο. Μικρό, αλλά μπάνιο. Με τουαλέτα, νιπτήρα και μπανιέρα – έτσι για να το ρίξουμε λίγο έξω. Το πιο δύσκολο μαγικό ήταν να συνδέσω την παροχή του νερού. Φυσικά, είμαστε τόσο μακριά από τον κοντινότερο οικισμό που δεν υπάρχουν σωλήνες. Σκέφτηκα κάτι τρομερά έξυπνο για εναλλακτική. Αφού μέχρι και εγώ εντυπωσιάστηκα από τον εαυτό μου και όσοι με ξέρετε θα γνωρίζετε ότι αυτό μου συμβαίνει σπάνια. Έφτιαξα ειδική σύνδεση που μετατρέπει μαγικά το χιόνι που βρίσκεται σε άπειρη ποσότητα τριγύρω μας σε τρεχούμενο νερό και δη ζεστό. Δηλαδή πόσο μπροστά είμαι;

«Δεν ήξερα ότι ερωτεύτηκα τον Μπομπ, τον Μάστορα. Ουάου, πραγματικά εντυπωσιάζομαι!»

Τινάζω τα χέρια μου ικανοποιημένη αφού τα έχω πλύνει στην βρύση που εγώ επιμελήθηκα. Εντάξει, μπορεί εκείνος να είναι ο αρχηγός στα σκοτεινά και μυστηριώδη ό,τι όμως έχει να κάνει με χειρονακτική εργασία, όχι να το παινευτώ, αλλά έχω τρομερό ταλέντο. Και δεν το ήξερα μέχρι στιγμής να το αξιοποιήσω κατάλληλα. Μήπως να αρχίσω να ασχολούμαι με τις ταβανόπροκες;

«Έχει ακόμα δουλίτσα. Για πρώτη μέρα καλά είναι, ε;»

«Καλά; Άριστα είναι. Δηλαδή…»

Με αγκαλιάζει από την μέση και με τραβάει κοντά του.

«Δεν σταματάς να με εκπλήσσεις, το ξέρεις αυτό; Οι δυνάμεις σου είναι ατελείωτες.»

Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ όταν με κανακεύει. Δεν μπορώ να κρύψω ότι φοβάμαι την σύγκριση μας. Στον κόσμο μου τα έχω όλα. Είμαι η πριγκίπισσα του παραμυθιού. Ωστόσο οι πριγκίπισσες μένουν πίσω και σκοντάφτουν στα φουστάνια τους. Μου αρέσουν τα φουστάνια και μου αρέσει να είμαι πριγκίπισσα. Μου αρέσει όμως και να μην μένω πίσω. Είμαι δυνατή. Το ξέρω. Το αναγνωρίζω πλέον με τρόπο που δεν με είχε απασχολήσει πριν από εκείνον. Άλλα θέλω και άλλο. Θέλω να είμαι αρκετή. Σε σημείο που να με τρομάζω. Μόνο τότε θα είμαστε ίσοι.

Αργότερα, ενώσω τρώμε το λιτοδίαιτο γεύμα που καταφέραμε να ετοιμάσουμε από τις άχαρες κονσέρβες που είχε ο Ίαν, του μιλάω για τα οράματα μου.

«Ήταν τόσο έντονα, σαν να τα ζούσα. Ειδικά αυτό με τον Ζαμπίνι ήταν τόσο βαθιά γνώση, πριν από την συνείδηση μου κιόλας. Δεν θα μπορούσα να τα είχα φτιάξει από το κεφάλι μου. Ούτε πιστεύω ήταν σκέψεις δικές του, όπως εσύ που όταν κάποιος έχει πολύ έντονα συναισθήματα σού δημιουργούνται εικόνες αυτών των συναισθημάτων στο μυαλό. Ήταν κάτι άλλο. Ίαν, νομίζω ήταν εμπειρίες μου από κάποια άλλη διάσταση.»

Μένει σκεφτικός.

«Μίλησα λίγο με την Ρόουζ. Δεν της αποκάλυψα τίποτα εννοείται. Απλά την ρώτησα για τις άλλες διαστάσεις, επειδή την ενδιαφέρουν και το ψάχνει επιστημονικά. Και μου επιβεβαίωσε ότι πολλοί μάγοι και μάγισσες υποστηρίζουν ότι υπάρχουν πάμπολλες άλλες παράλληλες διαστάσεις, απλά είναι αδύνατον μέχρι στιγμής να αποδειχθεί. Τι λες; Το πιστεύεις; Εφόσον το Έρεβος είναι άλλη διάσταση, γιατί να μην υπάρχουν και άλλες;»

«Φυσικά και υπάρχουν άλλες. Όμως αυτό που περιγράφεις είναι διαφορετικό. Είναι σαν εναλλακτική διάσταση αντί για παράλληλη. Σαν να είναι το ίδιο σύμπαν απλά με άλλη τροπή των πραγμάτων. Καταλαβαίνεις την διαφορά;»

«Νομίζω. Στην μία περίπτωση έχουμε δύο άλλους κόσμους ενώ στην άλλη τον ίδιο κόσμο με τα ίδια στοιχεία αλλιώς οργανωμένα. Όπως αυτές οι κονσέρβες. Είναι και τα δύο δοχεία, απλά η μία περιέχει φασόλια και η άλλη λάχανο. Στο όραμα με τον Ζαμπίνι η κονσέρβα ήταν ακόμα φασόλια, αλλά τοποθετημένα σε άλλη σειρά.»

«Ναι, ακριβώς.»

«Πώς το έκανα αυτό;»

«Δεν ξέρω.»

Μέχρι στιγμής δύο φορές η μαγεία μου έχει λειτουργήσει με τρόπο ακατανόητο. Την μία όταν πίστεψα ότι ο Ίαν είχε εμφανιστεί μπροστά μου στον γάμο της ξαδέρφης μου. Την δεύτερη όταν είχα αυτές τις εξωσωματικές εμπειρίες στο σπίτι του Φραντσέσκο και στην Αμερική.

«Αυτά τα δύο σύμπαντα που είδες ήταν συνδεδεμένα;»

«Ναι, ήταν.»

Είμαι σίγουρη για αυτό δίχως να έχω ιδέα πώς.

«Μου είπες ότι ως εμπειρία κράτησε λίγο, όμως θυμάσαι λεπτομέρειες, έτσι;»

«Ναι, απλά είναι αποσπασματικές. Λες και είναι ένα σπίτι και κοιτάζω προς το εσωτερικό του από διαφορετικά παράθυρα. Έχω πολύ ξεκάθαρη εικόνα, ξέρω ότι πρόκειται για ένα ενιαίο σπίτι, αλλά δεν έχω ταυτόχρονη θέα σε όλα τα δωμάτια.»

«Εμένα με θυμάσαι;»

«Ίαν…»

«Δεν ρωτάω από ζήλεια,» με καθησυχάζει. «Οκέι, δεν μου αρέσει καθόλου που σε μία άλλη ζωή δεν ήμασταν μαζί, αλλά δεν ρωτάω για αυτό. Όταν λέω αν με θυμάσαι, εννοώ αν θυμάσαι ότι υπήρχα. Υπήρχα σε αυτόν τον κόσμο;»

Η ερώτηση του με σκαλώνει. Το θεωρούσα δεδομένο ότι θα υπήρχε. Όλοι οι άλλοι γνωστοί, φίλοι και συγγενείς μου υπήρχαν. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι νομίζω.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρη,» απαντάω τελικά. «Υπάρχει περίπτωση να μην είχες γεννηθεί;

Αρχίζω και μιλάω τρελαμένα, το καταλαβαίνετε έτσι; Εδώ που φτάσαμε όμως…

«Αυτό προσπαθώ να καταλάβω. Αν η γέννηση μου, αν το τελετουργικό που ανέφερε η μητέρα μου στις σημειώσεις της, έχει να κάνει με την δημιουργία αυτής της παράλληλης διάστασης στην οποία ζούμε τώρα. Αν αυτή ήταν η γενεσιουργός αιτία.»

«Η γενεσιουργός αιτία; Δηλαδή πιστεύεις ότι αυτό που είδα ήταν το αρχικό σύμπαν και εμείς είμαστε το γενόμενο;»

«Ναι, έτσι πιστεύω.»

Η συνειδητοποίηση είναι τούβλο στο δόξα πατρί. Ένα γεγονός, ένα γεγονός οφείλεται για την παρουσία και των δυο μας σήμερα, απόψε, εδώ. Μόνο μία συγκεκριμένη απόφαση. Ή μάλλον σειρά αποφάσεων. Καμία από τις οποίες δεν έχει να κάνει με εμάς, δεν είναι δική μας. Αν η μάνα του Ίαν δεν είχε γίνει Ερεβίτισσα, αν δεν είχε συμμετάσχει σε αυτήν την απόκρυφη τελετή, αν δεν είχε μείνει έγκυος εκείνη την νύχτα.

Τότε εγώ θα ήμουν γυναίκα του Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι!

* * *

 **...**


	23. Κεφάλαιο 22

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 22**

Όταν γυρίζω σπίτι μου βρίσκω τον Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι γυμνό στην κουζίνα.

«Τι. Στον. Πέο;»

Κρατάει ένα τηγάνι και αν κρίνω από τα υλικά που είναι ακουμπισμένα επάνω στον πάγκο πρόκειται να φτιάξει ομελέτα.

Τι στον πέο δύο φορές.

«Από πότε μαγειρεύεις;»

Και κυρίως από πότε μαγειρεύεις σπίτι μου;

«Λιλς, δεν σε περίμενα ξέρεις.»

«Προφανώς.»

Μοιάζει παντελώς ατάραχος. Σάμπως και εγώ είμαι η παρείσακτη και τσίτσιδη. Δεν προσπαθεί να κρύψει καν τα κάλλη του. Αντίθετα, φαίνεται να το διασκεδάζει στην αμήχανη θέση που με έχει φέρει.

Δεν στα είπανε καλά, Ζαμπινάκο. Αν σε τέτοιο ρυθμό θέλεις να παίξουμε, θα σου δείξω εγώ πώς τον χορεύουν τον καρσιλαμά.

Σταυρώνω τα χέρια μου στο στέρνο μου, ακουμπάω ράθυμα στην κάσα της πόρτας και με απόλυτο θράσος ταξιδεύω το βλέμμα μου από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια του. Τον άτιμο, πόσες ώρες γυμνάζεται την ημέρα και έχει τέτοιο κορμί; Μπράτσα, ώμοι, κοιλιακοί, γλουτοί, μηροί, γάμπες. Όλα χτιστά. Εννοείται δεν παραλείπω να επεξεργαστώ και το επίμαχο σημείο του. Στο κάτω-κάτω άντρας μου είναι σε κάποιο παράλληλο σύμπαν. Και αν κρίνω από αυτό που βλέπω μια χαρά τα περνάει η φιλενάδα μου, η Λίλι.

«Γιατί δεν βγάζεις μία φωτογραφία, Πότερ; Θα σου κρατήσει περισσότερο.»

«Μέχρι να βγάλω την κάμερα δεν μου λες από πού ξεφύτρωσες;»

Έχω ήδη τις υποψίες μου. Η εμφάνιση της Έμιλι απλά τις επιβεβαιώνει.

«Φραν, τι συμ…»

Η φωνή της σβήνει όταν με βλέπει. Χλομιάζει ολόκληρη και τα μάτια της ανοίγουν σε μικρούς βώλους.

«Λίλι! Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ; Υποτίθεται θα ερχόσουν την άλλη εβδομάδα!»

Περιττό να αναφέρω ότι και εκείνη είναι γυμνή και αναμαλλιασμένη. Σε αντίθεση με τον σάτυρο που έχω παντρευτεί σε μία άλλη ζωή τουλάχιστον η Έμιλι και σαστίζει και ντρέπεται. Εμφανίζει αμέσως μαγικά μία ρόμπα και τυλίγεται με αυτήν. Πασχίζει να σουλουπώσει τα μαλλιά της όπως-όπως αλλά τα μαλλιά του μόλις έχω σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι ύστερα από απανωτούς οργασμούς τα ξέρω καλά και δεν φτιάχνονται έτσι εύκολα.

«Κάτι άλλαξε στο πρόγραμμα μου και έπρεπε να γυρίσω νωρίτερα.»

Σηκώνω την τσάντα μου από το πάτωμα που την έχω αφήσει και την στερεώνω στον ώμο μου.

«Πάω να κάνω ένα μπάνιο και να αλλάξω. Μετά εσείς οι δύο έχετε να μου δώσετε πολλές εξηγήσεις,» τους δείχνω απειλητικά με το δάχτυλο. «Θέλω τρία αυγά χτυπημένα με τσένταρ και γάλα.»

Η αλήθεια είναι ότι τους τελευταίους τρεις μήνες είμαι τόσο εν κινήσει που δεν θα έπρεπε να μου προκαλεί εντύπωση ότι κάτι τέτοιο παιζόταν εν αγνοία μου. Μου προκαλεί όμως. Μεγάλη. Η Έμιλι με τον Φραντσέσκο! Ποιος να το φανταζόταν; Εγώ μία φορά σίγουρα όχι.

Όταν επιστρέφω στην κουζίνα, η Έμιλι είναι μόνη της.

«Πού πήγε ο άλλος;» την ρωτάω καχύποπτα.

«Είχε κάτι δουλειές και έπρεπε να φύγει.»

«Τουτέστιν τον έδιωξες, για να τα πούμε οι δυο μας. Κανένα πρόβλημα.»

Παίρνω το πιάτο με την ομελέτα που μου προσφέρει. Καθόμαστε αντικριστά στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας. Εγώ τρώω το πρωινό μου και εκείνη με κοιτάζει σαν εξωγήινο ζώο.

«Τι;» απορώ με το στόμα μισογεμάτο. «Περιμένεις να φρικάρω;»

«Ε… ναι;»

Δεν το είχα ψυλλιαστεί καν, επομένως είναι έκπληξη όπως και να έχει. Όμως δεν είναι δική μου δουλειά. Στο κάτω-κάτω ελεύθερα παιδιά είναι και τα δύο, ενήλικα είναι, ας κάνουν τα λάθη που θέλουν. Ποια είμαι εγώ να κρίνω; Οκέι με πείραξε που η Έμιλι δεν μου το έχει πει, αλλά θα ήμουν υποκρίτρια αν της κρατούσα μούτρα για αυτό. Δηλαδή αν εκείνη μάθαινε όλα όσα εγώ της κρατάω κρυφά δεν θα έπρεπε να μου ξαναμιλήσει μέχρι την άλλη ζωή. Τώρα που το σκέφτομαι, η Έμιλι άραγε υπάρχει στην άλλη ζωή;

«Πόσο καιρό πάει αυτό το νταραβέρι;»

«Από το πάρτι αποχαιρετισμού του αδερφού σου.»

Αυτό και αν είναι ταβανόπροκα.

«Κοντά πέντε μήνες;»

Φαντάσου πόσο χαμένη στον κόσμο μου είμαι που αυτοί κοντεύουν να παντρευτούν και εγώ μαύρα μεσάνυχτα.

«Και πώς κατάφερες να μην πάρω πρέφα, ρε θηρίο; Να πω του Άλμπους να σε πάρουν για κατάσκοπο.»

«Συναντιόμαστε όλες σχεδόν τις φορές στο σπίτι του Φραν. Ή στο γραφείο του. Σήμερα ήταν σπάνια εξαίρεση. Νόμιζα δεν θα ήσουν εδώ .»

«Ναι, κάτι έγινε και έπρεπε να γυρίσω νωρίτερα.»

Είμαι πολύ περήφανη με τον εαυτό μου για το περίπλοκο και ταυτόχρονα τόσο απλό ώστε να είναι πιστευτό σχέδιο που έχω οργανώσει, για να μπορώ να πηγαίνω κρυφά να βλέπω τον Ίαν. Μετά την Αμερική άρχισα να ρίχνω σπόντες όπου στεκόμουν και όπου βρισκόμουν ότι θα ήθελα να ασχοληθώ πιο μαχητικά με την φωτογραφία. Χρησιμοποίησα το περιστατικό με το ναρκωτικό στο ποτό μου ως εφαλτήριο και κατέληξα ότι θα ήθελα να ταξιδεύω σε διάφορες χώρες και να απαθανατίζω την ζωή και τα πρόσωπα θυμάτων βιασμού, τα οποία κατά την συντριπτική τους πλειοψηφία είναι γυναίκες. Αυτό θα μου έδινε την ευκαιρία να φεύγω και να γυρίζω κατά το δοκούν και να μετακινούμε από χώρα σε χώρα δίχως να δημιουργήσω υποψίες στην οικογένεια μου και περισσότερο από όλους στον πατέρα μου. Πράγματι, έτσι έγινε.

Το ξέρω ότι είναι φτηνό να επωφελούμαι από τα βιώματα αθώων ανθρώπων, για να ξεφύγω, ειδικά όταν πρόκειται για γυναίκες που έχουν στιγματιστεί από τέτοια δραματική εμπειρία. Η δική μου περίπτωση είχε πολύ αίσιο τέλος, μα και πάλι με έχει επηρεάσει σε βαθμό που στην αρχή δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει. Πλέον δεν πίνω ποτέ τίποτα όταν βγαίνω έξω, αν πρώτα δεν το τσεκάρω μαγικά για τυχόν ανεπιθύμητες ουσίες. Προσέχω πάντα ποιος κάθεται δίπλα μου, ποιος μου το σερβίρει, προτιμώ τα σφραγισμένα μπουκάλια από τα χύμα ποτήρια. Η φαντασία μου δεν φτάνει να συλλάβει πόσες περισσότερες και επώδυνες επιπτώσεις θα είχε στην ζωή μου, αν τελικά αυτός είχε καταφέρει να με βιάσει. Είμαι μάγισσα και εξακολουθώ να αισθάνομαι εκτεθειμένη. Πόσο πιο δύσκολο είναι για τις γυναίκες που δεν διαθέτουν δυνάμεις όπως οι δικές μου;

Γενεσιουργός αιτία για αυτό το σχέδιο ήταν αλήθεια η ευκολία που μου προσέφερε να συναντώ τον Ίαν. Σταδιακά ωστόσο, μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα, από τις λίγες μόνο φορές που στάθηκα απέναντι από ένα θύμα βιασμού και το κοίταξα μέσα από τον φακό της φωτογραφικής μηχανής μου, η αιτία και η αφορμή μπλέχτηκαν σε ένα. Όσο λαχταρώ να πηγαίνω στον Ίαν και να συνηθίζω σιγά-σιγά την διαφορετική ενέργεια του κόσμου του, άλλο τόσο σημαντικές είναι πλέον για εμένα αυτές οι αποστολές με όλες τις δυσκολίες και απογοητεύσεις που ενέχουν. Ίσως κιόλας να ήταν από την αρχή μπερδεμένα μέσα μου. Ειδάλλως γιατί να σκεφτώ τέτοιο πλάνο;

Απλά αρχικά, πριν φύγω για το πρώτο μου ταξίδι, όλα στο μυαλό μου ήταν πιο αθώα, αφελή και ρομαντικά. Όσο πιο πολύ γνωρίζω την πραγματικότητα της κατάστασης, με τα τόσα θύματα που μια ζωή δεν ξέρω αν μου φτάνει για να τα προσεγγίσω, τόσο περισσότερο το πλάνο παίρνει αυτονομία και ξεχωριστή υπόσταση. Δεν είναι πάντα εύκολο ούτε στρωτό. Πολλές φορές με πιάνω να αναρωτιέμαι αν αυτή μου η ικανοποίηση όταν μία ακόμα γυναίκα δέχεται να μου μιλήσει, να ανοίξει τα μάτια της και να αφήσει το φλας μου να καθρεφτιστεί μέσα τους δεν είναι περισσότερο προσβλητική από την άγνοια μου. Ποια είμαι εγώ που έρχομαι από μακριά να απαιτήσω κομμάτι από την εικόνα τους; Εγώ που θα φύγω ξανά αφήνοντας πίσω το υπόλοιπο; Έστω και αν ειλικρινά πιστεύω ότι μόνο με την ευαισθητοποίηση μπορούν να αλλάξουν τα πράγματα και τι μπορεί να ταρακουνήσει περισσότερο από απτά στοιχεία;

Δεν υπάρχει μία απάντηση και καμία απάντηση δεν είναι εύκολη. Προσπαθώ μονάχα να κάνω το καλύτερο που πιστεύω κάθε φορά μένοντας πιστή στην υπόσχεση μου να γίνω η φωνή για όσα στόματα φωτογραφίζω. Για κάθε φωτογραφία μου που εκδίδεται, μέχρι όλες οι σελίδες να γίνουν φωνές.

«Και τι είναι αυτό που άλλαξε και γύρισες;» απορεί η Έμιλι. «Συνήθως μένεις και περισσότερο.»

«Μην αλλάζεις θέμα,» την επαναφέρω στην τάξη. «Θέλω λεπτομέρειες. Πώς έγινε, πώς προχώρησε, πού θα καταλήξει. Και κυρίως γιατί το κρατάτε κρυφό;»

Η Έμιλι μεταφέρει το άδειο πια πιάτο μου μαγικά στον νεροχύτη και εξίσου μαγικά ο νεροχύτης ξεκινά να το πλένει. Αυτό είναι ένα πολύ κουλ μαγικό που ανακαλύψαμε πολύ πρόσφατα. Με το που ο νεροχύτης αισθανθεί κάποιο βρώμικο αντικείμενο, το πλένει αμέσως χωρίς δεύτερες κουβέντες και ξόρκια. Πόσο πολύ λατρεύω να είμαι μάγισσα!

«Όλα έγιναν στο πάρτι που σου είπα. Όταν βγήκα από το μπάνιο βρήκα μόνο τον Φραντσέσκο και εσένα εξαφανισμένη. Μου είπε ότι ένιωσες ξαφνική αδιαθεσία και έφυγες. Σκέφτηκα να φύγω και εγώ, αλλά σου έστειλα μήνυμα και όταν μου απάντησες ότι είσαι οκ και θέλεις να μείνεις μόνη, είπα να μείνω να ξεχαστώ. Και να πιω, αρκετά. Ήταν πολύ δύσκολο, Λίλι. Ήταν μερικά μόνο μέτρα μακριά μου και οκέι πρόσεχαν και δεν φιλιόντουσαν ή τέτοια, όμως και πάλι. Ήταν εκεί και ήταν μαζί της και όχι μαζί μου. Ε, και εγώ ήπια μέχρι που έγινα λιάρδα. Τόσο που ξέμεινα στο σπίτι του Φραν μέχρι που έφυγαν όλοι και βρέθηκα να πίνω μαζί του ως το ξημέρωμα.»

«Και τότε έγινε;»

«Όχι, έγινε την επόμενη ημέρα που ξυπνήσαμε. Μας βγήκε εντελώς φυσικά, δεν ξέρω. Ήταν πολύ σωματικό. Ακόμα είναι δηλαδή, για αυτό και δεν το έχουμε αφήσει να διαρρεύσει. Δηλαδή δεν έχουμε κάτι, βλέπουμε και άλλα άτομα.»

Την κοιτάζω συνοφρυωμένη.

«Ποια άλλα άτομα; Πόσα άλλα άτομα έχεις δει εσύ όσο τραβολογιέσαι μαζί του; Αυτός τον έβαλε αυτόν τον όρο;»

Ξέρω δα πόσο Καζανόβας είναι ο Ζαμπίνι. Λογικό να μην θέλει να επισημοποιήσει τίποτα. Θέλει να κρατάει τις καβάτζες του ανοιχτές.

«Όχι, ήταν από κοινού απόφαση. Δεν με νοιάζει αν ο Φραν συναντιέται και με άλλες. Και εγώ…»

«Και εσύ θέλεις να κρατήσεις ζωντανή την ελπίδα ότι ο Χιούγκο θα γυρίσει,» καταλήγω.

Δεν απαντάει κάτι αμέσως. Από την στάση της καταλαβαίνω ότι υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα που θέλει να μου πει.

«Ήρθε και με βρήκε, την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα.»

Το σαγόνι μου προσκρούεται στο τραπέζι.

«Στο είπα, δεν στο είπα!» αναφωνώ. «Στο είπα ότι θα γυρίσει γονατιστός να σε παρακαλάει. Ήταν γονατιστός; Πες μου ότι ήταν!»

«Όχι, Λιλς, δεν γύρισε έτσι όπως το κατάλαβες. Ήρθε να μιλήσουμε για το συγκρότημα. Με παρακάλεσε ναι. Όχι για να γυρίσω σε αυτόν, αλλά για να γυρίσω στα Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά.»

Τι σκατοσυμφεροντολόγο ξάδερφο έχω;

«Μου είπε ότι έχουν χάσει τον ρυθμό τους από όταν έφυγα, ότι τίποτα δεν είναι όπως παλιά. Η νέα τραγουδίστρια είναι τεχνικά άρτια, όμως όλα ακούγονται χάλια στα αυτιά του. Ότι μαζί μπορούμε να φτάσουμε πολύ ψηλά. Καταλαβαίνει πως είναι δύσκολο αυτό που μου ζητάει, αλλά πιστεύει σε εμένα ότι μπορώ να βάλω την μουσική επάνω από τα συναισθηματικά. Έφτασε στο σημείο να μου υποσχεθεί ότι αν δεχτώ να γυρίσω, θα αλλάξουμε μουσική παραγωγό. Θα φύγει η Τζολίν και θα έρθει κάποιο καινούργιο άτομο να συνεχίσει το έργο.»

Προσκρούω την παλάμη μου στο μέτωπο μου από την σύγχυση.

«Μαλάκα, δέχτηκες! Πες μου ότι δεν δέχτηκες. Δέχτηκες, έτσι δεν είναι; Δέχτηκες!»

Δεν χρειάζεται να μου το επιβεβαιώσει.

«Πώς σε τουμπάρισε έτσι, ρε Εμ; Τόσο καψούρα πια;»

«Δεν είναι αυτό.»

«Μόνο,» την διορθώνω.

Με αγνοεί.

«Συμφωνώ μαζί του. Και εγώ μετά που έφυγα δεν νιώθω πια το ίδιο για το τραγούδι. Ενθουσιάστηκα στην αρχή με την προοπτική να κάνω κάτι μόνη μου, αλλά τίποτα δεν μου βγαίνει τόσο εύκολα όσο μου έβγαινε με τα παιδιά. Και μου λείπουν, όλοι τους. Πέρα από τον Χιούγκο, μου λείπει η παρέα μας.»

«Ξέρεις ότι η παρέα είναι δική του, Εμ. Εκείνον διάλεξαν, ξεκάθαρα.»

«Δεν περίμενα κάτι άλλο. Όμως αυτό δεν σημαίνει πως δεν τους λείπω και εγώ. Όλοι τους κατά διαστήματα στέλνουν να δουν τι κάνω και πώς είμαι. Ξέρω ότι λυπούνται και αυτοί έτσι όπως ήρθαν τα πράγματα. Δεν μπορώ να τους το κάνω αυτό, αν με χρειάζονται δεν μπορώ να τους πάρω στον λαιμό μου εξαιτίας του Χιούγκο και του εγωισμού μου.»

Ξεφυσάω.

«Τι να σου πω. Εσύ ξέρεις καλύτερα. Είσαι πραγματικά πολύ καλύτερος άνθρωπος από εμένα. Εγώ θα έφτανα στο σημείο να πάω να τραγουδήσω για τους ανταγωνιστές τους, αν είχαν.»

Γελάει. Καλό σημάδι αυτό.

«Δεν είμαι τόσο δυνατή όσο εσύ, Λιλς.»

Συγκρίνει τον εαυτό της μαζί μου. Κακό σημάδι αυτό.

«Δεν θέλεις να είσαι σαν εμένα, Εμ. Εγώ τα ζω όλα στα άκρα, και τα κακά και τα καλά. Παθαίνω εμμονές. Κολλάω. Δεν το θες αυτό. Πίστεψε με, είναι ενεργειακά ασύμφορο. Δεν θα άντεχες πολύ. Στο λέω εγώ που προσπαθώ τα τελευταία δεκαεννιά χρόνια.»

«Έκανες τον Άλεξ Γουντ από το να σε βλέπει δεύτερη επιλογή να σε παρακαλάει να παντρευτείτε. Ο Ίαν έφυγε σε άλλη ήπειρο, για να σε ξεχάσει, και πάλι δεν τα κατάφερε.»

Είμαι μοιραία γυναίκα τελικά.

«Και με παράτησε ξανά,» λέω το προβαρισμένο σενάριο.

«Κάποια πράγματα είναι αξεπέραστα. Ο Ίαν έχει πολλά προβλήματα. Οι εμπειρίες που έχει ζήσει τον έχουν σημαδέψει πολύ πιο βαθιά από όσο ίσως νόμιζε και ο ίδιος. Δεν θυμάσαι που στο σχολείο έμπλεκε συνέχεια σε καβγάδες;»

Φυσικά και το θυμάμαι. Από έναν καβγά ήρθαμε κοντά.

«Αλήθεια το πιστεύω όμως και σου το λέω. Θα ξαναγυρίσει. Αυτή η αγάπη που έχετε. Είναι, είναι λες και μπορείς να την πιάσεις, μα τω Μέρλιν. Όταν ήσασταν μαζί, καίγατε, πραγματικά. Ανεβάζατε θερμοκρασία στο δωμάτιο. Τέτοια αγάπη δεν ξεχνιέται, Λιλς.»

Εκείνη την στιγμή θέλω τόσο πολύ να της πω την αλήθεια. Συγκρατούμαι όμως. Και για το δικό της το καλό. Κανένας από την οικογένεια μου – και την Έμιλι πια οικογένεια μου την νιώθω – δεν πρέπει να ανακατευτεί σε αυτήν την υπόθεση. Αν πρόκειται για λάθος, θα είναι ένα λάθος που θα το πληρώσω μόνο εγώ.

Αντιλαμβάνεται ότι συγκινούμαι χωρίς να ξέρει τον ακριβή λόγο, αλλά με συναισθάνεται αρκετά, ώστε να βιαστεί να αλλάξει θέμα.

«Δεν μου είπες εν τέλει. Γιατί γύρισες έτσι ξαφνικά.»

«Α, ναι,» κουνώ το κεφάλι μου, για να συνέλθω. «Θα σου πω. Παντρεύεται η Ρόουζ.»

* * *

 **Όπα! Δύο κεφάλαια απανωτά σε λιγότερο από έναν μήνα; Είστε περήφανες για εμένα; Είστε περήφανες για εμένα!  
Ευχαριστώ την Μαρίνα πρώτα από όλα αλλά και όσες άλλες με διαβάζετε ακόμα. Η μούσα δεν υπόσχεται πολλά αλλά κάπως θα με βολέψει και εμένα, είπε.  
Πώς σας φάνηκαν οι εξελίξεις του κεφαλαίου; Και τι πιστεύετε θα γίνει με Χιούγκο, Έμιλι, Φραν; Πώς φαντάζεστε τον γάμο της Ρόουζ σε αυτό το σύμπαν;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	24. Κεφάλαιο 23

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 23**

«Γιατί να μην έρθεις στον γάμο; Δική μου καλεσμένη είσαι.»

Η Λέιλα είναι κάθετη.

«Δεν μπορώ. Μην μου το ζητάς αυτό.»

Ανοίγει μία κούτα με πορσελάνες και με το ραβδί της μεταφέρει το σετ με τα φλιτζάνια και τα πιάτα στα ντουλάπια της κουζίνας. Βρισκόμαστε στο καινούργιο της διαμέρισμα, σε αυτό που μετακόμισε πριν από λίγο καιρό. Η επιστροφή της στο Λονδίνο ήταν προϋπόθεση στον φιλικό διακανονισμό, στον οποίο κατέληξαν με τον αδερφό μου. Ο Άλμπους αναγνώρισε τον Κάργουιν και δέχτηκε την από κοινού επιμέλεια υπό τον όρο ότι η Λέιλα θα ερχόταν πίσω στην Αγγλία. Η Λέιλα υποχώρησε, μην με ρωτήσετε τον λόγο. Πιστεύω είναι πληθώρα αιτιών. Δεν ήθελε να το πάνε δικαστικά, κατάλαβε ότι η σχέση του Κάργουιν με τον πατέρα του θα ήταν πιο στενή έτσι και με αυτόν τον τρόπο θα ζούσε πιο κοντά στον Άλμπους και θα τον έβλεπε συχνότερα. Όπως και να έχει δεν μπορώ να κρύψω ότι με χαροποίησε η απόφαση της. Αν εν τέλει ήταν η καλύτερη απόφαση για την ίδια; Δεν είμαι και πολύ σίγουρη.

Δεν έχει πια φίλους και στενούς συγγενείς εδώ, αναγκάστηκε να παρατήσει τις σπουδές της πριν τελειώσει και ο αδερφός μου εξακολουθεί να της φέρεται απαίσια. Βασικά δεν της φέρεται καθόλου. Οι συναναστροφές τους είναι ελάχιστες και μόνο σε ότι έχει να κάνει με τον Κάργουιν. Τουτέστιν πότε θα πάει ο Άλμπους να τον πάρει από το σπίτι και πότε θα τον γυρίσει. Από την πλευρά της η Λέιλα μοιάζει να έχει αποδεχθεί εντελώς την μοίρα της. Δεν προσπαθεί καν να βελτιώσει την προσωπική ζωή της. Έχει δοθεί εντελώς στον Κάργουιν που πλέον είναι όλος της ο κόσμος. Δεν έχω παιδιά και δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω την θέση της, αλλά δεν το θεωρώ υγιές όλο αυτό. Προσπαθώ με νύχια και με δόντια να την κάνω να βγει από το καβούκι της, να κοινωνικοποιηθεί λίγο, να βρει έναν σύντροφο, γιατί όχι; Είναι τόσο νέα και όμορφη, δεν της αξίζει αυτό που κάνει στον εαυτό της.

Η αλήθεια είναι ότι την νοιάζομαι. Είναι καλόψυχη και αγαθή, δεν μπορώ να τις κρατήσω κακία για τον τρόπο που αντιμετώπισε αυτήν την ανεπιθύμητη εγκυμοσύνη. Επίσης, την λυπάμαι. Κακό, το αναγνωρίζω, μα συναισθάνομαι την απελπισία της και νιώθω ενοχές εκ μέρους του αδερφού μου για το πόσο ψυχρά της συμπεριφέρεται εκείνος. Αν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι, για να βελτιώσω την προσαρμογή της πίσω στο Λονδίνο, θα το κάνω. Δεν είναι εύκολο γιατί πρώτον λείπω πολύ και δεύτερον και κυριότερο συναντώ συνεχώς αντίσταση από την ίδια. Είναι σαν να θέλει να τιμωρεί τον εαυτό της. Σαν να έχει παραδοθεί στην μοίρα της, η οποία κατά την άποψη της συνίσταται εξ ολοκλήρου από μητρότητα. Σάμπως και πάει, αυτή ήταν η ζωή της. Να μείνει έγκυος στα δεκαπέντε και να μεγαλώσει το παιδί του Άλμπους, ενώ ταυτόχρονα παραμένει ερωτευμένη μαζί του μακρόθεν.

«Γιατί δεν μπορείς; Τι θα κάνεις όλο εκείνο το Σαββατοκύριακο; Ο Κάργουιν θα είναι μαζί μας. Να πω ότι θα σου αφήναμε χρόνο να ξεσαλώσεις μόνη σου, πολύ ευχαρίστως. Είναι βέβαιο πως θα μαραζώσεις, όπως όλα τα Σαββατοκύριακα που ο Άλμπους παίρνει τον μικρό. Γιατί, ρε Λέιλα, δεν κάνεις μία προσπάθεια; Πώς μπορείς να αφήνεις την ζωή να σου φεύγει έτσι, μέσα από τα χέρια;»

Φεύγει από την κουζίνα υποκρινόμενη πως δεν με ακούει. Φυσικά την ακολουθώ κατά πόδας. Συνεχίζει να με αγνοεί συμμαζεύοντας στο πέρασμα της το σπίτι με το ραβδί της. Βάζει τα παιχνίδια του Κάργουιν στην θέση τους, μαγεύει το σίδερο και την σιδερώστρα να σιδερώσουν την στοίβα με τα φρεσκοπλυμένα ρούχα. Φτάνουμε στο μπαλκόνι, όπου έχει σειρά με γλάστρες. Κάποιες από αυτές περιέχουν πολύχρωμα λουλούδια και κάποιες είναι πρασινάδες: μαϊντανός, βασιλικός, δυόσμος, ρίγανη. Έχει ακόμα μικρές τοματιές, αγγουράκια, πιπερίτσες, όλα τα ζαρζαβατικά του Μέρλιν. Τα χρησιμοποιεί φρέσκα στο μαγείρεμα, ώστε ο Κάργουιν να τρέφεται σωστά. Έχω φάει μερικές φορές μαζί τους και δεν περίμενα με το κορμί λαμπάδα που έχει να ήξερε να μαγειρεύει τόσο καλά.

Γενικά, την είχα τελείως διαφορετική την φάση της στο μυαλό μου. Πίστευα ότι τον Κάργουιν τον μεγάλωνε ουσιαστικά η μητέρα της και εκείνη θα ήταν περισσότερο μεγαλύτερη αδερφή παρά μητέρα. Έχω πέσει εντελώς έξω. Ο Κάργουιν είναι αποκλειστικά δική της υποχρέωση και την ανατροφή του την έχει αναλάβει εξ ολοκλήρου η ίδια. Τουλάχιστον, μέχρι που εμφανίστηκε ο αδερφός μου στο προσκήνιο. Εκπλήσσομαι από το πόσο καλά τα καταφέρνει, κυρίως αν λάβω υπόψη το μικρό της ηλικίας της. Ωρίμασε απότομα, αν μην τι άλλο σε αυτόν τον τομέα. Γιατί στον τομέα του Άλμπους παραμένει άδολη κορασίδα που την κάνει ό,τι γουστάρει.

Τι στον πούτσο παθαίνουν οι γυναίκες μαζί του και γίνονται πουρές πατάτας; Και η άλλη η καημένη η Ωρόρα παρότι έμαθε για τον γιο του και την όλη ιστορία με την Λέιλα – εκτός από το ότι την απάτησε μαζί της στα γενέθλια του Φρανκ – δεν φάνηκε να πτοείται καθόλου. Παραμένουν μαζί, εκείνη πιο ερωτευμένη μαζί του από ποτέ. Μάλιστα από όταν γύρισε ο Άλμπους από Αμερική συγκατοικούν κιόλας. Όταν ο Άλμπους παίρνει τον Κάργουιν σπίτι του η Ωρόρα τον φροντίζει σαν τον πιο πολύτιμο θησαυρό. Την έχω δει πώς του φέρεται και πραγματικά τον λατρεύει. Οκέι, ο ανιψούλης μου είναι αξιολάτρευτος με αυτά τα μεγάλα του ματάκια και τα χοντρά του μαγουλάκια, αλλά πολύ μεγάλη ψυχή αυτή η Ωρόρα, βρε παιδί μου. Κυριολεκτικά τεράστια.

«Λέιλα, είσαι μικρό κορίτσι σαν τα κρύα τα νερά. Δεν μπορείς να χαντακώσεις την ζωή σου επειδή έγινες μητέρα.»

Κάνει ότι δεν με ακούει ποτίζοντας ένα από τα φυτά της.

«Ούτε μπορείς να περιμένεις τον Άλμπους να γυρίσει να σε κοιτάξει για δεύτερη φορά.»

Ξέρω ότι είμαι σκληρή μαζί της, αλλά είναι η τελευταία μου λύση, για να την κάνω να καταλάβει.

«Δεν περιμένω τον Άλμπους,» μουρμουρίζει.

Δεν πείθει κανέναν μας.

«Αλήθεια; Για πες μου με πόσους άλλους άντρες έχεις βγει πλην του αδερφού μου; Μην κάθεσαι να μετράς, θα σου πω εγώ. Με μηδέν! Με κανέναν!»

«Ω, Λίλι, δεν καταλαβαίνεις τίποτα!»

Σηκώνεται απότομα και πάει να μου ξεγλιστρήσει πάλι. Μπαίνω εμπόδιο μπροστά της.

«Ωραία, για πες μου εσύ να καταλάβω.»

Χαμηλώνει τα μάτια της. Νομίζω δεν θα πει τίποτα, αλλά μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ξεσπάει.

«Πιστεύεις είναι εύκολη η κατάσταση μου; Για έλα λίγο στην θέση μου. Έχω μηδενική εμπειρία από άντρες και καθόλου καιρό, για να τους μάθω. Δεν ξέρω αν το έχεις παρατηρήσει, μα η ανατροφή ενός παιδιού είναι δουλειά είκοσι τέσσερις ώρες το εικοσιτετράωρο, 7 ημέρες την εβδομάδα. Αν οι σχέσεις είναι μία φορά δύσκολες όταν είσαι ελεύθερη και ωραία, φαντάζεσαι πόσο πιο δύσκολο είναι για εμένα που έχω ένα παιδί; Γνωρίζεις πολλά αγόρια στην ηλικία μας που θα ήθελαν να τα μπλέξουν σοβαρά με μία κοπέλα με μικρό γιο; Γιατί εγώ δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ κανέναν.

»Επίσης, έχω γυρίσει στο Λονδίνο, Λιλς. Είμαι στο γήπεδο του Άλμπους. Όλη η μαγική κοινότητα έχει μάθει πια ότι το παιδί μου είναι παιδί του. Ποιος είναι τόσο χαζός, για να προσπαθήσει να αντιπαρατεθεί με τον Άλμπους Πότερ; Γιατί ο Άλμπους έτσι θα το δει και το γνωρίζεις καλύτερα από εμένα. Είναι εγωιστής και κτητικός. Δεν θα αποδεχθεί να μοιραστεί την πατρική φιγούρα στην ζωή του Κάργουιν. Ποιος ξέρει πόσο μακριά θα το φτάσει έτσι και ψυλλιαστεί ότι έχω βάλει άλλον άντρα στην ζωή μου; Μπορεί να ξεκινήσει διαδικασίες να μου τον πάρει και αυτήν την φορά να μην τον σταματήσει ούτε η μητέρα σας.

»Επομένως, τι μου μένει; Να βγαίνω έξω τα Σαββατοκύριακα που ο Κάργουιν είναι με τον Άλμπους και να γνωρίζω τυχαίους άνδρες για μία βραδιά; Αυτό μου λες να κάνω; Λυπάμαι αν στο χαλάω, αλλά αυτό δεν είναι κάτι που θέλω. Δεν με συγκινεί και δεν βρίσκω κανένα ενδιαφέρον σε αυτό. Ποτέ μου δεν έβρισκα, πόσω μάλλον τώρα. Καλώς ή κακώς μπλέχτηκα με την οικογένεια σας με τρόπο αδιάσειστο. Θα είναι πολύ ωραίο να μου βγάλουν το όνομα οι εφημερίδες και τα περιοδικά ότι γυρνάω από εδώ και από εκεί. Η μητέρα του κληρονόμου των Πότερ ξενοκοιμάται, όποτε βρει την ευκαιρία. Πολύ καλά θα το πάρει ο αδερφός σου, για φαντάσου το. Ευκαιρία ψάχνει, Λιλς, να με στήσει στον τοίχο. Δεν πρόκειται να του την δώσω. Ο Κάργουιν είναι δικός μου όσο είναι και δικός του.»

Σκάω στην θέση μου. Δεν είχα αναλογιστεί πόσο περίπλοκα είναι τα πράγματα για εκείνη. Δεν υπερβάλει. Όταν διέρρευσε στον Τύπο ότι ο Άλμπους έχει γιο, τα Μέσα τρελάθηκαν. Όσο και αν προσπαθήσαμε να το κρατήσουμε κρυφό, κάποιες πληροφορίες βρήκαν το φως της δημοσιότητας και γράφονται ακόμα άρθρα και φωτορεπορτάζ για την Λέιλα, τον Κάργουιν και τον αδερφό μου – τα περισσότερα φριχτές ονειροφαντασίες. Ταυτόχρονα είναι τόσο άδικο για εκείνη. Ο αδερφός μου ζει την ζωή του όπως ακριβώς γουστάρει, ενώ εκείνη πρέπει να υπομένει με στωικότητα την μοίρα της. Μην τολμήσει και αποποιηθεί το προσωπείο της καλής μητέρας και άρα της ηθικής γυναίκας. Όχι, δεν μπορώ να το αφήσω να περάσει έτσι, δεν γίνεται.

«Οκέι, καταλαβαίνω τι λες. Ο γάμος όμως είναι μία χαρά ευκαιρία να διασκεδάσεις και εσύ λίγο. Θα είμαστε όλοι μαζί, οικογενειακά. Δεν σου είπα να έρθεις να γκομενίσεις. Να έρθεις να χαλαρώσεις και να περάσεις καλά σου είπα. Έλα! Θα είμαστε και οι τρεις μαζί, εγώ, εσύ και η Έμιλι. Ελεύθερες και μόνες, όπως στο σχολείο. Θα είναι υπέροχα, θα δεις!»

Επιτέλους μοιάζει να σκέφτεται την πιθανότητα.

«Ο Άλμπους το ξέρει ότι με καλείς;»

«Τι σε νοιάζει τώρα ο Άλμπους; Αυτός την δουλειά του, εμείς την δουλειά μας.»

Μου απευθύνει ένα βλέμμα όλο νόημα. Ναι, εντάξει, το ξέρω ότι έχω αδερφό φαλλοκράτη και σεξιστή. Το πιθανότερο είναι ότι θα βγάλει φλύκταινες, αν δει την Λέιλα στον γάμο.

«Μην φοβάσαι για τον Άλμπους. Θα τον τακτοποιήσω εγώ,» την καθησυχάζω.

«Δηλαδή;»

«Θα του το φέρω με τρόπο που δεν πρόκειται να αρνηθεί.»

Χ

«Αποκλείεται!»

Μου έχει ανέβει ήδη το αίμα στο κεφάλι με το πόσο απόλυτος είναι. Προσπαθώ να κρατήσω την ψυχραιμία μου και μετράω μέχρι το δέκα. Για το καλό της Λέιλα.

«Μην κάνεις σαν το κακομαθημένο κωλόπαιδο που είσαι,» του πετάω μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια.

Κρατάω την φωνή μου σε χαμηλά επίπεδα. Δεν θέλω να προκαλέσω σκηνή. Ακόμα. Αν χρειαστεί όμως θα το κάνω. Για αυτό και του ζήτησα να βρεθούμε για μεσημεριανό σε ένα από τα γνωστά στέκια της Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ. Να μην μπορεί να ξεφύγει.

«Δεν σου ζητάω την άδεια. Απλά στο ανακοινώνω από πριν, για να μην την δεις ξαφνικά και πάθεις τέτανο. Για να δεις πώς φέρονται οι ώριμοι άνθρωποι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.»

«Καταρχάς δεν θα πάθαινα τέτανο.»

Μας έπεισε.

«Κατά δεύτερον η Λέιλα είναι δικιά μου υπόθεση. Τι δουλειά έχεις εσύ και ανακατεύεσαι;»

«Από πού και ως πού είναι δικιά σου υπόθεση; Είναι άνθρωπος, όχι αντικείμενο! Και είναι φίλη μου, μπορώ να την καλέσω αν το θέλω στον γάμο της πρώτης μου ξαδέρφης. Εσένα τι σε κόφτει τι κάνει η Λέιλα; Μήπως φοβάσαι;»

Μού ρίχνει ένα φαρμακερό βλέμμα.

«Τι στον Σάλαζαρ λες; Για ποιο λόγο να φοβάμαι;»

Κάθομαι πίσω στην πλάτη της καρέκλας μου και παρατηρώ επιτηδευμένα τα νύχια μου.

«Ότι αργά ή γρήγορα θα την ερωτευτεί ένας παίδαρος που θα θέλει να την κάνει πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη και κανείς δεν θα μπορεί να τον σταματήσει. Ούτε εσύ.»

«Τι βλακείες είναι αυτές; Είσαι γνωστή για τις μαλακίες που πετάς κατά καιρούς αλλά τόσο πολύ δεν σε είχα.»

Δεν πτοούμαι από την επίθεση του.

«Ξέρω ακριβώς τι νιώθεις, Αλ.»

Δεν του εξηγώ πόσο αλήθεια είναι αυτό.

«Ξέρεις ότι έχεις την πρωτοκαθεδρία στην καρδιά της Λέιλα και νιώθεις ασφαλής. Αυτή η κατάσταση σε βολεύει. Η Λέιλα μεγαλώνει το παιδί σου όσο καλύτερα θα μπορούσε να μεγαλώνει ο Κάργουιν και εσύ έχεις δύο γυναίκες, όχι μία, δύο, να πίνουν νερό στο όνομα σου και να στέκονται κεράκι αναμμένο στις διαθέσεις σου. Φυσικά και δεν θες να αλλάξει αυτό. Αν μπει κάποιος άλλος άντρας στην ζωή της Λέιλα, οι ισορροπίες θα τρεκλίσουν. Μπορεί κιόλας η Λέιλα να σου υψώσει ανάστημα, να σταματήσει να σου κάνει όλα τα χατίρια, να αποκτήσει δική της ζωή. Είσαι τόσο εγωιστής που προτιμάς να την βλέπεις να χαραμίζεται από το να είναι ευτυχισμένη, εφόσον εσύ δεν μπορείς να της δώσεις αυτό που ζητάει.»

«Καμία σχέση.»

Παραμένει ανεπηρέαστος από τα λόγια μου. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι παρότι είμαι βέβαιη ότι σκέφτεται έτσι, δεν αποτελεί την βαθύτερη αιτία της αντίδρασης του.

«Εκτός πάλι,» συνεχίζω αφού το συλλογίζομαι λίγο, «αν φοβάσαι μήπως παρουσία της καταλήξεις να της δώσεις ακριβώς αυτό που ζητάει.»

Η αλλαγή στις σκιές των ματιών του είναι επαρκής επιβεβαίωση του πόσο διάνα έχω πέσει.

«Αφού την γουστάρεις, γιατί δεν το παραδέχεσαι να τελειώνουμε;» απαιτώ.

«Δεν την γουστάρω. Μου είναι παντελώς αδιάφορη. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει να πάει να πηδηχτεί με τον οποιονδήποτε. Μέσα στα πόδια μου δεν την θέλω.»

«Της κρατάς ακόμα κακία, ε; Που στην έφερε. Που δεν μπόρεσες να την διαβάσεις. Που την χρησιμοποίησες αλλά δεν κατάφερες να την πετάξεις όπως με όλες τις άλλες. Σε εκνευρίζει που έχει γίνει κομμάτι της ζωής σου θέλεις δεν θέλεις.»

Παίρνω μία θεατρική ανάσα.

«Τόσο μένος, τόσο πάθος.»

«Λίλι, δεν με παρατάς με τις μαλακίες σου;»

«Και τι δεν θα έδινε η Ωρόρα να την κοιτάς με την ίδια ένταση που έχει το πρόσωπο σου όταν αναφέρεσαι στην Λέιλα. Μμμ, τι λες; Θα ήθελες να την ρωτήσουμε να μάθουμε την γνώμη της για την επανασύνδεση σας το περασμένο Φθινόπωρο;»

Είναι από τις λίγες φορές που ο αδερφός μου δεν κατορθώνει να κρύψει την έκπληξη του.

«Με εκβιάζεις;»

«Σου κάνω απλά μία πρόταση που δεν μπορείς να αρνηθείς. Η Λέιλα θα έρθει στον γάμο, δεν θα σε ενοχλήσει καθόλου και η Ωρόρα δεν θα μάθει πόσο ένθερμα υποδέχτηκες την φίλη μου μετά το πάρτι του Φρανκ. Σύμφωνοι;»

Δέχεται γρυλλίζοντας.

* * *

 **Ξέρω ότι πολλές έχετε τις αμφιβολίες σας για Άλμπους-Λέιλα, η Λίλι πάντως είναι θερμή υπέρμαχος! Άντε να δούμε τι θα γίνει σε αυτόν τον γάμο!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ για όλη την συμπαράσταση και τα καλά σας λόγια.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


End file.
